Nowhere
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: See where it leds. Warning: shounen ai, contant brain melting cliffhangers if I do say so myself.
1. Part One Chapter 1

**Nowhere**

**PART ONE: INQUIRIES**

**Okay, first off, I'm planning on this to be rather lenghty so if you don't like the long idea, leave now. Also, THERE WILL BE BOYxBOY love, don't ask why, it's just the way it happens. But it's not going to be smut or anything like that, the T just stands for the fact that people swear, fight, and guys kiss. (eventually) Now my second warning is simple also, if you don't like cliff hangers, think their the worst thing in the world then LEAVE NOW. I can't help myself. There shall be cliff hangers. **

**So enjoy! And reply. I love it when people reply. **

**EDIT: The wonderful Rose Justice edited, then CookieMonster525 swept through and helped edit too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, never did, never will. Oh and I'm not making any money out of this, shocker. **

**Chapter One: Nothing Happens, Nothing Happens, Then Everything Happens**

Never in my life was I the noticeable type of guy.

It wasn't like I strived to be but no one could ever confuse me with someone popular, and it wasn't like I was an overachiever. I just…was. Usually I sat in the far corners of the classroom, and kept my head low.

Despite being so good at being invisible, every now and again I'd wind up as someone's gopher or some low form of a bully-ee. But hey, this was school; stuff like that's bound to happen when you're on the smaller side of the stick.

According to daytime TV though, kids who are bullied get really messed up, but that wasn't ever a problem of mine. Maybe, because my parents never really had those super high expectations like some of the other guys at school.

College was my choice and their best encouragement was, _Um, don't worry Sena you don't have to stand out_. Thinking it out that could be the one of the reason to why I didn't have any goals.

As far I was concerned, I was just another typical Japanese kid, living in a nice, simple - okay fine - _boring_ suburb half an hour drive away from Tokyo. I never expected anything grand out of me, and over time just accepted it, the less you expect out of life the less you have to worry about.

But something messed that all up, you see.

I became an international hero and found myself headed to Deimon, a rich school in the mountains of North America.

Then my life got weird.

--

Before I get into that though, I should probably explain just how the whole international hero thing started.

It all started on a smothering hot day near the end of August. The whole region was suffering from a massive best-to-finish-the-summer-with heat wave. I'm not over exaggerating, promise, our air conditioner choked and died on us three days before said heat wave struck.

Meaning, we had to go outside to cool off because the house was so hot and stuffed up. After a cold shower every morning, I would bolt outside only to avoid getting sunstroke in my own bedroom. (Mine was upstairs and heat rises.)

Everyone in my neighborhood must have had air conditioner problems too because no one was lingering inside their houses. It was like this every summer break though; no one wanted to send a lot of time indoors, just to be stuck in a cubical once fall came around.

One of the many, many things that separated me from the other kids my age was that, over time, I had come to hate summer break. It just meant sitting around pretending to look busy and un-bully-able-ish while really doing absolutely nothing.

I kept myself busy by heading to the park everyday and wander around there, hoping not to get mugged. I never was but it had been reported before.

I was trying to walk as slow as possible, the more I lingered in one spot the time deducted out of my summer break.

At least that's what I kept telling myself, in reality it was just making me more bored than I had to be.

With a sigh I reached into a back pocket and pulled out a crumpled banknote I forgotten was there, and decided that now was as good of a time as any for breakfast.

I usually waited until later when the morning work rush was over but because a donut sounded like a great idea to kill time, I decided to get one right away.

Making sure to look both ways before switching to the other side of the road (early morning drivers tended to be vicious) I headed for the Mister Donut right near the street corner.

My donut plans ended with a halt, though, once Mister Donut's parking lot came within visible distance, lounging in three parking spaces was a black stretch limo with tinted windows, with an American flag where the antenna on normal cars usually was.

Four midnight black SUVs surrounded the limo and men wearing expensive dark suits attempted to look causal while stalking around the limo. It seemed kind of pointless to me. Trying to not look suspicious while wearing heavy black suits, standing next to dark hot cars, in the middle of a parking lot with the scorching red sun beating down on them?

Not even they were able to pull it off logically.

As I came close I learned wasn't the only curious bystander hovering just outside the parking lot, a small crowd of curious spectators had gathered and were all muttering to each other, trying to get a better look at the seven men about to die of heat stroke. (And do so in a completely unsuspicious manner.)

"Sena-kun?" I turned surprised and Ayaka waved me over into the sweating crowd of bystanders. Ayaka was a pretty girl from my school, we never really hung out together much but once she invited me to go to a carnival with a bunch of her friends.

That was too years ago, I think, the reason was because we had the same birthday and every year Ayaka did something big for her birthday. I usually had trouble keeping track when mine was. Probably out of pity she had let me come along.

I didn't do anything at the carnival, it had been rather cold, just pretty much carried everything, but was thankful all the same.

"Hello Ayaka-san, what's happening?" I asked and she shrugged shifting her bag from one arm to the other. "I'm not sure; I came by earlier this morning to buy some donuts for my mom's office, but it was closed. So I got something at the drug mart instead, I was on my way back to the office when I saw that."

She threw a hand to the direction of the limo wearing a slightly irritated frown, flipping her brown hair out of her eyes, Ayaka was half Hawaiian, but her dad owned a share of some semi-major car company in Japan.

I was about to suggest that he'll carry the bag of food from drug mart– after all it wasn't like he was busy. But then they walked out, and the pieces finally clicked together.

I'd only seen him a handful of times in the newspapers and once on TV but I recognized the President of the United States instantly.

Well, the fact that a gasp ran through the crowd and at least several people shouted out, "Look it's the President of the United States of America!" kind of made it a dead giveaway.

Skipping next to him was a very pleased blue-haired girl munching down on a donut, wearing a very smug look on her face that I could see even from my distance.

"Whoa, Sena-kun look! Oh, I remember now, it was all over the news last night, the President's coming to Tokyo today for some trading agreement! I didn't know he would be passing though this area though!" Ayaka gasped and I nodded wide eyed.

My first time seeing someone remotely important in my life and I get lucky enough that it's the President of America, it's like meeting a king or something.

Yeah, about then was when I got bored and my attention drifted away from the President and his donut-happy daughter to the crowd around me. My eyes caught a rather dirty looking man who was hovering on the other side of the parking lot.

Squinting I could make out a bright green windbreaker bundled under his arm. Odd, we were kind of in the middle of a heat wave; the possibility of a windy day was rather slim.

I tried to see if anyone else noticed him, but all the attention was drawn only to the President. Turning to Ayaka I tapped her arm, wanting another person's option on what the dirty man was doing, but her attention was drawn onto something else and she didn't give me a second look.

My eyes widened though when he started to dig into the tightly wadded windbreaker. Even though he was on the other side of the parking lot, I could make out the black shape.

"G-gun, I think he's got a gun!" I yelled just as a cheer went through the crowd – the President had just waved and was headed in that direction _with his back turned away from the dirty guy with the gun_!

My feet acted on their own accord and I shoved my way through the crowd, ignoring Ayaka's cry of "Sena-kun!!" I bolted through the front line of people.

Instantly the sweaty guys in the suits headed in my direction. I twisted past them on a complex path I made up on the spot. I made eye contact with the blue haired girl as I speed past her and the President – who seemed keener on protecting her than himself – and it almost looked like she was _smiling._

I heard a loud exploding noise and prayed that I wasn't the one who just got shot. I head butted into the guy's midsection, momentary overwhelmed at the smell of body odor and something akin to molding fruit.

Fighting isn't like in movies where the bad guy would just fall down and stay that way peacefully. He was able to recover quicker than me and jabbed an elbow into my ribcage pushing me under him.

Even though he was malnourished and thin, he obviously was better than I was at the whole fighting thing. Duh. I was lucky that the gun had been knocked far enough away or our fight probably would have ended a lot sooner.

I tried to ignore his string of cusses and was almost able to wiggle my out when both of his hands wrapped around my neck, cutting off my much-needed oxygen.

I began to feel myself slip almost instantly, without air I was losing whatever slim chance I had of fighting him off. His eyes grew brighter as my attempts became weak, unable to even blinking away the red spots that were clouding my vision.

Then everything stopped.

He stiffened for a moment, then his whole body grew weak and collapsed on top of me; I nearly died on the spot from smothering. The man was rolled off me and three very irritated sweaty F.B.I agents glared down at me, not quite sure if they should knock me out too.

Luckily they didn't, and Ayaka came straight to my rescue, standing up for me. I wasn't able to say much of anything, too deep in shock. Ayaka couldn't answer any of the questions they threw at me though and sat close putting her arm other my shoulder.

I didn't even put in the effort to tell her she was practically killing me, it was hot after all.

To make matters worst though, my whole right arm felt like it was on fire or as if someone had been attacking it with a hammer.

Ayaka tapped me gently on the shoulder; even though I was in pain I could almost sense that she was secretly enjoying all the attention. "Sena, one of the agents really needs to talk to you, strange enough none of these guys can speak fluent Japanese. So I'm going to be, like, the translator okay?"

I nodded not really listening to what she was saying. My eyes were glued on the apporching ambulance; hopefully they would have something for burning arms.

Ayaka started speaking to the man in quick English and he replied, but kept both eyes on me. "He says that the would-be assassin is already on a police car and on the way to the nearest jail cell," Ayaka paused and let the man talk some more.

"Also…He needs to know where you live, your home address and stuff so he can, like, call your parents."

I shot her a worried look, not really liking that idea, "I don't think they need to go out and call Mihae or Shuma, however Ayaka-chan, please ask him if someone could look at my arm. It kind of hurts."

Ayaka repeated my sentence in English and the man smiled looking slightly amused. "He said okay, he'll get the ambulance to come right away."

Looking around I made eye contact with the blue haired girl. She winked and waved, looking no wear for the worst.

Odd.

--

"Sena dear, y-you could have gotten yourself kill!" I smiled groggily up at Mihae; the nervous woman was constantly wringing her hands together occasionally turning to stare at the door like any moment it might spontaneously combust.

It had been a whole week since I pulled my superman act and, so far, life hadn't really slowed down. Five reporters had barged in and asked me serious questions to which I gave smart and witty answers (pshh yeah right), I was given a load morphine for the pain, which I think is the same stuff they use on elephants.

Moreover, hundreds of flowers were sent daily, leaving my new white room smelling like a can of Febreze, and the whole time I was still stuck in a fuzzy limbo for most of the time. Ayaka had already visited twice bringing along a whole binder of newspaper clippings.

In the so-called fight, if me lunging at the gun guy could be called that, my right arm broke, and I had multiple bruises covering almost every inch of my body. (My left toe however was just fine, not hurt the least.) But even though I'd seen guys slither out of alleyways with worse battle scars than me.

But the hospital didn't seem to know about those guys because they were treating me as if I was some billionaire who had just woken out of some twenty-year coma.

The top doctors treated my arm; the nurses would bring me a whole range of stuff to do; from Candyland to their sons' Xbox 360. I could even get free food from expansive restaurants that were more than willing to hand over food for the boy who saved the American President.

Also everyone working must have either been deaf or suffering from some sort of short-term memory lost because every time they did one of those selfless things I would continually remind them that they really, really didn't need to.

But the nurses would just get this fluffy, teary look in their eyes and tell me that I was a great kid, while the doctors would just laugh like we were old pals.

The day I was released from the hospital was a bittersweet one.

I wasn't use to getting so much attention, or any at all, and didn't quite enjoy it as much as I would have thought. Once away from the too-generous hospital, I was sure that life would return to normal. Right?

Uh, no.

I stepped out of Shuma's beat up Toyota and wasn't quite expecting the bright, intense, flashing of hundreds of cameras.

--

We got a lot of stuff.

Neighbors who completely ignored my family and I beforehand were suddenly flocking us every chance they got. 'Did we want to join them for dinner?' 'Could Sena watch over their kids?' 'Did we need anything?'

Despite the fact that we always said no, pounds of meat, gifts, mail, and other sorts of encouragement and praise were delivered daily by a rather tired mailman. I was given toys and gadgets that only kids spoiled rotten ever received. The bookstore three blocks away sent over a whole cart full of books, all ranging from picture books to YA books as if they weren't quite sure what my reading level was but wanted to prove that they were proud too.

Big companies sent us stuff too! We now had enough water bottles to last us through Armageddon. Someone must have thought me saving the President might reawaken our need to get our house checked for termites and sent us a free gift card. (However, we never heard anything from the air conditioning company.)

Yeah, I got a lot of free gift cards, enough that I would have been able to throw away all of my second hand store bought clothes and start over.

If I could walk all the way down the front yard without having my picture taken or some guy trying to hug me and tell me that I was Elvis in a past life, I might have done so.

I guess it was kind of cool, I had transformed from just plain old Sena into some sort of international icon.

But despite all that, I couldn't help but to feel guilty, the way the newspapers ranted on me, you'd have thought that I saved all of Japan instead of just tackle some crazy guy with a gun.

For us the mail was our biggest problem. We had special agents who went through it before us and discarded anything threatening or just plain creepy. But that didn't stop all those people who didn't seem to have anything better to do with their lives than to tell me what a great person I was.

Meaning that the hall closet was stuffed full of praising letters that none of us had gotten to reading yet. Mihae had somehow been stuck with the idea that if we just ripped them open we might hurt someone's feels out in Scotland, so each letter was read carefully and then we sent them a fancy Hallmark thank you card. (Someone out there must have been making a list or soemthing)

But then _that _letter came.

I had been chucking the mail into the closet, trying to not cause a paper avalanche, when I held up a cream-colored letter and got ready to chuck it into the closet where it would hopefully spend the remainder of its days.

Mihae caught a glance of it though out of the corner of her eye as if was screamed 'important!' to her secretary instincts.

"What's _that_ one?" She asked whisking it out of my hand and shredded it open.

She pulled out a packet of what looked to be, from my view of sitting cross-legged on the floor, very fancy and important pieces of papers.

She scanned over the packet a couple times the color slowly rising in her face. "Mihae, what's wrong?" I asked, pretending that I wasn't getting majority freaked out.

"Oh this is wonderful!" She gasped and swayed a little. I jumped up and grabbed her arm; it would be pretty bad if she passed out in the front doorway.

"Yeah, sounds great, let's, um, sit down." She nodded, not glancing my way and stumbled into the kitchen. I shut the closet and followed after her, holding my graffiti-covered cast with the other arm. After I got it off I could probably sell it on E-bay for a hefty price; nearly every almost-but-not-quite famous person had signed it along with everyone in my neighborhood so now there wasn't any space that was safe from ink.

"Shuma! Shuma come look at this!" For the last three days Shuma, he's my dad by the way, had been pacing around in circles, not quite sure what to do.

His boss at the paper copy factory had gracefully given him the whole week to spend time with his, and here I quote, "Amazing and outstanding son", which is ironic because the first time he met me he thought I was a girl.

But Shuma was a natural-born workaholic and as far as I know, had never missed a day of work since I'd been born. Basically the idea of being forced to take time off work, even if he was being paid, was torturous. And there's only a limited amount of time the three of us could spend together and be happy about it.

"What's this?" Like said Shuma was a workaholic and had to be doing something or his brain probably would have turned into gray matter.

So while contained within our home - every time we left the house I was proclaimed Elvis and hugged - Shuma took on the long delayed task to paint over the tacky lime green kitchen walls. Now they would be the same eggshell white like the rest of the house, oh joy.

Shuma pushed back his dark black hair and taking the letter from Mihae and skimmed through it. For a moment he frowned but then smiled a little, the same type of loving smile he had given the new computer we bought three months ago.

"Er, is there something I should know about?" I asked, interrupting the weirdly happy moment.

"Sena, son, this is wonderful news." Oh-no, I was worried now. The last time that Shuma called me 'son' it was because he was trying to butter me up before telling me that my pet gerbil had died.

"Wonderful?" I repeated my suspicion easy to read. "Yes, wonderful, Mihae give him the papers please." Mihae handed me the smooth thick packet of papers and I stared down, pretending to read the small English text.

To the right of the paper was a fancy crest full of loops and pretty stuff that I couldn't quite make out on the black and white paper. "Er…" I started smartly, not quite sure what this was all leading to. I couldn't read English, the desire had never stuck me before.

"Sena! Oh course you probably don't know, but a full scholarship, it's almost too good to be true, this is one of the best schools in the world." Mihae smiled, and I nodded finding no reason to be estatic over anything including school."

"So this is an…English school?"

"Not just a school, son, Deimon Private School is one of the best all-boy boarding schools in world." Shuma stated in awe. I nodded faking admiration and swallowed feeling a cold chill run down my back as I stared at the letter.

Deimon Private School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nowhere**

**Chapter Two: Better to Remain Silent and Thought as a Fool than to Speak and Remove all Doubt**

To my slight horror, Mihae and Shuma were all but ready to send me to Deimon. As it turned out, the scholarship was paid in full by a secret donator, and I could leave as soon as the next school year started.

It wasn't as if we didn't know anything about the school, Juimaru, a lawyer from across the street, offered to scan over the papers to confirm. Ayaka, who was almost as famous as me because she was pretty much my spokesman, er woman, was probably the only one put out.

Other than me, of course.

Sure, I liked the idea of being able to do something with my life, but wasn't able to shake off a dark cloud of uneasiness hanging above me. Even though I could never think of a reason to why, I felt rather hesitant.

There was just something…wrong with the whole experience, 'saving' the President that is. As if I was walking in a dream, and going to Deimon would be like slipping into a coma.

But Ayaka was determined to have one last _bang_ before I left and arranged a school-funded party for me leaving. I didn't attend, I haven't known it was happening, but the press caught wind and were ecstatic to print the new chapter of my personal life.

So I pushed my paranoia to a far corner of my mind and instead focused on the bigger issue. Deimon Private School just happened to be located in the hills of Montana, in the United States of America.

(Far from the inferior distractions of large cities, said the pamphlet.)

In America, people spoke English. I didn't.

I dug out an English/Japanese Dictionary hoping that just studying the words would unravel the language. Once Shuma and Mihae came back down from cloud nine, they both leaped at the opportunity to help teach me the accursed language.

Two weeks after Mihae snatched the letter out of my hands I was already being sent to America. It turned out that schools there start at the next of the summer instead of at the beginning of spring.

"Sena are you ready?" Mihae called down the stairs.

"Um, one second Mihae, I'll be down in a moment." I called down and paused for one last second in my semi-clean room.

"Do you need help carrying anything down?" Mihae called from downstairs. "No I'm coming!"

--

For the first time I felt truly glad that I was leaving, but not for me. Shuma and Mihae, like me, were just normal everyday people; they didn't want all this attention anymore than I did, maybe even less.

Ever since the whole president thing they had been acting awkward as if not sure how to act to me. When my plane arrived instead of trying to do something odd like hugging I just bowed before running off to get in line.

"Sena!" I turned surprised.

Mihae ran up and gave me a quick hug that surprised all of us. "We know that we aren't the best parents in the world, but, um, you're a wonderful kid." She said in one breath and looked rather shocked of herself when she finished.

"Thank you and you aren't bad parents." I said and then it was awkward again. Why did I feel as if I wouldn't ever see them again? Shaking morbid thoughts from my head I shook Shuma's hand and moved towards the plane.

They really weren't bad parents, if anything they were less of parents and more like…roommates. We were more of a threesome than a family unit and I never really thought much about it.

We didn't celebrate holidays, not even Golden Week, I wasn't ever 'tucked' into a bed, and we didn't really eat dinner together much. Thinking about it, I hadn't even been told 'I love you' in my life.

The plane ride was long and embarrassing despite that it was my first plane ride. The secret donator was paying for the majority of stuff, the scholarship, my school uniform, but just not the plane ticket.

Shuma, Mihae, and I had put all the extra money we could find and I got a quick, last moment ticket, third-class.

I had to take three planes, the first I spent the majority of my time on was uncomfortable and the lady next to me smelled like pea soup.

At some ridiculous hour at night, it might have been morning; I stumbled off and in an almost dead-like state headed for the next plane. I was wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat in hopes that no one would notice me, either it worked or I was too tired to notice any one.

--

Something that had totally escaped my memory was that there's a 16-hour time difference between Japan and the Mountain Time zone in North America.

When I left Japan at a reasonable 3 p.m. I arrived unexpectedly haggard and drained at 12 a.m. _on the same day._This much meant that my sleeping pattern was switched completely, and I couldn't remember if I fell asleep on the car ride up to the school, or if I had just been dreaming about a yellow school bus.

When I did regain conscious, I knew instantly that I wasn't at my house; my old futon never smelled like vanilla and my bed sat under the window so the light didn't hit into my face at such an annoying angle.

I sat up, still a little worn out from the plane rides but curiosity and nerves forced me out of the huge bed and onto my feet.

Blinking I stared at the room around me in wonder, Mihae recently wrapped herself up into a TV series that took place in America and everything on the show was either plastic and tacky looking or neon colored.

But this room didn't have a green carpet or pink lampshades or anything bright green. Instead, it was covered with warm earthy colors, wooden walls, and, to my surprise, another messed up bed.

'A roommate,' I concluded and a knock at the door startled me out of my daze. "Come in!" I croaked hacking a bit to clear my throat.

A tall, disapproving man in a tight black tux glared at me for a moment before sighing through his teeth and I stood straighter.

"Sean Kobakawa is it?" He asked glancing at a beige colored file he was holding. "Its Kobayakawa Sena, sir." I corrected only to be instantly ignored.

"Right, just follow me; the principal wants to have a word with you." I nodded; finding it surprisingly easy to keep up with his English.

"Yes, sir." I bowed out of habit and since I hadn't changed clothes the night before I slipped on a pair of shoes before following him down a series of hallways and down a marble staircase. No doubt I would fall down that sooner or later.

Stopping at an office door he knocked twice before opening the door and announcing in a bored tone, "Principal, we have arrived."

"Ah! Bring him in then!" A high-pitched but male voice ordered. In my head I had come to image of the principal as tall, imposing figure whom all the student body feared but respected, sort of like the headmaster in those British wizard books.

However, I was, of course wrong. He was short, wore steel-framed glasses, and was slightly balding. He was wearing a v-neck sweater and bounced a little when he walked over to shake my hand.

I had to hold back a gasp as he caught my hand in an ironclad handshake, which on my part was more of an armshake.

"I trust that Mr. Apollo introduced himself....." Feeling rather lightheaded I shook my head. "No? As the vice-principal you'd think that would be the first thing he'd do!" He giggled and I joined awkwardly stopping when I nodded the angry look on Mr. Apollo's face. "Moving on, Mr. Kobakawa,"

"It's Kobayakawa, sir." I interrupted, meekly. He frowned and checked a file on his desk before nodding in agreement.

"Oh of course, isn't that what I said? Anyway, first off, I want to be the first to tell you how really delighted we are to have you join us here at Deimon. This is a wonderful chance for our other students to meet someone who has achieved such heroic deeds and with such selfless morals."

I blinked not sure how to react, I haven't ever thought of myself as selfless, or heroic.

"I wish that it was my idea to bring you here with us Sean, but I really can't take credit, like I said before, our donator wishes to remain anonymous," Donator, right, I debated on telling the principal that my name wasn't Sean but decided against it. It wasn't that important.

"Now let's talk about the dress code, we're quite strict here. On weekends, you are free to wear whatever you please, of course, but in the week catching a student in anything else other than their uniform will mean Saturday-School, which is our form of detention.

"One of the most important things about our uniform, is the badges, their colored according to the student's status within and out of the school. Red is for students from over seas, Orange is for students transferred from other schools in North America. Your badge, Sean, is green for scholarship."

I nodded; Mihae had mentioned some sort of color classification thing but I hadn't been paying close attention, of course now I wish I had.

For the next hour I pretended to pay close attention as the principal lectured me on the laws of Deimon Private School. Every once and awhile I'd nod in agreement, but since I sort of lacked an attention span for stuff like this, I just sort of zoned out.

"…and this is why we chose one of our best students to help you find your classes, meet new people, and to be there if you have any questions. We've done this before with wonderful results; we call it 'The Big Brother' assignment."

"Big…Brother?" I repeated feeling something flip inside of my stomach.

"Yes, you can even call him your own personal big brother if you want. He's waiting just outside the room, come in!" I swirled around in my chair, slightly surprised to find that Apollo already left and in his place was a smiling, good-natured sort of guy.

His long dreadlocks threw me off for a moment but hey, in different places different styles, I guess.

I smiled back weakly and gave a hesitant wave, after all this was my first time meeting another student, a _senpai_ no else. I didn't want to appear as a complete wimp, even though I pretty much was.

He had one of those perfect 'toothpaste commercial' smiles that said, _You are so worth feeling inferior to me_ but in a good-natured way. He was the kind of guy you see on television, not across the room.

"I, er, um, ohayo gozaimasu!" Odd, now how did my, _Hello my name is Kobayakawa, Sena, not Sean. I am Japanese so my English isn't the best, despite that I hope we can be_ _friends_ come out so short? And in Japanese.

"This is Agon Kongo, he volunteered to be your 'Big Brother' for the next couple of weeks, until you feel comfortable here." Agon leaned against the door, flashing me one of his golden smiles."Sup? Welcome to hel- Deimon."

My smile quickly fell and I felt an icy chill run down my spine. Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweetness, people actally like this story. Whop! I'm begining to think that Eyeshield 21 is just a big way to diss America, I know football players, if they were going into a World Cup thingy they would be dead serious about it. The reason America's so good at football is because we've taking it so seriously. Meh, ignore me, patriot moment that's all, it happens to us all from time to time. I think. Maybe, I dunno maybe it's just me.**

**EDIT: An angel by the name of **ChibiBoko **came down from a cloud and helped edit this chapter! Now how amazing is that? **

**Chapter Three: Getting Off on the Wrong Foot**

The second we walked out of the principal's office, Agon's smile disappeared like the flick of a switch. His shoulders squared, his expression darkened, and his once easygoing, dentist-perfect smile had vanished. In just a couple seconds he transformed from a TV star teen heartthrob into the kind of guy that scares cops away.

For one scary moment he glared at me -possibly considering the countless ways to make me suffer multiple tragic deaths- before walking out into the hallway with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I followed him against my better judgment (which was telling me to run for the hills) down the same busy hall that I had nearly been trampled into mush in the first time I passed through with Apollo. However, this time I couldn't just swim unnoticed through the crowd.

The second we walked down the hallway a murmur spread in every direction, and suddenly no one wanted to be in the hall anymore. Some people pushed themselves back into the classroom they had just exited despite the complaining classmates behind them. Others would just press against the wall as if any moment it would disappear and they could run for it. I could've sworn I saw one guy jump into his locker, but I was too afraid to look back to check.

So… either the principal forgot to mention that everyone in the school had some deadly fear of Japanese people, or my 'big brother' wasn't as angelic as the principal had thought and was the cause for the whole 'parting of the Red Sea' thing going on.

I was getting a strange, sneaking suspicion that it wasn't me people were afraid of.

Somehow I survived the hallway and followed Agon up the marble staircase, making sure to keep a death grip on the railing with my left hand. I had a funny feeling that if I slipped and broke my neck Agon would just leave me there to bleed.

Evidently I didn't fall nor break anything and was able to continue following Agon to wherever he was leading me. By now I was practically jogging to keep up with his long strides and wasn't expecting him to stop short, which he did. I had to put on the breaks, fast.

Wasn't fast enough though; seconds later I plowed into him at top speed, bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase 'walking into a wall of bricks.'

"Watch it fag, no touching. I only go for girls, got it?" He snapped. I nodded, still trying to blink away those weird spots in front of my eyes. That had hurt really, really badly. Ouch.

"Hai, senpai. Gomen nasai." Oops, can't seem to speak English while in pain. Who'd have thought?

"Whatever. And quit with that bowing thing, it's fucking annoying."

Huh, what bowing thing? Oh yeah, what I was doing right then. Must've been instinct, I guess.

"There's your room. Go change or I'll fucking kill you. Got it?"

--

The uniform was almost the same as what I would've worn back in Japan; a long, navy blue blazer, matching trousers, and a dark blue striped tie. The white button-up shirt was long-sleeved and breathable. The 'badge', as the principal had called it, was just a pin that had to be stuck into the shirt; it was a thin triangle that was a light green color.

Yep, me the scholarship student.

I managed to change in record time, coming out of the room lugging with me my bag full of whatever I would need throughout the day.

"Ready," I panted, slightly proud of myself. Seriously, that had to have been less than two minutes.

"About fucking time, come on midget." Agon was already halfway down the hall before he bothered to call out to me. Yes, more of that following game. Great. Why me?

"Um, yeah, coming." I once again tempted fate climbing down the smooth marble staircase going in the opposite direction than before.

"Gym's that way. You're late." Agon pointed to a pair of thick double doors at the end of the next hallway and started walking off before adding, "Oh yeah, if you can't find anyone who can put up with you, look for me in the lunch room."

Was that supposed to sound like a threat? Maybe. It wasn't like I'd be asking him to clarify that for me.

I headed toward the double doors, realizing at the last moment that perhaps I should say something to him. The silent act would only get me so far. I turned, mouth open wide, and blinked in surprise when the hall turned out to be Agon-less.

Oh well. With the way people were treating me so far, I'll probably meet another Agon-like character sooner or later to pass the message on to. I entered the gym and instantly wished that Agon might have, gee, I don't know, mentioned just how late I was? I smiled nervously as what seemed to be a thousand pairs of eyes turned to face me as the door slammed unnecessarily loudly behind me.

--

I'm not bad at _all_ sports, just sports that involve physical strength, hand-eye coordination, or teamwork. It would seem many people who came up with sports had those three things in mind while creating their accursed games. One of those sports would just happen to be volleyball; the evil sport where you have to hit the ball once over the net without doing anything stupid so you don't face the wraith of your teammates.

They were playing volleyball.

I was barked at to change into my gym clothes by a coach whose name I instantly forgot and raced away from the curious onlookers. During my time changing, I was able to dig up the slightest hope that there would already be enough players and I would just have to sit out this time. It wasn't until I remembered my cast that hope came pouring in like little golden bubbles of joy. You can't expect someone to play volleyball while in a cast, right?

For once my positive thinking didn't backfire on me, and when the coach saw the cast on my arm he grunted but pointed to the bleachers where I would spend the remainder of the period. Skipping over, I noticed someone sitting up in the far left corner typing away on a laptop.

Carefully climbing up, I sat a few steps down from him; close enough that if either of us wanted to strike up a conversation we could, but far enough so that if he was anti-social I wouldn't break any sacred rules.

I nervously scanned over the rest of the gym, awed by its size. On two sides were bleachers, the one on the right was pushed and stacked up while this side was down. Above were the basketball hoops and down below were the unfortunate souls who were stuck playing volleyball.

My stomach did a flip as I made eye contact with a tall pale boy with dark eyes and blond hair right in front of me. Since so far my luck with meeting people hadn't gone so well I waved hesitantly, feeling rather foolish, nervous, and apprehensive all at once.

To my luck and surprise he smiled back and raised a hand, and a smile spread across my face. Of course the next second it disappeared as the volleyball sped in his direction. Luckily he moved just at the last second and the balls bounced where he had been. Unluckily the ball slammed into the ground hard enough to launch it in a new direction, er, my direction.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the sting of rubber against face (one I've come to be accustomed to during gym), but apprehensively opened them when nothing happened. I was halfway sure that the ball was just hovering in front me waiting to catch me off guard before slamming into me at full speed.

Instead I saw a long pale hand. After blinking for a moment and remembering how to use common sense, I realized the hand was holding the volleyball. Looking up timidly, I met the strangest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. The irises were bluish-green except for a thin ring of dark swimming bronze around the pupil, making his eyes look wider than natural.

"Um, thank you?" I croaked out. I awoke from my frozen state, forcing my eyes away from his while edging away. A glance at the laptop he held confirmed that he was in fact the boy who had sat in the stands above me minutes before. He casually tossed the ball back down to the other pale boy and gave me a bored glance.

"You fucking stink." He stated bluntly. Everyone below turned away, no longer paying attention to the stands. Confused, a random thought ran across my mind. He wasn't wearing a uniform. Hmm, weird after I just listened to an hour speak on how important it is to wear the uniform. He was dressed up in a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and I was so betting on black socks too. I inadvertently blinked, and when I opened my eyes he was gone from my line of vision.

I whipped around, finding him already back to typing on his laptop in his former seat and not paying me the slightest attention. My brain was still too clogged up with trying to understand why I wasn't suffering from ball contact to question how he got there so fast.

"Um," I began tactful as ever.

"I'll give you a moment to try thinking again. Stupid people are fucking annoying." He snapped, not looking up. He talked quickly like someone who was jittery and caffeine-wired, but his posture was the exact opposite. He stood straight and didn't shift around at all.

Brain still stuck, I tried to take his advice on the whole thinking thing. Okay Sena, you can do this. I think.

First: a falling object came flying my way.

Okay, that was simple. Stuff like that happens a lot to a guy like me.

Second: rude guy catches ball, which equals lack of pain. Yay.

Third: he thinks I… smell?

"Wait, what was that? I smell?" I stumbled out. Sure, it hadn't been that long since I'd been stuffed into a plane with a bunch of strangers (who all knew me by face), but I didn't think it would make me smell that bad.

"Congratulations, that didn't take nearly as fucking long as expected; three whole seconds early. And yeah, you reek twerp; like wet dog and people."

It took me a minute to catch up with his jittery speaking. After a few seconds he looked up at me expectantly. While he was talking I had moved up a few seats trying to hear him over the background volleyball grunting and other manly gym noises. Unsure if what he said was a statement or just an insult, I replied with the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm Sena."

He turned back to his laptop and snorted. "Well, duh. What the hell do you think, we live under a rock out here? The kid who saved the President: age 15, birthday December 21, height 155 cm (5 foot 3 inches), 38 kg (83.6 pounds), parents Shuma and Mihae, born in Tottori, Japan."

"H-how do you know all that?" I asked shakily after a moment of awe, both amazed and creeped out.

"Not much else to do around here." He replied in a breezy tone like it was no big deal, not even glancing up as I stared dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open.

I remembered to close it, swallowing before replying. "Um, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." He retorted, his strange eyes angry causing me to nervously hunch down. Whoa, feel the hate. He stood up stiffly and jammed the laptop into a black (go figure) bag and tromped out of unnoticed by the teacher.

--

The thought that I would have to go to gym class every day -not counting weekends- wasn't really a pleasant one. I had already missed my first period History class and only had to sit befuddled in gym for twenty-five minutes.

Checking through my papers I sighed in relief, only one more class until lunch, joy. I headed out of the gymnasium with a heavy heart, imagining all the suffering I would go through once my cast was off.

I stopped short when I finally realized that I didn't know where to go.

"Hey, wait up!"

Startled, I turned to find the tall pale blond -not the rude one with the laptop- standing in front of me. I craned my head up as far as I could; he was really tall, more than I had thought earlier.

"Hi, I'm Sakuraba. We have gym class together." He introduced himself with a nervous but kind smile.

"Sakuraba? That's a Japanese name!" I gasped, feeling hopeful that he might actually speak Japanese too.

"Oh, yeah, my parents were kind of out there." He shrugged and I tried to keep the disappointment off my face with a smile. Looking around, I noticed that people were beginning to turn and watch us curiously. Whatever I was going to say caught in my throat.

"Um, do you need help getting to class or, um, anything?" Sakuraba asked nervously as the silent stretched out. I perked up quickly.

"Oh, um, thanks. My 'big brother' was supposed to come, I think, but I'm not quite sure that he's-"

"Here." Agon finished for me, not paying attention as I nearly jumped out of my skin in shock as a chill ran down my back. Who wouldn't be freaked out if Agon materialized seemingly out of thin air, arms crossed and razor-sharp death glare in place.

"Die already." He growled at Sakuraba who scowled back, but seemed a little antsy as Agon focussed his glare directly on him.

"Um, see you around." He muttered to me, giving a half-hearted wave before drifting away into the crowd. I turned to Agon, lips pressed together tight. Gee, thanks big brother; he probably scared away the only possible friend I'd ever make in this whole school.

He didn't seem to notice my displeasure or even care about it. Nor did he try to explain why he'd been rude; instead he just walked away. I followed after him, this time keeping my distance while at the same time ignoring the curious student body around us.

--

Lunch was what I feared.

One of the things Mihae warned me about was the cafeteria; students couldn't eat in homeroom like normal people would. Oh no, instead they stuffed all the kids into a large room with circle tables and expected everyone to be fine with that.

I stood there scanning the tables, searching for an empty one before I remembered Agon's request/threat and caught a glance of dreadlocks heading in one direction. My stomach dropped once I noticed who he was sitting with.

Surrounding one table were seven tall, muscular guys who all looked like they could snap me in half, never mind that I'd rather sit alone then risk sitting there-

"What the hell shrimp trash, are you just going to stand there? Get your ass over here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nowhere**

**Chapter Four: Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter** **Here**

I approached the table nervously. If not for the glare Agon directed at me I might've run away. Shoot, why hadn't I just claimed the first empty table for myself and then pretended to not notice him? And why do I get smart ideas only when it's too late to put them to any use?

Oh, these are the questions of my life.

If I had been younger or more emotional, I might've burst in tears. One of Agon's friends (allies, associates, cronies, whatever) was dressed completely in tight silver chains. Yeah, chains. As in metal ones, and he didn't seem that happy about it. I stood beside the table trying to look blank and uninteresting. Wouldn't it be awesome if they decided not to let me sit with them?

"Well? Are you going to stare or sit, trash?" Agon grunted, kicking the strangely empty chair on his right. Whoa, where did that come from?

Without a word I rushed to sit down in the chair, keeping my eyes glued to the dark pine-scented table (the janitors sure kept busy). The tables were really well polished. For a moment I drifted into the happy world of shiny wood. Hey, it kept me from bolting and that's the important thing.

"Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna eat that?" I looked up and my watery smile fell, my gaze meeting a guy who looked like he'd just stepped out of one the Godfather movies. An Italian gangster vibe was emanating full force, that's for sure. I blinked, forcing my brain to comprehend what he'd just asked me. Eat, eat means food.

I looked down at my two hamburgers; the lady behind the counter had slapped down a second burger right when I was getting ready to leave. She'd called it, 'repaying those that do this nation good.' Whatever that meant.

"Um, I think so." I replied too late; the two burgers had disappeared in a flash leaving behind only the still-warm wrappers.

"Oh, sorry kid." A supposedly teenage boy who slightly resembled a caveman apologized airily, and two buns, two weak pieces of lettuce, and a watery tomato returned to my plate.

"I'm Sena." I told no one in particular and was answered with a couple grunts, which I assumed were my replies. Gaining courage, I held my head up some. Yeah, these were scary alligator-hunting type guys. I scanned the table twice making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, especially not with the one chained up. Heck, I was trying to make sure I didn't so much as make eye contact with any of their _reflections_ on the table's surface.

The second time I glanced around the table, I noticed that there was in fact one other boy who didn't look like he worked out 23 hours daily (the last hour was used to strike fear in people like me, I don't doubt).

He even had that slight Asian look to him and, if he stood up, might've been only a little taller than me. I couldn't really get that good of a look at him though, since he was sitting on the other side of Agon.

"Hey Agon, does this kid speak or what?" The guy to my left asked, rapping his knuckles against my skull in what might've been a friendly gesture if not for the throbbing pain that followed after. "Oh, sorry short stuff. Name's Marco by the way, don't let anyone tell you different."

I resisted the urge to rub my head and made some noises that passed as a reply. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Agon stiffen.

"I don't care. Once the week's over I can get rid of the little shit. Got that, trash?" He snapped at me. I bobbed my head furiously before picking at my wheat bun, tearing off a small piece and nibbling on it.

"Agon, you're supposed to be _friendly_, not threaten the kid." Two seats away sat my savoir; a guy I hadn't noticed before. If anything he reminded me of the Buddhist monks back in Japan who would meditate under waterfalls. His head was even shaved.

"Kid's still here, isn't it?" Agon retorted causally.

Great, I'm an 'it' now. I shrank into my chair, deciding that I would rather not be trapped in a large room in Montana, America with a guy who had made it rather clear that he didn't enjoy my company.

But still, to call someone 'it'… that's not just bored resentment. I couldn't shake off the slightly nagging paranoia that his hostility was in some way my fault.

"Ignore him, Agon's just angry because someone told him to do something." The caveman-teen explained to me, not noticing how everyone else at the table stiffened.

I shrugged and unwisely replied with the first thing that came to mind. "That's okay; I'm kind of used to it by now. I'm frequently unsolicited by most of the people my age." This was true; before all of my 'friends' emerged out of thin air, I had been pretty far down on the social ladder. Actually, I'd been so low I couldn't even see the bottom rung.

"Well, if that doesn't make you feel like a complete ass then nothing will." Marco stated cheerfully and the other boys made noises of agreement. Agon just snorted, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'fucking trash' before swallowing a large hunk of chicken thigh.

Actually, everyone (other than me) was eating pretty well; like it was some type of holiday. The caveman-teen that had taken my food was cleaning off the last of what looked like a pile of steaks. Even Marco, who was much leaner than most of the other boys, had a large pile of garbage in front of him; proof that he had just finished off a large meal.

I swallowed down the last of my wheat bun, deciding to not mention it. According to Agon it was only a temporary arrangement, so I'd just not eat for a week. No biggie. Without my realizing it, Marco had started talking again; his chair now angled in my direction. I nodded at him, trying to catch up with whatever he was telling me.

"Over there next to Agon, that's Ikkyu. To his right is Gao, Otawara, Ikari -I wouldn't advice talking to him, or standing too close- and Rui." Each teen nodded once their name was called. Gao was the caveman-teen, Ikari was the one in chains, and Rui was the Italian gangster. I really wish I could write this stuff down.

"I'm Unsui," The monk-like boy introduced himself, reaching over the table for a handshake. Well, at least he was nice. "Despite what you might think, I'm Agon's twin brother." I whipped around to look at the dread-head next to me.

After doing this a couple times I came to realize that A) my neck was beginning to hurt, and B) soap operas weren't wrong after all; evil twins really did exist.

"Um, you two, don't, er, look like each other?" I guessed, not sure how else to reply to something like that. Unsui just shrugged and Agon seemed to have forgotten my existence. Oh well, fine by me.

After a couple minutes, Marco got bored of talking to me and my attention drifted to my surroundings. A handful of people were sending me curious looks and I avoided making eye contact at all cost.

A table on the far side of the room caught my eye and I couldn't help but gasp softly, recognizing two of the seven boys spread around the table. Even though their table sat on the opposite side of the room as Agon's table, I could easily see them all except for one dark-haired boy that wasn't facing my direction.

Maybe it was some sort of fashion trend or whatever, but for some reason they all had cold pale skin. Even the large guy who looked like a sumo wrestler looked like someone had dumped flour on him. None of them had bought any food, just a couple milk cartons. They were listening to what a certain rude blond was saying. Yeah, the rude guy from gym class who saved me from having an imprint of a volleyball on my face.

Next to him sat Sakuraba, who must have already noticed me because as soon I looked at him he turned and smiled. At least I think he did; it was kind of hard to tell because he wasn't exactly close by.

"Who are they?" I asked myself, not expecting anyone would be paying attention to me anymore.

"Who's who?" Marco asked, casually twisting in his chair. His eyes widened when they rested on Sakuraba's table. Sakuraba himself instantly darkened before looking away, causing some sort of guilt to start stirring in my stomach even though I couldn't say what I'd done wrong.

"Whoa, straight for the mines aren't we? How the hell do you know them?" Gao asked, leaning back in his chair but stopping when he heard a slight snapping noise.

"Um, the rude blond one wearing black is in my gym class, I think. He saved me from getting hit in the face with a volleyball."

Said rude blond suddenly smiled widely, almost as if he could hear me talking about him; a rather upsetting notion.

"That would be Hiruma. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere around that guy or the rest of _them_." Ikkyu informed me, scooting his chair out and talking behind Agon's back -no pun intended.

"But Sakuraba-kun seemed so nice." I mused. Hey, he was the first person to talk to me without being forced into it.

Suddenly a large hand pressed down on the top of my head and Agon jerked me around to face him, his eyes dark. "Talk to that fucking trash and I'll kill you. Understand?" He growled menacingly, sending chills down my spine. I nodded not trusting my voice, and stared wide-eyed up at Agon waiting for him to either lose interest or punch me.

"I asked if you understand?" He snapped again, eyes dark and cold. He didn't seem to have any plans on letting me off the hook, instead forcing even more pressure down on my head.

"N-no, I mean, y-y-yes, yeah, yes!" I repeated 'yes' a couple more times until he let go and glared at his brother and the other boys, who after a couple of silent seconds decided to pretend that they saw and heard nothing.

I sat frozen, my brain working overtime. Okay, so the rude blond's name was Hiruma and it was quite obvious that he and Agon didn't get along well. Probably tired of having to deal with me, Agon piled all his trash onto my tray and gave me a look.

I tried to shrug it off, that feeling that he had a reason for hating me on such a deep level, and stood up balancing all the trash on my tray with one hand, making sure it wasn't going to fly off while I walked. As I left I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the irony of it all.

Different place, different people, same old gopher job.

Some might have found it depressing, but after time it's just one of those things that you learn to take in stride. Anyway, on the bright side no one at the table had remarked on my whole 'saving the president' stunt. Good thing, very good thing. The last thing I wanted to deal with was being famous in the minds of guys like Gao or Otawara.

This way if they ever found out, my lovely 'weird, quiet kid' image wouldn't be ruined much, just messed with a bit. But once I thought about it, they hadn't really been mean to me in the general sense of 'Sena do this or we'll beat you up again.'

Actually, even Agon wasn't that bad, despite the death threats and all. He kind of gave off the vibe that he treated most people like dirt. I don't like standing out too much. No, wait, at all. So it was almost nice the way he didn't pretend to be friendly just because I was the famous new student.

People who do things like that are, much, much crueller.

Well there goes my good mood.

Someone at the table I had just passed wolf-whistled and I attempted to spin around, wondering what they wanted. Unfortunately solid objects (such as floors) tend to be against me and somehow I ended up tripping over a misplaced chair, losing whatever balance I previously possessed.

For the second time that day I jammed my eyes shut, expecting pain and inwardly wincing at all the commotion I was causing. This time I opened my eyes more quickly, only half surprised to meet a strange pair of green-blue-but-at-the-same-time-dark eyes.

"You're pretty good at this whole danger thing aren't you?" He stated casually and I nodded, my heat beating furiously. He had only managed to save me by grabbing a fistful of my jacket; once he was sure that I wasn't going to break my skull, he let go.

I didn't exactly land softly, but it was so much better than landing on my bundled-up cast and probably re-breaking my arm.

"Thank you. For earlier too." I stood up, talking softly while scanning for the one who had been calling for me. Strange, once Hiruma showed up everyone who had been sitting within three tables of us had left. Weird. "You're Hiruma, right?" I asked, proud to have remembered the name. Too bad he just nodded, not seeming to be that impressed with my discovery.

I was about to do something stupid like ask why the student body seemed to fear him when I caught sight of Agon marching in our direction. Then I remembered the whole, 'if you ever talk to them I'll kill you' threat.

Whoa, that had to be fastest that I had ever gone against what someone told me. Great job there Sena, this is obviously something to be very proud of.

Agon opened his mouth to probably threaten or swear at me, but something caught his attention and instantly his whole body relaxed even though his eyes remained cold. "Hey there Sea-Sena. Are you okay?"

I blinked. Twice.

"Good thing Yoichi was here to catch you. Now Yoichi, how's the family coming along? Don't tell me you're looking for a snack?"

Hiruma's eyes sharpened. Maybe finding some hidden insult that I missed.

"I dunno Agon; you know how my family gets sometimes. But hey, in a week you won't even notice, right?"

Sensing that I was missing some valuable piece of information, I chose to do the smart thing and slowly backed away from the two of them.

I didn't know what their problem was, but it clearly didn't involve me. I keep walking backwards, not quite an ingenious thing to do for a guy like me. I bumped into someone; glancing up I saw Mr. Apollo glaring smugly at Hiruma and Agon, who were still making that scary light talk and probably (hopefully) not noticing my absence.

My eyes drifted back to Mr. Apollo again and I could feel the puzzle pieces start to fall into place. Not that I ever been that good at puzzles, nor did I do them often.

I took a good look around the cafeteria. Agon and Hiruma were having their strange little chit-chat, while back at their respective tables a glaring war was underway. And in the middle of it all was the rest of the student body and even some passing teachers, all of whom looked pretty miserable.

I sighed. I knew what Mihae would call this, the whole school was just one huge enigma. 'Well then. Welcome, Sena, to Deimon Private School; one of the best in the world.' I thought to myself. By now I deserved some self-pity.

My stomach growled in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here I am, sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated a chapter (er 11 days, but who's counting?) Sorry it took so long, but hey look on the bright side! The chapter is here now right? So...Yeah...Thanks for all the reviews I'm not sure why but some of you out there really like my AU stories. Not that I'm whining, I like writing them so** **win/win for all of us, well most of us. Some of us. Whatever.**

**EDIT: I'm loving these edited chapters, I don't feel like an idiot when I reread them. Thanks ChibiBoko!**

**Chapter Five: The Real McCoy**

By the time that I returned to my room, I was feeling completely drained from the lack of food. Not to mention my general nervousness about being in a new school on a new continent without any way to return home. It wasn't until after I face-planted on my new fluffy bed that I realized I had a roommate.

"Hard day, eh?"

Shocked, I rolled off the bed onto the floor; sending a jolt of pain through my elbow (my left one, thankfully).

"Sorry about that." A boy about my age apologized. He was sitting cross-legged on the opposite bed watching me from behind a math book.

"I-it's okay, I tend to do stuff like that a lot." I explained, standing and dusting invisible dust off my pants.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena." I said while climbing back onto my bed, rubbing my arm lightly and pretending that didn't really hurt.

"Koba-whata?" The other boy asked confused. I sighed in defeat.

"Sena's fine."

"Sena? Okay that's cool. Name's Raimon, but for some reason people around here call me Monta," He faced me giving a sharp look like I might know why –I didn't– so I shrugged meekly. Monta turned back to his math book. After a moment of doing nothing, I grabbed my bag off the floor and decided to attack head-on all the work I was suppose to be caught up on by now.

For a little over half an hour the two of us were quiet; the only sounds were Monta's continuous sighs and my constant erasing (I wasn't naturally left-handed). My mind wandered back to Hiruma and Agon in the cafeteria. It might've just been my paranoia running on overtime, but the politeness between those two seemed to have an edge to it. But then again, I've never been all that good with gauging people's moods; might as well chalk it up to paranoia.

"What did he say to you?" Monta asked and I turned to him surprised. He was the first normal person to talk to me so far. At least I hoped he was normal.

"Who?" I asked as soon as I realized that he had indeed asked me a question.

"Kongo, of course! Dude, that guy doesn't even look at scholarship kids –scratch that, he probably just sees an empty void– and then you show up and he's like walkin' you to classes and even protecting you against the _Die Kalten_. What did _you_ do to him?"

I stared at him in disbelief, hundreds of questions and a thousand defying statements bouncing around in my skull.

"Um, what's a die katen, er, Kalten?" Was the first to be vocalized. Monta's eyes widened and he glanced around the room edgily, hesitating before replying.

"Die Kalten. It's German, I think. They're all these weird pale students. All real connected, like government connected." He explained, talking quickly. I nodded, thinking that I understood who he was talking about: Hiruma, Sakuraba, and the rest of the pale people sitting at that table during lunch.

"What's with them?" I asked and Monta shrugged nervous again.

"I've only been here since the start of the year, so I don't really know the straight facts. Yuki was telling me about it, though. He said that whenever they let anyone into their little cult the dude would first go all pale like the rest of them and then one day out of the blue, vanish!"

"Vanish?" I echoed doubtingly. This was a school for the future rulers of the universe, a kid just vanishing into thin air didn't exactly seem that likely. Monta shook his head, driven by my skepticism to prove himself right.

"Seriously, if it weren't for whatever connections Apollo and the Braunschweiger have, this school would have been closed ages ago."

"The Braunschweiger?" I repeated, knowing only that it was a type of meat.

"Oh yeah, that's the principal. He's not really popular with us students. Anyway, there's supposedly a reason for why kids vanish." Monta chuckled. After a short breath he continued with his rant, lowering his tone to one that someone would use to tell ghost stories around a campfire (not that I've ever been camping or listened to scary stories, but I've seen people on TV who did).

"Sena, you're from out-of-country and on a scholarship so you don't know this, but the 'perfect' image that Deimon shows the general public is kind of a lie. Mostly, this school is a place for rich parents whose kid is too much for them to handle. They got the money to make their kid disappear without having to hide any skeletons in their closets."

My heart sank. How was I suppose to react to all that? The school Mihae and Shuma were so hyped up about was really just a dumping ground for 'black sheep' rich kids. Why wasn't I as surprised as I should have been?

Probably because I'd been expecting this all along, the fine print of my scholarship. I'm not dumb (not a genius, but not dumb). The reason a school would want me to join them would be for publicity: 'hey, we've got the savior kid at our school, don't you want to send your kid to us too?'.

And story of my life, stuff usually gets worse just when you think it's getting good.

"You okay, dude?" Monta asked. I shrugged, not wanting to explain my whole dilemma to him just yet. If ever.

"Yeah, but how does any of this relate to Hiruma, er, the Die Kalten?"

"I'm getting there. The thing about the vanishings is that without the bus there's almost no way to get in or out of this place without causing a commotion. And there are _things_ in the forest -bears I think- that could easily make a guy a snack.

"Yuki can give you the details later, but I'll tell you now that every time someone vanishes the Die Kalten are gone too. Supposedly, they go out and 'finish off' the kid that mom and dad don't want to spend money on anymore. Then two days after the 'disappearance' the teachers forget about it all. As if the poor chump was never here to begin with."

I was still skeptical, but at the same time I was worried. Hiruma had been rude to me, but so had Agon. And so far no one was calling him a murderer or saying he was part of some gang.

"What about Agon then?"

"That's what I wanted to know before you got me sidetracked. What on earth did you do?" Monta asked.

"I didn't do anything. Um, sort of." I held my hands up in a placating way.

Monta continued staring at me defiantly, so I half-heartedly explained my heroic act of patriotism (whatever that is) and how I got a fancy letter from a mysterious source promising a free trip and a scholarship to the school.

"Whoa, that was you? I didn't know that you were going to be my roommate. Weird max." He mused to himself while I shrugged. Actually, compared to how some people were taking it (like me), Monta was pretty calm about the whole idea. Yay, lucky me. "I don't think there's ever been a scholarship given to someone just because of something like that."

A thought struck me and I interrupted, "If this is a school for, um, unwanted rich kids, why would there even be scholarship students?"

"To cover up for the rest of the students that aren't as smart. They're the ones that the school shows to the public."

'I-I'm not smart enough for that!' I thought gloomily as my palms started to sweat. Why did these things always happen to me?

--

"Mr. Kobayakawa, thank you for joining us for class today. Please find a seat somewhere." The teacher ordered as soon as I opened the door. That was kind of creepy; he wasn't even looking in my direction. Deciding to come back to that later, I scanned the room looking for an empty desk. Back in Japan I hadn't been the best at science – I always broke stuff too easily.

Each table was only large enough for two, and after walking down an aisle twice there didn't seem to be any spare tables for me to disappear behind. Unsure of what else to do, I stared back up at the teacher with what I hoped wasn't too pitiful of a look.

"To the right, Mr. Kobayakawa. Mr. Juumonji, please raise your hand. …Fine then, everyone _else_ raise your hands. …Thank you. And this time, _restrain _yourself from causing any 'accidents' Mr. Juumonji." The scary thing was that the teacher never looked away from the board. Definitely nerve-racking.

Juumonji was sitting in the far back with a not-so-friendly glare on his face. Oh well, he was just going to have to deal with me. I walked in his direction until I rammed my leg into the corner of a table. Then I started limping.

"Sorry." I whispered, sitting down with whatever grace I still possessed and glancing up to see what the teacher was writing. Juumonji glared in response and I carefully slid my chair away toward the edge of the table, just in case.

I took out a piece of paper and started copying from the board; trying to sink into the lesson until the bell rang. Maybe I was acting a bit like a coward -okay a lot like a coward- but I should be given some credit.

The second I walked out of my dorm room this morning Agon had been there, not looking so pleased about that fact.

Monta just waved and headed the other way, careful not to make eye contact with Agon. Too scared and depressed to try and strike up a conversation, I followed behind the older boy and made sure I didn't breathe wrong in case it got him irritated again.

We headed down the marble staircase again –Monta had explained to me earlier that there were five staircases in total, but I've only seen the one so far– and went straight to the cafeteria. I slipped away into the line while Agon headed to his table, hopefully not noticing that I wasn't following him any more.

This time the cafeteria lady didn't hand me any extra free food, just two flat 'pancakes' and two pieces of brown meat. I had half a mind to go sit with Monta -he hadn't sent me any death glares so far- but Agon noticed me and just sent a bored look that spoke volumes.

"Hey look, the kid's back!"

I stared blankly at the muscled guy, trying to remember how he fit into my memory. "Oh, um, hello Mr. Otawara." I muttered while once again taking the empty seat next to Agon. Instantly everyone at the table started laughing, and alarmed I checked myself for bleeding.

"Mr. Otawara; that's the scariest thing I've heard all day." Marco stated, reaching over to take the meat off my plate. No protein today, too bad for Sena.

"Um, sorry?" Too late for apologies though; everyone had already moved on and my comment went unheard. Picking meekly at one of the dry, sugary pancakes my eyes lifted and drifted almost of their own accord over to Hiruma and Sakuraba's table. Or as Monta called them, the 'Die Kalten'.

They weren't there.

I didn't eaten dinner in the cafeteria the night before; the nurse wanted to test my cast and make an appointment to get it off, and had food served to me there. It had been nice because I got to eat a full meal for the first time that day; of course as soon as I walked out Agon had been waiting for me oh-so-patiently.

My attention was drawn back to class when Juumonji nudged me rather painfully in an almost-but-not-quite healed bruised rib. I managed to only make a slight choking gag before giving him a questioning look. In reponse he jerked his chin up toward the board and too late did I realize that everyone had turned to stare at me.

"Um, c-could you please repeat that?" I asked, licking my suddenly dry lips.

"Why not, they do pay me here. Has our new superstar and overachiever decided on a project yet? You know what your fellow students have been discussing for the last half-hour." Er, no, I had been a little to busy zoning out.

My face warmed due to the 'superstar' comment, it was really annoying how the teacher still didn't even turn around when speaking to me; although that wasn't my biggest worry at the moment.

"Um," I started, hoping that if maybe I stalled for a bit either the bell would ring or a meteor would crash down on top of me.

"Trematodes," Juumonji said in a flat tone next to me. I turned to face him in wonder.

"Er, we're gonna do trematodes." I repeated facing the teacher again. The teacher's shoulders shrugged and he quickly wrote on the board before moving on to the next group.

"What are trematodes?" I whispered and received a dark look that made me hunch lower into my chair. Juumonji rolled his eyes before grabbing the piece of paper from my side of the desk and scribbled something down quickly.

'_Don't talk, the basterd gives detention. Don't want to stay here longer than necessary. __Write.__'_ He handed me the pencil. In sloppy handwriting I rewrote my question and slid the notebook back to him.

'_Small fish that live in a bird's stomach. Type of parasite' _He was about to hand me the pencil again when the bell rang. I stuffed the paper into my bag and stood up to head for the door, Jyuumonji beside me.

"Parasite?" I repeated and he shrugged coolly.

"Yeah, don't ask. It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh no, thanks! I'm not all that great with, um…"

"Paying attention during class?" He supplied. I laughed nervously, and as soon as we stepped out into the hall I scanned for Agon. The last thing I needed was him threatening Juumonji too; I had a class with him and if he was scared stiff around me finishing our project on parasites would be difficult.

'But,' I thought, turning to Juumonji, 'he doesn't look like there's a lot that scares him.'

Out of some twist of fate Agon was nowhere to be found. Yet. Instead of doing the smart thing and just waiting for him at the classroom door, I walked down the hall with Juumonji.

"Do you know Agon Kongo?" I asked. I wanted to test out Monta's 'vanishing' kid theory before I decided to accept as fact.

"Duh, everyone knows him. Never met him face-to-face though. I just moved here from Texas at the beginning of the year. But the guys around here sure do treat him like some sort of god or somethin'." He said as we headed out, raising the volume of his voice so I could hear him despite the surrounding chatter around us.

"Texas?" I repeated, dodging as someone almost whacked me in the head with a book; without Agon around to spread fear and terror into my fellow students I was once again invisible. "What continent is that on?"

He rolled his eyes while shoving someone who had been standing in his way. "Are you stupid or something?" I didn't answer, noticing the sight that I feared most. Agon glared straight at me, not even glancing at Juumonji.

"Uh oh." I muttered to myself, already feeling miserable while Juumonji went rigid at my side.

"Why the hell can't you just stay in one place?" Agon snapped. I didn't bother to reply, instead turning back to Juumonji.

"Well, um, see you later. Or, um, tomorrow." I ended up yelling 'tomorrow' because Agon had decided to set a rather quick pace and I was trying to keep up.

--

So far my day had been confusing as usual, but other than meeting Juumonji it was uneventful. History turned out boring, gym found Hiruma and Sakuraba to be absent (was it my fault?), and this time I decided to take Monta up on the offer he had given me the night before.

Instead of heading to the cafeteria at lunch, I headed to the library. At first glance it looked empty. I scanned the room, trying to keep negative thoughts from invading my brain.

"Oi, Sena! Over here!" Monta called from behind two bookcases. I followed his voice, finding him sitting with a rather smart-looking dark-haired boy at a table.

"Sena, Yuki. Yuki, Sena." Monta gestured between the two of us when I sat down. "Sena's the new guy that Agon's watching over. He's also a scholarship."

The boy, who seemed to be suffering from premature baldness of some kind, gave me a confused look before nodding.

"Oh! So you're the 'little brother' he was appointed to. Can't say I'd want to be you." He chuckled, stopping when he saw the dismay on my face. "See, when Agon does something that really angers the vice principal, Apollo usually gets revenge by making Agon do some sort of community service. Normally, Agon just threatens some kid or one of his followers to do it in his place, when he feels like bothering at all. Sometimes he doesn't even bother doing that and completely ignores what he's ordered to do. But when he does something really bad, like say, crash Apollo's Porsche-"

"He has a _Porsche_?" I interrupted, amazed.

Yuki sighed. "He _had_ a Porsche." It took me a moment to understand what he meant. My mouth fell open.

"So you're telling me that Agon has to be my 'big brother' because he crashed the vice-principal's Porsche?" I questioned, hysteria causing my voice to squeak.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh. Okay. Just checking." For a moment the three of us were all silent. Monta handed me half of a cheese sandwich what I ate gratefully.

"Yuki?" I asked, and he looked up from eating his salad.

"Yeah?"

"Um, how do you know all of that?" It was a good question, at least to me. Even smart people have to get their information from somewhere.

"Because I arrived after the Ferrari."


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Nowhere**

**Yep, yep, chapter six! Lately I've been watching anime music videos mostly for Naruto. I think Sena's theme song would be **_**'Dirty Little Secret'**_** by the All-American Rejects. I know what mine is **_**'The Bitch Song'**_** by Bowling for Soup. Just wanted to share that with you all…Moving on. **

EDIT: I bow to ChibiBoko for the improved verison of this chapter, i hug you.

**Chapter Six: As Good Luck Would Have It**

After Yuki was done talking I headed back to the cafeteria, once again against my better judgement. According to Yuki, if I could survive until the end of the week the odds were in my favor that I – like the majority of the population – would be invisible to Agon.

I couldn't help but be doubtful though; messing up the odds was a unique talent of mine after all. But since I've managed to survive for almost fifteen years and haven't fallen victim to anything too nasty, I decided to take Yuki's advice. I stood up to leave the library when Monta said something that struck a chord in me.

"See you later, dude."

To others that probably wouldn't mean much, but for me it was the first time another person admitted to liking my existence enough to want to 'see me later.' I muttered a quick good-bye to them before heading out, feeling happier and more upbeat than I had all week – probably all month. Risking my life hanging around Agon and his gang didn't even sound so bad anymore. My first possible friend, woo-hoo! Go Sena!

In the cafeteria, I didn't bother to buy lunch (since I wouldn't have been the one eating it anyway) and headed straight to what I guessed was my designated seat next to Agon.

"Where the hell were you and what the hell's up with that stupid grin?" Agon snapped at me with a sharp glare. I quickly shook my head, making a mental note to help me survive the rest of the week: happy people make Agon angry. Avoid laughing and smiling.

"No, it's nothing. I was just at the um, library." I felt the heat rise in my face as everyone at the table turned to me with a curious look – which on Otawara looked pretty painful.

"What?" I asked softly, looking behind me. My neck cracked from the motion; all this head-turning stuff was making it stiff.

"Bet you were with that blond brat from room 213A." Agon gave a dry chuckle. It took me a moment to realize that he was referring to my science class (was it creepy that Agon remembered my classes so well that he could list room numbers off the top of his head? Best to come back to that one later).

It took a few more seconds to realize that the 'blond brat' was Juumonji. It was a bit strange that Agon remembered him after briefly seeing him for a few seconds, but I was getting used to it.

"Oh, Juumonji? No, I was with my roommate, Monta. Juumonji and I haven't done much intercourse yet so I don't really know him."

For a moment everyone was silent. From the sudden tension in the air I could tell I had done something wrong. Good job, Sena. How does Yuki expect me to survive the week if saying more than five words at a time gets a reaction like this?

"I called that." Agon stated easily, breaking the silence like a stone chucked into an icy pond. A few others chuckled dryly and I did my best to not look completely clueless.

Marco leaned back in his chair, pushing away a plate of what looked to have once been a rack of cow ribs. "Don't worry kid, there are other weirdos like you around here too. You'll just have to watch out for the creeps; it'd look bad for Agon if you were molested or got caught in the middle of something."

Gao was sitting next to him and whacked him on the back of the head – to a normal person that probably would had killed them – and snorted. "Pervert."

I turned to them sharply. If anyone was surprised about how my fast my face turned beet red, they didn't show it. "M-molested? You mean like r-rape? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice slightly more high-pitched than it should have.

"You're the one who brought up your sex life, kid. What's with the face?" Gao asked calmly. I stuttered incomprehensibly before I was able to get out an answer.

"I'm still a virgin! I don't a, um, I don't _do_ that sort of stuff." I lowered my voice, shocked at how loud my exclamation had come out. Where did they get _that_ idea from?

Oh god. _Intercourse_. I was officially the biggest idiot I knew. Which was very few, thanks to my lack of a social life. My English had improved since last year and could I speak in full sentences and stuff now, but both Mihae and Shuma had warned me repeatedly about remembering the difference between 'interact' and 'intercourse.'

To my Japanese-trained brain they were awfully similar. Thanks my Japanese-English dictionary it was easy to mix words up sometimes, but I hadn't expected it to be this embarassing. But then again, if I was able to predict every stupid thing that would happen my life would get boring pretty fast.

"No, no! I didn't mean intercourse! _Interact_! That's what I meant to say! And anyway, I don't think I even like guys, um, like that." I blurted out frantically. Talking about my sexuality probably wasn't what Yuki had in mind when he told me to survive the week.

--

I woke up Friday morning from a nightmare that I couldn't remember but still made my heart race and my skin break out in a cold sweat. I didn't take that as a good sign, so I just stuffed the dream into a far corner of my brain and went to grab a shower in the bathroom Monta and I shared.

I'm proud to say that not only did I manage to not anger Agon too much today, I also didn't trip down the marble staircase, and hadn't done anything to make anyone question my gender preferences. In a nutshell, I did a good job not screwing anything up.

My only dark cloud was that I haven't seen any of the pale students – Die Kalten, as Monta insisted on calling them. For the most part I wanted to apologize to Sakuraba for Agon's actions. Sakuraba had been nice to me, and hopefully by next week Agon would forget his death threat along with my existence.

There was an extra spring in my step as I opened the door, already expecting to see Agon leaning against the opposite wall with a glare on his face.

"Don't look so damn happy, brat." He bothered to mutter. I nodded in agreement and tried my best to not look like a damn happy brat. Agon snorted and headed toward the marble staircase, which I was foolish enough to stop fearing.

"Watch out!" I cried, feeling my balance slip. I slid clumsily down the steps, wincing when I slammed into Agon's back. It was just like I remembered from before; it was like running into a brick wall. He didn't even flinch. I had no dignity. On the bright side, I had only fallen a couple steps before I collided with him.

I clamped my eyes shut, expecting him to toss me over the railing in fury over the invasion of his personal space. Instead he merely huffed in annoyance. My eyes snapped open as a hand grabbed my shoulder tightly. With minimal effort on Agon's part, I found myself suddenly staring at the ground from over his shoulder.

"Um, w-w-would it be a bad idea if I asked?" I stuttered nervously as he roughly carried me the rest of the way down the stairs. Seriously, I whacked my head pretty good on the railing. Aren't those things supposed to be a safety feature rather than a hazard?

"You keep annoying me with all this tripping and falling stuff. Fuck knows how you broke your goddam arm. I just gotta keep you intact for today and then I'm fucking done with this. So just be quiet." He snapped irritably. Even though all I could see of him was the white shirt on his back, I could feel his glare.

Inwardly, I wished Agon good luck with his plan.

Something that he might not achieve if he walked near another door. Who knew that hitting a doorframe could hurt so much, or that being carried over someone's shoulder like a bag of potatoes could be so hazardous? Not to mention the pain from hitting the edge of the wall whenever Agon carelessly turned a corner.

"Well, you two sure bonded nicely since I've been gone." I jerked my head, pressing my arms against Agon's back in order to look up.

Hiruma.

Agon stopped short and turned to face the pale boy, making me whack my elbow pretty hard against the wall. "Keh. Who the fuck let you in, leech?"

Even though it had happened far back at the beginning of the week, I was pretty sure that the two of them had been polite the last time they'd spoken to each other. Of course, the possible concussion that I had may have caused me to have delusions.

"Kekeke. Why so fucking rude, fucking dreads? Worried I might steal your new toy?"

Before, Agon had been doing a great job at making sure I knew just weightless I really was. He hadn't even bothered to hold on to me so that I wouldn't fall off. I ended up having to hold the back of his shirt in a death grip while praying that he didn't sneeze or make too sudden a movement. But now his arm reached up and tightly wrapped around me with enough pressure to squeeze all the oxygen out of my lungs.

Ouch. Again.

Agon grunted and Hiruma just chuckled before continuing, "Come to think of it, I think I just might."

I didn't bother to wonder what he was talking about. I had forgotten that Hiruma seemed to know everything about anything. Anyway, I had a more pressing dilemma at the moment. Literally. "Um before you do, er, whatever you might, Agon, um, sir. Could you please loosen your grip a bit so I can breathe? Please?" I asked.

I was surprised to find myself suddenly dropped to the ground, not expecting him to let go of me entirely. Around these two I sure did manage to look like an idiot a lot.

Hiruma chuckled. Either he found my suffering funny, or he wasn't even paying attention and was thinking about something else. It was hard to tell.

"Thank you." I said once I was back on my feet, feeling the need to break the silence I had somehow inflicted.

"Go the cafeteria already." Agon grimaced, not even looking my way as I bolted off.

--

"What the hell happened to your head?" Was the first thing that came out of Juumonji's mouth when I walked into science class.

I prodded my forehead gently and sighed as I sat down next to him. "Punishment for being a klutz, I think."

Before he could press for any details, I opened my textbook and flipped through it. "So trematodes are separated into two subclasses, right?" Juumonji glared at me for a moment before pulling out his own book with a muttered 'yeah.'

For about half an hour we worked in silence, copying information out of the book.

"It was Agon Kongo, wasn't it?" Juumonji snapped.

I turned, surprised to find him so angry. It took me a few seconds to realize that he wasn't talking about parasites. "Oh, you mean my head? Sort of. He didn't do it completely on purpose or anything like that." My assurances didn't have a positive effect on Juumonji. Figures.

"Why the hell are you standing up for him? If he's hurting you-"

I shook my head, not wanting him to finish that sentence. "No, no. I promise he's not abusing me, if that's what you're thinking. By next week he won't even care about my existence anymore. Why are you so angry, anyway? I thought you didn't even know him?" I asked, wondering why Juumonji's face turned pink as he scratched the back of his neck and refused to look at me.

"Growing up, I was kind of warped on the whole justice thing thanks to my old man. Just an old habit really."

I remembered what Monta told me about parents dumping their kids at this school. My stomach turned as I wondered if Juumonji had a bad relationship with his dad.

I looked around the classroom as the bell rang and gathered my books, dropping them in my bag. I had been so happy about not having to worry about my chances of survival around Agon that I had forgotten one important detail. Without Agon around I would plummet to the bottom of the food chain. I couldn't help but realize that a gopher probably wouldn't be useful for long to anyone around here. Which would only leave bullying as an option.

I waved good-bye to Juumonji as he headed down the hall. Agon's Trigonometry class was farther away and it took him longer to pick me up from science class.

'I've even started to remember his classes too.' I thought with a sigh, more aware of the glances thrown at me by the boys walking down the hallway. Probably debating how to torture me next week. At least by knowing Agon's schedule I could avoid any future conflict with him.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something?"

I turned, surprised that I hadn't noticed Agon walk up to me. "Bipolar? Oh, no. I'm not complex enough for that." I explained, skipping to keep up with his long strides.

He grunted, which I took as the end of our conversation. He lead me to my U.S Government class in silence (this class was probably a glitch in the system; I didn't quite understand what was going on. Ever).

"What happened to your forehead?" He asked, noticing only now the slight bruise he had inflicted on me earlier.

Without thinking I replied automatically. "Punishment for being a klutz. See you after class!"

"Not complex at all." Agon snorted under his breath with a chuckle.

--

'This is the last time that Agon and I will probably ever be breathing the same air.' I told myself as he walked me back to my room for the night. Luckily I remembered to be wary of the stairs and didn't trip. Since Agon was in front of me, it would have been slightly messier than what had happened this morning.

'I feel like I should thank him for not killing me.'

It had been kind of funny; I had wanted to ask Yuki where I could find a book that would give me a rundown on the history of American goverment, but he hadn't shown up at the library. For a couple minutes I tried looking for it myself, but was quickly discouraged and headed back out only to find Agon waiting right by the entrance. His glare didn't scare me as much as it should've.

"I think I can find my room, I did manage to get here." I pointed out lightly. Agon just snorted.

"Sure, but you'll do something stupid and get killed on the way there and then Apollo will blame me. Just don't suffocate in bed before midnight. After that, feel free to inflict as much pain on yourself as you want."

"Thank you Agon Kongo. It's, um, nice to know you care, but I'd rather be alone." I meant to say, but only got as far as 'Agon' before the floor decided to be tricky and slipped out from underneath me. Before I could hit the ground, Agon grabbed my upper arm and dragged me back to my feet.

"What did I just say?" He grunted and I smiled to myself. Was it just me, or had I maybe grown on him the tiniest bit?

I sneaked a look at him out of the corner of my eye and shook my head, surprised at myself. Riiight. Before I knew it they'd have me shipped off to an asylum, thinking that I had the slightest postive effect on anyone.

"Weird kid. You almost trip and look so damn happy." Agon muttered, shaking his head as we approached my dorm room.

Agon slowed down a bit, probably to make sure that I didn't kill myself with the doorknob. Somehow I must've given him the impression that I enjoy coming off as an idiot and embarassing myself.

I twisted the knob all the way, but the door itself remained solidly shut. I pushed a little harder and of course still nothing happened. Even though I knew it wasn't a bright idea, I slammed my shoulder against it in an attempt to ram it open.

"Ouch…" I was sure that I had only whispered that under my breath, but somehow Agon must have heard me.

"Can't even open a door." He muttered. I shrugged. If he was going to start listing all my flaws, he was going to be busy for a while.

He leaned over me and pressed a hand against the door, easily flinging it open. I rolled my eyes – sure, of course it opened for _him _– and turned to Agon, surprised to find him suddenly so close.

It was as if the temperature had been cranked up, or as if I was standing right next to a bonfire. My face flushed and I nervously looked down at my feet, checking to make sure they weren't on fire.

"Am I interrupting something?"

That sarcastic tone could only belong to Hiruma. Who else could appear out of nowhere so well?

Wait a minute, this wasn't nowhere!

"H-hello, Hiruma. Um. May I ask why you're in my dorm room?" I asked politely. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Agon stuffed his hands deep into his pockets as he took a step away from me.

"Fucking monkey let me in. Connection's bad in my room." He pointed behind him and I noticed the laptop on my bed, a mass of cords surrounding it. The 'fucking monkey' I guessed was Monta. I didn't see him in the room, but the sound of the shower running in the bathroom explained why. Smart.

Hiruma smirked at something above my head – Agon most likely – before turning back to me. "That's your bed, right?"

I nodded, unsure why he was asking. Monta probably would've told him if he'd asked. The idea of Hiruma talking to Monta at all was kind of weird though.

"Why did you come to our room?" I asked, sitting down on Monta's bed to take off my shoes.

"Mine's right across the hall." Hiruma said in a bored tone, like I should've known that. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could almost feel the dark aura flowing off of Agon.

'Weird. In a couple hours he wouldn't care at all, right?'


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Nowhere**

**I just watched _Sweeney Todd_ with Johnny Depp, so creepy but so good! **

_**'**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit  
and it goes by the name of London.**'**_

**Who couldn't love a movie like that? Meh, I think I'll so watch it again… **

EDIT: ChikiBoko!!!!! She's seriously amazing.

**Chapter Seven: Is This a Dagger Which I See Before Me?**

I chewed a hangnail nervously, ignoring the slight pain. Agon nor Hiruma had left my room, and I was feeling too cowardly to ask either to leave. For reasons I prayed that I had nothing to do with, it was clear that the two had some sort of hate/hate relationship that caused for a stand-off whenever they met.

In the bathroom, the shower was still running. Sure, it had only been a few minutes since Agon and I arrived, but it already felt like days.

'Maybe if I lighten the situation, it wouldn't seem as bad. ' I thought trying to be positive. As if on cue Agon decided that he'd had enough of standing by the door and stomped over to _loom _over me before sitting down. And by 'sit', I meant glare death rays until until I was pressed against the bed frame in the opposite side, before siting down himself.

"Oh, you're staying now?" Hiruma asked, already back to typing on his laptop. He hadn't even looked up as Agon sat down. Eerie.

"As long as you feel the need to stalk around here." Agon replied just as hostilely. For a frightening moment on my part the two shared a glare. 'Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.' I decided, yawning a bit longer and wider than necessary. Unlocking my knees from under my chin - the farther my body parts were from Agon the longer I could keep them - I pushed myself off the bed standing up.

"Tired?" Hiruma asked, raising an eyebrow towards my direction.

I replied with a yes and not expecting to have much of an effect asked, "As much as I, er, enjoy both your company, could you please allow me to change for bed and then, um, possibly sleep?" Agon barely twitched as I spoke, but to much astonishment, Hiruma shut his laptop and started unplugging the multiple cords out of the wall.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep, fucking shrimp. Tomorrow," He promised with a smirk. I somehow managing to swallow, and did a poor job of pretending that his statement didn't send hundreds of cold chills down my spine. "U-um, oh-okay." I wasn't sure if he heard my sentence or not, he kind of breezed out the room within blinking time.

Agon remained frozen at his post on edge of the bed, but turned his head just far enough to send me his darkest glare yet. As if I had personally _planned_ on Hiruma's dorm being across the hall.

"Um, Agon Kongo, sir? Hiruma left, so you don't have to stay here, if you don't want to," I said faking causal. He didn't seem to have heard me, so after hesitating for a moment I moved across the room over to my dresser. I actually hadn't gotten around to putting any of my clothes away properly, instead just stuffing random things in random drawers. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

From the third drawer I pulled out a gray, two 'x' large T-shirt that I had come accustomed to wearing for bed, neither Mihae nor myself was one for good packing, and any pairs of pajamas I owned, had been left behind.

"Right. I leave and then the fucking trash sneaks back in. Just give it a minute." Agon snapped irritated, and I didn't press. Not quite sure what to do next, I inhaled deeply deciding on changing. It wasn't any difference from changing in the locker room after all. Unbuttoning my jacket I slid it off simply letting it fall to the floor with plans on picking it up later. The button down shirt I was wearing underneath it turned out to be a troublesome task, just as it had been when I buttoned it that morning.

By the time I was able to take it off, the time was surely over a minuet, but I didn't dare turn to check on Agon, instead tugging the shirt out of the drawer slipping it on with less difficulties than the rest of my outfit. The shirt with thin cotton and large enough to reach just above my knees, I wasn't even sure where I had found it, Shuma wore suits every way to work and he didn't do anything other than work.

Already a pro at unbuttoning stuff with one hand, I was able to kick off my pants with less effort than with the shirt. Bending down to take off my socks I finally gained the courage to glance at Agon, only to find the room empty. Confused I instantly turned towards the door, it shut as if on cue. I was slightly alarmed that I hadn't heard him leave, but decided not to fret over it too much. I did that enough as it was.

Heading over to the door I debated locking it, instead tuning the doorknob and sticking my head out into the hall, curious to see how far Agon had gone. He had made it at least three-fourths of the way, but stopped as I stepped out into the hallway. Again, it wouldn't have surprised me if he could actually hear me do so, his superhuman abilities were beyond comfort.

"Agon Kongo, um, sir. I-I just wanted to say thank you, for, uh, showing me around." I said not bothering to raise my voice higher than natural, if he could hear me stepping out of a room he should be able to hear me talk.

Agon turned to face me, managing to look irritated, angry, annoyed, and completely bored all at the same time. So much for me growing on him.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it kid. I don't want to even _think_ about hearing you, got it?" He threatened and I opened my mouth not sure what he meant. If he thought about hearing me, how was it was my fault? Instead I withheld any stupid comments and instead bowed again, nodding my head in agreement.

By the time I looked up, Agon was gone and I slowly headed back into my dorm room where Monta was awaiting just outside the bathroom door.

"Are they gone yet?" He asked cautiously keeping one foot safely inside the bathroom, unless Hiruma or Agon decided to ponce back.

"Yeah, they both left." I replied, crawling into bed. Monta sighed in relief almost bolting out of the bathroom, fully dressed, followed by a wave of steam.

"Jeez, I thought he'd never leave." Monta complained, flopping on his bed casually.

"You were hiding in the bathroom?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"Hey, don't judge me. Unlike you, I have the right sense to be scared of guys like that." He announced somewhat sternly. Wait... Was it possible that during the week Monta might have gotten the notion that I'm some fearless daredevil?

"It's not like I searched the whole school to find the scariest guys, Monta. I don't really expect these things to happen. They just, er, do." I struggled to explain.

"That's not what I meant; see, you're like the guy in the horror movies that decides to not go into the basement - only to fall through a trap door and wind up there anyway." Monta pointed out wisely losing me at the 'guy in the horror movie' part.

I pushed the ridiculously heavy comforter onto the floor; it was still too warm for it. Instead I covered myself with a sheet that possibly cost more than Mihae and Shuma's monthly rent. Turning to face Monta for one last debate I noticed the duffel bag hidden halfway under his bed with an Agon-sized footprint on it. Even his footprints were intimating.

"Why is your stuff packed?" I asked, releasing a hand from under the sheet to motion at the bag.

Monta looked down, patting it in an attempt to dust off the footprint. "I'm only a weekly student. First thing tomorrow, I get to go home and be free for a short time of almost two days! Relaxation to the max! ... But on Monday the bus comes and brings me back here." He sighed, giving up on cleaning the bag.

I didn't reply but felt my stomach sink a bit. Two days of wandering around the school doing nothing; it'd be like summer all over again. Well sort of. No, not really.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Monta said jumping out of his bed. I turned to him, pushing my self-pity aside.

"Got what?"

"See, my sister works part-time for a newspaper and has access to all the town records. Maybe if we ask her we can find out more about the Die Kalten!"

I blinked. Oh yeah, Hiruma.

"I don't know. Hiruma has this ability to know, um, everything." I pointed out.

Monta just brushed aside my worries, already caught up with planning. "She won't help if it's just me asking. You gotta come too Sena!"

I sat up, "would it be allowed? You know, for me to leave?" It wasn't that I disliked Deimon so far...it was just that the idea of being free - even for a short amount of time - was exhilarating.

"Nah, don't worry about it. They never care what scholarship students do. Yuki pretty much comes and goes whenever he pleases." Monta snorted, thinking deeply while rubbing the bridge of his nose. I decided to just take his word for it.

"Don't worry, this plan is going to be awesome to a max!"

--

When I had arrived at the school for the first time, the whole ride had been fairly dark. And I had been more interested in collapsing into bed and falling asleep than checking out unfamiliar surroundings. Now, even though it was still early, the sight of the school amazed me through my dreary haze.

There was something castle like to the building, perhaps it was actually made by hand instead of machinery, like all the buildings in Europe. As I stared up at the school, it almost looked smaller than I would have expected, but that was probably just because had such a crumpled appeal to it. The stone it was made out of almost looked as if the school was sagging into the ground.

The doorway was arched and the door itself made out of a thick wood implanted with iron, there was a few nasty scratches on it, but they looked rather old so I didn't have much to worry about.

Monta had woken me up all sorts of energized that morning and I had followed him from the dorm room to the cafeteria in a sluggish state, even though I had just been given an extra hour of sleep. I blamed the time change, without Agon or Hiruma ready to jump out at me I was getting more and more tired. So while we and about ten or maybe thirteen other students waited for the bus, Monta talked and I studied our surroundings.

Something nerve-racking I noticed was that all the trees and vegetation life seemed to pulling away from the school as if afraid of getting to close. I hadn't yet seen the back of the school, but if the trees followed the bent out path they had right now, then the school was surrounded by a circle of...nothing. The trees cowarding on the edges.

Shaking my head I laughed inwardly in my head, no that couldn't have been the reason. It was probably just the weed-killer or something like that, they were using on purpose. Trees weren't scared of buildings.

When the bus finally did arrive it parked a good couple yards away from where everyone was waiting, by the front entrance where the trees were closer together. A chill suddenly ran down my spine and I practically jumped to the bus leaving a trail of dust in my wake.

The bus driver was wearing a heavy cap that shield his face and didn't even finch as I passed by. I sighed in relief, the last thing I wanted to do was cause a huge scene in which I got caught.

Monta followed behind me and pointed to an empty seat, not quite in the back but too far to be the middle. I slid in and he followed eyes wide, "Whoa, dude! That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone move. Did you do track back in Japan or something?"

"Er, sure, yeah. Wait, no." I muttered breathing deeply. My stomach churned uneasily and I felt suddenly awkward, like your the only one sitting in a room wear everyone else is up. Not that it was like that, a couple boys were slowly moving to their seats but for the majority everyone was already sitting. Then I felt a sudden pain in my chest like something was yanking at my stomach. The first thing I thought was 'heart attack' but I was a little too young for that and even though I wasn't crazy healthy I was pretty much in shape for my size.

Monta said something next to me but the words simply washed through and I didn't catch anything. I lowered my head to my knees, I had never thrown up or really gotten sick in my life before. But there was always a first for everything, and my stomach felt prepared to start lurching. "....Okay dude?" Monta said leveling out next to me, his expression curious and slightly worried.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine, um what were you talking about?" I asked somewhat sheepishly, slowly sitting up, hopefully this would just past. Either that I would puke or something equally as nasty. The school disappeared behind a curtain of greenery and it almost felt like a rope or something was tugging inside of my chest.

"Baseball! Japan plays baseball, right?" He asked excitedly, nudging me. I slid back down into the seat. "I love to -hey, are you okay dude? You look really pale."

I shook my head, not sure how to explain the sudden taste of bile in my mouth, the increasing pain in my right arm, or the newest suffering, a throbbing headache.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be find." I muttered and Monta frowned. "You mean fine, you just said find." He explained and I nodded in agreement. It was just a slip of the tongue I guess. Monta continued to talk softly about baseball and I nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying. I wasn't really that big of a sports fan.

--

The bus ride took about half an hour, and after the first ten minutes I began to feel better. Once we arrived at the bus stop I was back to my old optimistic self (sort of). Monta's mom was already waiting for us, Monta pointed her out as we got off the bus.

She was a good head taller than me and had a bob haircut with dyed bangs. She kept chatting excitedly about what seemed to be a hundred different topics. It wasn't even until we were all in the car she noticed me at all.

"Hey! Whoa! You're not my kid. So what's your name sweetie?" She asked turning to make eye contact with me, instead of watching as she backed out of the parking lot and nearly ended the lives of two teenage boys, who luckily jumped out of the way at the last moment.

"S-Sena." On halfway stuttering from nervousness. She stomped on the gas pedal a bit harder than necessary and I was launched forward into the passenger seat in front of me.

"Sena? Oh, what a lovely name for a girl. Short for Selena, right?" She asked jerking the steering wheel around. This time I slammed against the door. I'm not sure what was more painful: the physical pain of being tossed around and getting banged up, or the mental anguish that Monta's mother wasn't able tell my gender.

"Mom, I go to an all-boys school remember?" Monta said, looking at me curiously. Maybe I look weird when panicked, who knows?

"Of course I know that, I was just checking that's all. Can't be sure with kids nowadays. Anyway, Sena is still a pretty name for a girl; means 'the moon' I believe. What's your last name, Sena?" She turned to face me, narrowly missing hitting a bicycle. And the person riding it.

"Um, um, K-K-Kobayakawa ma'am." I replied before reacquainting my head against the back of the passenger seat again as she slammed on the brakes at a stoplight.

"Kobayakawa, you said? With an accent too…You're Japanese!" She declared, twisting around in her seat again to smile knowingly at me.

Not trusting myself to speak I just nodded, clutching at the seat's armrest like a lifeline as soon as the light turned green. Once again we shot forward and she swayed through the other cars, speeding up at a yellow light.

"Before we go home we're going to pick up the twins from soccer practice. Oh Raimon, I wish you'd given me more time to get ready!" She sighed, placing both hands over her eyes for a heart-dropping moment.

"I hope your sister and the team don't make too much of a mess." She muttered to herself before grabbing the wheel and making my stomach flip as she spun the car 180 degrees.

"H-how many siblings do you have?" I asked Monta nervously, when I was around too many people I had a tendency to hurt myself or fall down on something sharp.

"The twins are nine, Margo – my older sister – is seventeen, and Mona's twelve." He counted out on his fingers and held up a hand. Five siblings. I turned to his mother in wonder; how does someone have _six children_?

"I'm Garabina, buuut you can call me mom too if you want."

I debating on explaining to her how I didn't even call Mihae 'mom', but just then she hit the brakes and I found my face one with the passenger seat again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nowhere**

**Hey everyone! Did you miss me? I hope so because I've got a new chapter for the lot of you and to celeberate it's a little longer than the last couple chapters, so yay! **

**EDIT: Yeah, you guessed it, ChikiBoko did her magic again!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter Eight: Easy as Pie**

By the time we reached Monta's house the car was packed. After we dragged the twins from soccer, we had to pick Mona up from flute practice. Then the six of us headed for the grocery store and stocked up the back of the mini-van with food.

The 'team' Garabina had been talking about was Monta's older sister's lacrosse team; an aggressive girl sport that involved hitting the other team with long sticks (or at least that's how Monta explained it to me).

I helped unload the groceries in the kitchen with Garabina telling me where everything went. Even though I learned that it wasn't a big deal in America, I couldn't help but feel skittish. In Japan it's extremely rude to enter someone's kitchen on the first visit.

"We can't ask Margo yet, she's still in 'kill' mode from playing." Monta whispered to me. It took me a minute to remember that he was talking about the 'plan' to find out more about Hiruma and the Die Kalten.

After we were done helping out, Monta lead me upstairs. His family owned a typical western-style house with that sort of barn feel to it that I guess was popular in America. He shared a room with his little sister since he was barely there most of the time, and had to clear what I guessed were twelve-year old girl things from his bed. Make-up, a couple pillows- wait, was that a steak knife? Best not to ask about it.

"You looked pretty freaked out back there." Monta pointed out in case I hadn't noticed. No worries, I had.

"Yeah. Back home it was just me and my parents. None of us were quite as… loud." I had to repeat 'loud' twice because something glass-like shattered downstairs, followed by muffled yelling.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Yuki was the same way at first. His mom's real strict and always talking about 'inside voices' and 'college.' What are your folks like?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Shuma likes to work and Mihae likes to, um, clean I guess." I shrugged, not sure how to explain.

"You call your parents by their first name?" Monta asked and I nodded.

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as the door opened and Monta's little sister walked in. She was a little shorter than I was, but not by much. A fact that could've depressed me if I let myself think about it too much. I decided against thinking about it and instead just waved nervously.

She frowned when she noticed her things on the floor. "_Raimon!! _Don't throw my things around, you're going to break something!" She swept her things off the floor, flipping back her twin braids at Monta as she dropped everything on her own bed across the room.

"Then you shouldn't put your stuff on my bed in the first place. Anyway, go away. We're plotting."

"Plotting? I wanna plot too! What are we going to do?" She perked up and ran back over, looking down at us where we were sitting on Monta's bed and bounced bubbily on her toes.

"No, you aren't doing anything. Go practice your flute or whatever." Monta shook his head and crossed his arms.

She frowned, her bubbly mood vanishing. "No fair! Mom said you had to let me play with you more. Can I please?" She turned to me, probably sensing that my will wasn't nearly as strong against puppy-eyed begging.

"Um, maybe she could help?"

Monta shrugged and Mona cheered, suddenly jumping onto bed and making me scramble out of the way so she wouldn't land on me.

Despite their age difference, Monta and Mona got along extremely well. They did most of the talking and planning; I just sat and watched them for the most part, occasionally nodding my head. Despite the fact that 'we' planned and plotted for three hours (interrupted only when Mona scurried away to grab a bag of chips from the kitchen), the plan was rather simple.

We all trooped downstairs to a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. The first part of Monta and Mona's plan came into play as I sat down next to Margo.

I had some trouble pronouncing 'spaghetti'; saying 'spat' instead of 'spag'. Margo somehow found this adorable and started listing off tricky English words for me to parrot incorrectly. When she looked away Monta held his thumbs up at me, which I assumed was a good thing. I wasn't totally caught up with American gestures; the only one's I learned well were shrugging and waving, but both were more like habits than anything really.

Since this was my first American meal that wasn't take-out or school food, I wasn't really sure what to expect. However, I was pretty sure that fruit salad wasn't normally eaten with pasta.

"Sena, what part of Asia are you from?" Monta's father asked me. So far the only name I heard him called was 'Pops,' and I wasn't keen on addressing him as such.

"Japan!" Garabina interjected, looking extremely proud of herself while doing so.

"That's right." I confirmed and Margo gasped, swallowing a rather large amount of fruit salad before turning to me with a bright gleam in her eye.

"I'm taking Japanese this trimester! You _so_ have to help me with my homew –er studying. Yeah, studying." She winked at me and Monta held up his thumbs to me again; I was beginning to believe that this was a 'good job' sort of sign. Either that or he was telling me to leave and hitch a ride back to Deimon, but no need to be pessimistic. Unless a reason reveals itself, of course.

As soon as dinner was finished, both Monta and Mona volunteered to do the dishes. Except for a raised eyebrow, Garabina said nothing. I helped clean up to the best of my knowledge; Mihae was usually the one who cleaned in the kitchen. Mostly because me, polished floors, and breakables are never a good combination. The only thing I really ever did was take the trash out and get Shuma his newspaper from the neighbor's yard.

"Hey, Sena. I need your help with something!" Margo whispered, dragging me away and saving everyone from what would have been a ton of broken dishes. Obediently, I followed her up to her room and was handed a packet of papers with simple Japanese phrases on them.

"Please, you gotta help me! I missed class and I hate make-up work!" She begged.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. Luckily, neither Monta nor Mona suffered from the same dish disability as me and bolted into the room just in time, crossing their arms as they stood in front of me.

"If you want Sena's help, then you've gotta help us!" Monta announced and Margo crossed her arms too, giving them a challenging look. I slunk off into a corner, feeling completely out of my element.

"What's your proposal?" She asked sharply.

Monta gave Mona a nod and she cheerfully took over. "We want info on Yoichi Hiruma!" She announced.

"Do you even know who Yoichi is?" Margo snorted.

"That doesn't count, I hate being left out." Mona frowned, looking hurt. She whimpered and Margo raised her hands in defense.

"Fine, fine. Just don't cry, or Mom will yell at me. What do you need to know about Yoichi Hiruma?" She asked, but said 'Yoichi Hiruma' the same way that someone might say 'disgusting slug who has no right to breathe human air.' I began to wonder if we were going to get a biased view of the rude blond.

--

"Y-Yoichi Hiruma?" Riko had pretty eyes and short pretty hair, and if she didn't look so freaked out I'd say she was a rather pretty girl. But the panicked look stretched across her face was kind of throwing me off. "But the last time we tried to talk to him he sent that scary dog after us. Why are you asking about him?" She stage whispered to Margo.

The older girl shrugged casually and pointed to Monta, Mona, and me. "Don't ask me. These three want to know for some ungodly reason."

"Do you two go to school with him?" Riko asked, turning back to us and tucking a pencil behind her ear as she leaned forward over the table.

Monta nodded. I was still kind of stuck on that 'scary dog' comment. I had this slight – okay, deadly - fear of dogs that went back to elementary school when a couple of kids from a nearby middle school thought it would be hilarious to send their boxer dog after me.

"Yeah, he's been bothering Sena here lately." Monta explained and I forgot to correct him. I've only been at Deimon for a week and have only seen Hiruma a handful of times.

Riko didn't give me the chance to set the record straight though. As soon as Monta finished talking she turned back to me her eyes wide. "Really? As in he _talked_ to you? Tell me everything! Did he mention his family at all?"

"Er… No?" I replied with a puzzled expression.

"The Hiruma family is the richest in Montana and probably the six surrounding states." Margo stated, sitting down in one of the chairs in the newspaper office.

I pulled out my mental map of America, but it wasn't very useful. I didn't know any states other than California and New York. Margo continued talking and I turned to her, wanting to listen and hopefully be less confused.

"Riko's always wanted to do an article on them, but Yoichi Hiruma isn't really one for small talk." Margo explained further.

Riko hung her head with a sigh and I nodded in sympathy. If I were in her position I'm not sure I would risk my life for a school newspaper article, but recently I've become more familiar with the lengths the press would go to for a story. Riko was a freshman at Margo's private all-girls school and worked with her on the school newspaper.

"Yeah, and most of what he _does_ say isn't really quotable." Riko added with another sigh, slouching down in her chair.

"So does that mean you don't know anything?" Mona asked dryly, she had been in a bad mood since last night when Garabina didn't let her sleep downstairs in the living room with Monta and me. She was standing next to me arms crossed, chin held high.

"Of course we have some things, like public records and stuff. Also," Riko frowned as she went over to a filing cabinet. She came back and proudly dropped a folder on the table. "we know where he lives."

--

The drive was eerily silent.

When Margo had first offered to be our chauffeur I'd panicked on several levels. If she drove half as fast and hazardously as her mom, I probably wouldn't survive. But since I didn't want to be rude, I agreed and hoped like hell I could cheat fate.

To my surprise though, Margo's driving was the complete opposite of her mother's; she clutched the steering wheel with both hands as if it might escape at any second. She even drove at a roaring speed of ten miles per hour the whole time, complete with the occasional slam of the brakes and a cry of "what was that?!"

After we left Riko at the office (who made me promise to ask Hiruma about his family background), we headed back to Monta's place to, as he called it, 'transform into a spy MAX!' Which turned out to mean 'change our clothes into all black outfits.'

"Um. What do we do if someone sees us and calls the police?" I asked nervously.

"Run." Monta and Mona said in unison, giving me a serious look.

Monta let me borrow a pair of baggy black pants; Mona handed me one of her long sleeve black turtlenecks before marching out of the bedroom to change in the bathroom. I eyed the turtleneck (it was a girl's shirt after all) before deeming it fine and tugged it on, keeping the right sleeve pushed up so as not to overstretch it on my cast.

Monta was wearing a plain black T-shirt and black pants similar to the ones I was wearing. When Mona bounced back into the room she was wearing a black skirt, black tights, and a black shirt with long sleeves and a hood. She had even braided her hair differently too; the braids were now tied into loops on each side of her head. On her back was a black backpack filled with stuff we probably wouldn't need.

Back in the car, Margo made it clear multiple times that talking wasn't allowed. "I really need to concentrate." She explained before snapping at Mona to put her seatbelt on.

The silence (and the fact that Margo drove like she was stuck in Tokyo traffic) gave me time to reflect on the plan. That didn't last very long because none of us had planned this far. This meant I had plenty of time to panic like any normal person would.

"There it is." Margo gave a tired sigh and I looked out my window at the Hiruma residence.

My mouth dropped open.

I didn't know Hiruma very well and I wasn't all that good a judge of character (okay, I sucked), but I was seriously surprised to see the huge mansion. It didn't seem to fit a guy like him. It sat on top of a hill with tall grass and looked out of place in the overgrown landscape.

The house itself reminded me of a fancy hotel. Its abundance of windows all covered in thick blue curtains, its cream-colored brick, and its columns gave it more of a big city resort feel than something you'd find out here in the country.

"Is this the right place?" Mona asked, voicing my surprise. Margo looked at the map she had spread out on the passenger seat (none of us had been allowed to sit there because, seriously, if we were in a car accident what would she do?).

"Yep, now get out. I'll be back in a hour. Call me if any of you gets hurt." She looked directly at me while saying that before she drove away. Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.

"This sucks. I thought we were going to do something fun like break into a haunted mansion or something cool like that." Mona complained, unable to hide the disappointment on her face.

I disagreed greatly. Creepy haunted mansions weren't what I would call fun or cool. "We aren't breaking in, just looking around." I explained to her and she rolled her eyes but didn't argue. "Right Monta…" My voice trailed off as the surrounding area turned out to be lacking a certain roommate.

"Come on, you two! We only have an hour!" Monta yelled, already tromping through the overgrown grass in a beeline for the house.

"Not so loud!" I stage whispered while looking around me, expecting cops pull up and kindly ask why we're trespassing on private property.

"Don't be so skittish, Sena! There's no one around; the plan's working MAX!" He exclaimed loudly and I winced nervously. It _was_ true though; the old dirt road Margo had taken on the way here stretched for miles in both directions, and we hadn't passed any other cars.

On the other side of the road was a forest, something that made me more than slightly nervous. I'd never been that close to so many _wild _trees all at once. I was a city kid after all.

"I'm not being skittish, I'm being careful!" I yelled at Monta, but my new friend didn't bother turning around to reply. I sighed before bolting, passing him easily with my eyes stuck to the ground in front of me in an effort not to trip over anything hidden in the long grass.

"Whoa, race MAX!" Monta announced before attempting to catch up with me. Farther back Mona complained about her shoes while hurrying after us. By the time we reached the house all three of us were panting and the turtleneck I was wearing felt like it was trying to choke me.

"My… feet hurt… so bad!" Mona gasped, bending down to rub her black cowboy boots. She swung her backpack off her back, still breathing hard. "Why didn't we just go up the driveway?" She asked, pointing to the paved, less steep, less dangerous path than the way we took. Monta and I shared an sheepish look before turning away without answering.

"Now's not the time to be complaining! Let's try to get in –er, look through a window." Monta said, catching my worried glance.

"Stuck with idiots." Mona muttered and I hesitantly gave her a light pat on the head before moving away. She brightened, skipping in front of us.

First, we circled the house a few times looking for a window that wasn't completely covered with the thick blue curtains. Up close the house was even bigger than I had thought; it took us a good five minutes to march around it twice.

"Hey look, I found one!" Mona cried, bending down to stare into a crack through a window where the curtain didn't cover. I called Monta over and stood behind her trying to look in. She tugged on my shirt and I bent down next to her.

"Thanks for letting me come, Sena-kun." She whispered, trying to blink something out of her eyes.

"What? Oh, um, you're welcome. But this wasn't really my idea to begin with." I explained, leaning away a little as she was suddenly closer than before. She sighed loudly as Monta finally arrived from doing whatever he had been doing.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He said, then for some reason stopped and raised an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Let's go, Sena!" Mona said, jumping up quickly. I followed as Monta lead us to the back of the house.

"Sena, dude, you're probably not going to like this idea but…" Mona gasped, realizing whatever he was trying to say, "…but, I found a way into the house."

I looked around, not seeing a ladder. My conscience began to work overtime.

"If we break in and get caught, we'll be breaking the law," I protested before remembering something else. "A-and didn't Riko say something about a dog?"

Monta froze at that for a moment before replying. "If there was a dog it would've heard us by now and be barking it's head off." He said.

"Fine, okay. But how do we get inside?" I asked, giving in despite what common sense was trying to tell me.

"This is so simple, Sena. Just watch!" Mona stood up suddenly barefoot and without her backpack. She carefully walked up to a pine tree that stood ten feet away from the house. Quickly she jumped up for the first branch, swinging up to the second, and climbing up four more before leaping from the tree to the roof. "Tada!" She giggled down at us.

Monta looked at my shocked expression, "We all have a couple good years of gymnastics under our belts." He said easily. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He raced toward the tree and copied Mona's amazing feat with ease. He looked back down at me, my cast, and my lack of acrobatic skills.

"Wait there Sena, I'll go downstairs and unlock the door!" He called as Mona pushed open a window.

"And don't forget my backpack!" Mona added as the two disappeared inside the house.

The sudden silence surprised me and I sighed out loud.

"Sorry Tree-san, but I don't think I can climb like that." I said to it casually in Japanese. The tree remained silent. I bent down to retie my shoelace with a little bit of difficulty.

Somewhere to my right in the forest, a twig snapped. My head shot up and my heart started to race. Was it just me or did the trees look more sinister than before?

"You're imagining things Sena." I muttered to myself, but that didn't stop another snapping noise from coming from the forest. I didn't just hear a growl, did I? I was about to call out when the door swung open and Monta stuck his head out, eyes wide.

"Dude, you seriously have to see this!" He whispered. I gratefully left the backyard, hauling Mona's backpack with me. I gave the forest one last look before I went inside.

The walls were painted white and free of smudges or any dirty spots. The floor was wooden and our footsteps echoed easily.

"It's empty." Monta announced as if no one else had noticed.

The room was huge but dark with the only light coming from outside. Despite that, there was an airy feeling to the place. An overpowering smell of paint fumes revealed that someone had been there recently.

"Maybe they're redecorating?" I guessed and Monta threw me a 'seriously?' look to which I shrugged meekly at.

"Hey, check this out!" Mona's voice echoed out to us from another room that was just as big but not quite as empty. Sitting in the middle of it was a huge black grand piano.

"It's tuned! Whoa, this thing must be really expensive." Mona sighed as she hit a couple keys, idly playing a few notes. She repeated her impromptu song again and Monta opened the top. I dropped the backpack next to the piano seat and glanced around nervously.

"Should you two really be touching that? If something was to happen…" My words trailed off.

Mona gave the grand piano a skeptical look before pulling out a handkerchief from her backpack and wiping down the keys. "Sena has a good point; they could trace our fingerprints. Let's show him the rest now!"

"Sena, help me with this." Monta said as he carefully closed the top and picked up a large white sheet. I took the other side of the cloth, helping to cover the piano.

"Whoa, look at this!" Mona called out, already in the next room.

With a sigh we followed her voice through a pair of swinging white doors. All of the walls were covered in floor-to-ceiling mirrors with railings running from corner to corner at what would be mid-height for most people. Mona was sliding across the well-polished floor in her tights, giggling away. She for one didn't seem to be tormented by the fact that what we were doing was against the law. I looked at myself in a mirror; brown eyes and a slightly panicked expression greeted me.

"Yeah. It's amazing. Sena, you gotta look upstairs!" Monta was clearly not nearly as entertained by polished floors as his little sister was.

"I wanna stay with Sena!" Mona gushed, sliding across the room toward us. I jumped out of the way as she headed straight for me and ended up slipping and falling painfully on my butt.

"Will you two hurry it up?" Monta said, already at the doorway. As I got up Mona grabbed onto my arm and made me drag/slide her out of the room.

The stairway reminded me hauntingly of the one at school with the slick marble steps, but luckily this one was partially carpeted so the chances were slightly better that I wouldn't kill myself.

The upstairs was carpeted, and the pure white of it against the same-colored walls and doors was beginning to blind me just the slightest bit.

"That's the room we came in; there's nothing in there." Monta pointed down the hall to the only open door. I quickly peeked inside before shutting the door and followed behind Monta as he tried to open another door.

"Locked." He muttered, and headed to the next. I looked at the white door for a moment before heading after him with Mona still clutching the only usable arm I had.

We all froze when downstairs we heard a low murmuring and the sound of the front door being unlocked.

"Hurry! In here!" Monta whispered and we all dove into the room. Monta shut the door, locking it. We pressed against it, trying to hear if anyone was heading our way.

"Guys?" Mona whispered, tugging at my sleeve.

"Shh! Sena, can you hear anything?" Monta whispered to me. I shook my head, hearing only a muffled far off muttering.

"Guys!" Mona whispered louder and I turned around this time.

My mouth dropped open.

"Mona, just shut up!" Monta hissed.

Without turning I reached over and shook his shoulder hard. He turned around, and the three of us stood frozen.

"What _is_ that?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I was debating on waiting until the weekend to post this up but since I've got like 50 people alerting this story (for some odd and slightly frightening reason) I decided to not risk what is big enough to be a mob and post this for you. Now feel all warm and gooey inside and please don't buy any pitchforks nor torches...**

**EDIT: Do you even need to guess? ChibiBoko **

**Chapter Nine: One Sandwich Short of a Picnic**

"What _is_ that?" Monta asked.

I swallowed nervously. The brown mountain of fur shifted, but otherwise didn't notice us.

"I think it's the dog," Mona whispered in a small voice.

He was very much a dog with his short brown fur and, of course, sharp pointy teeth. But, unlike most dogs, he was just a few sizes short of being a horse.

Seriously; huge paws the size of trashcans, a tail longer than my arm, and he was probably taller than I was if he stood on his hind legs. Oh, and don't forget the huge jaws that could bite me in half.

It was almost ironic, because the one who had locked us in the room with my worst nightmare was Monta rather than me. Which was something of an achievement on my part. Not that I was inwardly praising myself right at the moment. I was too busy freaking out because, well, _nightmare dog._

Next to me, Mona made a watery choking noise. Monta was the first to snap out of his trance.

"As long as we're real quiet, maybe he won't wake up," he whispered, shuffling back toward the door.

'Yep, we're doomed,' I repeated to myself in case I might forget. With my eyes, I followed the chain that was hopefully secured tightly around the dog's rope collar. If I hadn't been completely certain I was going to die, I would've been relieved to see that the chain was firmly attached to the wall. Since karma loves to prove me right in sticky situations like this, glass suddenly shattered down below. Angry yelling quickly followed.

A low growl formed in the back of the dog's throat. Evidently awake, he jumped up and shifted to the far corner that was thankfully farthest away from us. The dog growled again, showing off huge sharp teeth that made my stomach lurch.

"G-g-good doggie-san. There's no need for that, please," The dog turned to face me directly and I almost choked on my spit as he growled again. "Um, please?" I repeated. The dog gave me a calculating glare, but quieted. "W-we're friends of Hiruma, s-s-so please don't eat us," I continued, thinking fast. The dog tilted his head curiously, probably wondering why his prey was talking so much.

"Sena, keep talking! I think he likes you!" Mona whispered from her more secure spot behind me. The dog took a step forward, ears still laid back. Due to lack of any survival instincts whatsoever I held my hand out, noticing how bad it was shaking.

"Um, see? I don't look tasty at all," I whispered to the dog as he sniffed my hand. His ears perked up, and in a strange turn of luck his tail started to wag hard enough for me to feel a slight breeze.

Unsure if this meant that he liked me or that he was happy because I was tasty after all, I stood rigid as he circled around me. He sniffed at me and at the same time entangled me in his chain. I had to admit it was a smart move; make sure the prey can't get away.

I closed my eyes tightly, wondering what Monta and Mona would do when the dog decided to take a chunk out of me. Call for help? Run? Laugh because this was actually a long, detailed plot to turn me into dog food for an enormous, flesh-eating dog?

I wasn't sure if I cried out or not when the dog leaped up, I was only certain of the sudden sensation of _down_. In a matter of seconds I was completely covered in dog slobber. I opened my eyes, happy to still be alive, but not so ecstatic about the layer of drool I was coated in.

"Eh? Um, nice doggie?" I told him, surprised. The dog flipped over onto his stomach, tail wagging as I wiggled out of the entangled chain. Reaching out, I rubbed his stomach. It was kind of scary that even when stretched out, my hand was smaller than his face. He jumped back up to lick me again and I sat there frozen, wondering which one of us was mentally insane; me, or the dog.

"Sena, dude, could you make your new friend be quiet for a minute? You know, before we get caught?" The dog growled at Monta.

"Um, dog, er, sir. Please don't make threatening noises at my friends," I bit my lip nervously.

The dog turned back to me, tilting his head as if to say 'why not?'. He rubbed against my arm with enough force that I fell over again. It was sort of like how a cat would act when it wanted to be petted.

"Thank you," I said, patting the dog's short, wiry hair. I looked around the room, still freaked out by the sheer size of him. Other than an empty dog bowl and the chain that had somehow been forced into the wall, it was completely empty and just as white as the other rooms.

"This guy hasn't been here for long," Mona pointed out. She moved out from behind me to pet the dog, oblivious to the fact that it could eat her whole.

Downstairs, a handful of voices started loudly swearing in English words that I didn't know and didn't really want to learn. The dog perked up at the noise and bolted for the door, almost flinging Monta across the room. He whimpered when we didn't open the door instantly, the chains rattling around loudly.

"Look doggie, we're not supposed to be here, okay?" I whispered. He turned to me, head tilted to the side curiously. "So please be quiet. We'll be in big trouble if we're caught," I was answered with a slobbery lick across the face, which I took as a yes.

My new canine friend sank to the floor and Mona scratched him behind the ears, making weird cooing noises. While we'd been busy, Monta had cracked open the door and turned to Mona and me with a serious look.

"I think if we make it across the hall again, we can get out through the window Mona opened and climb down the tree," he whispered. I paled at the mention of the tree.

Monta noticed and rubbed his nose, something he did while thinking. "I got it!" He announced after a few seconds. He quickly explained the plan. It would be dangerous, but I seriously didn't want to deal with getting caught and agreed to my part.

Monta opened the door quietly and stepped out. Mona slipped out after him while I busied myself with detaching the chain secured to the dog's collar, constantly reminding him not to eat me. Once the chain leash was off I held tightly onto the rope collar, doing my best to keep the dog from bursting out of the room. He licked my face a couple times, hoping I'd change my mind, and whimpered when I still kept a tight grip on him.

"Shh!" I hushed the dog. He gave one last whine before quieting. I peered out into the hallway; no sign of Monta or Mona.

"Please don't leave me, okay um… Pitt?" I asked and the huge dog nodded. It felt wrong to just call him 'dog,' I'd end up sounding like Agon. So I rattled off the first name that came to mind. Pitt somehow understood.

I gripped his collar tightly and raced to the stairway, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking our way. Pitt's ears perked as someone started talking and his huge tail wagged cheerfully. I, on the other hand, froze in my tracks. Belatedly it came to me that I should pay attention to what was being said.

"…And if you ever fuck up again, I swear I'll kill you myself."

Maybe I should've been alarmed that he was threatening someone's life, but at the time all I could think was, 'why in hell was Agon in Hiruma's house?'

--

Pitt was the one who finally snapped me out of my frozen state, worriedly licking my face.

"L-let's go Pitt." I whispered. But unable to help myself I looked down the stairs, catching sight of someone walking into the room that housed the grand piano. Someone with dreadlocks. I didn't have time to sit in shock because Pitt dragged me forward, probably thinking 'if I can't go, than neither can you.'

Pushing that puzzle aside for later, I crept into the room Monta and Mona had sneaked into. I looked out the window just in time to see Mona swing through the tree and drop to the ground. She looked up at me and waved before bending down to stuff her feet into her cowboy boots. I waited for 'the signal,' which turned out to be Agon shouting angrily enough that even gigantic Pitt whimpered in fear.

"What the hell?! Who's that kid?"

Wasting no time I bolted down the stairs faster than I think I ever ran in my life, Pitt following on my heels surprisingly fast for a dog his size. Racing downhill was dangerous, but my survival instincts must not have been that bad after all because I managed to stay on my feet. I turned sharply to the right, going straight into the forest. I stopped and leaned against a tree to catch my breath. Pitt sat down in front of me, panting as well.

"We did it!" I nearly died on the spot as Monta and Mona jumped out of the tree above me, giving a high-five over my head.

"W-what did you do?" I asked once I was sure that I wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"I called out from the back and then Monta threw them off our trail. Didn't we do good, Sena?" Mona explained through excited gasps. Pitt barked and ran around us in circles, practically shaking the earth. He looked completely ecstatic to be out of that room.

"Dude, I seriously can't believe they were keeping something that big in a room like that for any length of time," Monta marveled aloud. Pitt licked my almost dry face again before continuing with his little freedom dance.

"Agreed, but I think we should leave. Being this close to the house gives me the creeps," said Mona, who was bonding with Pitt again. She scratched the huge dog behind his ears, trying to get the large dog give her a ride on his back.

We headed farther downhill, Mona riding Pitt almost like a horse for about two minutes before getting off and petting him instead. She was thrilled to be with a dog taller than her. I stopped short, realizing something vitally important.

"Where are we going to keep Pitt?" I asked.

"Who?" Monta asked as he and Mona both gave me identical blank looks.

"Pitt," I repeated, motioning to the huge dog who was drooling at me in a loving gesture.

"You named him Pitt?" Monta repeated, the two of them blinking at me in shock.

I shrugged. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Mona shook her head in disagreement. "No, no! That won't work. How about Beast? You know, 'cause he's the size of one."

We headed down to the road back the way we came, meeting up with Margo who was driving to pick us up from our hour-long adventure. If she was surprised to find us covered in dirt, leaves (on Monta and Mona's part), and dog slobber, she didn't show it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Did you have fun?" She asked with a smirk, not even glancing at Pitt who'd laid his head on my shoulder.

"Sure, why not. Hey sis, is there room in there for a colossal-sized dog?" Mona asked cheerfully.

Margo squinted at Pitt as if he wasn't big enough. "Sure, Mom loves dogs. Just put down the back seat and he'll be fine," she said casually.

I turned to Monta, my expression clearly showing my bewilderment. I was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be this calm about something as big as Pitt.

"Should I ask?" I questioned.

Monta scratched his head, trying to find a way to explain. "Last year, the twins wanted a kitten for their birthday. Guess what my dad got for them instead?"

"Er, what?"

"Bessie the Boa Constrictor."

"Ah."

Monta was right. When we got back to his house, Garabina told Mona to take a shower and reminded me and Monta that we had to be packed for school in two hours. She also mentioned that she'd drive us back. I couldn't help but cringe. Then she cooked up a large steak for Pitt, gushing over the huge dog as if he was a newborn puppy.

Part of me was amazed at the abnormality of Monta's family. But then again, over the course of my life I'd learned to take odd things in stride. Like tripping over nothing and falling on flat surfaces. Instead I lightly asked Garabina not to sell Pitt or anything like that. She promised and set to making a collar to fit the big dog.

Monta's dad drove us back to the school; I'm relieved to report that he drove like a normal person. I debated telling Monta how I'd seen Agon at Hiruma's house, but fell asleep as soon I sat in the car. I didn't wake until Monta nudged me and said that we would reach the school in a few minutes.

I looked out the window and sighed as Deimon came into view. Now would begin my first week without a bodyguard. Due to that nasty twist of fate, my plan to pretend to be invisible and hope no one remembered me was all but useless.

Now, my to-do list was dreadfully simple: find Agon and Hiruma. Start asking questions.

I was so dead.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Nowhere**

**Now you gotta admit I'm pretty awesome, three updates in _one_ week. Pheew. Sheesh. Er, okay, what should I do now? -tumbleweed passes by- Well, looks like I'm going to go type again! Oh what fun there is to have. **

**Chapter Ten: Call the Spade a Spade**

Today, I was completely drained by the time lunch came around. Once we got back to the school yesterday, Monta and I stayed up until around eleven p.m. finishing up homework we should have done earlier in the weekend. When I woke up a couple hours later, I realized why people tend to hate Mondays.

I dressed hastily and bolted out of the room. Monta had already left, and thanks to some merciful higher power I was able to race down the stairs without killing myself. I've been running as if my life depended on it for a long time now, so I was able to dash all the way to the cafeteria in a matter of seconds.

Once I got my food I automatically headed over to Agon's table, but halfway there a thousand little alarms went off in my head and instead I launched myself at the first empty table I saw. Still dazed from lack of sleep I pushed my scrambled eggs around with my fork, not noticing as the seat next to me became occupied.

"Hey, Sena."

I whipped my head up, exhaling in relief when it just turned out to be Juumonji.

"Hello," I muttered back, finally stabbing my fork into a piece of egg and placing it into my mouth.

For a moment neither of us spoke. I was too tired to try to improve my social skills, and Juumonji normally didn't start up any of our conversations unless it was about our science project. My brain flipped back to the weekend and I shifted in my seat to look at Agon's table. He had his feet on the seat where I sat the week before. Glancing over at Hiruma's table, I noticed it was once again empty.

'I just don't get it,' I thought deflatedly. 'Why had Agon even been at Hiruma's house to begin with? So far I'd thought it'd been safe to say that the two of them didn't like each other. Unless of course,' I mused while taking another bite of my scrambled eggs, 'the records that Riko showed us were wrong and the house wasn't really Hiruma's after all.'

That thought was slightly depressing. If true, that would mean that we had risked our lives for nothing. I sighed, but stiffened when Agon turned to my direction. Not yet ready for eye contact, I quickly spun back around in my chair.

"Something interesting at that table?" Juumonji asked, raising an eyebrow at me and looking impatient.

"Huh? Oh, you mean, um, Agon's table, right?" I asked nervously, finally realizing that I had been a little rude towards Juumonji. "No, nope, nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." My brain whirled as it tried to find something fascinating to change the subject to.

"What _were_ you thinking about?" Juumonji asked dryly as I failed to come up with anything else to talk about.

"Er, nothing."

"Ah, so you were doing 'nothing' while thinking about 'nothing'," Juumonji summarized. I bit my lip nervously, nearly choking when he continued. "All while looking in _his _direction," he jabbed his thumb towards Agon's table, making it clear even to me who 'he' was.

"S-s-sorry," I muttered, my face bright red.

Jyuumonji shook his head looking utterly amazed at me, his earlier irritation gone. "Jeez, Sena. You don't need to apologize. I swear if I knew you back in Texas, you'd probably be the type of kid I'd beat up."

I raised an eyebrow at him and scooted away in my chair a little. "Er, is that something you usually admit to people?"

He shrugged. "Only if they apologize when I'm the one acting like an ass."

"No you aren't! I was being kind of rude too, you were just pointing it out to me," I felt my face heat up. He grunted and rolled his eyes, amused about something I said.

For a moment both of us were quite focused on eating rather than speaking. Licking my lips nervously, I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Er, were you serious about the whole, um, beating up thing?"

--

My classes passed in a slow daze and the one time I looked outside I grunted, feeling miserable. Even with all the surrounding trees, they couldn't block out a warm sun. Unlike Tokyo, the weather here was barely likable.

So far there was only one window that I found where I could really see outside well; most of the windows were made out of painted glass and filtered out any real sunlight. Not to mention they were usually situated high on the walls so that I'd need a ladder in order to reach them.

But when following Monta on a different route to my English class, I noticed a tall window seat that faced the woods to the south. The window itself was thin, but the seat was nearly as big as my futon back home. I tried to make sure I'd remember the window's location for later before hustling after Monta to class.

--

"Earth to Sena! Where you going?"

I looked up, startled to find myself once again automatically heading for Agon's table. That was a close save by Monta. "Oops, just sort of spaced out there," I grinned nervously as Monta lead me back out of the cafeteria and into the library where Yuki was waiting.

The second we sat down Monta burst out excitedly, telling Yuki about our weekend as I ate a turkey sandwich and nodded whenever it seemed necessary.

"…But get this, one of the dudes there was actually Agon!" Monta lowered his voice when saying Agon's name, as if the dreaded menace could hear clear across the school.

I perked up frowning when I couldn't recall ever telling Monta that.

"How do you know it was Agon?" I asked, putting down the last of my sandwich.

Monta shrugged looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, dude, you kind of talk in your sleep a lot. So I heard about it tons of times on the bus."

I blinked. Once, a while back, I remember Mihae asking me who I was talking to during the night. I had thought she'd been joking and hadn't taken her seriously. I pushed that little nugget of information to the back of my mind as Monta continued talking about our escape.

When he finally finished, Yuki mused over our story before asking bluntly, "Why did you steal Hiruma's dog?" I flinched at the word 'steal'. I hadn't thought of it as such at the time.

Monta said defiantly,"Dude, this dog was huge! And they were locking it in a really tiny room with no food or anything. Anyway, if we'd just left Pitt there he might've started barking and ruined our chances of escaping."

I had to admit, now that Yuki pointed out how stupid our plan was, taking Pitt did seem really moronic.

Yuki shook his head in disbelief as if unable to believe what we were saying. "You named Hiruma's dog Pitt? Know what? Never mind. The important thing right now is, how are you planing on getting 'Pitt' back to Hiruma's house? Assuming he hasn't noticed a huge animal missing by now." We fell silent and Yuki sighed, covering his face in his hands. "You guys really weren't thinking, were you? You broke into Hiruma's house, took _Mona_ along to boot, stole his dog, and hoped that no one would notice? Where's the dog right now?" Yuki stood up and began pacing.

"Er, at my house. And don't worry, dude! I've got it all planned out. Next weekend, we'll take Pitt back to the house and say 'Oi, we found this dog running around and figured it was Hiruma's. He must've gotten out somehow.'" Monta explained his plan confidently, but I couldn't shake off the sinking feeling that he'd just made it up on the spot.

I didn't like the idea of blaming our break-in on Pitt, but if Hiruma was half as scary as Monta made him seem I'd rather he didn't find out about us sneaking around his house.

"Fine, I guess. I don't think it'll work, but it's better than nothing," Yuki admitted, flopping down in his chair will a huff.

"Change of subject. Where were you this weekend?" Monta asked.

Yuki shrugged. "I had to go to that math championship out in California," he noticed my curious look. "The reason I'm here isn't as big as a mystery as your situation, Sena. See, er, I'm kind of smart," he explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Kind of? Yuki's got this super brain. If he wanted to, he probably could be in college right now." Yuki shrugged off Monta's flattery.

"Super brain?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"I can remember everything I ever read," Yuki stated. "Ever since I was really young – around three years old - I knew pretty much anything about everything. When most of the kids were learning how to count, I was multiplying fractions in my free time."

He smiled sheepishly, acting as if it was no big deal. I just stared wide-eyed. "But well, my mom couldn't really, um, you know, afford college. But since we lived so close to this school, they caught wind of how smart I was and offered a deal: if I attended Demon, they'd pay for any college I set my sights on."

I blinked and recalled what he'd said before about coming after the Ferrari. "How old were you at the time?" He looked around fifteen or sixteen, but with his hair it was hard to tell.

"Eight," Yuki said, ignoring how I stared in shock.

--

The next day I caught sight of Agon in the hall. It was hard not to notice him since he still was causing that Red Sea effect. Part of me wanted to run up and demand to know what he was doing at Hiruma's house, but having to explain what I'd been doing there myself would've ruined Monta's plan. Instead I turned back to Juumonji and continued to explain Japanese schools to him.

"So how old does that make you?" Juumonji asked casually as we walked along.

I focused on him directly, holding my chin high and decidedly _not _turning Agon's way. "I'm still fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in December. If I was in still in Japan, I would be starting high school next spring. Why?"

I tried to push any remaining thoughts of Agon out of my head as we arrived at Juumonji's classroom. I found my eyes had shifted back to Agon though, who to my surprise had stopped just outside my classroom across the hall. He held eye contact with me for a moment, his expression dark as usual.

"Well, there's this party-"

"Look, Juumonji. I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. Can we talk about this later?" I interrupted, looking back at him and trying to grasp at what he was getting at.

"Sure, see you later then," he muttered and entered his classroom before I had a chance to question him. Making a mental note to not be a jerk around Juumonji, I headed over to my classroom where Agon was still waiting.

"Hi, um, Mr. Kongo Agon?" I was still uncomfortable about the lack of proper honorifics in the English language.

"You're still hanging out with that Juumonji kid?" He grunted in a harsh tone and I winced. Since when did Agon know Juumonji's name?

"Yes, and you're still talking to me," I pointed out, flinching nervously as he turned to glare down at me. I opened my mouth to ask _why_ he was talking to me, but with a rude snort Agon stood up from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe and strode away.

Feeling slightly irritated I went into the classroom, ignoring the looks my fellow classmates threw me as the bell rang. I sat down in my seat with a huff, puzzling over Agon's words before something Juumonji said finally struck. _'Well, there's this party-'_

'I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow,' I promised myself, forgetting that I already had plans for the day.

--

Last week the nurse made an appointment for me to get my cast off, and it hadn't taken me long to forget the date. Which turned out to be Wednesday. If not for Monta, I would've forgotten about it completely. Since we were going to be heading into town there was no reason to wear my school uniform, so I headed down to the infirmary in sneakers and jeans. It took me two wrong turns to remember where it was. By the time I got there I was pretty much late. A look around the room turned up empty, but seconds later a tall woman with long dark hair appeared from out of the inner office. She studied me a moment before speaking.

"You! You are Kobayakawa Sena, are you not?" She snapped angrily, her hands on her hips and a sharp glare on her face. I nodded in agreement. "Ha! Late! For this you should be _cursed_, child. But it's bad luck to curse one when among the cursed ones. If I had my way, the lost souls would have you, Kobayakawa Sena," she glared at me once more before heading back into her private office, motioning for me to follow.

Feeling more than a little afraid, I did so. Her office was too dark to make out much of anything other than her desk. Oddly enough, it faced the wall instead of the door. She was in the middle of putting on a black coat when she noticed my curious look.

"West, foolish child," she stated calmly.

I turned, puzzled. "West?" I repeated, leaving out the 'foolish child' part.

"Aye, west is the future. We yearn for the west. Now enough of this nonsense. You have already made us late enough."

"Um, okay Nurse Oka."


	11. Chapter 11

**Nowhere**

**I was thinking about changing the title of this story again, would anyone mind of I did? Meh, maybe. **

**Chapter Eleven: And Thereby Hangs a Tale**

Once outside, Nurse Oka led me to an old shed near the forest. Inside was what I assumed to be her car, a rusty old pick-up truck with peeling blue paint. I climbed into the passenger seat, dryly remembering what Yuki said about the principal owning a Porsche.

As if reading my thoughts, Nurse Oka snorted as she started up the truck. "I do not own a car as great as some, but out here cars are the least of our troubles," she said in an eerie tone, pulling out of the shed.

As the truck headed noisily down the driveway I sat silent, thinking over her words. The nurse started humming under her breath, glancing into her rear-view mirror to glare at the school one last time. "And thereby hangs a tale," she muttered to herself.

Despite the fact that I was getting the strange feeling that she was crazy, I couldn't help but turn to her curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She snorted, taking one hand off the steering wheel to motion back at the school. "A dark curse lives in that building. It is imprinted into the very stones the same way blood is in our veins." Her tone was sharp and cold.

I shifted nervously in my seat and buckled my seatbelt. I had a feeling I'd need it. "If you hate the school so much, why do you work there?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Ha! Foolish child, do you not think I have not tried to run from such a fate? Oh no, if it could be so, I would be living free without the name of Deimon to haunt me. But such is not the nature of a curse."

She kept saying 'curse,' so despite how much she was beginning to creep me out I continued our conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this curse?"

"Curse!" she barked.

I jumped a little in my seat, thankfully the seatbelt kept me down.

Nurse Oka wore a grave look. The school had already disappeared behind the tree line, but she glared behind us anyway. I looked out at the trees nervously. For a moment neither of us spoke and I began to wonder if she had forgotten my question. In the pit of my stomach I felt a strange tugging. It was sort of like what I had felt on the bus with Monta, but not as bad.

"Long ago, before even my grandmother was a child, that school was an all-girls school," she said out of the blue. Her eyes were dead-set on the road in front of her and it took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"It was?" I said without thinking.

She nodded. "There are few who remember this tale. There are even less who still believe in it."

I was unsure if this was going to be a true story or an urban legend, but I listened anyway as Nurse Oka launched into her story. Despite her brisk attitude and strange behavior, she was an astounding storyteller and it didn't take long for me to sink back in the seat and let her words flow over me.

"Long, long ago there was a rich man named Deimon who lived a happy, easy life until the day his daughter was born. His wife died in childbirth, and he was left with a young baby and too much money for his own good. Falling into depression, Deimon drank most his money away until all he had was his failing health and a neglected daughter.

Realizing the error of his ways, Deimon packed what few remaining things he owned and took his daughter aboard a ship. He set his sights on California where he hoped to find a better life. During the trip Deimon reconnected with his daughter, and when the two arrived in California they realized that neither of them had any desire to settle down. So he reached into his dead wife's savings, and he and his daughter traveled the world together.

Soon though, the world changed, and Deimon noticed how his daughter longed for a life like the girls around her - the ones with mothers, permanent homes, and bright futures. By this time Deimon must have been slightly mad, to the point where all he cared about was his daughter's delight.

Using the last of his wife's money, Deimon opened an all-girls school out in the wilderness. Despite the distance a large amount of girls enrolled, all desiring a higher education than the one they were given.

A good distance from the school, a city grew overnight. Soon Deimon became the most popular dream of every teenage girl, for Deimon's tuition fee was shockingly low even back then, and the girls were treated with care.

That was until one dreadful day in the middle of a cold winter. A snowstorm hit, leaving the school isolated from the city. It wasn't until two months later that people from the town were able to approach the school.

The men left only to return a couple weeks later, crazed and speaking complete nonsense. Alarmed, a second group of men set out, this time armed with guns. But when they arrived at the school, they found it eerily deserted. Chairs were overturned, textbooks were left open, and on the principal's desk was a cup of lukewarm tea.

Baffled, the men searched the area surrounding the school for weeks on end, desperate to find the young women or some clue to what happened. After three years of mad searching, all they discovered was one lone, red ribbon ripped from a girl's hair. The same kind that Deimon's daughter always wore."

"We are here."

I started, lifting my head away from the window. I didn't remember falling asleep, and after a puzzled moment I tried to recall if Nurse Oka's story had been real or if it had just been part of a dream.

"Um, ma'am, that story…" I debated how to ask if she had really said all that or if I had fallen asleep and dreamed it.

Luckily I didn't have to, because she cut me off before I could finish. "Psh, I speak of no story. You heard nothing from me," she snapped as she jumped out of the truck. She paused though, looking back at me. "Or at least that's as far as the principal – that idiotic fool – knows. You understand?" She winked before shutting the door.

It took me a minute, but I realized it'd be a smart idea to follow her. After a small war with my seatbelt and then the door, I trailed after her to the interior of a clean, country-style hospital. I blinked, surprised to find Garabina sitting behind the reception desk.

She looked up, recognizing me instantly. "Why, Sena! Don't look so surprised - this is a small town after all. We all know each other here." She gave Nurse Oka a cold glare. "Unfortunately."

I made a mental note to ask Monta about any bad blood between his mom and the school nurse. It was almost funny - everyone I knew seemed to hate someone else I knew.

Nurse Oka hmphed loudly before turning to me with hard eyes. "I have many things I must do, you stay here. When your arm is fixed, wait for me outside," she ordered before stiffly walking out the door.

Garabina muttered darkly under her breath before turning back to me. Her smile seemed a little more forced than before. "Now don't wear such a face, Sena! Women's issues stay between us women. You just go to the back and let the doctor fix that arm of yours."

Despite her cheerful tone I hurried away, chalking it up to being just one more of the million crazy things that seemed to be happening lately. Being a country-style hospital, it was rather small. When Garabina told me to head to the back, even I was able to find it without any trouble. The door facing away from her desk lead to a small, clean room with a black and white tiled floor and lime green walls. I sat on the cot and looked around nervously. Other than a couple chairs and a small counter, there wasn't much in the room.

'No windows,' I realized just as the door opened.

A tall man in a signature white lab coat and square glasses walked in with a warm smile on his face. Despite his calm appearance, my heart jumped into my throat. His skin, like Hiruma's and the Die Kalten, was icy white.

"Sena Kobayakawa, right?" he asked.

I smiled back, weakly attempting to keep my heartbeat under control. "H-hello sir," my voice cracked as I stuttered.

The doctor didn't seem to notice and laughed lightly in a way that calmed me down, despite my rising paranoia.

"Let's see, what are we going to be doing for you today, Sena?" he asked, facing the cabinets instead of me.

"Um, sir, to take this cast off, I hope." I was surprised to find my earlier anxiety gone. In its place was an inner calm that I wouldn't have believed I could possess.

"Cast? Well that's good. I'm Takami, by the way. No need for any of that 'sir' business, alright?"

I laughed lightly, not even a bit frightened when he turned back around wearing blue gloves and holding a large blocky white object. "I believe I've seen you on TV a couple times, Sena," he remarked.

I blushed knowing though that he only meant that in a good-natured way. "Yeah, you probably have, but don't mention it to anyone at my school - I've been enjoying my lack of fame." Most of the time when I meet new people I'd get tongue-tied or say something stupid, coming off as shy and marking me a possible bully victim. But Takami had a warm air to him, like a cool older cousin or uncle.

"Ah, you go to Deimon don't you," Takami said more as a statement than a question.

I nodded and he gave me a warm look. In some far corner of my mind, I noticed his pupils seemed a bit wider than normal.

"I use to be a student there, back in the day. Has the school changed any?"

We chatted lightly for a couple minutes as I told him about my teachers, the classes I was taking, and my friends, acting as if I had known him forever instead of just a few minutes.

"Well Sena, if we want to get this cast off I think we should get started now." The strange white object he had been holding gave a high whining noise and he grabbed my cast, drawing the saw closer to my arm.

--

It wasn't until the silent ride back to the school that I realized how oddly I behaved in Takami's office. I wasn't one for chatting, if socializing were a school subject I'd definitely get an F minus. But during that half hour I spent in his office, I resembled a human with actual social skills.

Even though I'd spent most of the trip into town sleeping, my eyes felt heavy and my body tired. Even the throbbing in my arm wasn't enough to keep me from wishing for sleep.

"Kobayakawa Sena."

I jumped a little in my seat, having nearly drifted away into dreamland. "Y-yes Nurse Oka, ma'am?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes with my good hand, careful to keep the other neatly in my lap.

"I have bought this for you, for reasons I myself do not understand." She reached into the brown paper bag sitting between us and handed me a simple black book. I took it, curiously flipping through it before pointing out a piece of slightly valuable information.

"It's blank." Indeed, the book was clearly empty.

"Exactly," she huffed, shaking her head as she turned back to the road. Obviously the conversation was over.

I gave the book a hard look, deciding it must be one of those journals that grownups give kids in hopes that one day they'd enjoy writing. Not wanting to be rude I searched around the truck, finding a pen stuffed between the seat cushions next to me. Holding the book against the window I quickly wrote my name on the first page, first in Japanese and then in English. For the rest of the ride, I wrote down a quick summary of the story Nurse Oka told me so I could remember to ask Monta about it later.

When we reached the school, I stuffed the book into my back pocket with no intention of ever writing in the thing again. Back in the infirmary, Nurse Oka gave me an aspirin for my throbbing arm before sending me on my way with one last gold nugget of advice:

"If I see you again I'll curse you!"

--

"Party."

I looked up surprised, quickly dragging myself out of my homework-induced trance. Juumonji sat down across from me, a serious but embarrassed look on his face. "Party?" I echoed, closing my history book. Around me the library was quiet compared to three hours ago when I had just started to lose myself within the heavy book.

"Yeah. It's out at an old factory in Twin Falls, Idaho."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you seriously think I know where that is?"

He shrugged. "It's about a six hour drive, but the party sounds worth it."

"A six hour drive?" I asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, that's as close as anything fun can come around here," he said bitterly. "Anyway, a bunch of guys I know are headed that way and I was wondering if you were interested?"

I smiled lightly. "Sure! Let me know if it's any good." I looked back down at my textbook.

"What, you don't want to go?" he muttered, depressed.

"You're asking me?" I pointed to myself in surprise, just in case there was another Sena walking around.

"Well duh, that's what I'm asking." Juumonji rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

I bit my lip, thinking of all the dreadful accidents that could happen to me while attending a party – one that I assumed would involve other people. But before I could turn him down, I remembered how I was trying to avoid acting like a jerk to Juumonji and caved in. "Sure, I'd love to come. Er, when is it?"

He scratched behind his neck, thinking for a minute before answering, "Saturday night until Sunday, but we're going to head down there later tonight. One of the guys has a brother who's got an apartment there and is going to let us crash at his place."

I gave him a bewildered look, "Tonight? As in today, Friday? Not that I'm, um, complaining or anything, but isn't this a little last minute?"

A light red color swept across his face, "Yeah, I was going to mention it earlier but stuff kept coming up. Er, if you don't want to come-"

"No! I'll come." 'I'll just break a couple expensive things by accident, apologize, then leave,' I thought, humoring myself.

Juumonji straightened in his chair, the front legs hitting the ground with a soft thud. "Cool. The bus will be here in about three hours." He looked over my head at the clock on the wall behind me.

"Great, just enough time to tell Monta my whereabouts in case this is really a kidnapping." I blushed. "Sorry, that sounded a lot less weird in my head."

He chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Jeez Sena, you're an odd one alright."

As if I needed reminding. I picked up my books and Juumonji walked me back to the evil staircase, which unfortunately was the quickest way from the library to my room. 'I hope I don't make myself look too much like an idiot at this party,' I thought, even though wishing hadn't helped me so far. I flexed my arm, glad to have that heavy cast off. Being more unbalanced than normal wasn't ever good for a guy like me. Preoccupied with my thoughts, I would've run into the door of my room had it not already been open.

'Wait, what?' I stopped halfway in the door as warning signs flared in my brain. I looked up slowly and instantly my stomach dropped. There was only one person in the room and he most definitely wasn't Monta.

"Oi. Close the door fucking shrimp, don't want anyone listening to our conversation." The blond menace known as Hiruma gave me the type of smile that showed just how sharp his teeth were.

Long accustomed to following orders I quickly slammed the door shut, realizing belatedly that I might've just ruined my only chance of getting out of there alive.

"Good. Now let's sit down, 'cause we're going to have a little chat." He reached over to the other side of my bed and I stiffened, stomach dropping even further when I saw what he was holding. He let it fall to the bed with a light thud.

I stood rigid, cursing my own carelessness. Sitting on my bed was Mona's backpack, the same one she had brought to our little break-in, and the same one I had left next to that grand piano.

"How about you start?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Nowhere**

**This wasn't too long of a wait was it? I dunno but thanks to everyone who's been replying, I'm at 100 reviews!!! This chapter really didn't want to be written for some odd reason, took me three tries but here you go! **

**Chapter Twelve: The Devil to Pay**

"You can start."

For a moment I just sat frozen, feeling a cold mixture of anxiety and horror. It wasn't until after I began to get my heartbeat back under control that I realized he'd spoken. My mind raced, trying to find a way to defend myself. Er, wait, that was probably too much to ask for. I needed a way to at least take the blame away from Monta and Mona.

"Um," I said, more to prove that I could speak rather than because I had something intelligent to say. Hiruma was still sitting on my bed, and somehow managed to look bored and impatient all at the same time. "Sorry?" I muttered weakly, already knowing that wouldn't get me far.

I flinched when he stood up, but when he simply moved over to Monta's bed I pretended that I had just sneezed rather than cringed in fear. On Monta's bed was what I assumed to be his black laptop bag. I watched slightly curiously as he unzipped a couple pockets, mildly wondering what he was looking for. I was still a little scared stiff.

The object of his search turned out to be cigarettes. I immediately looked up at the ceiling, searching for a smoke detector. The last thing I needed was one going off. Either the building was as old as Nurse Oka's story claimed it was, or nobody ever bothered to install any. Which was slightly alarming. This _was_ an all-boys boarding school after all. I turned away from the smoke emanating from Hiruma's direction, my nose crinkling as I inhaled the nauseating smell of burning tobacco.

"Is this bothering you?" Hiruma asked, a hint of amusement in his voice that I decided to ignore.

Slowly I turned back to face him, biting down on my bottom lip. "Um, yeah a little."

"Too fucking bad," he snapped.

I blinked. Other than a small window near my bed and the door that I had so smartly slammed shut, there was nowhere else for the cancer-smoke to go other than my lungs. Already the smell was making me light-headed. Feeling more irritated than normal I retorted back, "If you weren't going to stop, why did you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by my sudden crankiness. "I was being fucking nice," he hissed.

Aggravated, I crossed my arms and dug myself in deeper. "It's not nice when you swear," I mumbled, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Instead of replying, Hiruma grinned rather demonically before turning back to the subject at hand – namely, my doom. "Enough fucking chatting, why the hell were you in my house?"

I looked back to my bed, at the evil backpack. "Well, um, I was, er, curious?" I tried, not quite able to think of anything better with the throbbing headache that was forming in the back of my head. Wondering if I should start begging for forgiveness yet, I turned to face Hiruma again.

He took a long drag on his cigarette before speaking, his voice strong with sarcasm, "So let me get this straight. Somehow you found out where I live, jumped on the bus, and walked the fifteen miles from the bus stop to my house. Then you broke in through the second story window, looked around, climbed back out, and walked the fifteen miles back to the bus stop without noticing the absence of your backpack. Just because you were curious."

I blinked. When put like that it did sound kind of unbelievable. "Um, yes?" I said weakly, wringing my hands together nervously. I was absolutely sure that I was about to meet certain death sometime distressingly soon.

"You hang out with that Juumonji kid, right?" he asked, throwing me for a loop. Juumonji? What the heck did Juumonji have to do with this?

"Um yeah," I answered. He took a thoughtful drag from the cigarette that was slowly turning my gray matter into gray mush. "But Juumonji wasn't there, if that's what you're thinking! I was alone. No one was there, well, other than me. But I was alone," I repeated in case he thought that someone had come with me.

"Sure, why not. But I hope you know what this means." Hiruma wore a bone-chilling grin that made me so glad that I'd been able to live for so long without knowing what that meant. "Break into my house, steal a fucking dog, you're _indebted_ to me," he growled.

Despite the fact that what he just said was incredibly frightening, I felt my heart lift a little. "So you're not angry?" I perked up some more.

"As if. I'm _pissed_, but that's beside the point," he snapped.

My almost good feeling vanished. I repeated his earlier sentence in my head as Hiruma pulled out another cigarette. "S-s-sorry, but could I ask what you mean by indebted?" I realized a little too late that Hiruma had pointed out that he'd noticed the lack of a dog. 'There goes Monta's plan,' I thought dryly, but forced all my attention back to Hiruma when he started to talk.

"Yeah, indebted as in you're going to do me a little favor now," he smirked as a chill went down my spine. I really, really didn't want to be indebted to Hiruma. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, words refusing to form on my lips.

Reaching back into his black bag Hiruma pulled out a digital camera, tossing it underhand onto my bed as if the effort to walk over to me was too much. "In thirty days I expect you to hand this back to me, fucking pipsqueak."

I took the camera off the bed. Take care of a camera for a month? Even I could do that. I think.

My positive thoughts were interrupting as Hiruma continued, "And I expect to find it filled with detailed pictures of Agon Kongo's house inside and out. If you fail, expect to discover a new definition of hell. Understand?" he growled.

I stared at him for a few seconds, hoping that he'd sudden break out laughing and say something among the lines of, _"What, you really thought I was that horrible a person? No, I'm just going to kill you with a dull spoon, no worries."_

When he didn't I paled, swaying a little at what he was expecting me to do. "Y-y-you want me to break into Agon's house?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"Well what do you know, you're not as dumb as you seem, brat. Anyway, since you seem to enjoy butting into shit, this should be easy for you. Get curious," he stated offhandedly, lighting another cigarette.

Despite the fact that he'd just doomed me to a fate worse than death, I frowned. "You really shouldn't smoke so much, can't those things kill you?"

He must have found my concern hilarious, because he laughed as if I'd just made some smart witty remark instead of pointing out a potential decrease in his lifespan.

I was about to ask why but decided against, asking instead something that would affect me a little more. "Where does Agon live?"

Hiruma, finished laughing, gave me a serious look before shrugging. "No idea. Looks like you have your work cut out for you, fucking shrimp."

Shrimp, brat, pipsqueak. I couldn't help but to wonder if someday we'd ever be so close that I was _fucking Sena_. However, being close to Hiruma wasn't really one of my top priorities at the moment. I was going to have to find out where Agon lived, and something told me he wouldn't be inviting me over anytime soon.

'This really isn't good.'

--

"There you are," I smiled warmly, feeling pretty relieved to see Juumonji after Hiruma's hostile behavior.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," he said lightly, but despite the fact that I have a slightly overenthusiastic imagination at times I could have sworn he looked almost as relieved as I felt. That look disappeared as I came within what I guessed to be smelling distance. "Sena, do you _smoke_?" he asked with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

Doing my best to ignore his annoyance, I quickly jumped into an explanation on Hiruma's appearance in my room, albeit with a few details changed. I hated to lie to Juumonji, but I wasn't sure how he'd take it if I told him that I had snuck into Hiruma's house. So instead I quickly made up some flimsy story about Hiruma having to use our room for Internet access and smoking while doing so.

"Asshole," Juumonji muttered.

Instead of commenting, I pretended that I hadn't heard him. For a moment we were both silent. Not wanting all conversation to end, I decided to relay some rather important information to him.

"I really should warn you, anything breakable or valuable at this party will be broken," I announced nervously.

Juumonji gave me an amused look, deciding to leave the subject of Hiruma alone. "Care to explain?"

"Whenever I'm around a large amount of people, I tend to get clumsy and things usually break."

Juumonji snorted at that. I turned, hearing gravel crunch behind me. I was more than a little shocked to see a black Lamborghini cruise by painfully slowly.

"Is that-" I started, my voice drifting off as the driver stopped and rolled down the window to stare squarely at me with a 'see, didn't I tell you your life sucked?' smirk.

Juumonji placed a hand on my shoulder as if he was expecting me to launch myself at the car. "Agon Kongo," he spat bitterly. Over the past two weeks he must've really come to hate the guy.

"A Lamborghini?" I asked in awe. At the moment the knowledge that Agon was behind the wheel didn't really sink in.

"Probably Apollo's newest car. Agon has a reputation for breaking them," Juumonji said in an apathetic tone.

The car disappeared out of view, but not after a rather showy three-sixty spin that made me really glad I hadn't been anywhere close. Getting hit by a car didn't sound all that fun, even if it was a Lamborghini. Not to mention that I had just gotten my cast off.

"Sheesh," I coughed at the dust cloud the car had kicked up.

Juumonji grunted in response. "Nice car, I guess."

I threw him a curious look. "Yeah, nice car. So if you don't mind me asking, what's with the, um, anger?"

"What anger?!" he snapped back.

I held my hands up to show I meant no harm. "Er, never mind," I said quickly before noticing Monta running out of the school, a little late. "Excuse me for a second." I held up a finger before racing over to Monta, giving him a quick rundown of my encounter with Hiruma.

"Jeez, thanks dude. Does this mean I shouldn't bring Pitt back now?" Monta asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure. He didn't seem that upset that Pitt wasn't there." I frowned, remembering how friendly the huge dog had been. Definitely not the type of dog I'd imagine the rude blond to own. Maybe a flesh-eating bulldog, but not Pitt.

"I'll keep him for another week. You just ask Hiruma about-"

"What are you talking about?" Juumonji asked, dryly appearing out of nowhere.

I jumped in fright, nearly falling on my butt. "Nothing!" I said quickly, nodding to confirm that we weren't talking about anything of value.

"Great, the 'nothing' game again. Hurry it up, the bus is coming," Juumonji said gruffly as he walked back to our bags.

Sure enough the loud engine of the yellow bus could be heard, indicating that it was about to appear from around the bend. Monta nudged me, eyes open wide in alert. I threw him a semi-irritated look, not wanting to talk behind Juumonji's back anymore. He rolled his eyes at my expression. In spite of how curious I was I turned away, jogging to catch up with Juumonji.

--

"Sena, the guys. Guys, Sena." Juumonji cut the introductions short, attempting to shove our stuff into the back of an already overloaded van. I was hit by a wave of shyness and could only wave mutely at 'the guys.' I counted everyone quickly. 'Five plus Juumonji and myself, is there really enough room?' I wondered, trying to count all the seats in the van.

The 'guys' pretty much ignored me. They were too busy arguing amongst themselves about who was going to drive. After about ten minutes of this the guy who owned the car, Vic, ended up with the keys and we started to climb inside.

"Short kid in the back – dude, move over - short kid in the far back, just climb over the seat!"

I did as told, not sure who was talking to me. I was just relieved when Juumonji ended up next to me. I gave him a look; earlier today I hadn't been expecting to be inhaling my knees.

He chuckled almost nervously, but since I didn't mention my displeasure or the lack of personal space he didn't speak either.

"How long is this going to be?" I asked nervously, resting my chin on my knees as I brought them up tightly against my chest.

"Six hours," Juumonji admitted, not looking that thrilled either.

I giggled nervously, somehow finding his irritation funny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, ohhh unlucky number. (Figures) Sorry guys (mostly girls) but I might (probably) wouldn't be undating so much regularly any more. I've gotta raise my grades or some shit like that, heck I really shouldn't be on the computer right now at all. Really wanted to post this beforehand though. I'll do anything in my power (wow doesn't that sound important) to update soon but I'm making no promises :P **

**Thanks everyone for replying I'm in the hunderds so soon, makes me all warm inside. Oh and shout outs to CookieMonster525 and Mithras151 both updated yesterday. Totally made my otherwise horrible day great. If you want a shout out then go write something!!!**

**Now that my little moment is over...**

**Chapter Thirteen: _Bad Luck_**

"How the hell did you manage to do this so damn quickly?" Jyuumonji muttered and despite how that could be taking offensively I didn't say so. "Seriously what the hell?" He asked throwing bloody paper towels into the sink.

"Hey, I did warn you." I pointed out in a light tone wincing a little when he pressed a wad of damp paper towels against the cut. Jyuumonji looked up raising an eyebrow not really looking that pleased with my attempts to cheer him up. Oh well, one of us had to be optimistic and Jyuumonji was already doing just a good job at doing the opposite.

"You warned me that the second you walked through the door you were going to trip and cut open your leg on some vase?" I shrugged; he was being slightly dramatic, at least to me. What had happened was simple; I walked through the door tried and weary after a six-hour drive. Not paying attention to my surroundings I tripped over some misplaced African vase.

Turns out that the guy who's house we were staying at was a potter, and despite my endless begs for forgiveness he just brushed me off laughing the whole time.

My 'cut open leg' was just had a light scratch, the vase thingy was way off worst than I was. "I said I would more than likely be breaking stuff. I'm not usually wrong on these types of things." Again Jyuumonji didn't look that amused by my attempts to humor.

I was sitting on top of a counter one jean pant leg rolled up for Jyuumonji to clean. My hands had a few tiny cuts on them and still stung a little, but I keep them palm down on the cool marble. If they were bleeding too and Jyuumonji saw them he might have written a death poem claiming to have failed at life.

He shook his head, throwing away the wadded up paper towel into the sink and grabbing a couple of Band-Aids. "I can do that myself." I offered, it was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable having him take care of me. After years of being ignored by other people my age having someone take care of me was sending fire ants up my spine.

It was almost as worst as when I was at the hospital and all the doctors were super nice. Any moment I was expecting Jyuumonji to say 'Oh no looks like you cut through the blah blah blah vein, Sena, looks like you're going to be needing another cast!'

I shivered not even wanting to imagine going down and up the marble staircase at school on crutches. Sensing me flinch Jyuumonji looked up, something close to hysteria on his face. "Did that hurt?" He asked ignoring my request to bandage myself.

"Nope not at all not the slightest!" I chirped face warming up slightly when he raised an eyebrow. "Sena it's creepy how calm you're acting, it's okay to, like, at as if your in pain. This whole calm thing is kind of freaky." He muttered and I laughed lightly stopping when I realized he was serious.

The bottom seam to my shirt suddenly became _extremely_ interesting and I struggled to explain how I wasn't the one acting freaky. "If you were in this situation then what would you do?" I asked staring at the cabinet behind him.

"Probably punch a wall." He replied lightly and it took me a moment, but I realized that he had finally made a joke. 'Oh yeah, I'm the freaky one. Hurt yourself so punch a wall.'

"So the next time I fall or trip I should, er, go punch a wall?" I asked as he pealed open a new Band-Aid. It would be hilarious – for anyone watching – me attempting to hurt a wall. "Nah, I'm just saying I would at least get pissed. You're acting as if that was your entire fault or something." I rolled my eyes again struggling not to just jump off the counter and walk away laughing.

"That's because it _was_ my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up getting hurt. This kind of happens a lot so there isn't really the need to make a big scene out of just a little scratch." I explained motioning to my leg. Jyuumonji didn't respond just shaking his head.

I sighed feeling extremely tired but strangely alert; blood will do that to you I guess. "Can we just change the subject?" I asked and Jyuumonji stood up straight leaning against the opposite counter.

"Fine, I've got two things I need to ask you anyway." He said and I wouldn't keep a wave of nervousness from washing completely over me.

"I still have questions too, so you ask then I will." He nodded in agreement. I gently lifted a hand up from the counter; since it wasn't bleeding I checked the other. No blood. Lucky me.

"Did you really like Agon Kongo's car?"

It took me longer than a moment to realize what the heck he was talking about. And even then I didn't quite understand the question.

"You mean the Lamborghini? You said that it was Vice Principal Apollo's car." I pointed out mystified.

"Yeah, er never mind that was just stupid." Jyuumonji snorted shaking his head as I raised an eyebrow completely lost. Yep, I was the freaky one.

"Er, okay, my turn then," I paused searching for a question that he could answer. 'Why do both Hiruma-san and Agon-san know about you?' 'Why does Hiruma-san want me to search through Agon-san's house?' 'What's the meaning of life?'

I wasn't really sure how well those questions would turn out so instead I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. I closed my eyes and spilled the whole story. Well, not the whole story, I explained about my adventure into Hiruma's house and seeing Agon there. About finding Pitt and Hiruma's orders to locate, stalk, and photograph Agon's house.

When I finished my question appeared out of thin air but seemed right all the same. "So can you help me find Agon's house?" It was a lot to ask out of someone, definitely after an information overload. But it made me feel strangely better as if dropping some huge wieght off my shoulders.

Jyuumonji took his time to answer, frowning deeply, before looking up at me a curious glint in his eyes that made me question if telling him had been the smartest idea. "I bet I know where I could find out, give me a week and I'll most likely know."

I was kind of scared to ask from what sources but decided that it didn't really matter. I was more than glad to have another outlet to help me with this new mission of death because even though Monta was my first best friend, running around blindly didn't seem that great of a plan. Even if it was thought out well.

"What was you're second question?" I asked remembering than he had two. Jyuumonji crossed his arms before replying. "You already answered it, I was going to ask why you were saying 'can't find Agon's house' repeatedly while sleeping in the van. Speaking of sleep you should go get some, wouldn't be getting it for the rest of the weekend most likely."

--

_"A la lugebe a lujeba, lugebe a lujeba, lugebe a lujeba!" _

Loud Romanian music entered my skull not leaving any room to think at all. When Jyuumonji had said 'party' I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe some club where they didn't check Ids or a rich kid's trashed-up mansion.

Instead we piled back into the van – which I had come to hate with a deep passion – and headed a little out of town stopping at an old factory building. "Are we aloud to be here?" I whispered to Jyuumonji who just scoffed at me helping one of the guy's – Mike, I think – drag a large speaker box from the back of another guy's pickup.

"Dude, Sean or whatever your name is. You've seriously gotta cool it, loosen up. Anyway there's no one around so it's not like we're going to be caught." Mike informed me whacking me up against the head as if this was every day knowledge.

I didn't comment instead just planning to stick close with Jyuumonji the whole time. Inside, the warehouse was dimly light and smelled like a mixture of wax and sweat. To my horror a large amount of people were dancing, something I could never achieve without hurting an innocent bystander, myself, or both.

Like I had planned I stuck close to Jyuumonji watching him play an hour's worth of poker, yet never quite being able to grasp the idea of the game. 'I guess I'm just not the partying type.' I realized with an unheard sigh.

But at least I wasn't making myself looking like an idiot; so far no one other than Jyuumonji even noticed my existence. And it wasn't as if I had way craving desires for it to be otherwise.

Mike placed a hand down on my shoulder nearly scaring my half to death.

"Yo, Sean kid I've got someone you've gotta meet!" He yelled into my eardrum breaking through the Romanian music. He started to drag me away seconds later but I had enough time to shout at Jyuumonji. "I'll be right back!" 'And if I'm not call the cops!'

Mike dragged me through the crowd of dancers, most of who were just jumping up and down rather than really dancing, even closer to the stereos where the music was blaring out of.

"Man, Cole look who I found!" Mike really should have learned sign language that way Cole, a strange pale boy with a red and black Mohawk, could have understood him.

Instead he repeated his sentence five more times until just shoving me in front of him at Cole. "Sorry!" I yelled stumbling a little, he smiled in response nodding to Mike above my head. He said something to me that I didn't have the slightest chance to understanding.

Taking that blank look in my eyes as a good sign, Cole dragged me away from the stereos, but even farther from Jyuumonji. "I said you look tense." He said in a normal voice startling me from my rising paranoia.

"Sorry, um, I'm Sena." I said nervously eyeing the drink in his hand. "Name's Cole. You want some of this? It's a jello shot you've gotta have one it will help loosen you up." He reached to the table behind me handing me a lime green 'jello shot' in a small paper cup. 'What's with everyone telling me I have to loosen up?' I thought dryly as a white paper cut was pushed into my hand.

"What's in this?" I was smart enough to ask, the whole being nice thing was creeping me out big time. Cole didn't seem to find the question annoying instead wrapping an arm around my shoulders leaning in closer to talk.

"Just trust me love, it's safe, real safe. Just remember to swallow don't chew." He finished off his own watching me intently. Hoping that he'd leave if I just listened I rose the cup to my mouth frowning when the lime green 'jello' wouldn't come out.

Cole laughed at my expression and I could feel my face warm up as I tried to lean a little bit away. His breath wasn't exactly minty fresh.

With an inward sigh I dipped my finger into the lime green jello sweeping around the outside of the cup before hesitantly licking my finger trying out the taste. After confirming that it wasn't poison I swallowed the rest out of the cup. "See? What did I tell you? If you think that taste great wait until you try the orange."

I blinked at the room suddenly became very, very…_slanted._ A warm buzzing feeling washed over me and I turned back to Cole taking the next jello shot. They were tasty; everything was tasty, except the floor maybe. That probably wasn't tasty.

"These really are…colorful." I announced frowning wondering why Cole was swaying so much; it kind of made it hard to focus on him.

_"Are you already drunk, Christ, kid that was fucking quick."_ I laughed sweeping through the jello shot, the orange was probably really tasty.

"Yeah, I never been drunk before. Expect now. Cole thanks! If you haven't giving me this then – hey it's all gone!" That wasn't fair, everything was always gone, and speaking of gone there was someone who I should be looking for. Was he gone too?

Figures.

I laughed again because that was really, really, really funny and people laugh when stuffs funny. "Can I have another please?" I really wanted another, really. Really. That's funny too, even though I wasn't sure why. _"Kid, stick with English this is America. Oh and if you think those taste good you've gotta meet a friend of mine."_

His friend was really blurry, 'he's probably not tasty either' I confirmed laughing when I tripped on my way to meet the friend.

_"Cole man, this kid is fucking wasted how much vodka is in those things?"_ When did I get so good at tripping? Maybe if I tried really, really hard I could trip off the ground.

_"Man this kid's fucked I swear it was 50/50, three minuets ago the kid was clamped shut, like he had future children to protect or something."_ Hmm, can't trip off the ground, at least I tried that's all that mattered. Or something like that.

"I'm Sena by the ways." I told the friend noticing that he was holding a glass bottle and I smiled all nice-like. "Can I have some more pleased?" I asked because if everyone else is doing something then you most certainly should be doing something too. Because if you don't that's rude and you can go to jail.

_"What the hell, is he speaking Chinese or something?"_ Chinese? Who would be speaking Chinese at a time like…wait I didn't know the time, sorry.

_"Hey I don't care, yo kid how about you have some of this?"_ I turned to find yet another friend; this one had a bottle also.

"Please yes." I answered frowning though because my head was really, really starting to…weight a lot. Heads weren't supposed to weight a lot. Maybe it's not like I ever weighed mine or anything like that. That would be weird.

_"Oh so you can speak English, kid sit up here and I'll introduce you to bacardi."_ The other friend promised and I scrambled over not laughing as loud as the first time when I tripped again, landing in his lap.

"S'rry." I muttered just as my brain started to throb, brains weren't supposed to do that hearts were.

_"Oh no I'm great, I like you kid, I really like you."_ I smiled barely realizing that Cole had left and that the first friend wasn't paying me any attention anymore. That didn't really matter though because the other friend liked me.

"Thanks you a lot. I don't know you but if I did I would like you too. Really. I'm Sena." I said with a smile as he brought the bottle of…bac- something to my lips nearly drowning me. Instantly the throbbing disappeared replaced with another wave of giddy warmth.

_"Sena? Well ain't that a hot name, Sena how about dancing with me?"_ The other friend asked and I frowned. There was something wrong with dancing, something I did wrong while dancing. I couldn't think of what it was, the other friend stood up dragging me with him.

_"I don't…feel so good."_ I told him as the room tilted again, the warm buzz was still there but something was wrong. I felt really icky. Really. _"Too bad Sena, want to go take a breather outside?"_ The other friend asked and I nodded.

No wait, I wanted something else, something involving cards. I think, or maybe it was cars. No wait - cards - yeah cards. Poker cards.

"I need to find something, er, one." I told the other friend attempting to walk in the opposite direction confused to find my arm wasn't willing to follow the rest of my body. When I turned to find out why the room wentreally, really, _tilted _and I leaned over as a new type of warmth tried to fill me.

This was different than before instead of a warm buzz I was filled with boiling hot, icky warmth.

_"Look Sena you're about to puke. Now do what I fucking say and come outside with me."_ The other wasn't that friendly anymore. Couldn't he see that I was trying to find someone?

"Let me go please," I muttered panic rising when I realized that there was three of them, and they wouldn't stop moving. "It hurts." I whispered as if that could make the greatest difference.

_"Shut up it's going to hurt a hell of a lot in a few minuets."_ This wasn't fun anyone, I really had to find someone, or was it something. A house? No why would I be looking for a house? It was definitely a someone.

"That really hurts." I said again louder because it actually hurt a lot and it was getting scary.

_"Brat said to let him go fucker."_ The other stiffened and I looked up wanting to know why voices over my head were more commanding than I was.

"Hi Mr. Kongo Agon." I said before bending over and puking me guts out.

**--**

**Just incase I end up flamed for this: I in no way suport underage drinking, blah, blah, blah. Life is short, don't screw up whatever time you do have. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter on the most part is kind of uneventful, but since I just _had_ to make the last chapter a chiffhanger (I swear I didn't notice that) I drank a couple Monsters and punched this out in the dead of night. (No, just kidding) Thanks everyone for being so understanding with my whole grade dilemma, if I play my cards right I might, might, be able to get a new chapter out every week. But, I make no promises. **

**Oh and everyone, (or whoever hadn't come accustom to just skipping over everything written in bold yet) please read (And reply!) to Photo shy HxS fan 2.0 story 'Sitting Physics' cause I beta-ed for her then neglected to give the story back for almost a whole year. The story's real cute, and she worked hard. (5,367 words!) **

**Urg, so much bold...I'm talked/writed out x-x **

**Chapter Fourteen: _Out of Sight, Out of Mind_**

Waking up felt like a good news/bad news joke. The one where you ask 'So what do you want first the good news or the bad news?' and no matter what you choose the bad news is always the punch line.

Whenever Shuma would come home with a little bit of both he'd wait until dinner time for announcing, "I've got good news and I've got bad news." Mihae would always want the bad news right off the bat, while I would chose the opposite.

Getting good news right after bad new just makes the good news not seem as, well, good. It's like some very bad joke, 'Now, Mr. So-and-so the bad news is that you're going to be awake for this brain surgery-thingy. The good news however, is that the nurses are quite chatty.'

And there's my point; good news should always come first, which pretty much what happened when I woke up. (As I said before, opps.)

As I slowly became aware that I wasn't sleeping anymore, I realized that I was quite comfortable. A large fluffy pillow lied under my head, and I wasn't neither too hot nor too cold.

Then I opened my eyes.

Bad news.

My brain felt as if it was about to spilt in two pieces, but was taking its time on doing so. It took me a grossed-out moment to realize that something didn't die inside my mouth, that fuzzy thing was actually my tongue.

The good news suddenly disappeared as I registered whole list of 'bad news' at once. My body felt gross, like I haven't bathed in a week gross.

My stomach was empty but the thought of food made me queasy and the thinking wasn't helping my brain either. My skin felt too tight for my body and even though I just woke up I wanted to fall asleep again.

Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah, to top it all off glaring at me like I was the scum of the Earth was Agon Kongo.

He was sitting in a plastic chair feet on top of a cheap wooden coffee table across the room from me. Brain in pain my Sena-ness took charge and I said the first thing that spewed out of my bile-tasting mouth.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Agon visibly stiffed and I wondered grimly if I had just chosen to end my existence. "Stalking?" Agon repeated probably only a few inches away from breathing fire.

"S-s-sorry! What I meant to say was um," I looked around and my brain throbbed some more. Wait a moment, why was it that I had no particular moments of entering this room? My mouth dropped open, as I was it with a tidal wave of random information.

Jyuumonji, Romanian music, panic, Agon, puke, and then…

'What the _hell_?' I was panicking, that was simple and quite easy to do. "Did I puke on you?" I asked dreading the answer completely blinking away bright spots.

"Like hell you did, about time you came around damn trash." He grunted fixing me with another glare. He might have said something else but I sunk back down shutting my eyes tight somehow managing to fall back into an instant sleep.

--

The next time I woke it was due to the fact that I was being doused with icy cold water. In a swift movement I jumped off the bed and after falling, clumsily stumbled off the floor. "Just making sure you haven't stopped breathing yet." Agon explained with a smirk swallowing water out of suspiciously half-empty plastic bottle.

"Um, thanks." I muttered sitting back on the bed, because standing was making me see white spots again. However thanks to Agon and his concern about my wellbeing the place where I attended to collapse on was still damp.

"Sorry." I added rubbing my red eyes disgusted from how gross and oily my face felt. Agon grunted in reply moving back over to his table silently.

For a moment I enjoyed my bliss, before deciding to replay the night in my head grasping at fuzzy memories, attempting to grasp at what the heck any of them meant.

The night started out fine; I was with Jyuumonji being bored out of my mine. But safe, then Mike something-or-another dragged me away…

"I am such an idiot." I announced first in Japanese then in English just incase Agon didn't already have a low enough opinion of me yet.

"That's what I said." Agon pointed out calmly as if we were talking about the weather rather than my lack of intelligence.

My mind revved, attempting to keep up with all the information I was trying to punch in. Every kid in the Tokyo area – even one with no real social skills, such as myself – knew better than to take any drinks from strangers. Definitely American strangers.

No wait, that was probably an international rule, along with 'don't cross a busy street wearing a blindfold' and 'don't yell 'fire' in an overcrowded movie theater.'

After that things were really, really, fuzzy. It probably took me a couple minuets but my face drained white remembering the last step of my not-so-glamorous adventure.

"I-I think that guy was trying to…" I spoke in Agon's direction, but I wasn't quite telling him this personally. Even though I struggled to find the correct English word for what had happened,

"Hit on me!" I cried out my mouth dropping open as the blood returned to my face. Had I almost been _picked up_ by a pervert? Well, there went whatever small amount of self-respect I owned.

I was a teenager, practically fifteen, and it wasn't until the next morning half-soaking that I realized that I, me Sena, had been hit on.

I turned to meet Agon's eyes, a little more than annoyed to find him looking lightly amused with my sort-of-kind-of epiphany. "He was going to rape you." Agon said point-blank and I nearly passed out again on the spot.

"R-r-rape?" I repeated remembering something said the night before. _"Shut up it's going to hurt a hell of a lot in a few minuets."_

"I'm going to puke." I announced and Agon kicked me a trashcan not looking up from flipping through a magazine.

"Don't get too messy, you shouldn't have anything else in that stomach anymore though." I heaved dryly twice, before managing to get a hold of myself and attempted to breathe like I wasn't nearly as much of a panicky idiot that Agon already thought I was.

When I finished I started down into the empty trashcan attempting to grasp at something a little more logical, more sane than – shutter – someone who was trying to do, well_, that_.

Like fitting together Pangea for the first time I finally registered what Agon had said.

The bile taste in my mouth took a new meaning as I looked from the empty trashcan to Agon then back again, just incase I was missing any other important information. "Did I puke on you?" I asked struggling to keep a whine out of my tone.

"Twice." He replied instantly and the irritation on his face was seven times deadlier. I bite my lip wanting to find something smart and knowable to say that could save my life.

Since I never had been quite good on that subject I just chose, "Sorry" instead. After a couple minuets or maybe a few eras of me quietly repeating this, Agon was finally feed up enough to break the awkward semi-silence.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway?" He retorted and I frowned letting it slide as a rhetorical question, one that didn't need an answer.

He shook his head obviously aggravated beyond belief, or probably beyond my physical safety. Worried I decided to just change the subject, I already had a few topics prepared. "Where are we?" It seemed the most appropriate question during the time.

"Motel." He replied curtly already past bored with me. I looked around, the bed took up most of the room and it wasn't even that big. Crammed in a corner far from the door was a small TV and a single window behind Agon's head.

To the right of the bed was another door which lead to what I prayed to be a bathroom. "May I go use the bathroom?" I asked pointing towards it avoiding eye contact. "No of course not." He retorted and slightly confused I sunk down looking down at the ground.

He huffed as if my disappointment was exhausting for him.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up slowly as Agon headed towards the door. "Where else? To clean your puke shit out of my car." I blinked at the door slammed shut only to open a few seconds later.

"You, go, shower or something. You reek." Agon snapped before slamming the door shut again.

--

The shower definitely helped. I was still suffering from what I guessed was my first hangover but at least it didn't feel as if my body was covered in slime.

Something about showers helps me think, even if the shower was the size of my closet back home, in Japan.

The thought of home sent an unexpected emotion through me that at first I thought was going to be another nasty wave of dry puking. Instead I just felt a strange aching in my chest and I realized quite suddenly how much I missed Shuma and Mihae.

_Homesick. _

I realized guiltily that my thoughts about them had been quite few over the last two weeks, I was too caught up in all the excitement of making myself look like a complete imbecile in front of Hiruma, Agon, and Jyuumonji.

Jyuumonji! Where the heck was he, my memory was better than from when I first woke up, but failed beyond the point of me puking on Agon the first dreaded time. I breathed in deeply repeating a breathing exercise Mihae showed me once after she took a part-time job at a yoga gym.

I was hit with another wave of homesickness and my thoughts backtracked to Shuma, Mihae, and the rest of Japan that I missed so dearly.

…

Well okay, so I didn't really miss anything or anyone other than Shuma and Mihae, but being surrounded by people who spoke the same native language it was pretty nice.

Jyuumonji, I thought sternly bringing myself back to the most pressing issue at the moment. If Jyuumonji were anguished about me tripping and breaking a vase then what would he do when I turned up missing?

Thinking about the vase I bent down to look at my leg coated in band-aids and the homesick feeling returned, even though I wasn't thinking about either Shuma or Mihae.

--

It took me awhile but my memory slowly meshed together and I pretty much remembered what had happened that night. After I had puked out almost everything I ate that day, I looked up to find a really, really, really pissed off Agon.

I had never been called a genius before nor had I claimed to be one but I could comprehend how a pissed off Agon could equal the end of my days on earth in mortal form. I winced knowing through some sixth sense that he was about to either punch or perhaps strangle me with his bare hands.

Odd enough though, it was the guy who was trying to, er, yeah, _you know_, who ended up saving my life. Or at least saving me from expensive surgery in the near future.

"What's it to you? Fuck off basterd." He said completely directing all of Agon's anger onto himself.

Weird how stuff like that happens.

Seconds following the fight, if Agon beating the guy senselessly in a single punch could really be called a fight, a riot broke out. Girls squealed and huddled into corners laughing though whenever someone was hit hard enough that they would start bleeding.

Guys pushed and shoved and heavy rap music blared from what felt like every direction, but it wasn't as if I had been writing everything down at the time.

Puking had made me extremely lightheaded and in my hazy state I nearly got killed twice once from someone almost pushing me into a glass table and once from almost getting stepped on. Noticing Agon strolling away from the chaos he just created I decided it would be a smart idea to follow him. (Alcohol beverages will give you stupid ideas like that.)

Agon must have had a couple drinks also because for some reason he didn't try to kill me a second time around. Instead he let me stumble after him all the way to his shiny black Lamborghini and didn't even comment as I fumbled with the door opening it with a couple difficulties.

For about five minuets both of us were dead quiet, Agon was never one for social conversations when I was around and I was far to intoxicated to start chatting about the weather.

Then I puked, for the second time. It happened instantaneously without warning, and to give credit where it's due Agon didn't seem all that angry. Yet.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as soon as Agon entered the motel room again where I had been stuck for a whole hour. During that time I showered and re-dressed in my dirty clothes, pressed a towel down on the damp spot on the bed and took off the bandages off my leg.

Agon grunted in a way that said 'oh you're still here' before sitting back down in his chair looking extremely unsociable. But against my better judgment I repeated 'I'm sorry' again, puking and invading a person's personal space in one day was too much even for me.

"Are you always like this?" He snapped interrupting me on mid-plead for forgiveness. "This." I repeated in a way that made it clear that I didn't have the slightest idea what he meant.

"This, the talking thing. Stop, its annoying." He grunted and I nodded making a vow to not talk around Agon ever again. With my lack of social skills you would have thought that to be rather easy for a guy like me.

Taking out a cell phone Agon looked at the time before stretching out and giving me a considerate glare, which differed from an original one even if I wasn't sure why or how. "Since that stupid trash is going to be pissed when he sees that car," He pointed at the small window behind him and I inferred 'that car' meant the Lamborghini.

"So I'll take you along for evidence. But say one word, and I'm ditching you got it trash?" He snapped and I nodded knowing better than to speak vocally.

He stood up headed for the door and I opened my mouth about to ask if perhaps we should clean up a little when Agon glared down at me. Swallowing I just ran a hand through my still slightly damp hair and followed him outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**Why, This is the Short and the Long of it!**_

Silence, it turns out was a lot harder than I had anticipated. My problem I think, was that I had never tried to be quiet, I just was. Sure, that doesn't really make since, but while walking towards Agon's – technically Vice-Principal Apollo's – car I was struck with a sudden, horrible, urge to speak.

A large part of me, that was usually telling me to run from danger or certain death, was now sternly pointing out that there was no way I could just leave.

If a silly cut on the leg had Jyuumonji anguished, then me just disappearing would be bad. Really bad. As in the end of my days guilt-free bad.

Fine, to be truthful not all of my thoughts were content on how distressed Jyuumonji would be by the lack of my presence. Some small slightly significant part of my brain was raising an alarm, when someone disappears Sena what do you do? You call the police.

Information about a missing boy would eventually find its way into the ears of a journalist or someone with a similar job description. And the name 'Sena' (or perhaps 'Sean') would trigger a memory that would cause some nasty problems for me. Like everyone trying to find the Japanese kid who saved the president.

And causing a general never-to-end uproar, not to count that my idiot, quiet persona at Deimon would be ruined. I shivered at the thought of the whole student body all knowing that I was the dunce who involuntarily saved the president of America.

This wasn't going to end well, not that I ever expected it to, but proof wasn't exactly what I desired at the moment. What I desired was a way to stop that whole 'everyone knows everything' plan. Oh and maybe something to eat, my stomach had reawakened sometime throughout my panicking.

A Lamborghini have weird doors that slide up like an airplanes doors would, as if too pricey and important to have doors like normal cars. I've seen doors like those only once in my understandably short fourteen years of life.

Of course it wasn't a Lamborghini, my neighbor Ayaka let me ride in her used DeLorean once. Despite my pervious knowledge with airplane car doors I wasn't quite expecting the door to open so fast. Getting into the car that had probably cost more than any hospital bills of mine so far, I rubbed my chin wondering if I had bruised it.

Shutting the door I nervously attempted to buckle on my seatbelt stalling for two reasons. One, I still needed to find a way to contact Jyuumonji so he wouldn't call the police and I wouldn't be reading about myself in the local newspaper. And two, my hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Asshole." Agon grunted reached over to roughly grab the seatbelt deciding to lock me in place himself. I frowned lightly, had I just learned a new cuss word? Too bad that, like the majority of what Agon said, I didn't understand the meaning.

Plan, I needed to think of a plan, or at least something to buy myself enough time to think about thinking of a plan.

"What is it?" I turned to face Agon directly realizing sluggishly that perhaps while panicking inwardly my distress must have soaked through. I debated on a moment if I should answer or not, he had threatened to 'ditch' me, which I was to take as a threat.

(As far as I knew a ditch was a narrow hole made when the ground was dug up to form a waterway or for draining.)

Luck appeared out of nowhere though and my stomach growled, loud enough that otherwise I would have been extremely embarrassed. I wasn't though, instead I felt almost instant relief, that stomach growl had just given me an idea!

If I could somehow convince Agon to drive near a place with a public phone then I could jump out of the car, avoid traffic, – why hadn't I just used the phone in the motel room - run across the street, find some nickels, dimes, or whatever, and, and…

"Mr. Kongo, sir, could you please lend me your cellphone so I can call my friend Jyuumonji to insure that he doesn't turn to the police with the false belief that I've been stolen or worst." Hmm, or that would work. Of course saying that to Agon would bring certain death-

"Don't talk too long and don't break it." He grunted dropping the cellphone in my lap. Oh, what do you know, I said that out loud. Opps.

"Thank you." I whispered lightly still not sure if talking was aloud or not. I leaned forward out of my seat to dig into my pocket finding lint and a crumbled piece of paper. Thank God, thank anyone, it was still there. Before we left Jyuumonji had quickly scrawled down his cell phone number for me on the back of the bus seat in front of him.

Maybe he hadn't completely dismissed my pledge for natural born klutz after all. Remembering that Agon doesn't seem to ever like to see me happy I quickly dialed Jyuumonji's phone number having it answered on the second ring.

"Um, hi, it's Sena!" I ended up yelling as Agon started the Lamborghini, backed out of the motel parking, and drove out into incoming traffic all in the time it took me to say 'Um, hi'.

"Sena?!" Jyuumonji snapped sounding as if he hadn't slept at all. I clutched onto my leather seat with one hand, pressing the phone tightly against my ear with the other hand.

Agon was a crazy driver, worst than Monta's mom, worst than what was probably legal. "Hi, Jyuumonji, I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier-"

"I saw you leave with Agon." He deadpanned. Even with the sounds of infuriated traffic noises surrounding me I would tell he sounded angry. "Um, yeah, I-I wasn't feeling good and he-he, um," Out of the corner of my eye I saw Agon smirk and frowned. Why wasn't he paying more attention to the road?!

"I wanta talk later, for now can you put Agon on the phone?" Jyuumonji asked and fear gripped me. Put Agon on the phone? Did I have too? Agon grunted apparently having extremely good hearing.

"Sorry." I blurred out to him, repeating it a couple times, I had obviously ruined our sort of- kind of- friendship along with Jyuumonji's trust.

'I should have called right away, while I was still in the motel room. Why can't I think smart things when their most valuable?!' I mourned to myself before ending my momentary pity party and giving the cellphone back to Agon.

"He, er, wants to talk to you." I explained even though he more than likely already knew this.

He grunted a couple times, almost drove into a semi-truck, said "motel", then hung up. I waited patiently for a moment excepting him to explain something for me. He didn't, but then again I wasn't really expecting him to write it out for me.

The silence continued for about two hours, during this time only four things of any significance happened.

1) I didn't fall asleep, the toxic smell of bleach from the carpet under my feet was strangely keeping me wide awake.

2) Probably annoyed by the bleach scent surrounding us Agon rolled his window down.

3) All around us people honked, swore, and almost died due to Agon's unsafe driving methods. (Running through red lights, driving in the wrong lane, cutting off cars, doing 180 degree turns for no apparent reason.)

4) I was inflected numerously with guilt and panic about what to say the next time I saw Jyuumonji.

Seconds after the two hours ended though Agon drove into the parking lot for Old Al's Drink and Food, he shoved his way out of the car and I debated to follow him or not. For one, I didn't have any money. Not to count I was bothersome to Agon and inflecting myself onto him without having to didn't seem so smart.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Agon snapped glaring at me from the open car door. I scrambled to take off my seatbelt and quickly followed out of the car into Old Al's Drink and Food.

"Um, Agon, sir, I don't have any money." I announced and Agon turned, bent down, and looked me directly in the eye. "Stop this 'sir' shit, this is America, call me Agon, call me Kongo, I don't give a shit. No 'Mr.' No 'sir' or I'll kill you." He snapped and stood up walking away I blinked utterly confused.

I shook my head deciding to leave it for later and just going along with whatever Agon said. Once at school I would go out of my way to stay as far as possible from him. 'Expect when you attempt to break into his house, right?'

My brain throbbed as I followed after Agon.

--

Maybe I was being a little too hard on Agon. The thought surprised me enough that I moved my head away from the window deciding to examine the notion with all current brainpower. Even in the first ten seconds when he had been nice to me, an alarm had set off in my head with no reason.

And it wasn't as if he had actually ever really threatened me (well really three times but obviously he never followed along with that threat , and if anything his behavior had been…politely rude. He didn't really care about me, and made that fact clear.

But despite that he felt obligated to drive me back to Deimon, even though I had broken the 'don't speak or else' rule.

Not to count he bought me lunch, that was nice not something someone would due to someone they were planning to kill. I causally stole a glance out of the corner of my eye, he was driving half-mindedly only one hand on the wheel even though we were already way over the speed limit.

His expression was dark and irritated, as usual, but he didn't look like he was about to kill anyone any time soon. I realized for the first time that this was the first time I seen him out of the school uniform. Of course he didn't wear the uniform in the same simple manner as I did. Just the white undershirt and dark pants.

At the moment he was wearing a black button-up shirt, belt, dark jeans, and boots, I think. It was kind of hard to tell his footwear from my line of view. My eyes froze staring at his arms, suddenly I felt as if I hadn't pressed on how much bigger Agon was than me.

Not in an overweight way, he was in perfect shape but with thick muscles that I hadn't really thought too much about beforehand. Did he work out? Where? Or did he just naturally have a super-human body?

"Want to take a picture?" I jumped a little in my seat feeling my face warm to about five degrees higher than natural. "No! I mean, um, I-I don't, um," I stared down at the bleach spot on the car floor feeling as if caught doing some humiliating crime.

He snorted looking extremely smug and my face continued to heat in embarrassment, I wouldn't even think of what I done. And what would I want a picture of Agon for anyway? I frowned trying to understand that part.

"What has Hiruma said to you?" Agon asked interrupting me from asking my own question. "Um, I-I don't usually talk to him." Not a full lie, I had only seen him a countable amount of times and never had I been the one to strike up a conversation.

Agon grunted and turned back to the road just in time to dodge out of the wall of a speeding motorcycle. I locked eyes with the rider for a moment, he looked angry, then smiled at the sight of the motorcycle, it was Japanese.

I inhaled before turning to face Agon again determined to ask my question. "How do you know Jyuumonji?" I asked and he gave me half a glare taking one hand off then steering wheel again.

"You don't know then?" He asked and I clutched onto the seat nervously. "Know what?" I asked as my head hit the window, Agon had decided that the semi truck in front of us needed to be passed and almost drove through a mini-van but swerved at the last moment.

"You don't, too bad then." He said in a bored tone glaring to make sure that I didn't protest. I didn't and just rubbed my head softly. For a couple moments we were both quiet but I

"Mr- Er, Agon, I know you probably don't want to hear this-"

"Then don't say it." Agon grunted abruptly and I decided to ignore the commit.

"But thank you for taking me back to Deimon, and f-for saving me from, um, th-that guy." I picked nervously at my jeans waiting for Agon to reply, probably with the usual rude and impolite sarcasm.

When he did answer it was almost half an hour from when I had finished talking.

"I never do stuff for free kid, you owe me."

I sighed inwardly inhaling and exhaling deeply, yeah that was pretty frightening. But despite everything I couldn't ever ignore the fact that he, Agon, had saved me. If he decided that I owe him for still being alive, then I'd do whatever, even if it killed me, I decided with pure determination.

Yeah, I really shouldn't have made the idea so tempting to the faiths.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh yeah, I'm back! Sorry this took me so long, life is murder. I hope to have Chapter 17 out before, like the month ends. Hehehe, opps. But thanks to all you people who have been alerting me and acting so freakin' patient. I luv you all. **

**Moving on, please vote on my poll for what story you want to update next! It's on my page and kind of hard to miss. Can you believe that I'm four chapters away from 20? Geeze, 16 chapters and I haven't even gotten to the important parts yet. Maybe I should write bigger chapters or somethin'. I dunno. Read and tell me your thoughts. It's one of my favorite pass times. **

**Chapter Sixteen: All's Well That Ends Well**

I managed not to die once on the way back to the school, and neither Agon nor I talked again. The closer we got to the school the more I debated on what to say to Jyuumonji. The truth was embarrassing, but a lie was cruel. I wouldn't lie, it wasn't in my character to lie, but that didn't mean I wanted to relive the whole experience. When we drove up into the school Agon headed down a dirt road near the farthest side of the building.

I sat up straighter in my chair, I haven't yet seen much of the area surrounding the school. After circling half of the school Agon drove into a large red brink garage. I wiped my hands on my pants; I was suddenly surrounded by large pieces of metal that cost more than my whole scholarship. No wait surrounded by large, most likely _sharp,_ pieces of metal.

Careful as possible I climbed out of the car and almost slipped on a puddle of dark sludge that I was hoping to be oil or something like that. I headed for the door I turned to check if Agon was going to be following or not. Since he headed in the opposite direction I took that as a no.

"Thank you again Agon!" I called opening the door and was replied with a grunt. Outside I breathed in fresh air, to my city-born lungs it tasted alien. For most of my life I inhaled and exhaled Tokyo pollution, and for the past few weeks just musty school air.

I stepped out of the garage and entered a totally different world than the one I knew back in the city. The front of the school was clean and even though I haven't ever seen any at work there must have been gardeners keeping the grass in front of the school short and killed the weeds.

The invisible gardeners however must have abandoned the back of the school. About the size of a football field was a yard of overgrown green and yellowing wild grass. Rimming the field were thick trees, they circled around the field in a circular shape.

The harder I glared at the trees the less I could make out of them, but I could tell that they were the opposite of the trees out in the front. It was almost like they were flinching away from the school not daring to be too close.

'Am I creeping myself out on propose?' I asked with a sigh before heading back up the dirt road to the front of the school. My chest tingled feeling that odd but slightly familiar tug.

I delayed racing into the school; the current surroundings were so much better than the confusion and possible pain I was soon to face. I rounded around the school, my shoes scuffing against the dirt road and stared down at the rising dust clouds that turned the lower parts of my jeans grubby and brown.

So caught up in my own my mind I jumped in shock when I heard a loud slamming noise just a little farther ahead. Curious I jogged forwards and almost rounded the last corner when I recognized one of the voices yelling and froze.

"No! No more, I refuse!" Nurse Oka screeched and I heard a thumping noise and nerves racked through my spine like million of tiny spiders. Eavesdropping wasn't really a skill of mine but I didn't want to walk in on whatever was going on.

"Now Ms. Oka, dear, there's really no reason for such extremes!" I frowned that voice sounded familiar too, but I couldn't quite put a face on it. My curiosity got the best of me and I nervously peeped around the building.

Standing in front of her pick-up truck was Nurse Oka, the principal, and vice-principal. To say Nurse Oka looked pissed was an understatement.

She had looked pretty crazy the last time I saw her, threatening to put a curse on me or something like that. But even from where I was watching I could see how bad she looked. Her hair was fluffed and ruffled like an angry cat, her dark clothes looked stained and unkempt. She was furiously throwing luggage into the back of her truck not bothering to pick up the things that fell out of an open suitcase.

The principal was odd enough wearing the same outfit from the last time I saw him, but was bouncing around Nurse Oka talking in a high pitch frantic tone. Standing a little farther away from the too looking aloft with sharp eyes was Vice Principal Apollo. His arms were crossed and his back stiff.

"This place oozes of evil and blood! I have seen it with the Eye, fool you could not survive seeing what I have!" Nurse Oka shouted and I heard Apollo sigh in pure irritation, obviously he wasn't that big of a believer in the Eye.

"Now dear, there's no need for such screaming, how about we go into my office and talk about it?" the principal asked with a tinkering laugh.

"No! I must leave now you fool! Before it is too soon!" She shirked and the principal started to jump around her in circles attempting to guide her away from the truck. "I have done it over numeral times you fool, The Devil, Death, Five of Cups, Five of Wands, all surrounding the Two of Swords! It is no longer safe, this hell hole!" While she was busy shrieking at the principal, Vice-Principal Apollo had carefully taken her luggage out of the back of the truck.

Carefully he leaned over towards her, close enough that he could whisper and I couldn't hear anything but far enough so that he wasn't within breathing distance of Nurse Oka. Her shouldered shagged as he continued to talk softly and by the time he finished her breathing was back under control.

"Fine you demon, no, you foolish man, I will stay." She announced before walking away briskly not even bothering to pick up her bags. The vice-principal wiped away invisible dust from his suit before following after her.

'What the hell was that?' The question bounced around in my skull not quite sticking anywhere. I shook my head in a mixture of disbelief and wonder.

'It's just grown-ups arguing.' I told myself firmly. Nothing I needed to press myself into. It was odd I had only been at the school for two weeks. So far, I've done at least three illegal things and about a dozen things completely out of my character. But I still didn't have the slightest idea what on Earth was going on.

Like, who paid for my scholarship? I hadn't really been thinking about it but as soon as the thought stuck me it became irritating. Like a rash you don't scratch until someone tells you that you shouldn't itch it.

Breathing deeply I rounded the corner and stared as the school loomed over me. 'All in good time.' I quoted not quite sure where from. More than likely a TV sitcom where the big dilemma is the kid's grades or whatever.

I scratched the back of my head before opening the impressive door breathing in the musty school smell. Best not to think too much. Maybe I should call Shuma and Mihae.

--

"Um, hello?"

It was weird, even though I've been gone for almost fourteen days straight and I could still recognize Mihae's voice perfectly. Well that wasn't really weird; the odd thing was that it wasn't as if I normally talked to her on a daily basic beforehand.

Since I had been determined to make my call to Japan, I headed straight to the principal's office thinking that he wouldn't be there yet. I was surprisingly right and instead talked with his secretary, a pretty lady with possible Asian backgrounds and long brown hair.

After I explained that I was the scholarship student she instantly handed me a big bulky black cell phone that surely didn't belong in the current century. "Just don't use up all the long distance minuets dear." She ordered with a kind smile.

"I don't think I'll take that long ma'am." I promised, anyway how long did it take to convince family members that you weren't dead?

"Hello?" Mihae called again and this time I remembered to answer, duh, gotta talk, talking was the whole importance of the cell phone. "Hi, I mean, hi, it's me, er, Sena." I had started out in English but quickly switched back into my native language.

"Sena? It's nice to hear from you. Um, how's the school?" She sounded nervous, it was nice to know that some things never changed. Mihae was never comfortable with technology. I never had minded much, it meant that I had the computer in my bedroom after all.

"It's great!" Okay, even a complete stranger could tell that my enthusiasm was utterly fake. "Really? That is completely wonderful."

Um, never mind.

Mihae really did make it sound 'completely wonderful' I was out in America doing something with my life. Even if I was just making it drastically shorter, I was doing it in America. That counted for something. I made a huge helping of silent awkwardness with Mihae before she interrupted me on one of my nervous-rants.

Nervous-rants was when I talked about absolutely nothing at top speed for at least ten minuets without breathing, blinking, or changing the subject.

"Oh dear, I think Shuma wants to talk too, you know." Mihae said speaking over my sentence on how amazing the wall I was looking at was. I moved my jaw around in my mouth and sighed inwardly, why hadn't I thought to just write a nice cheesy letter?

"No, it's okay Mihae, I-I got this, um, thing I need to do for, um, class. So I'll call you later okay?" I said and was answered by a sigh. "O-okay then, if you need anything, just call Sena." Mihae said and I promised before hanging up.

"Not all that buddy-buddy close are you?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, something I expected to be the eventual cause of my death.

To avoid the keen ears of the principal's sectary I had fled to a supposedly empty hallway. Standing only a few feet from the bench where I was sitting was Hiruma-from-across-the-hall. Also known as that one scary, rude, blond guy that was currently blackmailing me.

"Oh you, um, were listening?" I asked nervously, but some small part of me felt rather irritated. Or maybe that was just a reawakening headache throbbing its way back into my brain.

"Not intently, just heard how fucking fantastic that wall was." He directed his chin to the wall I had described to Mihae in my nervous-rant. I opened my mouth to say something, but at the last moment realized that my brain was blank.

That was never a good thing, when my mind went blank my mouth usually started to start talking stupid. And it wasn't about to make an exception.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, go in your house and everything, it wasn't like I wanted to steal anything." I started out and took my time before digging myself in even deeper. "I mean it, I'm really, really sorry. About the dog-" Hiruma flexed a wrist in my general direction before causally cutting in.

"Keep it for all I care. It wasn't even my fucking dog to start out with." He said simply and I nodded my head, which throbbed once due to the action.

Agon said he didn't want me around Hiruma and Hiruma wanted me to spy on Agon. Other than one meeting in the lunch room I had been getting this 'we hate each other' kind of shared vibe. I had been lucky enough to wander in between the two, so I was pretty likely to end up dead, completely exhausted, or crazy.

At the moment I was already exhausted so as long as I didn't die or avoid being crazy I could last until college.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiruma asked me jolting me out of my wonderful thoughts. "Um, I-I wasn't thinking." I answered quick enough that to a normal person it probably sounded like a sneeze. Of course I wasn't talking to a normal person, I was speaking to Hiruma.

"Nothing." He repeated and I nodded silently.

I causally turned hearing footsteps headed our way, Looking up I stared as two pale boys walked straight at us from the opposite direction that Hiruma had came from.

Icy pale. They must be Hiruma's friends then.

Other than Hiruma and that one pale boy from the first day of school (he never came to gym class anymore and I forget names easily) this was my first time meeting any of Hiruma's friends.

"Hiruma! You abandoned us right as- Oh! Hello." I stared up at the boy; well neither could really be called boys, more like young men or something formal like that. I recognized the larger one from Hiruma's table; his skin was darker than the rest of Hiruma's crowd and looked more like he had been rolling around in flour than hiding from the sun.

The other looked as if he had just woken up from hibernation and a little bit of what I always thought the ax man from Red Hiding Hood looked like. I turned back to the larger of the two my face warming up as I tried to think of something to say.

"H-hello." I managed to eventually squeak out. His eyes were small warm black beads with just a little golden ring to them. If anything he looked like he should be spreading the goodness of mankind rather than hanging around with blackmailing Hiruma.

I looked up at the ax man guy and swallowed realizing that he was staring me down with a rather judgmental eye. "Sena right?" He asked gruffly and I nodded, his eyes looked over my head to Hiruma. "Ah."

Ah? What was ah? Ah as in 'Ah I understand what I must do, this disgrace of the human race must be terminated?' Or maybe 'Ah, so this is that antsy kid you're blackmailing.'

But it wasn't as if I was about to ask.

"Um, hello." I said to direct the conversation in my head away from paranoid thoughts. "Hey. You can call me Musashi, this is Kurita." He pointed to himself then Kurita, probably just in case I was dense. "Hello Musashi and Kurita." I said and was able to stop myself from bowing at the last moment.

I fidgeted nervously when no one else started to speak. Taking the hint I motioned to the open hallway. "Well I better get going, I have to, um, return this." I held up the old out-of-date cell phone before slowly walking away bolting as soon as I turned the corner.

I looked down at the cell phone and frowned. Something was bothering me, not the whole 'ah' thing; my paranoia was usually short-lived.

The air I can been turning from oxygen to carbon dioxide got caught in my throat and I coughed loudly hacking away and thumped myself a couple times on the chest.

No way.

_"Just heard how fucking fantastic that wall was."_

Hiruma had heard that, he had been listening to my long distance conversation with Mihae.

A conversation that had been completely in Japanese.

--

Jyuumonji.

I kind of had been dreading his arrival and at the same time couldn't help but to wish that he would just hurry up.

The second he stepped on school grounds I planned to attack him with begs of forgiveness, apologies, and the promise to never do anything stupid again. (Well, that would be short-lived but it was thought that counted.)

But as I opened my mouth to start Jyuumonji grabbed my arm and instantly dragged me away from the incoming crowd. "Um, Jyuu-"

He threw me a 'shhh!' glance before continuing to lead me in what I thought to be random circles. Opening the door to an empty classroom he pushed me inside locking the door behind him.

"I got it." He announced, eyes bright. I scooted away in case he was talking about the measles.

"Um, 'got it'?" I repeated and he must have noticed the slight alarm in my eyes. "The directions to Agon's house. Address, whatever." He held up a piece of folded paper and I gapped at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Wh-when did you, how did, what?" I stuttered, not out of nervousness but more from confusion. I had been expecting him to yell at me or maybe avoid speaking to me altogether. Not help me with my condemned blackmailed existence.

"Aren't you angry?" I somehow ended up whispering and Jyuumonji shrugged cleaning his nails with the folded edge of his piece of paper. "Sort of, it was bad when I couldn't find you right away." He shifted looking uncomfortable for a moment before continuing.

"The guys were really creeped out 'cause someone said that there were undercover cops hanging around and once the fight started we bailed, stayed at a motel a little bit out of town. I wanted to stay, make sure you weren't stolen or whatnot when _he_ called." Jyuumonji frowned and it didn't take much imagination on my part to realize who _he_ was.

Agon.

"Wait, when did he call?" I asked, because it had to have been around noon when I gained the courage to ask Agon for a phone. "Around 2-ish said you were puking your guts out 'cause some ass feed you liquor," I flinched at the memory but didn't interrupt. "And explained that there was no way in hell he was playing chauffeur." Jyuumonji grinned as if that had been our plan all along.

So he had called earlier, thanks for sharing.

"But, I do want to make some things clear," Jyuumonji said and I gave an energetic nod "For one, please don't ask where I got this, second let's not make a habit of stalking-"

"It-it's not stalking! Just, sort of, following." I muttered and Jyuumonji rolled his eyes because I was obviously so believable.

"Whatever no sort of following either, third don't do this without me okay?" I nodded; I wouldn't have the courage to do it otherwise. I needed someone else to remind me why I was heading for my death. "We still have all month, so how about the weekend after next weekend?" I asked and Jyuumonji nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that will work."

That's why I was hoping.


	17. Chapter 17

**Up so soon! Do I rock or what, well this isn't longer than others but it isn't the shortest! Yeah, the rummors are true, my posting is completely random. Shh, don't tell anyone. I'm sooo tired, and it's a school night, guh, school. De-Do-Do, De-Da-Da-Da, that's all I want to say to you. (The Police) Enjoy reading and please review! Tell me if you like it or not! (Well, okay, maybe Chapter 17 is a little late for that, but meh) **

**Chapter Seventeen: _A Shot Across the Bows_**

Feeling far more exhausted than essential for a boy of my age; I landed on my bed with a thud and had to muster up enough energy to kick off my shoes. Maybe it was because I was actually living in a school but I had quickly grown out of the habit of taking shoes off before entering a room.

After a bit of struggle and a pinch of effort I was able to free myself of my worn brand-less sneakers. I breathed in my pillow before quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep only to be rudely awakened around two hours later.

"Sena!" Monta yelled nearly flipping me out of the bed. "Wassdamatter?" I asked groggily quickly trying to mentally wake myself up before I did end up facedown on the floor.

"It's Pitt, the dog, he, er, she disappeared!" Monta burst out loud enough that it took three minuets for the echoes to stop bouncing off the walls. I sat up trying to ignore the bile feeling in my stomach, which so far only had one (meatless thanks to Agon) hamburger and a box of fries for the whole day.

My head wasn't throbbing; it just couldn't wrap itself around any concept to why I had to be awake _now._ "Pitt's a girl?" I ended up asking not able to fully digest any amount of information. Monta visibly wilted at my late of enthusiasm. Haggard I tried again.

"And she disappeared?" Saying the words out loud helped a lot to understanding just what Monta was trying to tell me. How the heck did you go around to losing a dog of enormous size?

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing." Monta replied wide-eyed and I frowned, he defiantly looked wired, as if just witnessed something in the out-of-this-world category. I couldn't help but to be doubtful though, it was in my nature after all.

"You saw Pitt. Disappear." I repeated and Monta nodded before going into hyperactive mode.

"Pitt sleeps outside most of the time, she really likes it out there, on this big old mattress Mom found out in the garage. It's, like, right under my bedroom window, you know? So there was this morning, waking up or whatever. I look out the window and think 'Whoa, Pitt looks real pale, what the heck has Mom been feeding her?' Right? I go to the bathroom or whatever and when I get back, no Pitt. She disappeared, no more like, like, like, um…" A dark frown crossed his face and he swung his arms around in mindless circles that probably didn't have anything to do with what he was saying.

"Vanished?" I supplied timidly and Monta nodded leaning more on my bed and rubbed the ridge of his nose obviously deep in thought. "This is definitely strange to a max. We should ask Yuki later on, whoa Sena what the heck happened to you?" Monta asked dramatically changing the subject without taking an extra breath.

I placed my palm against my cheek; it was warm but not bleeding or suddenly mutated. "What do you mean?" Monta frowned leaning away as if to take in the full picture. "You're face is all yellow-ish and you don't look like you've slept all weekend."

After a moment of rebating I decided against reminding Monta what I had been doing previous to his arrive. "I'm just kind of tired. I'll explain tomorrow okay?"

Monta nodded in understanding before moving back to his own bed and dug out a plain blue notebook from his suitcase. "Mona gave me this so that we could list all the weird things that happen around here." I didn't reply someplace throughout his sentence I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with a start at four in the morning my dreams invaded with disappearing dogs, crazy drivers, blackmailing cameras, and a dark something constantly following me around.

All in all, not the best dream I ever had.

I shifted in my bed still not completely comfortable with the level of extreme comfort engulfing me. Staring at the floor I noticed an odd white oval shape, with closer speculation I realized it was simply a plate.

My stomach growled at the thought and I untangled myself out of the surrounding blankets then slid down to the ground leaning my back against the bed. I removed the plastic and my jaw practically fell into my lap.

Sitting in front of me was a large juicy steak, mash potatoes, raw green beans, and three buns. Near the plate was a small bowl I hadn't noticed before, luckily I hadn't chosen to sit there instead. I sniffled the contents of the blue bowl, practically a cup, before quickly dipping a finger in and tasting.

Ah, gravy.

It was strong and peppery but strangely delicious in small portions, the food was still lukewarm and the mere smell was making me swallow continually. Curious, I swept my hands against the carpet searching for silverware or something like that.

I involuntary flinched when my hand brushed against something damp. I reached out a second time finding a fork and a plastic bottle. "Thank you!" I whispered in direction of Monta's sleeping figure across the room. He must have found someway to get me the great dinner and even a soda to go along with it.

Promising to do something for Monta I dug into my meal, I didn't usually eat Western food and the raw green vegetables were a relief compared to what I usually ate. The soda turned out to be Root Beer, shocking because that was my favorite soda I ever had.

I somehow managed to eat all the food and took the last swallow of my Root Beer. I sighed suddenly sure this was how a balloon would feel once filled up, as if its rubber skin was much too tight for all the air inside of it.

Moving at a sluggish rate I crawled back into the bed not tired but sleepy from all the food.

I was really going to have to thank Monta.

--

"That's impossible." Yuki deadpanned.

It felt like eons had passed since the last time I saw him opposed to one weekend. I woke up feeling a whole new level of energetic, Jyuumonji even noticed it and gave me a curious look twice while we passed in the hallway.

I ate, I showered, and I had gotten an A on a test that I couldn't remember what the subject was. Yeah, I was living it large.

During the lunch period I quickly brought Monta and Yuki up to date in Sena-world, blackmail party, Agon, car ride, plan. Before lowering my voice, as if anyone else was ever in the library to eavesdrop on us, and explaining the episode I witnessed with Nurse Oka and Vice-Principal Apollo.

By the time I was done talking my voice was sore and after a light discussion about how unluckily I was Monta changed the subject to the Disappearing Dog.

More awake now, I felt a wave of nerves wash over me at the thought of a missing Pitt, he, er, she had been a really nice dog after all. But Yuki was quick to demolish the prospect.

"Vanishing itself is impossible," he explained eyes shinning, "there's no way that a being can simply rid itself of its mass, in less of course, the mass was transferred to another dimension. But to do so, in the time for Monta to leave and come back, it would have to travel at light speed. According to Einstein though, nothing can increase to the light of speed, which would mean…" I had to fight off the feeling that I should be taking notes or something like that.

Instead I drifted out of the conversation, Monta pretty much looked lost too, and instead focused on the odd fact that we were indeed the only people in the library. Surely there was a librarian, because the books were always organized and everything was extremely clean.

I flexed my wrist, today had been my fist day in gym without a cast but luckily I had still been aloud to roost on my favorite spot in the bleachers. (Hiruma missing.) After two weeks they were leaving behind the volleyball unit moving on towards baseball.

Which was lucky for me because this meant that I actually would know the rules, baseball being Japan's National Sport and all. If only the ball didn't always have a nasty habit for heading directly to me the second I wasn't paying attention.

I feared this was to be a long and painful unit.

"Actually, it isn't even that likely that the dog disappeared, the woods behind Monta's house is quite thick." Yuki announced bringing an end to his speak that I hadn't really been paying attention to at all.

"Ah, of course." Monta said straightening for a moment, by the way his face was covered in confusion I didn't need to jump that far to get to the conclusion that he hadn't understand anything either. Yuki pretended not to notice and Monta wisely changed the subject.

"What have you been up to anyway Yuki? It feels like it's been forever since you've last joined the rest of the lesser human race." He joked, at least I hoped he was joking, Yuki smiled.

"I can't really say much about it other than the face that I think I'm close to a breakthrough." He announced and I turned to Monta before back to Yuki in confusion.

"Breakthrough?" I repeated forming it as a question.

"Yeah, when Yuki gets all distant and stuff it means he's working on a new invention or something like that. He never talks about it until it's prefect." Monta explained and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"It's not an invention this time, but rather important." He frowned but before I could press the bell rang drowning out my sentence.

In the library the sound is muted from the thick walls covered with books that practically make the place soundproof. However the sound of fifteen wristwatch alarms all going off at the same time fills the void. Yuki wears the watches all down his arms, at first I thought it was pretty odd but after awhile I just took it in my stride.

Picking up my backpack I swung it over my shoulder realizing at the last moment I needed to thank a certain someone. "Monta! Wait up!" After lunch Monta always headed down the opposite hall as me and frowned confused when I raced to catch up to him.

"What's up dude aren't you the other way around?" He twirled a finger before pointing to my hallway. "Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for the dinner last night." I exhaled and Monta only frowned scratching his forehead.

"What dinner?"

"The steak, mash potatoes, and Root Beer." I explained with a smile and Monta frowned his brow meeting in a crumpled line. "Since when did they serve Root Beer?" My smile disappeared and I blinked in confusion.

"You mean it wasn't from you?" I asked and Monta shrugged. "I didn't leave out any food, after you fell asleep on me I headed to the cafeteria had a nasty school lent-burger before working in the library until around nine. I could have sworn I locked the room behind me when I left."

--

"What's up?" Jyuumonji asked as I entered the science room my bewildered look still implanted on my face. I quickly told him about the food, wishing only halfheartedly that it were from him. Of course his angry look quickly executed that hope.

"Someone entered your bedroom when you were sleeping?" He hissed and the boys sitting in front of us turned. My face turned hot red and I held a finger to my lips. "Shhh! It's creepy enough on its own and that was pretty loud." "Sorry Sena." He apologized with a huff.

Jyuumonji frowned curious for a moment before a shadow crossed over his face. "Was it from Agon?" He asked and I thought back to all the times I had food stolen in the presence of said Agon.

Had Agon given the food?

Not bloody likely.

"I seriously doubt that, Agon's not exactly the caring-for-my-wellbeing type."

"Mr. Jyuumonji, Sena. Care for joining the rest of the class, if you're up for it?" I blushed and turned my attention to the teacher and tried to ignore Jyuumonji's dry looks.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**Phew, it's been awhile folkes, but thanks for all your suport and stuff. Just for some info this chapter is going to be slightly different from the others before. Hopefully you get what I'm doing, if not don't be afraid to ask, I only bite red heads. (Not red-head hating here! Natural red head! I come in peace!) **

**Chapter 18: _Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover_**

**A Meeting with Hiruma and Riku**

"Th-this can't be real," I whispered staring wide-eyed, my palms compressed tightly into the other as I wringed them together tight enough that the fingers started to look slightly bluish from lack of blood. Around me was dead silence, good thing too, because the last thing I needed at the moment was someone to say something and me to lose the last scrap of composure I had somehow managed to maintain throughout the craziest of the last week.

"Yeah well, deal with it." Hiruma announced offhandedly with perfect timing glancing up at me with his strange eyes and pale complex. "B-but it defies logic! Th-this must be some kind of a mistake or something like that. There's probably a true reasonable explanation, with some, um, facts and, um, evidence. That aren't are as, um,"

"Unrealistic?" Hiruma suggested wearing a shadow of a smirk. It probably shouldn't have but the fact that he was so calm helped me relax also. No wait, that wasn't a 'probably' it should have made me petrified. But, then again what he was telling me was rather bizarre, so the shock probably hadn't kicked in yet.

Yeah, that was it.

"I was going to say impractical." I replied a tremor working its way into my voice. Hiruma either didn't notice, was kind enough not to point out he had, or didn't care to amplify my already rising panic. Instead he stretched out like a cat would before crossing his legs and giving me an amused grin.

"Impractical?" He repeated and I nodded, blinking hard. It was difficult, trying to wrap my mind around the vast idea he had thrown my way. Like trying to stretch out a rubber band, only to have it snap back at me trying for some feeble attempt to prove Hiruma wrong.

"Yeah, it's just that, _that_ can't be it." I never before tried to prove someone wrong, living with adults I simply stated what I thought was wrong and they would check it over to make sure. Like the electric bill, or back when we had to sort out the 'fan mail' and Mihae couldn't recall where Wulumuqi was.

I never really needed to prove my point and didn't have any expertise on how to explain to Hiruma how everything he had said was clearly impossible.

"Ah, denial, my favorite of human traits." Hiruma announced tucking his arms behind his head sinking farther in his leather chair.

"I'm not in denial!" I replied hotly, before being put speechless when Hiruma chuckled at my statement. I made a few fish-out-of-water noises before turning to the only other occupant in the room other than Hiruma and myself. Hopefully he could explain in slightly better detail to what Hiruma was trying to make me believe.

Reading my face he grimaced before laughing dryly sounding both tired and irritated. "Sorry Sena-kun, it's true. I never thought you'd find out, but it's somewhat nice that you do."

"Somewhat?" I repeated getting caught on the word despite the larger debate looming overhead.

"Nothing personal, I didn't want to you freak out." He explained brushing back his white hair away from his eyes.

"Thanks Riku-kun." I replied gently letting my shoulders sag as I thought over everything they told me, which wasn't exactly that much. However a large improvement from the guessing I did at the first two weeks of school.

"What I want to know though, is how you fucking figured it out shrimp. You've turned out a hell of a lot smarter than I first pinned you." Hiruma stated and I blinked, that almost had sounded nice, not quite, but almost.

"Actually it because of you Hiruma-san, I probably wouldn't have figured out if you hadn't left the food."

"You gave Sena food?" Riku snapped sitting straight abruptly in his chair. "Kekeke, cram it twerp, let the shrimp explain. How'd you figure out it was me?" He asked idle tone but smirked.

"Um, it wasn't that easy," I explained sliding down to the floor and situated myself as comfortably as I could on the wooden floors. I inhaled deeply before explaining, it felt good to change the subject, even if for just a little while. Maybe by the time I was done explaining, what Hiruma said and Riku's appearance, would have a chance to soak in.

--

**One week, two days, 23 hours, 45 minuets, and 34 seconds before the Meeting**

Telling Jyuumonji about the food probably hadn't been the smartest of recent plans. For the rest of the day he had tried to get me to explain every detail about my surprise meal. Along with frequent questions about my health, did I feel dizzy? Tired? Noxious? Hot? Like I was about to puke?

Sure, it was nice that he was taking the time to make sure I wasn't going to be dropping dead anytime soon, but that didn't mean I wanted to play 20 Questions. Since Agon was released from his duties as my overseer Jyuumonji had taken to the job slightly. Walking me to and from our science class before heading his own way.

However for the rest of the day he simply followed me to every class, asking the same strain of questions before letting me leave his presence. On some level I was rather, well, flattered, already and Jyuumonji and I were already good enough friends that he cared about my wellbeing.

The thought snapped me out of Language Arts into a world where I could possibly have _two _best friends.

The next morning though I sighed, exasperated to find him waiting outside my door. "Yo! Later Sena! Later guy I dunno!" Monta called not giving a backward glance at us before racing down the hall. Unlike Jyuumonji Monta had simply saw the food as good luck and warned me about something about gift horses.

"Bye Monta." I called dryly before turning to face Jyuumonji and placed my hands on my waist debating on how to break the news to him: I wasn't about to die. Nor was I planning on doing so in the nearby future due to food poisoning.

"Look, Jyuumonji, I really appreciate the concern for my safety and health but I don't think you need to be so, um, worried. I'm quite sturdy for my size, I promise. You're beginning to act like, um, like some sort of overprotective," My hands flew around me trying to describe what my brain couldn't.

Overprotective, what was normally overprotective?

In some far corner of my mind I noticed that Jyuumonji's face was slightly red, but that was probably just me trying to distract myself. "Ah! Yeah, you're being to seem like my older brother or something." I relaxed feeling rather proud to have found the right word, my English was definitely improving.

Jyuumonji wilted slightly however, probably realizing that he had indeed been behaving like an older brother would have. "It's okay though, I really do appreciate the thought." I confirmed smiling lightly and he stood straighter again stretching his arms.

"Yeah well, that's cool. Sorry if you thought I was hanging on you or anything like that. I guess you probably don't want to know where the stuff came from anyway." He yawned lazily and I bit my lip unable to keep away from the bait.

"Well, maybe, sort of. What did you find?" I asked eagerly trailing after him as we headed down the hallway to breakfast. "Nothing much." He stated completely and I moaned crossing my arms. "Please Jyuumonji, I don't think you would have brought it up if it wasn't important." I pointed and he smiled.

"Fine, the stuff had to come from somewhere right?"

"Agreed."

"And where's the only place to get food in the whole school?"

I blinked pondering over the question; Jyuumonji rolled his eyes before opening the cafeteria door for me. "Think a little Sena." He scoffed motioning a hand around the half full cafeteria.

"Oh." Cafeteria, food, got it.

--

**One week, one day, 22 hours, 41 minuets, and 46 seconds before the Meeting**

"I don't****know what you two talk about. No food passes Ms. Cafter without her knowing! Only Ms. Cafter sorts the food and she does not believe this, this foolish story of you too." Ms. Cafter was a tall, proud-looking woman who made me instantly want to hunch over and fade into the background. She also had a rather confusing accent which I couldn't quite pinpoint.

Next to me Jyuumonji crossed his arms not impressed with her alibi. "So no extra food gets by here?" He repeated summarizing her entire rant.

"None! I bring out certain food, make it, put it in oven, and serve it to students. What is the reason for such foolish questions?" She snapped but I changed the subject quickly. I wanted to know who sent me the food, but I didn't want to get them in trouble or anything.

"No wait, what about Agon?" Ms. Cafter turned to me sharply and the instinct to hide rose again.

"What did you say small child?" She snapped and I looked at Jyuumonji nervously out of the corner of my eye. Of all plans why did his involve such a stern strict woman? And I really never wanted to be called 'small child' again, ever.

"Agon, and um, his friends, they usually have a lot of food delivered straight to them." Suddenly I understood where Jyuumonji was coming from with the idea that Agon was the one to give me the food. He certainly wasn't low on the substance.

"Foolishness! They are growing boys, boys must eat, eat they must, such foolishness, what are the teachers educating children with these days?" She snapped but did look slightly nervous; Jyuumonji reached over to where I had placed my bag and dug out the plate.

I had obviously cleaned it since last eating off it and the plate shined looking rather expensive. It was a wonder I hadn't broken it yet. Mr. Cafter gasped her close-set eyes widening as the silver plate reflected in the fluorescents hanging above.

"Where did you find that?" She whispered keen eyes wide with something similar to alarm. "Just told you." Jyuumonji announced and she frowned darkly before headed to the door.

"Deep apologizes but I have just realized a very important meeting of mine. No longer come here." She snapped before slamming the door behind her.

"That went smoothly." Jyuumonji announced sarcastically stuffing the plate roughly back into my bag. "It was kind of quick." I announced glancing up at a clock hanging near the door. I stared at the bag and let out a sigh, there was no way to deny it, I was really curious about plate too. Particularly since Ms. Cafter had acted so mysterious.

"I have an idea of who we could ask," I announced swallowing nervously, "but she's kind of crazy."

--

**One week, one day, 18 hours, 23 minuets, and 15 seconds before the Meeting**

Jyuumonji brushed back the beads hanging for the door giving me a dry look as I headed past him into Nurse Oka's office. Out of all the teachers I met so far she was by far the scarcest, weirdest, and most likely to end up in an asylum. This was mostly the reason why I thought we should ask her.

Despite her freakish attitude she obviously knew a lot about the school and the plate in my backpack was definitely part of the school. Well at least I hope was hoping so.

We had to wait until our classes were over to tromp across the building to get to her office. Nurse Oka gave me a strange look as we entered as if trying to fit me into her memory. "Sena." I stated hoping to be helpful. "No fool, it's Oka, and that's Nurse Oka to you. Foolish children these days what curses!" She scoffed shaking her head.

She looked different from the last time I saw her, cheeks more pale, hair unkempt, and smelling like hundreds of musky incenses. "Um, s-sorry Nurse Oka, but I was hoping you could help me out with something." I explained nervously reaching to take off my backpack.

"I'm a nurse not one of those willy-nilly 'teachers' of yours, I help with bleeding and lost souls. The predicaments of young adults brings no spirit to my inner eye. Leave now." She snapped and I shrugged to Jyuumonji. It was worth a shot, sort of.

He didn't seem that heartbroken about being kicked out and eagerly tried to lead me out. "Fine! Fine, you have convinced me foolish youths! Spread to me your worries." She snapped gesturing that we come closer. "Sit, sit, now put down that foolish bag of yours on the ground. Now give me your hands." She ordered and I shared a look with Jyuumonji.

One of his eyebrows was raised and he obviously wouldn't be visiting Nurse Oka with any of his free time any time soon. But he wasn't going to demand that we leave right away. Somewhat reluctantly I placed my hand on the table and Jyuumonji did the same.

"See, Nurse Oka, a couple nights ago I woke up and found-"

"Hush! Now palms up, palms up! I need complete concentration for this!" She warned tracing a finger across my open palm.

"N-Nurse Oka, w-we didn't come in here for a palm reading!" I sputtered and she only grunted moving on to Jyuumonji's palm instead. "You," she said pointing to me accusingly, "have lived a solitarily life. Something huge happened though; your fate had been altered by an outside presence."

I sighed; anyone could have figured that out by flipping on a news station. Why was it that I thought it would be smart to ask Nurse Oka of all people? I should have given the plate straight to Yuki, knowing everything and all he would be able to figure out what it was all about.

Nurse Oka stared at my hand for a little bit longer before turning back to Jyuumonji's, tracing the long flat lines on his palm. His hands were rough and callused, rather different from my own soft pair.

"There is a very good chance for a relationship, however many, many special forces have worked their ways into your palm." Nurse Oka announced to me and I blinked. Relationship? And what did special forces mean? "However, I see must mistrust, you will not survive if secretes are kept."

Riiiight. I shook my head deciding it was best to just let her keep that one. "Well, thank you Nurse Oka but I was hoping you would help us with this." I bent down and freed the plate from its backpack bindings and placed it on her desk.

Quickly I explained waking up to a plate of yummy-food and our skittish meeting with Ms. Cafter hours earlier that day. "These markings," Nurse Oka announced tracing her finger over an imprint on the plate. "These are familiar to me, I shall need one moment."

She hastily stood up and headed out the door the wooden beads cracking noisily as she flew through them.

For a moment we were both silent and I turned to Jyuumonji intent on asking a few questions about our so-called reading. "What did she mean by relationship?" I asked and he shrugged staring at her empty seat in front of us instead of me.

"You know our friendship or whatnot." He muttered gruffly and I 'ahh'ed nodding in agreement. "Sorry for bringing you here, this was probably a bad idea." I apologized trying to keep a silence from forming.

"Don't sweat it Sena. This might actually be a lead, the chick is obvious nuts but you followed your instinct, good for you." He announced give me a tight smile and I replied with a wider one. "You didn't look like you believed her though." He remarked and I shrugged.

"Palm reading is just a little out there, I-I don't really like the idea of someone reading my future. Just don't sound right you know?" I explained weakly, when in truth I never really thought about palm-reading that much beforehand. But now that Nurse Oka had done so, it just didn't feel right and the way she said 'relationships' was nagging at me somehow.

"Kind of, I get were you're coming from." Jyuumonji admitted causally.

The sound of the wooden beads whacking against each other again made us break eye contact and I directed my gaze to Nurse Oka again.

She returned with a heavy dusty book that looked three times bigger than all the books I've read all year. Nurse Oka dropped the book on her desk and I swallowed noticing an odd stain that looked suspiciously like blood that ran across the cover of the book in a splattered pattern.

"Jy-Jyuumonji is that, um-"

"I wouldn't ask." He advised in a whisper and I nodded in agreement instead focusing on the golden faded words beneath the could-be blood stain. I squinted unable to make out the fancy and peeling letters catching only a couple of words.

T e B ok of mons & Tr d d Souls

That didn't quite sound promising, but Nurse Oka didn't seem to notice my expression and instead bent over the book and began to quickly flip through the pages. A little too quick for me and I sneezed more than a couple of times inwardly rolling my eyes when Jyuumonji cast me a worried look.

"I have found the symbol engraved on your plate." Nurse Oka announced and turned the book around so it faced us the right way. The picture in the book was faded and to my surprise the writing and the drawing weren't typed or printed.

Someone had actually drawn the picture and written out everything in the book in tight loopy writing. The picture was of what I guessed to be a family crest, however the creepiest crest I had yet to seen.

Inside of the crest part itself was a detailed drawing of a human skeleton holding one of those weird tall crescent shaped stick things and dark cloak. On the outside of the crest was the wings and head of a crow intertwined with some dark nasty thorn plant.

Underneath the drawing though I read the strange loopy writing twice unable to do more than guess the first time but unable to believe it the second.

"Jyuumonji does that say what I think it does?"

"Die Kalten."


	19. Chapter 19

**Mahahaha, I'm feeling sooo evil right now, thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm having issues believing that I have over 160 reviews! oh my flipping burger I love you guys! (In case you're wondering what's wrong with me, I just had a pint size coffee ice cream, and, I ate it, ATE ALL OF IT!!! I'm totatly going to puke x.x) Enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the lovey replies, hearing the lot of you moan and groan over cliffhangers always brightens my day. **

**Chapter Nineteen: You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time - Abraham Lincol**n.

**Back to the Meeting with Hiruma and Riku**

"Well congratulations twerp, you had the fucking head nurse figure it out for you." Hiruma announce. Obviously not so proud of my attempt to appear sharp and keen for once. I wilted a little in the inside but not enough that it was life changing or anything.

I had kind of thought that Jyuumonji and I had been pretty darn brave, Nurse Oka kind of scared me._ A lot. _

"I don't like the sound of this Jyuumonji character though." Riku announced with a huff. "He-he's not really that bad, he's been really nice to me." I tried to explain, Riku's always been a little overprotective and paranoid about most of the happens of my life.

Riku snorted and his expression didn't lighten, "that's the problem." He muttered and I frowned lightly, even after all this time, I still didn't quite understand most of the stuff he said. Guess some things never change, like Riku for instance.

I shivered a bit and had to turn away, facing Hiruma instead. It wasn't because of the 'truth' Hiruma told me, it was just the simple fact that Riku was there to start out with that was so bizarre.

"Jeeze, Sena you look like you're seeing a ghost or something." Riku snorted not at all uncomfortable with my antsy behavior, more like a lightly amused. He had always been like that, doing weird unexpected things without any clues or reasons to why.

"No offence Riku-kun, but you did disappear from the face of the earth, I think this is the closest it gets to seeing a ghost." I admitted weakly ignoring the pointed stare from Hiruma.

"Nah, none taken, by the way sorry about the whole vanishing thing, it was nothing personal." Riku stated in a bored tone and I didn't dare reply, my voice felt too dry and I didn't feel up to croaking like a frog.

--

**Five Years before the Meeting with Hiruma and Riku **

I wasn't the type of kid who got noticed a lot. I was quiet and rather happy with my young, wallpaper existence. It wasn't as if I was a loner or anything, just quieter than most boys at my age. School wasn't my favorite place in the world, but I went there anyway, because why argue with Shuma and Mihae?

Most of the time everything was fine, however I always hated it when we were put into groups during class. I was always stuck into a third group, which happens quite often when you don't have any friends.

Recess was usually my most boring hour in the day, the other nine and ten year olds all scrambled over each other in order to reach the door tromping to enjoy the outside world. I lingered and offered to help the teacher clean up the room until she would kick me out with the excuse that I needed fresh air.

Despite how good I was at being invisible there was always that one bully who decided that I was the perfect victim. At the timing my bully was ten, three times my size, and had more energy than a packet of AA batteries.

And a nasty habit of remembering me.

"You! Sena get your smelly butt over here!" Actually I'm not sure that smelly is accurate, he might have been saying stinky instead, but their pretty much the same deal.

"H-hai Akihito-san." I stuttered before sadly trailing after him to the annoying outdoors where I would be publicly humiliated, probably forced to do random task only a ten-year-old would ask. 'Go into the girls' bathroom' 'Go find me something to eat, and hurry stinky!' 'Hey, eat dirt!' 'Go find me a rock to throw at you.'

I was searching around the school for a rock that wouldn't be too painful, maybe just a dirt clump or something, when I noticed a shock of white hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked up meeting the eyes of a tall (at least to me, he was actually short for his age) blue-eyed boy with a shock of white hair.

He was standing on the other side of the chained fence surrounding the playground his arms crossed and expression deeply serious. I waved nervously, since he was kind of, sort of, staring directly at me. When he didn't wave back I turned behind me expecting someone cooler.

Instead I found Akihito who gave me a shove and called me a slacker and to hurry up the rock-looking.

"H-hai Akihito-san, but um, do you see that boy over there?" I asked turning and motioning to the white-haired boy. "Yeah, so what? It's probably just some senpai looking for their younger brother or somethin' like that. Now stop gawking and go back to work!" He snapped.

"Um, Akihito-san, I seriously doubt that finding a rock is considered work." I pointed without thinking. His face scrunched up in confusion and he gave me a dark look. "What does considered mean?" He questioned and I shrugged instead of answering.

It wasn't his fault my vocabulary was advanced compared to his. "N-nothing Akihito-san."

"Good, that's what I thought. Now go find me something to eat!"

"H-hai!"

--

Throughout the day I had forgotten about the white-haired boy as my day prepared other more pressing issues.

But I was reminded on my walk home, due to the white-haired boy himself. I was the last to leave the classroom, cleaning duty again. And stopped short the second I came to the school entrance. The white-haired boy was leaning against the fence still and after a look around at my deserted surrounds I moved to head back into the school planning on circling around rather than walking past him.

"I can see you." He announced though, completely ruining my plan. "Um, h-hello," I replied uneasily slowly heading where he stood. "A-are you the boy that was standing outside during recess?" I asked hoping to come off as too polite for bullying or anything like the matter.

"Yeah, why were you letting that other kid boss you around?" He asked bluntly and I stopped in front of him wide eyed. We had definitely been too far for him to hear us, hadn't we? "Um, I – er, he's, he's bigger than me." I muttered weakly hanging my head.

"What a lame excuse." The other boy grunted and I blinked surprised about his interest. "You can't ever let anyone tell you want to do! Stand up for yourself." He ordered and I shrunk a little. "Um, th-that's easy for you to say, you're a senpai, no one would dare pick on you." I pointed out and he started walking in the direction to my house.

I hesitated a moment before following after him, standing a little behind just incase. "Want to know why nobody messes with me?" He asked suddenly slowing down to face me more directly.

He answered before I had a chance to respond he replied to the question. "Because they can't catch me, despite why you seem to think, I'm pretty short for my age, but I make up for it by being fast."

"That sounds nice." I said, it did, having a talent seemed pretty amazing. "It is, here how about this, I'll teach you how to run and in return, you'll stay away from that bully of yours." I frowned not understanding how any of this would be beneficial towards him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked hesitantly, it was more than slightly weird having a senpai randomly offering anyone assistance, definitely me.

"Want to know the truth?" He asked and I nodded, it had been my reason for asking the question. He stopped short and I followed the example, he leaded in and cupped his hands around my ear, like I sometimes saw girls do on the playground when telling a secret.

"Some evil, nasty, witch put a curse on me and now to redeem myself I have to do one random act of kindness for five simple souls. You're soul number three."

I stood dumbstruck as he strolled along not realizing or caring how impossible his statement had sounded. "A w-witch?" I stuttered and he placed a finger to his lips tapping it a couple times.

"Yeah, a witch, though it could have been an angry fairy or spirit, it's kind of hard to tell the difference these days." He said calmly and I raced after him struggling to find the right words for my disbelief.

"But witches aren't real!" I gasped so amazed that I didn't even stutter.

"Oh no, they are, most prefer the term Wiccan though, there's a large amount of them in Europe ." He replied breezy as if we were talking about the weather.

"B-but those aren't real witches." I argued and the white-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty rude to say, it's never a good thing to claim a religion false. Witchcraft is an everyday religion still practiced widely around the world today." He announced as if reading out of a text book. I frowned a little before realizing that as a senpai, he probably knew a lot that I didn't and among the teenagers his age this was probably a everyday fact.

"Oh, sorry senpai, I-I just never heard of someone having a spell cast on them before, other than on TV." I admitted and he shrugged. "Not a spell, just a curse, and that's probably because to have a witch cast a curse, you must have been doing something you shouldn't have." He explained and I nodded.

"Ah, that makes sense. What did you do?" I asked curiously he shrugged again stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Something I shouldn't have. Now let's get back to the real issue here, you and your training." I stood straighter; if he was to fix this spell – curse – then I really couldn't screw up.

I was really good at screwing stuff up.

"From now on I'll pick you up at your school and we'll head down here." He had stopped again and waved down to a black sidewalk down near the bridge. The sidewalk roped around a small park and was mostly for joggers, bike riders, and other healthy people of the sort.

"Okay, may I ask what my training will be?" I asked nervous again with the sudden task looming over me. "I'll just give you a couple of tips on running, so you improve and stuff. You know, get faster." I nodded in understanding and looked down at the black sidewalk.

"I'll be here."

--

"No, do it again, and this time remember to bend your knee in a right angle. There that's better! Don't slow down. Remember to count your breathing so it doesn't become irregular." I had been practicing with Riku for two months straight after school. (Riku was the white-haired boy.)

At least to me, I couldn't really see any improvement other than the fact that I could run farther with more stamina, which made everything worth the effort.

I still was bullied by Akihito but not to the same degree as before. Everyone knew that I walked home with a cool looking senpai so instead of sticking mud in my tennis shoes they admired me with something akin to awe.

"I…am…counting." I gasped, we had being jogging for five minuets with random sprints added in and I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest. Riku to the contrary hadn't even started sweating let and was able to jog with a calm face and speak in full sentences without a problem.

"Good, now get ready for it, 1…2…don't quicken your pace yet…3!" At three I leaned forward and shoved my feet away from the pavement underneath them feeling my heart increase and my muscles ache.

1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 4…

I counted off in my head the tempo matching in time with each time my feet hit the cement ground, with each even number I sucked in a small amount of air before releasing it on an odd number. The breathing exercise was one of the first things Riku taught me, along with practically the whole anatomy of the human leg.

I remember 'cause he made me take a test on it. "Okay, jog it out, and then we'll stop." Riku said calmly and I didn't bother to reply, my throat was beginning to burn and was extremely dry.

We came to the spot where I had dropped my bag and Riku stopped, I jogged forward a little before coming to a swift halt and flopping down in the grass. I inhaled deeply listening to the sound of my heart jump around in my chest.

"Ekk!" I gasped feeling something cold hit my face. "Calm down spaz, gee Sena you're so skittish, I don't think it's healthy." Riku scowled as the water bottle rolled off in the grass next to me.

"Sorry, I'll attempt to stay away from skittishness." I replied before picking up the water bottle and gulping down the icy liquid. When I turned back to Riku I smiled weakly, he had been staring at me the whole time.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked lightly and he shrugged. "Nah, just thinking." I frowned it wasn't like him to keep stuff to himself, even after two months I was shocked by his blunt behavior.

"If you say so." I said uneasily taking a smaller sip from my water bottle. It's never a good idea to drink a large amount of water after jogging because then you'll get really bad cramps. Riku didn't teach me that one, I learned the hard way.

"Sena what would you do if I left?" He asked and even though my heart was still racing I felt a dark cloud move above me and I could feel it fall. "I'd be really, really sad. You're the only person in the world that's really nice to me." I admitted gloomy, it was true, everyone at school avoided my friendship like it was the Black Death and Shuma and Mihae weren't like the other parents at all.

"Don't be stupid, of course there are other people out there." Riku snapped taking a small sip out of his own water bottle. "Name two." I said flatly crossing my arms across my chest. My breathing was getting back under control and I sat up moving closer to Riku.

"Your parents." He said and I frowned pouting lightly. "Nope, that's cheating Riku-niichan, anyway I don't think Shuma and Mihae like me at all." It was weird saying it out loud, but it kind of felt good to complain somewhere else than inside my head.

"Now Sena," Riku send closing his eyes as if to begin on one of his 'older brother' speeches. I listened halfheartedly still stuck on the fact that he might be moving. Riku didn't just teach me running, he helped a lot with my stuttering and mispronunciations of simple words.

And I always felt younger around him, with Shuma and Mihae it always felt awkward like I was one breath away from saying the wrong thing. At school I had trouble understanding the things the other kids did, it all seemed so foolish and odd.

"Listen to me Sena," Riku scoffed turning my head to face him. "I think your parents care about you a lot, but both are really uncomfortable with how to show it. I have met them once remember? They don't know how to give you a perfect childhood and are probably afraid of hurting you. But they do care, alright?" He explained and I sighed finishing the last of my water bottle.

"Yes Riku-niichan, but before you leave please tell me okay?" I asked sadly and he gave me a little pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, as if I'd do anything that irresponsible as a big brother." He huffed and I smiled. I could never understand why he decided to be my big brother or if it was a joke or if he was serious.

But it felt nice, to have him there, a real big brother.

That was the last time I ever saw him.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 chapters! Am I awesome or what? Still keeping it strong, I'm almost to my first check mark. Only, like, five more to go. I'm worried now…Oh and just incase you don't know, I usually keep an update on my chapter process on my profile. Check it out sometime, if you wanta. **

**Chapter Twenty: Knowledge is a Powerful Tool **

"Die Kalten," Jyuumonji said grimly and we stood there frozen for a moment trying to wrap our heads around the new information. Well, actually I wasn't so sure about Jyuumonji, I was too busy being freaked out to turn and see how he was taking the news.

"Pssh, you stand here fools and waste my time. I have other affairs to attend, leave before you are cursed with a thousand years of darkness!" Nurse Oka snapped and I jumped a little. Somehow she had managed to move from behind the desk and stand behind us without either noticing.

Biting down on my bottom lip I glanced back down on the book. "Would it be okay if we borrowed this?" I asked wanting to get Yuki's view on the book; he was a genus after all.

"Fool! What do you think this is? A personal library? No, I am a nurse, come only if you are puking!" She ordered ushering us out the door. I stumbled twice, not quite a pro at walking backwards. Jyuumonji held me up by the arm and helped keeping me from breaking my neck.

"Um, okay thank you for let-" The door slammed shut and I jerked back almost getting a nasty run in with the door to my face.

"Well that was fun." Jyuumonji stated dryly and I sighed standing up straight. At least I had some sort of plan of what to do next, the food must have been from Hiruma, so maybe I could head his way and ask politely why he had send it.

Or I could pretend to be oblivious to that fact and not risk my neck.

Yeah, that sounded a whole lot safer.

"That Hiruma guy must have been the one who sent the food. Wanta see if we could track him down?" Jyuumonji asked and I slouched resisting a groan. "Or we could do something, um, fun, like, er, instead!" I said hopefully.

I knew I was trying to wimp my way out of our little mystery quest, but with good reason. Okay, being a wimp wasn't the best reason, but surely I wasn't completely spineless just because I didn't want to stand within ten yards of Hiruma.

Right.

"Or we could do something fun instead," Jyuumonji repeated raising an eyebrow looking slightly amused. I nodded before flashing back to the last 'fun' thing we had done together. The last thing I wanted was to end up sending time with Agon again.

I shivered at the thought, after avoiding the tall muscular dreaded fiend for the whole week the mere thought of Agon sent a shiver down my spine. In fear. Just fear.

"As long as it isn't a social thing," I said. He nodded in agreement, obviously learned a variable lesson already. "Yeah, figured. How about, an, er, movie?" He muttered the last part so that I wasn't sure if he said 'movie' or 'groove'.

I was beating on movie; Jyuumonji didn't seem like the type who would stay groove on a daily bias. I smiled seeing no way I could get myself killed while sitting on one place. Unless I was suffered while breathing air or did something else stupid.

"Okay it's a plan then! We can do it this weekend!" I said not vocalizing what our plan would be for the weekend after. Surely he would remember, it was going to be a frightening experience after all.

I mentally pushed the thought out of my head instead focusing on our plans for the current week. 'Jeeze,' I thought waving to Jyuumonji as I headed into History. With the way we were acting, Jyuumonji constantly over protecting me and all, it was almost as if we were…As if we were, er…

I sat down rolling the thought around. What were we like? Best friends? Nah, it was different from that? Family? Still not right. I let the subject drop, it was better than not paying attention and learning nothing for the whole period.

--

I couldn't get Die Kalten out of my head.

For a whole week I had been able to remain distant and didn't feel any desires to search for danger. However the second I slid into bed the mystery attacked me again throwing useless bits of information at me.

No amount of tossing or turning could make up for the fact that the Die Kalten and Hiruma had something vastly in common, and not just the obvious. Why would the other boys at school call his group Die Kalten, and how convent it was that it was probably on his family crest.

The thought of the plate sent a whole new wave of questions, why did he even give it to me to start out with? How had he known what I wanted to eat? And again, why the heck did he even send food in the first place?

I sat up no longer able to just sit and stare at the ceiling. Back in Japan I would have gone for a jog, but at school being out of bed so late probably wasn't the best idea. Despite the logic I got out of bed anyway dressing quickly into a pair of shorts and a cleaner t-shirt. And running shoes.

I didn't bother to put on socks instead just quickly tying the shoes laces and quietly sneaked out of the room without so much a stir from Monta.

I guess with a family as loud as his it would take more than me moving around to wake him up. The hallway was eerie quiet as I headed down, realizing I was doing something I shouldn't my heart started to race.

Using the best of my memory I tried to find a door that would lead out of the school, other than the front door. That would have been kind of obvious.

After at least ten tense minuets of searching I gave up on my plan. It wasn't even that smart of an idea and would definitely get me in trouble. Not that any teachers had given me a list of rules, but sneaking out in the dead of night was pretty much a given.

Awake as ever I instead headed for the library intent on finding out more on the Die Kalten. It wasn't much of a surprise when the library turned out to be empty, but the fact that a couple lights were still on was. Keeping them on all the time was surely running quite an electric bill.

Just to make sure I scanned through the shelves not wanting any nasty surprises for me or anyone else who could possibly be in the library at the middle of night. I had been ready to turn around a corner when my direction of forward went south. As in the floor south, I managed to block the worst of my fall by blocking with my arms.

My newly healed arm throbbed in pain and I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. Sitting up I cast a look at my newest enemy who had tripped me. It turned out to just be a musky old book, but that didn't mean I liked it anymore than before.

Until I looked at the title.

It was a pretty large book, and rather thick with nasty stains on the cover with what I hoped was ink rather than blood. Odd enough the book even smelled a tad bit off, unlike the musky inky smell of most old books I've come across it almost smelled…fruity.

Frowning at this peculiar turnout, of course the book that hurts me smells like fruit, I bent down to pick up the odd book when I glanced at the title halfway expecting it to be a book about pies or fruits basket decorations.

I instantly dropped the book.

Die Kalten.

In thick block words ran across the spine, the golden letters had pretty much fainted from the cover, so it hadn't hit me as quickly. I didn't even bother moving over to a chair; sitting cross-legged I opened up the book and started reading.

So engrossed with what I was reading I didn't learn until much later that another person had entered the library.

--

I didn't want to sleep at all, not a healthy choice, but once I started reading stopping wasn't an option. My heart continued to pound away rapidly and I shivered soon uncomfortable of my position. I didn't move though, the thought didn't even cross my mind.

I did fall asleep though, and woke up the next morning with Monta shaking me awake. "Come on dude, you'll be late for breakfast again!" Monta warned. I blinked, my eyes burned from the lack of sleep.

However, that didn't chance the fact that I realized I was in my bed. With no memory of how I got there. Wondering if my whole adventure had actually been in my head, my heart sank. Then I shifted and felt a sharp corner jab into my shoulder.

I swallowed and shuffled out of the bed. I was slightly freaked out by the idea that some random person had carried me back to my room, but I was still dealing with slightly larger issues. Like if I was crazy or not.

I had to be, for believing what the book had told me. But the twist was that it actually made sense to me. The facts were adding up and I was really hoping that I was crazy. "Monta go ahead without me. I'm going to take awhile." I said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay dude, just don't waste too much time or all the good food will be gone!" He ended up yelling the last bit as he headed out the door. I quickly changed switching my outfit for the school's uniform.

I was putting on the jacket half mindedly when I jerked feeling a sharp prickle on my left sleeve. I was slightly fascinated by the badge that had somehow been stuffed in my sleeve, the sharp part stuck inward so that when I put my arm through the sleeve I had been pinched.

I looked at the badge with the same amount of amazement an archeologist would use when discovering some ancient bone or whatever. I couldn't remember anyone wearing the badge ever. Not even Monta or Yuki; it had been discarded from the uniform completely.

That had to say something about the school in general. The fact that the entire student body could get away with wearing part of the uniform was uncanny. Even worst was the fact that no one had tried anything.

If their parents had sent them to Deimon for being uncontrollable, then surely not everyone would be so thrilled to follow the rules. However I hadn't seen any boys fighting, yelling, even swearing (other than Hiruma and Agon) had been less than expected.

I shook my head in wonder, how was it that I had never realized that before? I glanced at the book halfway hidden in my sheets. Maybe it could give some clue to everyone's attitude at the school.

Until then I had other, more scary, things I had to do. I found a decent piece of scratch paper and quickly wrote down a note to the one and scary Hiruma.

_I have questions; I don't mean any harm or well, anything. I just want to ask about this thing I've been thinking about. Please. _

It wouldn't be winning me any awards for best letter of the month, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. And anyway, I was writing in pen.

I folded the paper in half planning on stuffing it in Hiruma's door before scurrying off to breakfast. I didn't put down any place to meet me at, I seriously doubted that Hiruma couldn't find me if the occasion rose.

He had said that his room was across the hall once, but it wasn't directly across and in the few seconds it took me to walk to Hiruma's door my brain buzzed. Hiruma could speak Japanese, he wanted blackmail on Agon, and he was extremely pale.

I probably stood a solid ten minuets in front of his door just repeating these facts to myself. Shaking my head in a hope to clear it from thinking I took the folded piece of paper and attempted to stuff it into the area between the door and the wall.

Instead the door creaked and my heart started to race. My best excuse it that I was still exhausted and my brain was almost mush from all the thinking I did. Whatever my reasons are, it doesn't chance the fact that I decided to open the door a little farther and slip into the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I was going to wait until the weekend to post this but decided that I've already let you all suffer enough, with all these cliff hangers I've been laying out right and left. So now I have 21 chapters, which is kind of special since its Sena's number and all. **

**Chapter Twenty One: _Curiosity Killed the Cat_**

I shivered at the sudden chill; the hallway hadn't been Sahara desert warm but mild and a fair room temperature. Hiruma must have had his air conditioner on full blast because the second I walked into the room I was engulfed by the icy air.

(It wouldn't have surprised me in the least if Hiruma had an air conditioning system set up in his room.)

The room was eerie dark and I debated if I should find a switch or just stumble around in the dark. What I should have done was walk out and give myself a good mental scolding for being an idiot.

Pressing my hand against the wall, I jumped back in shock. It was freezing! The back of my calf thumped into something hard and I fell back on something that felt like a freaking rock. Then the door shut and I was in complete darkness.

Utter darkness, I couldn't even see my hand three inches away from my face. Sliding off the hard something I landed on, probably a table, I sat on the floor hoping that my eyes would adjust to the room. When I started to see red and white blotches of random color I gave up and decided to look for that light switch.

Even though I couldn't have been sitting on the floor for more than a couple seconds, a minuet at the most, my legs were already stiff with cold. The floor was smooth and definitely not wooden like my room, I was guessing stone but it was a lot slicker than the stone floor on the bottom level of the school.

It was then that I realized the lack of noise, surely just because the door shut everything wouldn't disappear. Some small part of me was hoping that I was just caught in a bizarre dream, but like said it was just a rather small sliver of hope.

After all even I was a little more creative, probably not by much, than dreaming about darkness. Also my heart had started to pound and I felt extremely alert, and alertness isn't often an emotion in dreams. No there was no way I was dreaming, but the silence did add yet another eerie touch.

"Just get over it and find a light switch." I muttered to myself stern as possible. The sound of my voice, noise, helped take away an edge caused by the silence and I stood up raising both hands in front of me.

Maybe this way I would be able to not run into anymore nasty surprises. Like walls. Or tables. I blinked and shivered again, it was seriously cold, not winter cold but enough to give a good chill. Even my eyeballs were being to freeze; I didn't even know that eyeballs could feel the cold.

I was about to take a set when I realized that I wasn't sure what way the door was. Uh-oh. That was not a good thing. Remembering something I saw off TV once I stood still, trying to hear which way the air was turning. According to the show, the air would seem to blow towards the door, since a wall was there and all.

After a couple moments of waiting I realized something important.

I was already freezing cold and indoors there wouldn't be any breezes indoors. Oh, yeah. Duh. I moved on to plan B which was just walking in one direction with arms stretched out. I shuffled forewords and didn't get whacked by anything.

So far so good.

After shuffling some more I finally made contact with something, it turned out to be too short to be a wall though. For a paranoid moment I wondered if I had actually gone blind and deaf. I stomped my foot to the ground and sighed in relief when I was greeted by the sound of my shoe hitting against the floor.

Brushing my hand over the strange thing that wasn't a wall I frowned trying to place it in my mind without using sight. It was even for the most part but as I reached higher it curved in both directions right and left of me.

I traced my hand forward, the other side of whatever the thing was more puffed out. I had to lean over on tiptoes to reach all the way down. The second my hand touched the base of the object my mind clicked.

It was a couch!

'I would probably fail as a blind person.' I admitted dryly to myself, after all it had probably been deadly obvious to start out with. Standing straight I started to draw a mental image of what I found so far. Somewhere behind me was the short table, I was standing behind a couch…so a source of light couldn't be that far away.

Trailing my hand across the back of the couch I followed in to a curve and grasped out hoping for a side lamp or something like that. When I didn't find one I moved in front of the couch and carefully moved to the opposite side with the same expectations. No go.

However I did find a wall, which was a start. The coldness of the wall didn't bother me as much as the first time. Probably because I was sort of expecting it, running my hand across the wall I followed the entire wall until it ended at a corner.

'This has to be impossible.' I thought in amazement. I had been counting my footsteps trying to get a feel for the room. 40 steps. I wasn't even sure if that was possible, because it meant the wall was probably even longer because the couch hadn't been in front of a corner.

'Wait.' I thought bringing back the image of my mental map. If I tripped back then went forward this way, I surely would have met the door by now. Why hadn't I just stayed close to the table? That way I could have just searched each different direction until I found the door.

At least, my brilliance begins to show. A little late though.

I moved along the new wall moving a little faster than before, feeling a little panicked. I was spending too much time in there, sooner or later Hiruma would be coming back and turn the lights on and would probably force me to do something even worst than just take pictures of Agon's house.

That is of course unless Hiruma didn't have lights and kept his room cave dark on purpose.

The thought frightening me enough to walk even faster, trailing both hands across the wall searching for my much needed light.

When I found the switch it hurt. I had been swinging my arms around frantic enough that I whacked my hand down against it. I didn't jump back though, too overjoyed and worried that it might disappear if I do.

I instantly flipped the switch and my situation was flipped. Suddenly I was covering my eyes trying to shield myself against the rude burst of white light. My eyes stung and hundreds of colors flew behind my eyes.

When I finally forced them open I at first thought that perhaps I did indeed go blind because all I saw was a jumble of splattered colors in front of a sheet of gray-black. But after a couple sessions of rapid blinking my vision slowly returned to me and I took my first look around Hiruma's boarding room.

In the dark I had slowly began to suspect that I was in some type of dungeon. The cold walls would all be a dark ashy gray, the floor decorated with some animal furs, one of those candle chandeliers would be hanging from the ceiling.

I was utterly wrong.

Of course.

The room was extremely modern looking; the walls were actually light marble and lacked any hanging decorations. I had been wrong about the floor; it was wood but light and polished enough that I could almost even see my reflection stare back up at me.

It looked just about as freaked out as I was feeling.

The couch was pure white leather and a couple feet away was a matching chair, which I had somehow managed not to trip and break my neck over. The door was left of the direction I had headed and the light colored wooden coffee table I had tripped over didn't look any worst for wear.

If my legs weren't prickling from the surrounding cold my calves probably would have been throbbing from that nasty introduction. I turned in amazement, as far as I knew Hiruma didn't even have a roommate, yet his room was bigger than two of Monta's and my room which I had found ridiculously big to start out with.

On the other side of the room was a light wooden desk, a trashcan, and two gray filing cabinets. On top of the desk was a lamp, – not plugged in – a small amount of crumbled pieces of paper that hadn't made their way to the trashcan yet, and a CD player with a couple CD cases sitting on top.

In between that area and where I was standing was a single wooden door. My desire to leave had disappeared as soon as the lights turned on. The newly found curiosity of mine must not have minded the cold because under normal circumstances I wouldn't have wanted to freeze just for adventure's sake.

Guessing that the door lead to Hiruma's bed or maybe a bathroom I turned the knob starting to open it. The sound of another door opening though stopped me in my tracks. If it had been possible my blood would have froze in my veins. (But it was going to freeze it would have already done so by now.)

I was died.

For some reason Hiruma had decided to come back to his room and had caught me red-handed. (Blue-handed actually but it was pretty much the same deal.) Now I was died. He didn't call me out so I turned slowly, the longer I stalked the longer it would take to see his angry face.

"Sena?" I had been halfway with my delayed version of moving. I frowned, the voice almost sounded familiar but I couldn't place it anywhere in my direct memory. Until I turned to look, I first noticed the hair.

A shock of white hair, he was shorter than I remembered but I recognized the face instantly.

"R-R-Riku-niichan?" I asked my mouth dropping open in shock. My brain went dead, it didn't make sense. I haven't seen Riku in years; he disappeared off the face of the earth. I know because after a week of him not showing up in front of my school I had bravely headed to the high school because surely he would have had a reason to skip out on our jogging practices.

I only asked about three students and two teachers – but that had been a terrifying accomplishment for me – but no one knew a student called Riku with white hair. All five of them assured that there hadn't even been a white-haired student for the whole year.

"Sena?! Whoa, it's really you! You've gotten taller – not by much – but you look older. Sort of. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

But if the high school hadn't been bad enough, I was now standing in front of my old big brother figure. Riku smiled weakly, he really did look surprised to see me, but not as surprised as I was feeling.

Because Riku hadn't aged a day.

By now he would at least in the higher teens maybe even twenty. But no, he still looked like a sixteen-year-old slightly over-confident boy.

"Look Sena I know you've probably got a couple of questions…" Riku started but I had already made a snap decision. Without an extra thought I swung the door open and bolted into the room locking the door after me.

"Wait Sena!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Nowhere**

**I'm going to be talking for the majority at the end of this chapter, just to shake it up. ^ ^ **

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Truth Will Set You Free**

"Sena, you can't stay in there forever." Riku called out. Personally, I begged to differ. Even though I was in the darkness again and still freezing, it was a whole lot better than facing the forever-young Riku right outside the door.

Sure, there was a chance that I was mistaken and there was a very viable reason why Riku hadn't changed at all in the last five, maybe six, years. And sure, it wasn't as if I had a photographic memory. But it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Riku should've changed at least a little.

Some large, slightly useful part of my brain was screaming 'not good, really, _really_ not good.' At the moment the only thing that was keeping me from going into hysterics was the need to keep that door shut.

"Sena-" Riku started again, but he was cut off by the sound of the other door opening. I put my ear to the locked door I was leaning against and listened, not sure what I expected to hear. I turned to my side, trying to make out words from the hushed whispering.

Without warning, the door I was leaning against suddenly flung open and I was once again rudely snapped back into a world of bright colors. Thanks to my tight grip on the door frame, I only stumbled forward rather fall flat on my face.

When I looked up, though, I wished I had face-planted instead. At least then I could've pretended to pass out, even though I was pretty close to doing so anyway the second I realized that Hiruma was standing there. He stared down at me for a moment, his expression unreadable. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but lacked the words.

"You," he finally stated, pointing to the dark room I had been hiding in. "get back in there."

I looked behind me and swallowed with some difficulty. Feeling rather lucky to not have to face my doom right away I moved quickly, only to have Riku place himself in my way. Just looking at him made my skin crawl; not because of his facial features or anything like that, but because of how uncanny it was to see him exactly as I remembered him from so long ago.

"No, Sena's staying here; I want to explain it to him. He obviously remembers me." Riku said, crossing his arms and staring at Hiruma.

It's amazing how even though it'd been years since I had seen him last I knew exactly what that expression meant. Riku was wearing his 'I am a boulder and I refuse to be moved' face. It was the same expression he used whenever I tried to explain my reasons for 'letting' others bully me (as if I'd had any choice in the matter).

Hiruma, however, was about ten times scarier than I thought (hoped) Riku could ever strive to be, and for the first time I saw just how dark he could look. His skin already looked pasty in the yellow lighting. He tilted his head, casting shadows across his face, and frowned frustratedly.

So far I had only really seen him look bored or dryly amused, so the change in expression wasn't one I was expecting or longing to see.

"Shrimp!" He snapped, turning back down to me. I held back a groan, realizing that once again I was standing between Hiruma and someone he was having an argument with. That was rather quick.

"H-hai!" I said, standing straight as possible.

"You know him."

From anyone else it would've been a question, but coming from Hiruma it was just as much a statement as 'the sky is blue.' I nodded in answer. Then I was struck with the realization that with someone else here to protect me in case I did something stupid, now was the perfect time to question Hiruma.

"A-actually I have a few questions, so before Riku-niichan says anything I would like to, um, ask them, I guess. You don't have to answer. Actually, some of the questions aren't even really questions, more like things I feel I need to get off my chest." I gushed hurriedly in a mixture of Japanese and English. I knew neither of them would have trouble understanding me though.

Hiruma moved across the room and sat down in the white leather chair, stretching out his long legs. Riku gave me a shrug and led me over to Hiruma, sitting down on the couch. As I was about to sit beside him, I realized that my nerves were twisted so tight that sitting still was going to be impossible. Instead I paced in the area between the couch and armchair.

"First off, I don't think you're a student here, Hiruma." I said, diving right into the mess I was probably creating.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow before he leaned back in his chair, motioning for me to continue.

"You never show up to class, and sometimes you aren't on the school grounds at all. I've never seen you enter a classroom or walk in the hallways from day one, even though we live across the hall from each other."

Neither of them responded. Riku was giving me a once-over and I felt as if he was trying to decide if I was still being bullied or not. Hiruma's expression was as blank and unreadable as usual.

"Secondly, you're extremely pale." Hiruma nodded as if confirming for me that yes, he was indeed pale. "But it's not just you; everyone who sits with you during lunch is like a whiteboard or something." Hiruma snorted at the comparison. So I wasn't poetic enough. Too bad.

"And your eyes are…" I trailed off on that thought, unable to grasp at the right words so that I wouldn't sound like an idiot. However, just stopping blankly wasn't making me look any smarter.

"Well, also, you have some sort of rivalry with Agon-san." He darkened at the mention of Agon and I quickly continued.

"You don't borrow Vice Principal Apollo's cars, but you're still missing during the week and on the weekends." Suddenly words were pouring out like word-vomit and every questionable thing he ever did came running out.

"And then I found this book." I took a deep breath and wished that I had decided to bring the book with me. At least then I would have some proof to explain myself. Instead I quickened my pacing before turning to Hiruma and coming to a stop. I was going to need all the brainpower I had at my disposal.

"This is going to sound really stupid, and there's probably a logical reason for all this. However, I do have this, um, theory, so don't laugh or get offended." Again there was no response. I swallowed dryly and could feel my face heat up as I prepared for the worst.

"The book was about…" Hiruma rolled his eyes at my pause, already annoyed.

"…It was about vampires."

The second the word came out of my mouth I realized four things:

First: never tell someone you read a book about vampires when you're feeling like an idiot.

Second: Hiruma and Riku both shot up in their seats as if electrocuted.

Third: Hiruma can talk faster than those animated chipmunks on TV can.

Fourth: so can Riku.

"Congratulations shrimp, you're quicker than you look. According to big brother twerp over here," Hiruma waved a hand in Riku's direction, "we aren't allowed to kill you. So," he leaned toward me, "welcome to Deimon: we're fucking vampires."

"Th-this can't be real." The word 'kill" echoed in my mind, and if my feet hadn't been rooted to the floor I probably would've bolted.

--

Shock's a funny thing; when I first pulled my president stunt and broke my arm, it was shock that kept me from feeling the initial pain. When Hiruma told me that he was a vampire, it was shock that kept me from doing anything dangerously stupid. However, it also kept me from thinking at all, and instead turned my brain back to exactly how I found myself in that freezer of a room.

"I want to see this book." Riku announced. I gladly started for the door, ready to leave the room even if just for a moment.

My wishful thinking didn't come true and I found myself sitting down, quite certain that just seconds ago I had been standing. I was in the leather chair that Hiruma had been occupying seconds before, feet hanging awkwardly over the arm of the chair.

"W-wait, what was that?" I stuttered, sitting up in a position better for freaking out.

"Er, Sena, it'd be better if you didn't leave this room right now." Riku explained as casually as possible. Despite the cold I could feel myself start to sweat.

"Why not?" I asked, whipping my head from Hiruma to Riku.

"Listen here shrimp. You, go find that book or whatever," Riku raised an eyebrow at Hiruma, not one to take orders lightly. However, he left the room anyway, securing the door shut behind him.

I turned my attention back to Hiruma. My mind was still in such shock that I didn't even think to be scared.

"Now, fucking shrimp. You know the reason why we're all living it up here in the middle of nowhere, right?" Hiruma snapped, pausing to look down at me. I got the feeling that he was about to explain something important and I nodded, turning all my attention to him.

"…No, not really." I replied once I realized that perhaps the reason he paused was because I was expected to answer.

"As vampires, we drink blood. And of course humans get easily freaked out about things like that. Life gets hard when your prey carries a cell phone. One wrong slip and they will be all over us like flies to crap; to keep them happy, we stay up here away from the big cities. In return for 'not existing,' we get legal papers, free blood donations, and no mobs."

'Ah.' I blinked in response. He'd lost me at the part about cell phones.

Hiruma frowned, staring down at me. "Bottom line: you can't leave." He stated flatly. My eyes widened as I sat up straight, startled.

"Wait, what?" That could probably be my catch phrase; it'd work nicely since I never had the slightest idea what was going on.

"This room; you can't leave. Seeing as how we don't want you going around spewing the fact that we aren't human." He explained.

That didn't help lower my panic.

"Do you mean like, forever?" I asked, a quiver working its way into my voice. This wasn't good. I had classes, a future, and, well, stuff. Not to mention the fact that sooner or later I was probably going to get frostbite or hypothermia; it was kind of cold in here.

"No, just for a little while, less than a week, Sena." Yay, Riku was back. I turned, surprised to find him book-less.

"I couldn't find the book you were talking about, Sena." He stated flatly and I opened my mouth to tell him where I last put it.

Except suddenly I couldn't remember; somewhere in the back of my mind the information disappeared. It was probably the panic slowly ebbing away my brain cells; it wouldn't take long until I had one of those nervous breakdown things.

"I, er, knew it was there." I mused absently, feeling the beginnings of a headache from all the lost of all those brain cells. Riku shrugged; he didn't seem to be that worked up about the book, maybe I should follow suit. After all, there was a slighter bigger problem at the moment. Like my possible captivity. Yeah, that sounded a little more important.

"See, what Hiruma was saying earlier," Riku began. "is we've got an agreement with this… organization."

Organization? Like the government? And how did Riku hear what Hiruma said? Was super hearing a…vampire power or something? If it was, that meant Hiruma could've heard every conversation I had with Monta, or anyone I had spoken to in my dorm room. Not the most pleasant of thoughts.

"With America?" That didn't sound good; I was Japanese after all. The idea that Americans had vampires with super hearing on their side wasn't a pleasant thought at all.

"No, not with, er, know what? The whole thing is actually pretty boring you wouldn't want to hear it," Riku said.

I shrugged mentally; I could let it slide. Anyway, probably involved politics or something like that.

"What it all means, though, is that we really aren't supposed to tell humans about us." He continued explained.

I frowned. If they weren't supposed to talk to humans, then why did Riku teach me about running all those years ago? I didn't get a chance to ask, because Riku continued with some not-so-pleasant news.

"We were told that if a human found out about us we could do two things: one, we could… dispose of the human…"

That didn't sound good.

"Or the human could simply become a vampire."

Now, that _really_ didn't sound good.

**Ohh, ciff hanger, bet you didn't see that coming. I figured that most of you alread guessed this was one of _those _stories, vampire stories that is, but let me asure you, there is no glittering/glowing/sparkling crap going on here. However, if you are a Twilight fan(atic) maybe Riku will run into a can of glitter sometime down the road. Whatever, I'm just saying please don't disown me just 'cause you hate vampires with a firey and abnormal passion. **

**In other news, I've got a lovey Beta Reader for this story (about time) please meet ChibiBoko, who's editing skills have turned my funny chicken scratches into edible English, she's been editing the beginning chapters (leading to this point) and I plan on keeping her for awhile, so expect more edilbe English chapters. **

**Now, um, please review and - if you hadn't yet - alert! Because I luvs when people alert me, I feel all bubbly in my tummy. Of course that could be the pepto-bismol doing it's job, but I let's just go with the alrting. Geeze, I'm chatty today...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nowhere**

**I was going to post this earlier, but got caught up in a Smosh, What the Buck Show, and Nigahiga marthon. So don't blame me for leaving you loves hanging, blame youtube!!!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: No Man's Land**

"H-hey, Riku-niichan?" I said shakily and swallowed before continuing. "Y-you know what you said earlier about not wanting to make me freak out?" Riku nodded. "Well, I'm pretty much freaking out now." I scrambled out of the chair, going over in my mind what I'd just been told and came up with one conclusion.

I didn't believe him.

It was simple as that. For all I knew the whole thing leading to this had been planned out, like a lengthy school prank that everyone from Monta to Agon was in on. Vampires didn't exist; it was as simple as that.

No, wait. That didn't explain how Riku would look the same, unless he suffered from some bizarre disease that made it so that he didn't age. Stuff like that can probably happen. I think. No, that was still too far-fetched; it was too loose and there was too much room for something different to happen.

Unless of course…

"I'm the one with the illness," I whispered. It made much more sense than the prank idea. Maybe when I had fought the would-be assassin, I had bonked my head really hard and was now stuck in a coma. Maybe my subconscious had created Deimon and everyone here out of the random thoughts floating around in my head.

"Come again, Sena?"

The thought of my body on life support and connected to one of those beeping heart moniters wasn't all that pleasant. Even worse was the thought that at any moment the doctors could pull the plug and I'd be thrown into the black abyss of death. Of course that was only if I hadn't died already, but if I had I couldn't think of a reason to why I would be in such an odd afterlife. Not that I had any idea of what to expect when I died, but I would never have expected _this_.

"I believe the shrimp's having a mental breakdown," Hiruma remarked casually and I turned to face them.

"I don't believe you," I announced.

"Call it what you want then," He snorted, not looking all that put out.

I shook my head, drawing my thoughts away from the mess I was causing and instead focused on explaining my reasoning to Hiruma. Maybe talking about it all would help. I wasn't sure if this would change anything, but at the moment I was all for anything that could keep me from full out panicking.

"I meant, I don't believe that you two are vampires," I said.

The two of them shared a look, probably debating whether they should keep the act up or not. At least, I really hoped that's what they were thinking. It'd be better than _'so where's the body bag?'_

"No, that doesn't count," Hiruma said to Riku, his eyes narrowing. I blinked, not recalling Riku ever talking in the first place. Hiruma turned back to me. "Lucky for you shrimp, this isn't just up to me. The logical thing to do would be to just kill you. The rest get a say too, unfortunately," He added in just case I wasn't scared yet. As if I needed any help in that department.

"Don't talk to Sena like that," Riku growled. Hiruma gave him a dark look that probably freaked me out more than Riku.

"Just go get the others," He snapped. For a minute Riku hesitated; probably realizing it wasn't the best idea to leave me alone with Hiruma, who sort of just threatened my life.

"We'll talk later," Riku promised me as he walked out. I nodded, not really paying attention to his words.

_Them_ kept repeating in my head. Them, as in _others_. Most likely others, as in other pale people who would back up Hiruma and Riku about the vampire story.

"I really don't believe you," I announced again, hoping that if I said it enough times then perhaps Hiruma would cave in and admit it was just a lengthy and overly complex joke. Instead he moved closer and bent down to my eye level.

"Why not?" He asked, giving me a hard look. I moved back slightly. He must've been putting a lot of effort into this prank, even his teeth looked almost fanged.

"Er, because if you were vampires you would have lied," I relaxed at that thought. It was true; a vampire wouldn't go around admitting he was a vampire!

He snorted as if I said something funny and reached over, grabbing my arm in an iron grip. Before I'd thought I was pretty close to freezing, but Hiruma's hand felt like he had dunked it in ice water it was so cold.

"It wasn't exactly my decision. Anyway, don't you want to live forever?" He asked with a smirk as he let go of me. I tossing the thought around in my head as I rubbed the goosebumps off my arms.

"Um…no, not really," I answered truthfully. It wasn't as if I liked the idea of dying. With my luck it'd be very unpleasant, like tripping off a cliff or something. However, the idea of living forever didn't sound that much better, especially if it meant being freezing cold all the time.

"Interesting," Hiruma mused. I resisted the urge to turn around and figure out what he meant. I had a more pressing issue at the moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the 'them' you were talking about?" A sudden thump at the door gave the answer away, because seconds later the door fell down. Even though I was cold, my palms began to sweat as I stared at the tall, dark-haired boy standing in the doorway.

Obviously strength was a vampire power, I noted. I watched with big eyes as a group of rather pale guys filtered into the room, all wearing the same half-irritated, half-curious look. Well, almost. The guy who broke down the door actually looked rather emotionless.

"Shin – the fucker who just broke the door," Hiruma calmly said as he proceeded to list each one off for me. Each time a new name was called my stomach lurched.

Shin didn't so much as blink in Hiruma's direction to indicate he heard what he'd said. Instead he simply walked over the fallen door into the room. Following him looking almost, but not quite, as nervous as me (never mind. I was borderline freaking out. There was no was he could possibly have been as nervous as me) was Sakuraba. He gave me a thin smile, not really looking as pleased to see me as he had before.

"Sakuraba," he greeted me before Hiruma could, probably thinking that I would forget again. I almost did.

"Takami," Another dark-haired boy announced. He was wearing dark-tinted square glasses and like Sakuraba was freakishly tall.

"Musashi and Kurita," I said in greeting to the next two that appeared in the doorway, proud to have remembered both their names. They nodded hello before stepping inside. Riku came in last, giving the door an odd look before stepping over it and coming to stand on my side.

Musashi picked up the door and leaned it back against the frame as if that would fix it from being broken. I glanced at it, half expecting it to fall or for someone else to enter and break it down again. When neither happened, I turned my attention back to the supposed vampires in the room.

Even though I was sort of in a crisis at the moment, I found my thoughts straying. If I was expecting anyone to be a vampire with unnatural strength, it would've been Agon. After all, at that party (which felt like a million years ago) he'd pummeled that guy with barely a flick of his wrist.

But Agon wasn't present, which made me relax a little. Not a noticeable amount, but a little. That was one less scary dude I had to worry about.

"Sena, it'd be best if you weren't in the room while we… discuss this," Riku said, giving Hiruma a very pointed glare.

"Then I can leave?" I asked, wincing when I realized how rude that sounded. Riku shook his head and instead jerked his head toward the other, non-broken door I had hidden behind when he had first arrived.

"Just stay in there for…a little while." His uncomfortable glance at everyone else instantly made me more than a little paranoid.

"H-How long is 'a little while'?" I questioned.

"Just an hour or so, maybe a couple of days…" he shrugged. I stared him in the eye just to make sure he was kidding.

Turns out, he wasn't kidding.

As it turned out, the back room was a small office empty except for a lumpy white couch and a single lamp. Connected to it was a small bathroom the size of a closet with a small bath, a sink, and luckily a toilet.

Riku had retrieved my backpack, the black journal, a week's rations of food, a few random books from the library, and a couple changes of clothes for me. Obviously this wasn't going to be just a couple of hours.

Thinking back, I could remember the first time Monta told me about the 'Die Kalten.' Once kids joined them, they'd disappear for a couple days, come back all pale, and then would never be seen again.

If that was a to-do list, I'd be on number two.

I spent a large amount of the first day just writing in the back of my journal the 'Top Thirty-Seven Reasons Why I Don't Want to Join Hiruma's Vampire Cult (it had started out as the 'top five reasons' and had grown from there).

It really wasn't fair that I was stuck in this room, but it wasn't as if there was anything I could do about it. I had banged on the door for a good hour, and even tried to pick the lock at one point. But my anger was short-lived, and I'd moved on from being irritated and angry to just being bored.

I couldn't even tell what the time it was or how much time had passed; a clock wasn't a luxury that this room was equipped with, and I had no watch. Slowly my worries turned to Juumonji. Monta was a more carefree friend and probably just thought I was on a quest or something.

Whenever I got tired, I slept on the couch. It was a small improvement from the floor, and kept the blankets warm around me the majority of the time. Fortunately I was good at staying in small places for long periods of time, because otherwise I probably would've gone crazy or something nasty like that.

I kept writing in my journal, trying my best to remember all the events that lead to me being locked up in here. I finished all my homework, but I spent most of my time writing. When I ran out of things to write, I went back and reread the stuff I had written before.

I also took a lot of showers. I didn't have any shampoo or soap, but the water was hot and I was bored.

The only thing I didn't do was think about the possibility that Hiruma and Riku weren't lying, and that behind that door six vampires were deciding how I'd live my remaining days. And my death. I did my best to block that from my thoughts, and tried to keep myself as busy as possible until the time came when the door would open.

In my head, I could imagine just how it would happen; I would be scribbling in my journal when suddenly I would hear the doorknob turn. I would sit there waiting patiently as the door slowly swung open, and then there would be Riku ready to explain everything to me.

Of course, that's not how it happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nowhere**

**Here it is, the last chapter of the first part of Nowhere. Yeah, after 24 chapters, I've finished the first part. Whoop. I hope you enjoy and please review, shout out to CookieMonster525, who went out and replied to every freakin' chapter, that's a lot of chapters. Thanks. Sheesh. Of course, thanks to ChibiBoko (again) for editing, and everyone who's been alerting, favoring, and reviewing. Definitely the reviewers. (hint, hint) **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Rose by Any Other Name**

I was sort of sleeping, but more than anything I was too bored to try anything. I was hoping that nobody had actually forgotten about me, and that I wasn't going to starve to death or die from boredom. I wasn't low on food yet, so boredom would most likely be the reason for my demise.

Turned out I didn't have worry on that front either. Seconds later, the floor exploded.

I shielded myself from the flying debris with my arms as best as I could. Luckily, nothing horribly sharp or heavy hit me. I hacked as airborne dust from the debris was swept into my lungs and quickly scrambled off the couch away from the exploding floor. It wasn't that easy though. I couldn't even see three feet in front of me, thanks to the hovering dust clouds born from the combusted floor tiles.

"Shh!"

My jaw dropped and I froze in shock, one foot hovering in the air. What the…

"Just wait a moment!"

So I stood there petrified. I probably made a good impersonation of a statue since I was quickly being covered in a fine layer of the white dust. Luckily the air soon cleared, and I was ready to start asking questions. I could make out a figure sitting to one side in the hole. He was even dirtier than I was. There was so much of the white dust in his hair it practically looked white.

…Wait a minute.

"Riku?!"

"The one and only," he replied, boosting himself up into the room. He glanced around the room, coldly giving it a once-over. "I can't believe I agreed with Hiruma to let you stay here for three days," he muttered.

I was about to tell him that it hadn't been that bad _before_he broke the floor. Riku, however, had other plans. One second he was sitting at the edge of the hole he made, and the next he was stuffing my food rations into a black duffel bag.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

Riku paused, giving me a surprised look. For a minute I was worried that he was going to take a look around and say something like '_oops,_ _wrong room'_ before covering up his hole and leaving me here totally confused. Instead, he put down the bag and walked over to look at me eye to eye.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" He asked.

"No, not really," I said quickly before remembering what the other option was. My stomach dropped. "Not that I believe the whole vampire story, though. I would like some proof first."

Riku shook his head and I sneezed from all the powder in the air. Good thing I didn't have asthma or anything like that or I'd be in big trouble.

"Sena," Riku said sternly, shaking his head, "I just made a hole through your floor with my bare hands. What other proof do you want?" He pointed to said hole, just in case I hadn't noticed it yet.

"O-oh yeah," I said shakily. I stared down at his hands. Noticing, Riku impatiently held his hands palm up for inspection. I reached out and gently prodded one. It was as cold as touching a piece of solid ice, and was as hard as iron.

"Do you believe me now?" Riku snapped. I blinked and he suddenly resumed packing the rest of my rations in his bag.

"Yeah, e-enough, but… Riku, what are you doing?" I asked.

He stopped again, looking a little weary this time. "We really don't have much time, Sena. Everyone else is up for changing you, probably because I know you. But Sena, being immortal…" he shook his head, unable to find the right words, "…it's not the kind of thing you'd enjoy. Anyway, you deserve a good normal life. But I'll ask you again. This is your choice: do you want to be a vampire?"

I fidgeted and sat down to put my shoes on. "Do you drink blood?" That sounded like the biggest downside of being a vampire: the thought that I might kill someone. Oh, and the immortality bit, the mirror thing, and the changing-into-a-bat part too.

Riku nodded. I shook my head quickly.

"I really don't want to," I said. He looked rather relieved. "But where exactly are we going?" A determined look crossed his face as Riku swung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Do you trust me Sena?" He asked. I shrugged uncomfortably.

"A bit, I guess," I muttered.

He reached for my hand, a more playful look on his face as he dug a helmet of all things out of the duffel bag.

"Well, that'll do. Come on Sena. You're leaving Deimon."

--

I was riding Riku.

It was just piggyback style, but it was enough that if I wasn't concentrating on keeping his shoulders in a death grip I would've been embarrassed by the fact. Riku later explained to me that vampires can easily run a hundred miles per hour.

Riku, however, was fast even for a vampire. He could cross from one side of America to the other in a matter of mere hours (at least, that's what he told me. I've never actually seen him do it). Neither of us spoke; Riku because he was concentrating, and me because I didn't want to accidentally swallow a bug and choke to death.

That was what the helmet was for, in case I fell off (proof that Riku really _did_remember me). It would keep my head intact while we raced through the forest. That's why I had a death grip on Riku. He was effortlessly dodging through the trees and forest shrubbery that stood in our way.

At first I'd looked around in amazement. After all, it's not every day you get a joyride through a forest at somewhere around ninety miles per hour. But soon I was filled with the nauseating certainty that we were going to crash, or that Riku was going to slip, or that a branch was going to come out of nowhere, or that something bad that I hadn't even thought of yet was going to happen. Luckily, nothing like that occurred.

Instead we just got caught.

Riku had been whipping around a tree when he suddenly stopped fast enough to give me whiplash.

"Damn it," he growled.

I let my hold around his neck and shoulders slip. After all, I felt rather foolish just standing behind him with my arms wrapped around him. I rubbed my arms and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I couldn't really make out who was standing in the clearing, but I had a feeling it wasn't a cop about to give us a ticket for running too fast.

"Stay here, Sena," Riku ordered. I shrugged. There wasn't really anywhere I could go.

At a more normal pace, Riku stomped over to the group in the clearing. I heard Hiruma cackling and then there was high-pitched whispering, like someone was fast-forwarding their conversation.

I stood frozen, listening to my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. Something wet hit my arm and I practically jumped five feet in the air. Looking up, I swallowed. Hovering above the trees were thick black clouds. My eyes widened as a streak of brilliant light flashed across the sky, as if breaking it in half.

Everyone in the clearing momentarily became more visible, and my stomach dropped. In that brief moment when the sky was illuminated, Hiruma held out a hand and motioned me over. As I took a step forward, a loud crack erupted from overhead and a thick sheet of rain fell.

"You can't change Sena!" Riku snapped, grabbing my arm and yelling over the sound of the rising storm.

"I'm not the one who made the fucking rules!" Hiruma growled. He wasn't yelling, but was easily heard despite the pounding rain.

"It's not like you ever follow them!" Riku shot back.

I took one look between them. Oddly enough, I didn't feel nearly as panicked as I would in a couple minutes. In some far corner of my mind, I knew how I was going to deal with this. Just like how I always dealt with muggers, or bullies, or any other form of possible pain and torture.

I ran like hell.

--

I turned over, dragging the blanket with me with a sigh. The alarm hadn't woken me up, was it Saturday then? No, it didn't feel like Saturday. It felt like I was forgetting something.

"Awake yet?"

Riku's voice sent an electric jolt through my memory. I jumped out of the bed, trying to rid myself of the last dregs of drowsiness. After all, I was going to need all my energy to freak out.

"Wha-wha what's going on?" I asked.

The last thing I remembered was running away from the vampires, further into the forest. I laughed inwardly to myself, feeling my muscles relax. It must have been a dream. That was it. My dreams were getting a little weird lately, and I had dreamed the whole incident. Sure, it had been a really descriptive, realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"You slipped," Riku snapped moodily, looking paler than usual. My heart sank and I cast a look around the room. I wasn't in my dorm room.

Of course.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" I moaned and slid back down into the bed. Maybe if I was lucky it would swallow me whole. Then my current dilemma would be over.

Then again, I would be dead.

"No. I'm sorry, Sena. I tried to…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head, unable to say anything more. I nodded in understanding. Riku had bent the rules trying to save me from the whole vampire deal.

"It's okay, it's not that bad. At least I'm not dead, I'd rather not die right now. So thanks for that much," I said, patting his arm consolingly.

Riku's dark look deepened and I gulped. His expression said quite clearly_ 'oh, no. This is worse than death._'

"Where are we? What happened after I slipped?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Anyway, I was pretty curious too.

"This is Kurita and Musashi's room, I think," Riku started out, answering my first question.

"Oh, it's pretty normal," I said, surprised. After seeing Hiruma's stupidly large room, I half expected all the vampires' rooms to be like that.

"Yeah, that's because they never use it. Vampires don't sleep," he announced, looking as if he'd swallowed bile.

"C-can't sleep?" I repeated. He nodded, not looking any happier about the fact.

"Er, anything else you want to add, before I go through with this?" I asked. Riku shrugged, and for a moment I hoped that was just going to be it.

"Your hearing and sight will improve, you'll no longer radiate body heat, you'll stop growing, you won't be able to go outside whenever there's sunlight, and you'll be able to climb walls. Oh yeah, you'll need human blood to survive, and for the first decade or so you'll be unable to resist the smell of human flesh. Sort of like a shark."

Frozen, I waited for a moment, almost wishing for a punch line. Riku gave me a serious look. The door opened and I fell off the bed shocked.

"Hiruma wants to see the kid now," the door-fixer, Musashi, said as he entered the room and gave me a brief sympathetic look.

"When did he become the leader?" Riku muttered. Musashi didn't respond and just nodded me over.

I slowly stood up and made my way to the door, giving Riku a weak wave before following Musashi out ino the hallway. Waiting for us was the stoic door-kicker, Shin. He didn't say anything, but stood on the other side of me as we went to Hiruma's room.

Probably to make sure I didn't bolt. Again.

We were all silent as we turned a couple of corners. The hallways were empty. Either everyone was in the middle of class, or it was already the weekend. I had lost track of the date. The closer we got to our destination the faster my heart started to race, and the slower I walked. My brain was still too jumbled from sleep to try to come up with an escape plan, but I was no longer tired.

Musashi opened the door for me and I shivered, feeling a cold breeze stab through me. The room was just as bright as my last adventure there, only it was already occupied this time.

"I-is this going to hurt?" I asked, feeling somewhat dazed. It was the only way I could imagine dealing with the current problem. Maybe if I didn't act like it was happening, it would just… stop.

"Yeah," Hiruma said calmly. He nodded to Shin. The stoic, dark-haired boy placed a large hand on my shoulder and walked me forward.

That's what really woke me up. So far no one had actually done anything painful to me. If anything they had acted pretty civilized, if cagey. But the knowledge that I was going to be in pain brought out my natural survival instincts (not to mention that whole human flesh thing Riku mentioned finally sank in).

I twisted out of Shin's grasp and bolted for the door. I only made it two steps before he caught me, but it made my blood pound and I frantically tried to slip away again.

"Please… I don't want…" I looked straight up into the face of Hiruma. It didn't surprise me anymore that he'd managed to move across the room in a matter of seconds. I knew why now.

"Are you going to make this difficult?" He hissed. I nodded before giving the door a desperate look. "Fair enough," he muttered. He moved back to the couch, but didn't sit down.

"Hiruma, do you have to be so cruel?" The large flour-covered boy asked, looking more depressed than even I had right to be.

"Shut it, fucking fatty. Just do your thing."

I tried to break away again, not that it did me any good. I was really starting to panic.

Kurita closed his eyes. I felt a strong peace break through my hysteria and breathed easily. My body relaxed and my eyes became blurry. I couldn't even make out Kurita's face, though it was only a few inches in front of me. Why fight it? It would be over soon, and no one was really hurting me…

I felt a soft prickle on my wrist and my heart started to race again.

"No!" I snapped, shaking my head. The tranquility left as fast as it came. To my horror, Hiruma had actually bit my wrist and blood was beginning to seep down my arm.

"Get Sakuraba out of here," Hiruma grunted before making eye contact with me. He took a step back, a judgmental glare on his face. I clamped down on my wrist to stop the bleeding, barely registering that Sakuraba was being led out of the room by Takami.

"What the hell, fucking fatty? Did I tell you to stop yet?" Hiruma snapped. Kurita frowned concentrating deeply.

What, were they just going to let me bleed forever? I wrapped my arm in my shirt, relieved when the blood stopped flowing.

"S-something's blocking me…" Kurita gasped. Sweat broke out on his face, and he looked even paler than normal.

"It's okay, I'm not going to run away again," I said. I no longer felt terrified, just a little tired. My legs kind of hurt from standing still for so long. I even tried to hold back a yawn. I couldn't explain why, but it was as if I could suddenly feel that there was nothing to worry about. How I came to this conclusion seconds before being turned into a vampire was something that I couldn't exactly explain. Might as well chalk it up to a 'Sena thing.'

"So, are we going to do the painful part now?" I asked.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow, stepping closer with a half curious, half weary look. It was the first time I saw him look like that, and began to feel a little nervous.

Did something go wrong?

"What the hell?" Hiruma muttered, grabbing my arm that had been bleeding seconds earlier.

I swallowed, looking up to see everyone's eyes on me; they were wearing the same expression that Hiruma had, almost as if they were expecting me to explode.

"Get Takami's ass back in here!" Hiruma growled.

I looked down at my arm curiously. Other than a thin, curved cut that Hiruma had probably just made, it looked fine. The cut didn't even look that bad; it barely even hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Hiruma searched my eyes, looking for something. My mind instantly felt blank and I shifted uncomfortably.

"You could say that," he muttered before looking over his shoulder. "What the hell? One of you fuckers, go get Takami!" He snarled and turned his attention back to my arm. Musashi quickly exited the room, but not before casting a parting glance at me.

"What the hell _are_you?" Hiruma finally snapped. I stepped back in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean? You didn't even do anything yet," I snapped back at him.

He shook his head. "Wrong. I don't know why, but you haven't changed. I already transferred the blood. The effects should be instant."


	25. Part 2 Chapter 25

**PART TWO: IMMUNE **

**Whoop, chapter. Yeah. Well, guess what? I've noticed that we've had a handful of new writers (or new at least to Eyeshield 21 yaoi fanfiction) what does this mean? More stuff to read! Woohoo! I think everyone should at least write one story, it doesn't even have to be long, just so we have some fresh blood to pass around. (Was that a pun? Ha, sort of.) Of course that's just me. Meh, I think I'll just start the chapter (but if you want a oneshot idea, PM me, e-mail me, whatever works for you) **

**cough cough. moving on...**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Still Human? **

"This is… different," Takami announced.

I looked up from bandaging my arm. Uh-oh, different didn't sound good.

"Well hell, I already figured that out," Hiruma snapped while typing away on his laptop, not even looking up as Takami entered the room.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, searching around the room for a clock even though I'd already done so many times before and had yet to find one.

Takami raised an eyebrow and sent Hiruma a thoughtful look. Hiruma grunted in response before bending down in front of me. He took hold of my partially bandaged arm and began unwrapping the bandages. I started to protest, but he gave me a stern look and I kept my mouth shut.

For about a minute.

"Ouch!" I cried, yanking my arm back and quickly sucking on my new wound. The thin needle he had just pricked me with gleamed in the intense lighting. "What was that for?" I asked, turning my attention to wrapping my arm back up.

"I needed a blood sample," he explained and cautiously tasted the small amount of blood he stole from me.

"Well, you could've asked," I muttered as I tried to shake out the remaining pain. Not a good idea; it made my earlier cut start to bleed through the gauze. Sheesh.

Next to me Takami stiffened and stared intently at Hiruma, looking ready to lunge if Hiruma so much as sneezed (that is, of course, if vampires could sneeze. I wouldn't know).

Noticing, Hiruma chuckled. "It doesn't taste any different, it's kind of bland."

I couldn't help but feel oddly insulted. "Maybe it's not my blood that's the problem then," I grumbled, feeling both grouchy and a little moody. I was really tired after all.

"Impossible," Hiruma snapped without missing a beat and motioned for Takami to explain.

"Even though we're vampires we're still bound to some basic ground rules of science, expressly when it comes to blood. A vampire with type A blood can't change a person who has type B blood. A person who has type AB blood be changed by any vampire with type A, B, or O blood. If a vampire was careless and didn't check the blood type, the blood would clot and the human, well, they'd die a slow and painful death," Takami explained.

I could feel the color drain from my face. Well, that's a good way to wake someone up, _Guess what? You could have just died! Painfully!_

"That's why Hiruma changed you though," Takami continued quickly before I did something stupid. Like maybe, I don't know, pass out in fear. "He's O negative, so he's a universal donor. Or, well, he was. Now he's more of a universal donor of vampire blood. See, when a human becomes a vampire, a new protein is transferred from the vampire into the human's blood cells. You're the first person I've ever met who's immune," Takami said thoughtfully.

I nodded, feeling slightly insulted again. Even if he hadn't meant to, it sort of felt like he was talking down to me. At times I don't mind when it happens, mostly because I usually don't know what the person's talking about. But come _on_, blood types.

"So, fucking shrimp, it's your blood that's the issue," Hiruma said.

I shivered, noticing for the first time that they both had an odd gleam in their eyes. It wasn't scary, just strange. It wasn't until much later I figured out the truth.

It was hope.

--

It felt wonderful to be back in class.

After all that craziness with Hiruma, flipping through a history book felt like a privilege. I still wasn't able to completely wrap my head around Hiruma's vampire story and I gladly pushed it out of my head.

My happy bubble didn't last very long though.

Lying to Monta and Juumonji kind of made everything bittersweet. They were my first friends, and part of me was desperate to share this sudden burden with someone, anyone. But Hiruma had made it very clear where that would lead, and I doubt Monta and Juumonji have the same resistance to Hiruma's vampirism that I do.

There's no way I'd put either of them through that.

So instead I used the excuse that Hiruma had already made for me. I'd been on bed rest for the past couple days with a nasty and contagious cold, but had recovered quickly (if five days could be considered quick).

It was almost a good thing that Yuki was nowhere to be found, because I had already forgotten the name of the 'cold' that Hiruma had claimed for me. He probably would've been smart enough to want to guess from the symptoms though, and I would've drawn a blank. Other than the occasional headache I've never been sick.

When I had told Takami this he had nodded, saying that it was probably noteworthy. Then he got that scientific gleam in his eye. Just like how you'd expect a doctor to look at a patient who was dying from mysterious causes. Only it was the opposite in this case because I _wasn't _dying.

Whatever. Doctors make me nervous.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and headed down the hall to the gym. It wasn't until I was halfway there that I remembered my schedule had changed, thanks to Hiruma. Right before I had headed off for my first class this morning he finally got around to slipping me a new class schedule. Now it looked like this: U.S History, Algebra 2, Workshop, Lunch Break, Science, English, Gym, and Computers.

"What? I don't take Workshop!" I had complained.

Hiruma had shrugged, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Well, you do now. This is more convenient for us to keep a better eye on you."

It was then I decided that I really didn't like Hiruma.

"How can you just go around and switch my schedule without any of the teachers noticing?" I had asked, but no sooner had I finished I was hit with a nasty possibility. "T-the teachers aren't-" I couldn't get the words out, but Hiruma had understood anyway.

"It's not that complex, shrimp. The principal and Apollo know, that's where it ends. Oh, but that doesn't mean you should tell either of them about this," he had snapped, stiffening as the idea suddenly came to him.

"Why not?" I had asked, truly curious.

He had frowned, debating whether to answer or just leave me hanging. "Apollo has a talent for messing shit up. The last thing we need is him getting his hands on this," he'd muttered. I had been about to humor myself and ask '_on what?_' but didn't want to be late for class.

"Er, okay then. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Keeping true to that promise was harder than I thought.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" Juumonji asked. I hadn't been able to think of a way to explain my changed schedule and luckily he didn't question it. Probably since it meant that now we were going to be in the same math class in addition to being in the same science class.

"Huh, what?" I asked thickly. I inwardly panicked when he deflated slightly.

"Um, you know Saturday?"

It took me a moment. I had to think far back, before all the crazy vampire stuff happened. I gasped when it came to me, "Oh! I am so sorry, I almost forgot!" That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. If anything it was actually really rude of me. Oops.

"It's okay. Anyway, you just got over your cold and probably shouldn't go out anywhere," he muttered, not sounding all that ecstatic compared to a few seconds ago.

I furiously shook my head and felt my face flush. "N-no! I really want to go. Anyway, we're going to see a movie right? I'll be indoors, so there isn't much to worry about."

Juumonji gave me a curious look before reaching out to lightly place a large hand on my forehead, as if I was made of glass. "You must've really been sick, Sena. That was for _last _Saturday. It's already Tuesday."

"O-oh," I muttered as my heart sank. I would've liked to go with Juumonji because hanging out with friends was something that I never been able to do, what with my previous lack of friends and all.

Juumonji led us back, letting his hand drop next to mine. Feeling stupid at myself, and angry with Hiruma (it wasn't really his fault, but it had been his room that I had been held captive in), I started walking again.

Juumonji didn't have any trouble with my pace; his legs were longer than mine, and he was close enough that our hands brushed against each other a couple times. "Hey, if you don't mind, we could, um, see the movie this Saturday then go 'take pictures' on Sunday instead."

I beamed and stood up straighter. "Great idea! What- what's the expression for something like that? 'Hitting a bird with a stone'?" I pondered.

Juumonji chuckled at my expression. "I think it's 'killing two birds with one stone.'"

"Ah."

Our hands brushed again and I could feel my face heating up, which was odd because I hadn't said anything too stupid. Juumonji opened his mouth to say something and I couldn't help but smile. With Juumonji I was able to push all of that vampire stuff to the side; it was like how I felt in History. There's nothing like getting kidnapped and held hostage by vampires to make you value the simple things in life.

And there's no one like Agon to ruin the moment.

One second I was standing there smiling blissfully at Juumonji, the next I was flying into the nearest wall.

"Watch it. Anyway, you're late for class," Agon growled.

I hadn't been paying much attention, but it'd been a good couple of weeks since my last run-in with Agon. I hadn't been counting though. Like I said, I had been a little preoccupied for a while.

Agon had crashed between us and I couldn't see Juumonji's expression very well since he was on the other side of Agon, who had turned to face me. I could guess that he probably wasn't feeling all that perky.

"Agon-sa-, er, Agon! It's been awhile!" I felt tense. My mental image of Agon must've dulled over time to be less scary. He was definitely more muscular than I remembered. He had zero body fat: 95% of his body was overly toned muscles (the other 5% was the dreadlocks).

Even though we were inside, he was wearing sunglasses. This wouldn't have been strange if he had turned out to be a vampire, but as a normal human it was distinctly odd. The hallways weren't really that well lit after all. I made a mental note to press Hiruma on the subject.

I tried my best to smile sweetly, as if I didn't have the slightest care in the world. Which was pretty hard to do when facing off against someone twice your size with no noticeable remorse towards breakable things. Like bones.

"Not long enough," Agon grunted, rude as ever.

I nodded, deciding that it would be easier to ditch the smiling act and just take refuge in the math classroom. "Well, we'll just be leaving then. It was nice seeing you again." I slipped around him and grabbed Juumonji by the wrist and somehow managed to pull him all the way down the hall.

"That guy…" Juumonji growled shaking his head. I nodded in agreement. There just weren't enough words to describe the depths of Agon's rude character.

In English anyway.

"I-I don't even want to think about it," I admitted shakily before quickly letting go of Juumonji's wrist. For a moment we were both silent and I attempted to collect my thoughts, hoping to avoid anything to do with Agon.

"Maybe we should go in?" Juumonji swung the classroom door open and moved out of the way to let me go in first.

I smiled again and tried to suppress my issues with Agon, instead focusing on Juumonji. "Thank you."

My eyes scanned the almost full room. The bell was only seconds from ringing and we had somehow managed to not be tardy. My eyes locked on a boy with intense blue eyes and a sliver of abnormal gold surrounding the pupil.

Riku?!

The white-haired boy smiled and waved me over to sit in the empty seat next to him. Juumonji moved towards an empty table and nudged me to follow him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nowhere**

**Yay, new chapter! This really isn't that long (opps, sorry guys and girls) but I wanted to get this part over and done with before I move. Oh, yeah, I'm moving by the way. (I wouldn't tell where in fear the ninjas might get me.) That's good news for me, yay moving, but that also means that I'm not sure when I'll be getting my internet hooked up, and when I'll be able to write the next chapter. If you all don't mind waiting though, I'll definitely countine with Nowhere. When I get the chance. Urg. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Some Bad News **

The odd thing was that out of everybody, I expected Riku and Jyuumonji to get along the best, it wasn't like I envisioned them being best friends or anything. But both were more obsessed with my physical health than even I was, and seemed to think that I was in danger every waking moment.

I didn't really have much experience with friendships but that seemed like a pretty good place to start one. However, that wasn't what happened. Once I realized that Riku was in my class my brain locked for a moment, it didn't help that Jyuumonji was ushering me in the opposite direction.

In reality I didn't really even know Riku anymore; he had been my childhood friend and I haven't seen him in years. I wasn't really sure how to act around him; the fact he hadn't aged and was acting as if those couple years weren't there wasn't helping.

I slowly headed in Jyuumonji's direction, but at the last moment got a better idea. "Oh, Jyuumonji, that's my, um, friend Riku over there, do you mind if we sit over there?" Yay, comprise.

Well, close enough. He shrugged and casted a look over at Riku, whose light confident expression, had turned dark.

"Er, Sena, is there a reason to why all your friends always look pissed off?" Jyuumonji muttered and I giggled nervously. Hey, wait, good question.

Jyuumonji gave Riku a curious look while collecting his books thankfully following me. "How you do know the new kid?" He asked and I froze, quickly trying to think of something other than, well, the truth.

"Hey, Sena, it's nice to see _you_ again," Riku said, glaring at Jyuumonji who stiffened at the slight insult. "Sena and I use to go to the same Elementary school in Japan." He explained in an aloof tone, leaning back into his chair arms crossed.

I nodded in agreement, but probably looked like I had just swallowed anti-freeze, I really didn't like lying and obviously wasn't good at it.

"Oh, of course," Jyuumonji replied dryly and sat at the empty table next to ours. For the rest of the class Riku would only speak to me and Jyuumonji kept giving me these 'are you serious looks' sitting in the middle of them it was all I could do not to slip to floor and bolt out of the room.

By the time class was over I already felt exhausted and could only give Jyuumonji a weak smile as we headed to my next class. He didn't press about Riku and I held back an awkward urge to hug him in thanks. Odd. Shaking my head I walked into Workshop and tried to shake off all my nerves.

Looking up I felt my stomach drop, in the last row, looking far too serious and imitating for just cutting wood or whatever was the dark stoic Shin. He was standing alone so slightly hunched over I headed over to his side.

It didn't take me long to find the pattern, Hiruma had switched my whole agenda around so that all of my classes had at least one vampire in them. On the most part everyone acted apologetic, it was Hiruma idea not theirs, other than Shin though, he was silent as ever.

I spent lunch with Monta, acting as if nothing was wrong, and when he pointed out I was acting weird I just blamed it on the fact I was still 'recovering' from being sick and stuff. Monta shrugged and went back to telling me about a new video game.

With science came a nasty shook, I was almost curious to who would be my vampire

'classmate' since I was pretty sure that none of my current classmates were vampires.

I was right.

Sort of.

Jyuumonji and I were clearing through our plans for the weekend, when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tamaki. I froze halfway to our desk and headed back to him, for some reason he was standing in front of the teacher's desk.

"Tamaki?" I whispered and he rose an eyebrow, I almost didn't recognize him, he was wearing a pair of thick black glasses and his hair was slicked back. He was still freakishly tall though, some things never change.

"That's Mr. Tamaki to you." He said with a knowing smile. My jaw dropped open and I was luckily that I didn't drop all of my books along with it. I was officially the stupidest person I knew, Tamaki had been my science teacher the whole time and I had never noticed.

Too shocked to say anything I headed back to my desk and gave Jyuumonji a weak smile. "Don't tell me you've got detention." He warned and I quickly shook my head. "No, I just asked T- er, Mr. Tamaki when the project was due." I explained making it up as I went along.

"I could have told you that." Jyuumonji muttered before taking out all our notes. I nodded, still feeling tired.

--

"We've got a problem." Hiruma announced, walking into the room.

I blinked heavy and sat up in the arm chair, I must have dozed off because the last thing I remembered was…yeah I fell asleep.

When classes ended Shin appeared at my side, and said two simple words.

"Hiruma's room."

It was probably the first time I heard him talk and obviously followed without restraint. On the way up though I caught a glimpse of Agon, a twist in my stomach told me that it wouldn't be long until I saw him again.

Ignoring the dread I followed Shin into the room and for a moment stood still expecting him to say something, like maybe his reason for bringing me there. Instead he just glazed back with the deep serious expression that already made me nervous.

I was pretty sure that he wouldn't just let me walk out, and instead slowly went into the back room to gather all my stuff. When I came back out, carrying five books, a sweatshirt, and a bag I had been using for garbage, Shin had left.

Not quite sure what was allowed and what wasn't I sat down in a leather chair and prepared to do some homework. Only to be woken up, what felt like, seconds later by Hiruma.

The room was already full and feeling sheepish I sat up straighter straightening out my sweatshirt that I had been sleeping in. "Problem?" I asked looking around the room to see if anyone else was as curious as I was. To the contrary, Riku and Tamaki were both nodding in agreement.

"Yes, problem, that fucking boy you're always leeched to." Hiruma explained standing in front of me. I somehow managed not to jump back in fear; he had been at the front door seconds ago.

"Boy?" I asked, that wasn't really that descriptive, since we kind of were in an all boys' school and all. Behind him Riku glared and I felt my face flush. "Yes, _him_, Kazuki Jyuumonji." I tilted my head, frowning a little. I hadn't known that Jyuumonji's first name was Kazuki. Odd.

"How is Jyuumonji a problem? And I'm not always leeched to him." I added, feeling slightly defensive even though I was still pretty tired.

"You can't be that close to people, you might be immune, but that's only for right now, for all we know the effects could just not be showing. Or might only show up later, maybe a month from now, maybe a year, maybe tomorrow." Hiruma explained and I paled instantly.

"B-but you told me that my blood…" I whispered, no one had mentioned that there was a chance that I could still end up a vampire.

"Was immune. I know, but that was only a couple days ago, we're putting everyone in this building at risk letting you wander around. Like fucking Tamaki said earlier, we haven't seen a case similar to yours yet, we have no data to refer to." Hiruma gave me an angry look, obviously having no data was big deal.

That was bad for him; I was still kind of stuck though on the fact that I wasn't free yet. And I have been tired lately, what if that was because my body was busy trying to fight off that vampire blood that Hiruma supposedly pumped into me.

I felt a cold line of dread flow through me and gave Hiruma a wide-eyed look. "I could still be…one of you?" I croaked and he shrugged.

"Maybe, the possibility hasn't been erased, until it is though, you are a possible danger to all humans."

**The Anon Reviewers: **

**Guh, you guys kill me, I can't talk back to you and can't send a PM or anything useful like that. Anyway though, **

**Shino: Thanks for your Japan Fun Fact, hmm, so Japan has the hit two birds with one stone saying too? Urg, how troublesome XD just kidding, let's just say that Sena never got out much and leave it at that, ne? Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my muli-plots and how there turning out, and I update when I can.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nowhere**

**Duh-duh-duh! And here we are, the next chapter! Sorry this took awhile, I had internet for a moment there...then it went away. Sad, I know, I know. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: It's all About Families**

Needless to say, I wasn't in the highest of moods by the time Saturday rolled around. It wasn't Juumonji's fault and it wasn't like I could blame Hiruma for being the bearer of bad news, but well, he kind of was.

The idea that any moment I could just explode into a vampire wasn't a pleasant one, nor was the idea that I had to stick to Hiruma like glue. On a normal day I probably would have realized that my personal desires should come second when compared with Juumonji's – and everyone else's lives.

"What's with the face?" Juumonji asked, startling me as we headed onto the bus for town.

"Huh? Oh! I was just, um, thinking," I replied. He raised a curious eyebrow. "It's just that, since this is going to be an overnight thing I'll be staying at your house, right?"

Juumonji's face darkened – that was never a good sign – and I swallowed, shifting uneasily. "Sure, that was part of the plan I guess." He caught my eye and lightened his expression. "Don't worry, we'll be outside for the majority of the time and you'll just stay in the guest room," he said casually and I relaxed. "That's of course if we even _have_ a guest room," Juumonji muttered and I threw him a look.

"Sena! Back here, dude!" Monta flagged me down from the back of the bus and Juumonji followed me, slightly cautious. Probably because the last two of my friends he met had been rather hostile.

Well, friend. I could barely even claim to know Agon.

"Who are you?" Monta asked, giving Juumonji a surprised look. For a moment I worried he was going to continue with something rude, after all it had been done in the past. "Oh yeah, I know you! You're that guy that's always following Sena around!" Monta yelled.

Well, at least it wasn't rude.

"Hi Monta," I muttered. Having friends was turning out to be a rather embarrassing affair.

"What? Oh, sorry, I guess." Monta shrugged noticing our expressions.

"Well, Monta, this is Juumonji. Juumonji, meet Monta," I said, motioning to each.

The engine of the bus chugged for a moment before stalling, but soon we were out of the school's curved driveway. Just like the other times, the bus was deadly quiet and even Monta wasn't up to breaking the eerie tradition.

Rising from my seat I scanned for any of Hiruma's cult, pack, flock, whatever a big…grouping of vampires was called. 'I'll have to ask about that later,' I mused.

The bus turned up empty of vampires and I sighed in relief. Maybe if I didn't think about it, I could also forget about what Hiruma said about leaving the school.

Leaving the school?

Forbidden.

Staying true to the idea that I was a deadly bomb that could explode at anytime, Hiruma had forbid me from leaving the school. I guess it could have been taken positively; there was now a loophole for the pictures-of-Agon's-house deal.

But there was only a limited amount of excuses I could use until Juumonji started getting irritated.

It didn't help that Riku changed sides now that my human-ness was possible; he rarely let me out of his sight. Juumonji was obviously annoyed because for some reason Riku was rude whenever he was around.

Personally, I was going paranoid because of the vampires' excellent hearing.

But at least I've been able to catch up with Riku. I hadn't had the guts yet to ask why he had abandoned me all those years ago, after promising not to do so. So instead I just talked mindlessly about the years he had kind of missed out on.

Looking out the bus window, I sighed with relief as the school finally disappeared behind a curtain of greenery. Somehow I felt better without the impressive school looming over me. Maybe they hadn't noticed yet that I had left. And hopefully wouldn't send a search party when I wasn't there.

I slouched down in my seat, not really believing any of that would work. If anything I would return Sunday afternoon and everyone would be angry.

"Are you okay Sena? You're really pale," Monta stage-whispered and I shrugged, hating that I wasn't able to explain, well, anything. Shaking my head away from the current dilemma, I sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

--

Monta waved as he headed to his mom's car that was somehow taking up several parking spaces. Juumonji wasn't in a talking mood so we stood in stiff, awkward silence. I shifted my bag from one shoulder to the other.

The stream of cars finally slowed until we were standing in the middle of an empty parking lot.

"Um, does your dad know that, er, we're here?" I asked, looking up from where I was sitting on the curb, holding my bag tight to my chest.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he forgot. Again. Probably got caught up with work."

I nodded, suddenly sympathetic. More than once Shuma couldn't pick me up from somewhere because he was caught up with work.

"Is your house far away? Couldn't we just walk?" I offered.

He shrugged, picking up his bag again. "It's a good mile, but knowing him we'll get there before he shows up." I nodded, feeling antsy already. Family conflicts weren't really my thing.

We started headed down the road just as a cop car pulled into the parking lot and honked.

"Whoa, he showed," Juumonji said, looking mildly surprised.

I looked from car to him. "Y-your dad's a police officer?" I asked.

Juumonji chuckled, not really looking all that amused. "Worse, he's the freakin' sheriff."

My eyes widened as I followed and noted that sure enough, the side of the car said 'sheriff'. The man stepped out; he looked like an older version of Juumonji with a scar similar to Juumonji's on his forehead. His arms were crossed, the same way Juumonji would. He was probably taller than Shuma.

"Kazuki," he greeted.

I shot Juumonji a look. Ah, his first name. I never had gotten around to asking him about that. "H-hello, sir," I said and shook his hand, wincing at his tight grip.

"Juumonji. Put your stuff in the trunk," he muttered and I quickly ran to the back of the car, intent on doing so as fast as possible.

"Just ignore him, it works for me," Juumonji, er, Kazuki – no Juumonji, said as he threw his bag into the trunk with more force than necessary. I nodded in agreement and opened the door to the back seat.

The car ride was quiet and tense. Juumonji and I sat crushed in the back seat; my knees were seriously in my neck. The seat was wedged tight against the car sides, and a sheet of bulletproof glass blocked Juumonji's dad from us.

Once we were in the safety of Juumonji's bedroom I turned to him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you and your dad… so distant from each other?" I asked carefully. The room was comfortably small, but bare of anything other than an ancient computer and a twin-sized bed.

He shrugged and dumped our stuff beside the bed. The house had two floors and Juumonji had decided that it wasn't safe for me to carry anything up the steep stairs. "We've never got along. He was never around when I was a kid, and it's not like he's been striving for the perfect dad award. Anyway though, er, let's just, um, go."

I smiled lightly. Unlike Hiruma, Juumonji was willing to give me a straight answer. Obviously he was a little embarrassed by doing so, but it was nice. "Coming!" I said as I raced after him out of the room.

--

We shouldn't have gone.

I'm not talking about the movie. The show wasn't bad. I guess it was supposed to be really funny, but most of the humor was beyond me. It didn't help that for the entire movie half my mind was glued on the fact that Juumonji's arm rested on the back of my chair.

It was Sunday that everything went downhill.

It turned out that Juumonji's house did have a guest room, equally as bare as Juumonji's own. Even though the bed was soft and I was pretty tired - we had walked into town to see the movie - I couldn't sleep.

I knew why. I couldn't get the thought of the vampires out of my head. Surely by now they knew I had broken my promise (that I didn't even make) and was outside the school grounds. And it wasn't like there were a lot of places I could be staying.

Eventually I fell asleep, but the next morning I woke up ready to fall right back to sleep again. However, a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand warned me that it was already nine. It would be rude if I slept in forever.

Juumonji's dad's car was already gone, and from the silence of the house I could guess Juumonji wasn't up yet either. Sleepily I decided to head back upstairs when Juumonji's door opened.

"Oh, you're up."

I turned. Juumonji was already dressed and was shaking his short hair, having just gotten out of the shower. "So are you. Morning, Juumonji," I said groggily as the part of my brain that was awake sighed in relief. Monta had given me a pair of his old sweatpants so I wasn't walking around in just an oversized t-shirt.

Juumonji yawned before giving me a look. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

I tilted my head, frowning lightly. "Er, for what?" My eyes widened as I realized the answer even before I done asking.

Sunday, it was Sunday.

Time to go find Agon's house.

Ah.


	28. Chapter 28

**Agon's house here we come...about freaking time**.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You're Crashing, But You're No Wave  
**

The idea of searching through Agon's house had never been a pleasant one, but actually doing it made the word 'panic' come to play.

For the last couple of weeks I had been mentally preparing myself, but nothing could prepare me for when we actually arrived.

"Oh crap." Jyuumonji swore as we rounded around the last corner of greenery. The house loomed above us, tall and imposing.

(Jyuumonji didn't really have a driving license, but his father would be working until it was around time for us to head back to the school. I guess in America kids are allowed to drive, only when the car owner doesn't need the vehicle. Weird.)

Lucky for me though, he was a surprisingly good driver and we didn't run into many other people on the road.

Anyway, I had suspected the house to be looming and imposing, after all Agon lived there. It was enormous, bigger than Hiruma's even and was probably made out dark bricks with a medieval castle theme. Around five stories high it stretched out across an otherwise unoccupied street.

"It, er, looks like a party." I said weakly.

And that's where the really trouble was.

Extending across the whole yard and slipping into the house looked to be close to a hundred of people. Even from the corner of the street a good mile away we could hear the muffled sounds of a blasting stereo.

Jyuumonji made a sharp turn and we parked in the loose gravel, it was the only place from the beginning of the street to the house that wasn't empty.

"A-at least this means I can take the pictures without looking suspicious." I said trying to find a bright side.

Jyuumonji gave me a serious look, "just promise me that you wouldn't get yourself killed, okay?" I nodded, we were probably both thinking back to my last adventure.

"I promise." I muttered and opened the truck door, making sure to lock it on the way out. Jyuumonji pocketed the keys and with a deep breath we headed to the house.

When I said 'party' I hadn't been giving justice to what was happening. Loud, booming music came from every direction muffled only because of all the surrounding trees.

The front gate brought back that medieval feeling; it stood tall with long iron stakes. Luckily it wasn't locked and we slipped through without being noticed.

A paved driveway lead up to the two elaborately designed front doors and circled around a miniature oasis of greenery. To the left was an iron fence with a smaller copy of the front gate. Inside the fenced in area was an enormous pool, complete with its own wall fall. (To call it a fountain would be rude.)

The people all seemed to be older than Jyuumonji or myself, but no one was staying still long enough for me to guess their age.

Jyuumonji put a hand on my shoulder and I gave a weak smile, the faster I took those idiotic pictures for Hiruma, the better.

"Oh look girls! It's, like, one of those camera people!" A tall blond girl ran up to me dragging three giggling girls behind her. "You! Take our picture!" She ordered, her voice slightly slurred and smelling strongly of alcohol.

Obediently I did as told and the stumbled away seconds after the flash in a way that insured me that alcohol beverages were being served somewhere. Jyuumonji glared at our surroundings; obviously I wasn't the only one to realize the pressing danger.

"Don't drink anything Sena." He ordered and I nodded in agreement, ducking when a butler with a serving tray flew back us. "That should probably be the least of our worries." I muttered rubbing the back of my head where the hair was still raided. Jyuumonji didn't respond and, after a quick shot of the house, we headed to the fenced in pool area.

Keeping my head low I let Jyuumonji led the way, I was busy trying to figure out how to take off the stupid flash, did Hiruma seriously give me a camera that only knew French on accident?

"What's wrong Jyuumonji asking, shouting over the music, that seemed to be coming from all directions. "I can't get the flash off! It's all in French!" I explained tilting the camera so he could see.

"That's not French, that's Spanish! Er, just give it here." Jyuumonji said and I gratefully did without resistance.

At least there wasn't any sign of Agon yet that was always a plus. Breathing deeply I tried to relax myself, maybe if I wasn't so nervous nothing bad would happen.

I was proved wrong, of course, seconds later something icy splashed against the front of my shirt.

"Opps, so sorry!" I stumbled back bumming against Jyuumonji while trying to keep an ice cube from falling down my shirt.

"Eh!"

"Let me help you with- yikes, really sorry I thought you were a girl." The guy explained smiling widely.

Sensing that Jyuumonji would attempt to rearrange his organs soon I grabbed his arm and started to lead him away from the weird smiling guy. "What did you do that for?" He asked cracking his knuckles. Wait, something wasn't right…

"Where's the camera?" I asked, my heart racing. Jyuumonji searched his hands for a moment before freezing. "It was right…"

"I-I-if I don't give that c-c-camera b-back…" I couldn't finish my sentence on account that I was hyperventilating. The pictures were the only good thing I had going for me! On some slight (rather foolish) level I was hoping that Hiruma wouldn't be angry if I had those pictures.

That plan wouldn't work out so well if I didn't even have the camera. "There it is!" Jyuumonji shouted, in the distance I could see a camera flash. Squinting my eyes, my heart soared; it was those dunk blond girls!

Since I enjoyed living, I was going to have to get that camera as fast as possible. "Hey, you four, wait up!" One of the girls turned but she was pushed through the front door by her friends. I had to find those girls; my life was seriously depending on it.

Without slowing down I ran up the five steps, bolted through the front entrance, ran down a random hall, and hit something akin to a wall. That wasn't good.

The blood in my veins practically froze on the spot; it was just my luck, I had barely been at the party for five minuets and I had already managed to lose the camera and Jyuumonji while on the matter.

Now I've managed to find Agon.

I didn't move on the slight belief that he wouldn't see me if I pretended to be invisible, my eyes were even clamed shut. "What the, hey aren't you Sena?" A voice, while similar to Agon's but not quite as rude asked.

Quickly I opened my eyes and nearly sighed in relief. "Oh, good you're not Agon." I said without thinking. Unsui frowned; fate must have found some sympathy for me after all, because instead of running into Agon, it was his twin.

Not that I knew a lot about Unsui, for all I knew he was just nicer on the outside than Agon and would be just as irritated by physical contact.

"That's a first, what are you doing here anyway? Did Agon invite you or something?" He asked his face expressionless. I still couldn't get use to the idea that he was in anyway related to Agon, after all he hadn't even insulted me yet.

I shook my head hesitant on how much I should tell him. "Er, not really," I said avoiding eye contact and he raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be here then, how did you get out here to start out with?" I shrugged still not in a trusting mood.

"I'll take you back to the school then, the last thing we need is for Agon to get annoyed and…" His voice trailed off, I nodded not even wanting him to finish that sentence. Even he knew how scary Agon could get.

But I couldn't leave without Jyuumonji again, even if it meant facing the wrath of Agon. "It-it's okay, as much as I appreciate the gesture, um," Unsui sighed and motioned for me to turn around.

Some animal instinct reached out at me and I swallowed nervously knowing ahead of time who I would find. Scratch what I said about fate finding sympathy, standing in front me looking all sorts of angry was Agon.

--

I shouldn't have come, or at least I shouldn't have left Jyuumonji's side to find the stupid Spanish camera. (It was still out there somewhere so I didn't even have anything to bribe Hiruma with.)

Agon didn't waste anytime intimidating me, he just grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me away from Unsui who only shrugged.

"A-Agon, um, look I've got a really good reason for being here, but, um, okay, ouch." I hit my shoulder against something before the world was turned upside down.

Gravity wasn't the only reason blood rushed to my face; once again Agon had decided to throw me over his shoulder. The only difference was that this time we were surrounded by people.

I whacked against someone and felt a bruise start to form on my elbow. "Sorry!" I cried and felt a lurch in my stomach, we were headed upstairs. At least Agon was putting in some effort to make sure I didn't slip off and break my neck and kept an arm wrapped around my stomach.

Bad for me though because now I couldn't escape.

Or breathe for the matter.

Turned out that the not breathing part was a plus though, the second story was where all the couples were hanging out. If I was lucky maybe I would pass out really soon.

"Sorry!" I cried again as my head slammed against the back of a guy who had been busy kissing a girl.

He pulled away from her and looked ready to start yelling at me when she puked in his lap. I gagged also, never one for a strong stomach and found a door slam shut in my face. The noise was muffled and I was casually thrown onto a bed.

Agon didn't aim though and I missed the bed, my back hitting against the wooden bed frame. Ouch. I slid to the floor and rubbed my throbbing head and ribcage.

'Nice to see you again, too' I thought dryly and if not distracted with pain I might have thought to say it out loud too.

I sniffled and moaned when I felt something hot and salty run down my face, of course, this was the perfect time to get a bloody nose. Without even turning to face me Agon threw a towel in my general direction.

I pressed it against the bridge of my nose and tilted my head back, my nose wasn't broken, there was a plus, it was just, well, bleeding.

"What the hell is on your shirt?" Agon asked finally turning to face me. He looked angry, no surprise there, and was wearing his dark sunglasses, and well-fitting party clothes. I looked down; the shirt was still damp and stained with whatever that drink had been along with new spatters of blood.

Drat, it had been my favorite shirt too.

"I'm not really sure." I muttered and Agon bent down in front of me pushing back my hair and looked me directly in the eye. I swallowed and winced, it was like swallowing blood. "You're drunk." He announced and I frowned shaking my head the best I could.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." He said and I frowned my expression hidden behind the towel. "I'm not drunk, some guy just sort of spilled his drink on me!" I explained and Agon snorted.

"You're a horrible liar." He said and I frowned not use to getting this angry over a misunderstanding. Usually I just agreed with whatever the other person was saying, but I seriously wasn't drunk!

"It's true! It's only my shirt, not my breath." To prove my point I opened my mouth glad that I had breathed my teeth and used mouthwash that morning. Probably to humor me Agon leaned in closer.

If anyone was drunk it was probably him!

Snapped my mouth shut I blushed and pressed against the bed, why was it that it always felt five times warmer when Agon got so close? For a moment he just glared at me before moving away and I sighed in relief.

"Fine, you're not drunk, a definite improvement from usual." Agon said causally and I sent him a dark look.

"That wasn't my fault!" I said and he shrugged, as if to say, _Well_ _it sure as hell wasn't_ _mine._ "Whatever, as long as I don't have to drag your ass anywhere,"

Agon stood up and sat back down on the bed glaring at me impatiently. I stared up wondering what it was he expected. Me to thank him for all the wonderful things he's done for me?

"Look short trash, I don't have all day, what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped and I nodded. Oh yeah, that.

"Oh, um, it's a terribly long story, I wouldn't want to bore you, actually, and I think I'll just leave now." I stood up and was pressed back down from a large Agon hand and felt a wave of dread. It wasn't going to be that easy, obviously.

"Try me." He growled, and I held the towel closer against my face, the quicker my bloodly nose was done the sooner my hands were free and I could run away. (As if that would work.) "Um, I really would love to but I'm keeping Jyuumonji waiting, so..." That was sort of a lie, I didn't even know where he was.

Agon's eye flashed, uh-oh that wasn't a good sign. "What the hell is he doing here?" He growled. For a moment I was puzzled to why he was so angry, it wasn't like Jyuumonji's ever done anything to him.

"Oh, you're thinking that since his dad is the sheriff and all…" My voice trailed off and I nodded understanding. Agon snorted and I hoped it was to confirm that I was right. "He drove me here." I continued maybe I could just wait in his truck, since I couldn't find him, yeah that sounded like a good idea.

"Never mind that still doesn't answer my question, why are you here?" Agon asked and I shifted uneasily, it wasn't as if I could easily tell the truth.

He jumped off the bed for a better chance to glare at me. Even though I was use to being short I stood uncomfortable with having Agon being that high up. I lightened the pressure against my nose, and sighed relieved to find the bleeding had stopped.

That had been rather short, not that I was complaining. Standing up I opened my mouth ready to ask what he wanted me to do with the bloody towel. I was cut short when he took an unnecessary step forward.

Without thinking I tried to take a step back and my knees buckled hitting against the bed. "Ah!" I cried and probably more out of reflex than considerate thinking, Agon reached out to grab me from falling awkwardly on the bed.

"Thank you." I muttered after a pregnant pause, my heart was beating hard and my face felt like it was on fire. Actually it felt more like the whole room was on fire; I could already feel myself start to sweat.

"Urg, just leave already," Agon muttered slowly letting go of my waist. I tugged down my shirt, it wasn't just my imagination I was really sweating, gross.

"Really?" I asked cheerful enough that I was borderline on being insulting. Agon grumbled something under his breath which might have been anything from yes to no. Oh well, I had a more pressing issue.

Slipping away from Agon I scurried to the front door practically bursting through. Wait, that would be a little too rude. Turning to face him I bowed, out of habit, and bit down on my lip.

"What?" Agon snapped ignoring as I flinched. Even though Agon was scary, he obviously wasn't a vampire – all the vampires I met so far were ice cold and pale, Agon was neither.

Not to count he wasn't affected by my blood, even if Hiruma claimed it was bland, it was still blood.

However, at times, it seemed as if he had some sort of vendetta against Hiruma. (The same could be said about Jyuumonji, but the more I thought about it the more certain I was sure that the reason behind that was because Jyuumonji's dad was sheriff.)

It wouldn't be fair to just leave him without the knowledge of how dangerous Hiruma could get, after all if Riku could break through solid flooring what could Hiruma do to a human? I had been blocking out those thoughts. I wasn't quite sure where I stood on an emotional scale.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you something," there was no way I could explain that Hiruma was a vampire; I was in enough trouble as it was. Agon raised an eyebrow his expression impatient enough to keep me nervous.

"Well, spit it out." He snapped.

"I-I just wanted to say, you really shouldn't be really angry around Hiruma, he's, um, different." Yeah, I wasn't really good at the whole 'mysterious' thing. Who would have known?"Different?" Agon growled he had started looking angry the second I said Hiruma's name.

"Yep, so, well, I better go now!" I opened the door and fled before I could say anything else. I was already digging my grave, no reason to make it worse.

Without Agon and his parting Red Sea ability I had to practically climb over people all the way down the stairs. Halfway I caught sight of Jyuumonji; he was standing stock-still glaring at the surrounding bystanders. I waved catching his eye and could tell even from across the room he was relieved that I hadn't disappeared for too long. And that I had come back.

"Sorry!" I cried as soon as I was in shouting distance.

"Fine- wait is that blood on your shirt?" He shouted and I looked down at the dried stain. Gross. "Oh, it's from a bloody nose! My nose was bleeding." I touched my nose gently, worried that it might start all over again.

"What happened?" He snapped just as a random person launched off the third story baloney onto the first story wearing a bed sheet as a parachute. "Never mind, are you ready to leave yet?" Jyuumonji was still shouting; it was louder inside than outside.

"What about the?" I let my sentence hang, life was over if I didn't get that camera. Noticing my worried look Jyuumonji held up a beautiful sight, the camera, clean without a single scratch.

"While I was waiting for you to show up, I took the privilege and did your job for you, taking the pictures that is."

Probably intoxicated by the surrounding noise and still worried about hinting about Hiruma to Agon I didn't even bother telling myself that it would be a bad idea to wrap my arms around Jyuumonji in joy.

"Oh sorry!" I yelled, loud enough that probably everyone within ten feet heard me. I had gotten his shirt damp; maybe I was more mentally unstable than I had thought. "I-It's okay, let's just go." Jyuumonji grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the house.

He shot a glance over my head and I followed his eyes, glaring down from the top of the second story was Agon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nowhere**

**I'm trying to convince myself to write longer chapters, oh well, at least this is up. After this I'll be in the thirties, whoop! My life long dream. No, not really, my life long dream is actually to become an escape artist. Oh well. **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Is he angry?" I asked Riku sitting down next to him on the couch in the otherwise empty room. He replied with an almost hostile shrug and I withheld a depressed sigh.

I expected everyone to be angry with me, it was pretty much a given but now that the weekend was over I was slowly coming back down to earth.

Once I got off the bus and into the building I ran face-onto-chest with Shin, whom was standing on the first step of the staircase.

In some far corner of my mind I dimly realized that Agon must have took one of Apollo's cars because he wasn't ever on the bus.

Making up an excuse about a project in Workshop I followed Shin straight to Hiruma's room. He set the pace and we were able to make it to Hiruma's room five minuets quicker than normal. Shin, as usual, didn't talk but it wasn't like I had any questions to where we were headed.

I was only slightly surprised to find Riku in Hiruma's room and could tell right away he was angry with me.

But why no, I had sort of lied and escaped from Deimon in order to spend the weekend with Jyuumonji. The only thing I had going for me was the camera, which I was keeping linked to my side.

Even though I would be forever grateful, Jyuumonji wasn't much of a photographer; half the pictures had his fingerprints covering the photo.

But it was better than showing up empty handed.

The front door flew up and Hiruma marched in with Kurita and Musashi in tow. I could only remember their names because I've seen then around Hiruma so much. "Hiruma-san!" I greeted bowing, slipping into Japanese out of habit.

"Before you yell or a-anything I've got the photographs of Agon-san's house you wanted. Please don't blame Jyuumonji – I swear he doesn't know anything about, um, you guys. I know that I acted irresponsibly by leaving after you told me not to, but, um, I'm sorry!" My practiced speech ended weakly, I hadn't practiced that far ahead.

"I know, I know." Hiruma said causally mentally throwing me off balance, he didn't sound angry! Wait, why didn't he sound angry?

"Aren't you, er, mad?" I asked curious.

"Like hell, now hand over that camera." He said impatiently. I blinked and held it up to him, weird, that went a lot better than I had planned.

Hiruma flipped through the digital camera grunting at the quality of the photos. "Fine, you can leave." Hiruma said causally glancing at me over his shoulder.

I blinked surprised; I probably had sat there worrying longer than it took show up. Since I was already standing I slowly made my way to the door muttering 'hello' to Kurita and Musashi.

Stuck in shook I didn't realize until we out of the hall that Riku had followed me. "Sena, let's go to my room, unlike Hiruma I need you to tell me what happened." I nodded in agreement, too stunned at my good luck with Hiruma to argue.

Riku's room was bare expect for one lone cardboard box stuffed in a far corner and a bed that looked unused. "Whoa," I said before I could catch myself.

"Yeah I know it's not as big as Hiruma's room." Riku said causally and I shook my head. "Oh that wasn't what I was thinking of! It's just that, your room is nice." I finished simple and Riku rolled his eyes gesturing to the bed.

I sat down and scooted over to make room for him, making sure to take my shoes off before they touched the sheet. "If you say so Sena, now I would like a detailed explanation of _what on earth _was so important that you had to leave for."

I was already tired of lying so often and gave Riku a pretty honest rundown of my weekend. I just sort of skipped out the whole running into Agon part and the hugging Jyuumonji thing.

"Urg, that's just like you Sena, risking your life because of some promise." Riku shook his head before giving me a suspicious look. "Hey, did you stop running after school once I left?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well, actually, I just sort of ran errands for a couple of people instead, so that's sort of like practice." I explained and Riku hung his head dramatically. "You're kidding me, all that training for nothing!?" I laughed uneasily, he looked pretty down.

"Riku-kun, you never did explain to me why you decided to teach me – you don't have to tell me why you were there, just why you decided to help me out." Riku shrugged and sighed.

"Fine, well, the thing is, awhile back, when I was still human," he kept pausing as if trying to figure out how to start out. I rubbed my arm fighting the rising goosebumps that sounded so weird, that Riku didn't even consider himself to be human.

"I had a friend; she was a lot like you, really. Always apologizing and getting into insane situations, she even had a similar attitude, there wasn't anything bad or secretive under the surface, she put herself out there." He smiled wistfully and I could feel a little bit of my soul slip away.

"She?" I repeated dryly, I didn't really sound like any of that, I was just Sena – not that I wouldn't like to be the admirable girl he was talking about, I just couldn't imagine putting me in the same category.

"Yeah, but that was awhile ago." Riku said ending with a shrug.

I blinked and gave a curious look. "How old are you anyway?" I asked and Riku shrugged. "Um, I was born in 1924 so that makes me," he counted off his fingers a couple of times. "Around 85 I guess." He nodded confirming the numbers in his head.

"A-and you haven't aged at all." I muttered and he sighed not as pleased as I was. "That's kind of the reason I didn't want you to change Sena, being immortal…it's not as great as you'd think." I nodded swallowing with some difficulties.

Immortality, no one mentioned that yet.

"How old is Hiruma then?" I asked and Riku shrugged. "I wouldn't know, after the first decade age doesn't hold the same value as it use to when human."

"But how can you-"

"Sheesh, Sena are you planning to question me all night long? How about we talk about something, other than vampires," He suggested in an almost desperate tone.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked innocently and Riku frowned and a silence quickly slipped into the room.

"Explain to me exactly what you meant by 'sort of ran errands'" Riku said crossing his arms, expression serious.

--

"Whoa, Sena! Where have you been?" Monta asked the second I walked into the room. "Er, I had to go, um, see the nurse for a check up on my, er, health." I stumbled nearly falling on my bed.

"Huh, cool, guess what? Mom's feeling all depressed that Pitt ran away and offered that you come over for the weekend. Mona's away on some school trip to Washington so it's almost like we have the whole house to ourselves." I smiled and was almost about to agree when, well, I remembered.

According to Hiruma I could just 'turn' at any moment, and I wasn't sure if I should try to test my chances again.

But so far I didn't feel any vampire-ish urges, I ate garlic, didn't feel any urge to turn into a bat yet, and the thought of drinking blood made me nauseous.

(I searched 'vampirism' online and while the majority of the sites made the whole ideal pretty scary and all facts a little unrealistic; it was more than what the real vampires told me so far.)

"Um, I have to ask the Principal he said I…had to ask." Monta deflated slightly but didn't press. "Where has Yuki been?" I asked switching the subject to avoid awkwardness.

"I'm not sure, but he'll surely show up once he's done doing whatever he's doing, finding the cure to cancer or whatever." Monta said and yawned. "Well, it's nine already, I want some sleep. The bathroom is open if you need anything." He muttered sinking into the bed.

I reached down for my bag and blinked realizing that it was missing. I searched around my bed, even going so far as throwing the blankets off my bed then looking under it.

No bag.

"Turn the lights off." Monta muttered stuffing a pillow over his head.

Wait, I thought backtracking mentally, I never took it with me out of Hiruma's room! Duh.

"Oh, I'll be right back; I left my bag in the, um, yeah." I flipped the lights off and shut the door behind me. Silently I prayed that Hiruma's door wasn't locked or that someone was in there, preferably someone less scary than Hiruma.

I had barely made it halfway when I heard Agon's voice, loud and angry. Glup.

"What the hell, you fucking trash! You _told_ him!"

I froze in mid step, just in time to hear Hiruma crackle in response. Wait, what?

--

Yeah, I remembered.

I decided to stop eavesdropping; it only led to trouble. But despite my promises I stood rooted in my spot. Why was Agon talking to Hiruma? And did he know what I knew? But what did that make him? What about Hiruma's vampire or dead policy?

I didn't have any plans to leave until I figured _something _out.

"Now, who on earth could you be talking about?" Hiruma asked, his tone taunting. I flinched mentally, why did it seem like Hiruma was always trying to pick a fight?

"You know who, that damn kid." Agon growled and muttered something I didn't catch. They had been speaking relatively loud and it wasn't until now that I had to struggle to hear anything.

I inched closer to the door and lightly pressed my ear against it; hopefully no one would walk past and notice how suspicious I looked.

"Ah, him, the one who came back here smelling like shit; brown hair, brown eyes, about…this tall?" I groaned inwardly, okay it was clear now; Hiruma was _really_ trying to pick a fight.

Slightly self-conscious I sniffed my sleeve, I still didn't get Hiruma's obsession with me stinking.

"Yeah, and human, what the hell?" Agon growled and I swallowed nervously. Okay, that made it pretty clear that Agon knew about the vampire thing, or at least the majority of it. Probably more than me.

"It's a long boring story, I don't believe your brain capability will be able to function it, so I'll save you the trouble and not bother explaining." Hiruma crackled.

"Don't give me that shit." Agon snapped, not amused. I was mildly surprised though; I wouldn't have thought that anyone could survive after calling Agon stupid. Then again though, it was Hiruma, I guess.

"There's a slight chance that I've already attempted to transfer blood, and there's the slim possibility that nothing happened." Hiruma said causally and I jumped away from the door hearing a loud crashing noise.

"What the fuck did you say?"

My throat was dry; I hadn't needed to be pressed against door to hear that. My heart was still pounding from the sound of smashing; the fact that I was the reason why Agon was angry wasn't helping.

Actually I was surprised that they couldn't hear my heartbeat, after all it was racing at an alarming tempo. "You fucking heard me, and you know you're paying for that, right?" Hiruma crackled, not sounding worried by Agon's rising anger.

"Don't change the fucking subject, why the hell can't the kid be changed?" I frowned feeling insulted, why was I just 'the kid' all the time. However, it was probably better that Agon wasn't calling me by name. Then I would have a real reason to be scared.

Hiruma didn't respond right away and for a moment I worried that they left the room. "His blood proved to be…unaffected by the vampire blood." He said, his taunting tone gone. "Then try again or just cut the kid, hell, if _they_ knew what you're risking here."

"No," Hiruma snapped and I smiled surprised that he was standing up for me. "There is still the possibility that the blood is just taking longer, anyway this is too valuable for the sake of science. Not to count that adding any more blood would surely kill him."

Ah, never mind.

Agon snorted before replying, "And letting the kid do ?" He must have been talking about the weekend; actually I had been wondering the same thing.

"I checked Kazuki Jyuumonji when he first came in, he didn't have the slightest idea why the shrimp headed into your precise domain." I shivered, poor Jyuumonji, Hiruma interrogated him. I mentally reminded myself to thank him again the next time I saw him.

Oh and apologize for that stupid hugging thing, I still wasn't sure what had came over me. Oh yeah I almost forgot, he had pretty much saved my life by hunting down the camera and taking pictures, without asking any questions to why.

"And the kid? What's going through his head?" Agon asked causally.

"He spends all night dreaming about the mysterious Agon in a very romantic fashion." My face reddened and it was all I could do not to run into the room and scream 'that's not true!'

Agon remained silent, probably trying to determine if Hiruma was lying or if he should break something again. "You can't tell can you?" He finally asked and Hiruma's silence was his answer.

Wait, I was missing something again, can't tell what? Well, at least Agon didn't think Hiruma was telling the truth, but it didn't stop my face from blushing, only Hiruma could say anything so, well, embarrassing. Other than me of course, I usually said some embarrassing stuff.

"He seems to be infective against me, trust me it's rather frustrating." Hiruma retorted, a sliver of real annoyance and I almost whispered out 'sorry' even though I didn't even know what was wrong.

"Well that's perfect, I want to talk to him tomorrow you haven't…" He let his voice travel off and I swallowed nervously. I didn't like the idea of having to talk to Agon he made it sound like 'alone' fitted in the sentence.

Frightening, after all he didn't seem to have any troubles with 'just cutting' me as he called it. Glup.

Anyway he was scary.

"No way in hell," I leaned against the door inwardly sighing in relief, whatever his reasons Hiruma was not going to put me in that position. "He doesn't even have the slightest idea; we've neglected to mention it, among other things."

Wait, what? There was more I didn't know about? Okay, that didn't really surprise me; it did however explain why no one could give me a straight answer.

"That's not what's important, I've seen how attached his is to that…Jyuumonji brat. It's only a matter of time until the kid's going to spill." He swallowed before saying Jyuumonji's name, as if it was physically painful to do so.

Hiruma made a noise of amusement before continuing, "Riku Kaitani has confirmed that the shrimp wouldn't. He knew the fucking shrimp from before, and is willing to testify on the kid's behave."

I mentally thanked Riku, it was kind of alarming but at least I knew that Riku really did trust me for whatever reason. Agon grunted and I could hear his footsteps lead away from the door.

"So what? Still human. How did he react when you tried to turn him? 'Oh I'm going to be a vampire, that's fantastic'?" Hiruma didn't respond and I thought back sheepishly, hadn't I sort of begged him not to? Urg, a memory I could live without.

"That's what I thought, anyway how long do you plan on only keeping him on a need-to-know basic? Apollo is going to have a fucking cow when he learns that there's a human walking around with knowledge."

I could almost hear the smirk in Agon's voice I really wasn't sure what he had against Apollo.

"Yeah, well, I'll worry about it when the time comes. Now get your ass out of here, I've got better things to do." Hiruma growled and I panicked, rushing as quietly as possible back to my room across the hall.

My door opened at the same time that Hiruma's did and I thanked whoever turned the hall lights off. But then again it wouldn't have surprised me if Agon had super vision.

"Oi, fucking dreads," Hiruma crackled giving me the needed time to charge into my dorm room without being noticed.

"You do know that I was joking about the shrimp dreaming?" I blushed, thankful that Hiruma felt the need to confirm that.

"Shut up."

--

I couldn't sleep. After learning that Agon had some mysterious roll in the whole vampire thing, thoughts kept buzzing around in my head. It wasn't until around midnight I came to a conclusion.

I was going to ask Hiruma.

It was well over time that I just assumed the facts. After all Agon was sort of right, how long would I mentally last living on day-to-day basics only?

Since I couldn't do much of anything until I had my bag, the next day I decided to head to Hiruma's room first thing. I was of course worried what would happen if Hiruma refused. I could just threaten to go to Apollo, but I wasn't sure where that would lead.

"Monta, I have to leave early, don't wait up for me." I muttered bolting out of the room as soon as his alarm went off. I left just in time to hear him say "what, wha?" and seconds later I was pounding on Hiruma's door.

"You," He greeted and I slipped back him into the room my heart beating in my ears. "Hiruma-san," I said nervously, I hadn't planned to speak in Japanese but it wasn't like he couldn't understand.

Nervously I paced from the couch and back my brain stuck.

"Is there a reason I'm awarded with your presence?" Hiruma asked dryly and I nodded. "G-g-give me a moment," I hadn't meant to stutter, while planning I had forgotten that I would be in a sound-proof room, alone with Hiruma.

Which, I believed to be a very good reason to be nervous.

"I think I've done a good job so far by listening to everything you've told me to do, you know? Well other than leaving last weekend, but, um, sorry about that," I paused for breath, luckily Hiruma didn't snap some witty comment and I continued in a braver voice.

"Yeah, so, um, I don't think it would be too much, maybe, but I have some questions. And um, I would really like if I could get, to, um, ask, er, s-s-some questions, please."

"Okay."

I blinked, had I just heard him wrong? "O-okay?" I parroted and he nodded. "Sure, whatever, but if you also want answers then you've got to do something for me." I swallowed nervously, I should have expected him to try and make a bargain.

"W-what?" He looked around carefully before turning to me and smiling, "follow me."


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoa, amazing or what? I've always wanted to write chapter 30, it was my life dream. Just kidding, my life dream is to own an Alpaca farm. Anyway I think (hope) that this chapter will throw you all for a loop. **

**Chapter Thirty**

The idea of following Hiruma anywhere was actually kind of scary, mostly due to the fact that Hiruma himself was rather scary. Despite that setback though I didn't have many worries, I was pretty certain he wouldn't push me down the staircase or anything like that.

Well, I was hopeful.

No one else was in the hallway which kind of made me nervous, the quiet was nerve racking, since Hiruma didn't seem to make any noise when walking wasn't helping.

Hiruma made a sharp stop and I slipped into the room after him, more curious than worried now. The room was about the size of Hiruma's own, but had a cluttered feeling to it; ancient furniture was stacked along the walls covered by drop clothes.

Navigating through the maze of heavy upturned desks, chairs, bed frames, and other furniture with uncanny skill Hiruma led me to the middle of the room. Stumbling after him I sneezed a couple times, a thick layer of dust coated everything and my lungs began to feel heavy.

I hadn't had an asthma attack since I was seven but the tickling in the back of my throat was beginning to worry me. Taking deep breathes I pushed the idea to the back of my mind, I wasn't even sure that I packed an inhaler.

"Are you going to be okay there?" Hiruma asked dryly and I nodded slowly figuring that vampires probably didn't have asthma problems. "What was this room?" I asked and Hiruma scanned it with a bored glaze.

"Teachers' lounge back in the 50's now it's just used for storage. Didn't want any idiots bugging me, so, well, speak." He said and crossed his arms. The dust was beginning to settle down and I rubbed my eyes.

"Um, okay, first, er, um, wait a second," I pulled out a worn piece of notebook paper from my back pocket, like said I hadn't been able to sleep well the night before so, mostly to keep myself entertained, I wrote down a list of useful questions.

Hiruma snorted and I glanced up for a moment, blushing at his expression. "How old are you?" I asked and he shrugged. "17." Pulling out a piece of gum he causally started to chew on it. Expecting that sort of answer I continued to the next question. "Um, how long have you been 17?" He raised an eyebrow before counting off his fingers, in an almost mocking fashion.

"About 14 years." He said and I slumped and gave him my best reproachful look and he laughed, great at least he was amused.

"Look shrimp, I said I'll answer your questions – I never said I'll give you the _correct _answers." I frowned and chewed on the inside of my cheek. That sounded like a loophole, I probably should have expected that much.

"Um, then why did you agree in the first place?" I asked and he cracked his gum giving me a thoughtful look. "Good point, how about this, I answer your questions – if their not utterly ridiculous – and in return you answer mine." I blinked surprised.

"Your questions?" I asked Hiruma always struck me as someone who was born knowing everything about everyone. Anyway, unlike everyone else, my life had been rather boring. "What do you have fucking hearing problems? Deal?" He snapped and I nodded quickly in agreement.

"Well then, looks like it's my turn," he said leaning against a bed frame wearing a thoughtful look. "Favorite food?"

I blinked frowning, apposed to my question that sounded a little…ridiculous. "Um, I don't really-"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"Carrots," I said realizing only after I said that it was true, I just hadn't thought about it or not. Hiruma gave me a disbelieving look and I nodded confirming it. "It's true, they only taste good raw though."

"Strange but fine," He said and I inwardly rolled my eyes, was eating carrots seriously the weirdest thing? "Um, let's see, how long have you been at Deimon?" I asked glancing up at him. "Since before you were born, now, what's your favorite color?" He asked and I couldn't hold a shocked laugh.

"Seriously?"

"No, I want you to lie to me." He said sarcastically and I pressed my lips together thinking. "Um, green, I guess." I never had really ever thought about it, because after all, it had never really been that pressing of an issue.

I wasn't quite sure why Hiruma wanted to know, but as long as it didn't led to anything life threatening I would be okay. But what on earth could he do with the knowledge that I like carrots and the color green?

"What types of…abilities do vampires have?" I asked, on the paper I had written 'powers' but couldn't force myself to say it out loud, that would make it sound like we were talking about super humans or something like that.

But next to vampires, super humans probably weren't far down the list of possibilities. "Strength, advanced senses, immortally, speed, the expected," he said causally and I paused expecting him to continue.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked and I frowned sneezing twice before beginning able to speak. "That's not fair, could you please be a little more, um, descriptive?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Fine, what is your favorite preference in the musical arts?" He asked and bit my lip giving him a look. "That's not what I meant; I was referring to the answers." I said softly and Hiruma snorted again, even though I hadn't said anything remotely funny.

"Since I'm in a good mood today, fine, now answering my question should start now." He said and I sighed ransacking my brain. "Um, I don't really listen to music, at all." I said sighing in defeat.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, just continue," he said flicking his wrist. Breathing deeply I looked back down at my list scanning through it. My throat turned dry and I gave Hiruma a nervous look.

"Er, w-what do you, um, eat?" I asked clearing my throat and Hiruma grinned and for a moment I could have sworn that I saw fangs. "Finally about time you got to that one." He chuckled and I blushed startled.

"It's not really that important, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I muttered and he shrugged shaking his head. "Hell no, I was ready for this one. Despite common folk tale, we don't just drink blood. Or in large amounts, a vampire normally drinks about a pint of blood per six months." He said and I nodded understanding.

"That's still a lot." I muttered and he shrugged not looking all that worried. "Awhile back we found that milk is a good replacement for blood, craving wise. Don't ask why, for a majority we don't like animal meat, and cats are sort of poisonous." He said and I frowned.

"Sort of?"

"It's an equitant as a human drinking alcohol, just without the perks." He said and I blushed again thinking back to my own experience, I would seriously doubt that could be called a perk.

"Oh-okay, that makes sense I guess." I said and Hiruma shrugged. "That was two questions by the way, cats or dogs?" He asked somehow managing to remain sounding curious. "Cats, and that's barely two questions." I argued and he snorted.

"It's still two questions though, but I'll keep one for later. Proceed," he said with a light hand gesture.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked scanning through my list again. Hiruma frowned and pushed his bangs off his face. "At Deimon," I added after a moment if silence.

"Guess I better tell you," he said and a chill ran up my spine, I really didn't like the sound of that. "We're…different than most vampires." He said his tone cold. With wide eyes I nodded, almost afraid to breathe too loudly.

"Better I guess you could say, in different ways. Take me for instance; I can use high frequencies to heighten the conscious chemical substance in the mind." He said and I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Uh, wow." I said and he gave me a quick look of scorn before explaining. "_I read minds_." For a moment I stared trying to connect with what he said before, finally something clicked and I instantly took a step back.

"Uh, you mean that you hear what goes on, all this time, you knew what…seriously?" I asked and tried to think back in case I thought anything embarrassing or mean. He chuckled dryly and waited patiently for me to shut up.

"For some hellish reason, I can't read your thoughts, you wouldn't happen to have been dropped as a child or anything on the matter have you?" He asked and I gave him a numb look. Slowly I was beginning to calm down, and a wave of relief washed over me.

Did he just say that he couldn't hear my thoughts? "Um, is that going to be your question?" I asked my voice only shaking slightly.

He chuckled and snapped his gum, "why not." He said calmly and I shook my head shyly. "I don't believe so; Shuma and Mihae never mentioned it. I wonder if this has something to do with me being immune." I wondered out loud and could feel my heartbeat quicken.

"No it doesn't." He said quickly and I turned back to face him frowning. "How do you know that?" I asked and he snorted. "Because you're not immune to being a vampire, the concept is absurd." He said and I froze halfway from slipping off the desk.

"What?" I asked an almost sharp tone to my voice and Hiruma chuckled.

"You're not a vampire because I didn't change you into a vampire. There's no such thing as something being _immune _towards the blood. It's like a virus, but mutates the moment it senses that it's winning a losing battle. There's no way not to be inflected." He said and I could feel my mouth drop open.

Oh well, it could be excused, after all I kind of was in shock. "Y-y-you mean you're telling me that you didn't?" As if the shock of finding out that Hiruma could read people's thoughts wasn't bad enough, was he seriously telling me that he hadn't actually changed me?

"Why?" I asked in utter disbelief and he smirked and leaned off the bed frame. "Because I made a bet," he said calmly and laughed at my expression. "Just with myself, and I wanted to piss everyone else off. It's been awhile." He said calmly and I couldn't even muster out any sort of reply.

"No, why didn't you tell me?" I asked in complete disbelief. "For one, if anyone else found out right away, you'd be changed with no afterthought. Or killed, that's still an option flowing around by the way. I couldn't tell you though 'cause that fucking fatty would have known right off that you weren't moping correctly."

I blinked and it took me a moment to remember that he said _all _of them were different, as he had put it, from other vampires. Then it took me another couple moments of filing through Hiruma's growing list of insults to remember who the offensive name belonged to.

"You mean…Kurita can read peoples' thoughts too?" I said frowning at the possibility. Hiruma shook his head. "Hell no, moods, he can somehow alter moods good or worst." He explained and I nodded.

Thinking back to when I was 'changed' his presence had calmed me a little, but thinking back kind of gave me a headache, after all I had been trying to block that experience for awhile.

I sighed and felt as if a huge brink had been thrown off my shoulder, I was a little mad at Hiruma, after all he hadn't given the slightest hint that nothing wrong wouldn't happen.

But I was mostly relieved that the whole 'time bomb' thing was no longer a possibility, I was actually safe, and so were the people around me.

"By the way, what was with the parade?" He asked and I gave him a blank look. "Parade?" I repeated slowly and he shrugged. "Never mind, it's nothing," he said calmly and my eyes widened.

"Oh, the summer festivals, that one year it was…" I gave Hiruma a sharp look and instantly felt my paranoia jump in. "How do you know about that?" I asked my voice sharper than I intended.

Hadn't he just said that he couldn't read my thoughts? Sighing Hiruma paused before explaining. "When I pretended to change you, I obviously had to cut your wrist," he said and I traced the light scar, it had almost faded already.

"When I did, I got this…memory; it's the first time anything like that's happened. Most of the time I hear the thoughts, there's no imagery involved. I didn't even think it was possible, but with you…" His voice trailed off and he inspected me with a curious glance.

Nervous I looked down, deciding just to remain pleased that I was still alive and human, whatever Hiruma's reasons behind it had been. At least I hadn't done anything really embarrassing like have a complete mental breakdown.

"Needless to say I was curious and decided 'what the hell let's keep him human and see what happens.'" Hiruma said and I wouldn't have been surprised if he was actually repeating his thoughts word for word.

I smiled lightly at the thought and Hiruma grin widened, "what the hell, I knew there was a sense of humor hinting under there somewhere." He said and I blinked surprised. "Well, um, yeah, I guess." I muttered and sheepishly staring at the dust inflected carpet.

It somehow inspired me and I looked up my eyes wide. "I wonder if-"

"You could get the fucking memory back if we touched again." Hiruma guessed and I blinked. "Uh that could work too." I said and Hiruma snorted. "What did you have in mind?" He asked probably more out of amusement than true curiosity.

"Um, I was going to suggest, er," I pointed to my wrist, saying it out loud would have been weird; I never would have expected suggesting to let a vampire cut me. And now that I thought about it, his idea did make a lot more sense. "Never mind, I, er, forgot."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and took a step forward I awkwardly followed the example and reached out before drawing my hand back unsure what he was expecting. "Just stand still." He muttered and grabbed my shoulder. I instantly winced at his grip, he wasn't kidding when he said vampires were strong.

He lessened his grip and we stood in dead silence waiting for something to happen, I made momentary eye contact and he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we're not close enough." I suggested tensely taking a step closer, half expecting him to push me away.

"Fine, don't freak out when I do this," he said and brushed both hands through my hair holding my head in place. I instantly tried to jump back, feeling my face warm up. I just wasn't use to being this close to people, including vampires.

"Didn't I say not to fucking freak out?" He asked amused and I stared back at him with wide eyes and was about to respond when the world completely changed.

--

_"Fucking America," Hiruma crackled leaning against the railing, below was a good thirty or something drop until the beginning of the ocean. Half of him amused the idea of jumping; it would be hilarious to watch the surrounding humans' expression. _

_"What? Wasn't this your idea?" Musashi asked and Hiruma turned away from the sea. Sitting on a step leading to a lower deck he had a fresh piece of wood in his hand and had already started carving knife gleaming from the reflection off the lights hanging above. _

_"Like hell it was, I'm just testing it out." Hiruma explained in a bored tone and seriously debated on jumping again. "It's a long walk." Musashi pointed out causally before turning his attention back to his piece of wood. _

_"Where's Kurita?" He asked after a moment of silence and Hiruma closed his eyes opening his mind almost overwhelmed by the sea of humans chattering to themselves. _

_'_She thinks she's so special'

'Once I get to America'

'But if he finds out about John I wouldn't get the money'

_Then on the far corner of the ship, like a needle in a haystack was Kurita thinking about, go fucking figure, food. "He's contempt, just eating again." Hiruma said causally and Musashi stopped carving giving Hiruma a questioning look. _

'Blood or actual food? We can only drink a small amount or it will be London all over again.'

_"Stop with your fucking worrying, he's still eating fucking substances, that's why I said eating not drinking dipshit." Hiruma growled and Musashi turned his attention back to the carving shaking his head. _

'Seriously Hiruma you can be such an ass, and all the time.'_ Musashi thought knowing quite well that Hiruma was listening in. Causally backhanding him Hiruma turned back to the sea and collected his thoughts again, protecting himself against the mental ambush._

_"Sunrise is in two hours we should head below." Musashi announced and Hiruma shrugged. "I fucking know, go ahead, I'll be down in a moment." He snapped not even turning around. _

--

"What the fuck are you doing?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, my life dream is finally complete I've gotten to chapter 31, just kidding my life dream is to make shoe laces out of bendy straws. (Okay, I swear, that's the last time I'll make that joke. I swear.) I love reading reviews, come on everyone, tell me what you think, about Agon. However I don't think anyone is going to guess...uh I just jinxed myself didn't I? I'm shuting up now.**

**Chapter Thirty One**

"What did you say?" I asked, no longer on the ship watching Hiruma – not that I had really been out there – something that happened blinking moments before. I still was trying to get use to the sudden change in light. Even though it had been night on the ship, the whole area had been lit brightly and my eyes weren't dilated enough.

Wait, the ship...that had only been a memory.

Remembering where I was, I made eye contact with Hiruma and tried to rehearse the last couple of seconds of reality in my head. It had sounded like angry yelling but that hadn't been his tone, it was still familiar though. "Hmm?" Hiruma asked his eyes finally focusing on me; he wasn't having any trouble seeing, but that expected.

"Never mind, it's nothing, I think, um, it worked, er, for me." I announced the obvious and for some reason the side of my mouth twitched into a smile. "Apparently," Hiruma said with a huff rolling his eyes.

"And for you?" I asked lightly feeling nervous, even though I didn't really have that many nervous-making memories. He shrugged not bothering to share, I was about to press when the door behind us practically flew open.

It was then that I realized that Hiruma and I were still touching, because he kept me from twisting around and locked in place with nerve-racking strength. However it didn't really take much guessing on my part.

"Now what the fuck are you doing here?" Hiruma said casually and I swallowed dry. He frowned and gently dropped his hands to his sides and I turned. Standing in the doorway looking all sorts of angry was none other than Agon.

I blinked hoping that maybe it was just a trick of light, it wasn't. "Hello Agon." I said bowing politely out of habit and reminded myself that it wasn't like I had done anything wrong. There was no need to be nervous. Unless you counted invading his house a reason to be angry. Yikes.

For a moment he just stood there in silence before giving me a pointed look. "You, follow, now." He snapped and I instantly turned to catch Hiruma's expression. He only shrugged an unreadable expression on his face.

Making sure not to break anything I worked my way through the room and out into the hall. I breathed deeply grateful for the semi-fresh air, it was better than inhaling dust. Agon was already halfway down the hall so I had to jog a little to catch up with him.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are we, um, headed?" I asked once I was within hearing distance. He didn't respond, but I had expected as much and followed as he led me past the cafeteria, to a wing that I hadn't been in before.

It was lit better, but that might have just been because I had been in a dark musty classroom for awhile. "Here." Agon said stopping short in the middle of the hall. It didn't really look much different than any of the other halls he dragged me down so far. Other than the fact it was completely empty, other than us.

Agon leaned against the brink wall across from me his arms crossed, glaring. "Um, can I ask why-"

"No," He cut me off and I nodded, expecting defeat. Silence quickly lapsed between us; I wasn't even sure why he had dragged me off. "Uh, are you…angry?" I guessed and he snorted, somehow keeping his serious expression in place.

After a moment of silence he responded with enough venom to convince me to take a step back, for safety. "You were _touching_," he hissed.

I stared blankly for a moment before nodding quickly, "oh yeah! Um, sorry, er, wait…" Why was I apologizing? Oh yeah, it was a natural reaction. "Is it really of your concern?" I asked politely as possible. His reaction stayed the same and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You know." He said and I frowned slowly shaking my head. "Um, not really-"

"About them all being bloodsucking leeches," he added and jammed a thumb towards the hall we had just came from. It took me a moment but with train of thought I connected 'bloodsucking leeches' to 'vampires' at record speed.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry, again," I was almost surprised at how nervous I was to see his reaction. Hopefully it wouldn't be as scary I had imaged, or at least I prayed he wouldn't break anything.

Yeah, not breaking something would be very nice.

"Hmpt," He said causally before propelling himself off the wall, standing closer to where I was, well, crouched in fear. "So you probably already guessed about me then." Agon said and I instantly shook my head.

So it was true, there was something strange with Agon after all. I had already searched my mind a hundred times trying to think of something that could help explain. I came up empty, from everything I knew about Hiruma, Agon was the opposite of.

And what the heck was the opposite of a vampire? Wouldn't it be a normal human? My brain was already hurting from the lack of sleep, thinking probably wasn't helping that much…Unless of course Agon was a different type of vampire. Was there even different types? I winced as my brain throbbed.

"Not even going to think about it?" Agon asked dryly somehow looking even more imitating up close. "I already have been thinking a lot." I explained with a sigh and his expression twitched slightly.

Ignoring it I took another step farther down the hall and gave Agon a patient look. "Fine, whatever, go ahead ask me." He said and I blushed already feeling the awkward heat that seemed to radiate when Agon was around.

"Oh-okay, um, Agon are you, um, a vampire?" I whispered automatically feeling foolish and a little alarmed. "So he wasn't bluffing." Agon said causally and turned around walking in the opposite direction.

"W-w-wait! Please, um, answer my question?" I almost begged, after Hiruma started answering my questions I could almost _feel _how close I was to actually understand everything that was going on.

"Your question…" He said scratching behind his ear. "Fine, am I a vampire?" He repeated in a mock imitation of my own voice.

His next words though chilled me straight to the core.

"Nay, I kill vampires."

--

"What are you thinking about?"

I fell crashing out of my chair with a cry and Jyuumonji instantly reached out to grab my arm and saved me from a fate of meeting the floor, with my face.

"Klutz," he scolded not letting my arm go until sure that both my feet were secure on the ground. "S-sorry, you surprised me," I said feeling some odd desire to defend myself.

Jyuumonji's face reddened and he bent down to help pick up the books I dropped. "Not you, I was referring to myself." He said and I nodded slowly. How what he a klutz? He wasn't the one who made a total idiot of themselves on a daily basic.

"Oh-oh, well sorry anyway, um what was your question?" I asked stacking my books back on the table. We were in the library; I had been studying for a test in history which was really my excuse for thinking again about what Agon had said a week earlier.

I kill vampires.

It was rather frightening, but mostly confusing, really confusing, since he knew that Hiruma was a vampire and if he killed them…and weren't vampires suppose to be immortal? "Huh? Oh yeah, it's just you looked like you were zoning out and you've been real distant for awhile now."  
I blushed and tried to think back on the week, other than agonizing over what Agon said and the fact that for some reason Hiruma refused to explain anything to me, I couldn't think of any time I had socialized.

"Um, I've just been really out of it this week, sorry for being trouble. Sit?" I offered finding it nervous to have him standing while I was sitting. He did quickly and stretching back in the chair yawing.

"Sheesh, come on Sena out of anyone you're the least for starting trouble. Actually I did kind of come here to apologize to you." He said my eyes widened in surprise. "What?" I asked feeling my face blush.

"Wow, flipped your world around?" He asked and I nodded feeling a small level of alarm rise. "Y-yeah, but um, I'm the one who should be sorry, I mean, because, um, well," my voice carried off.

Oh yeah I didn't know why I was sorry, or what for. I gave him a curious look and Jyuumonji explained causally. "It's just, last weekend I really did screw everything up didn't I?" He said leaning forward quickly.

I blinked confused and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Wait what are you talking about? You were, um, great last weekend; you took me to Agon's and even took all the pictures!" I pointed out and he shrugged eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"Yeah right, I pretty much broke the law by using my dad's truck and could have gotten either of us killed, or arrested. Not only that, but I already abandoned you once at a stupid rave. And made you wait for my idiot dad to show up at the parking lot for hours." He said in a rush.

My face was dark red, had I really given him that sort of impression? "I-it's wasn't really that bad! You invited me to go somewhere, and you didn't even mind when I was a total idiot and, er, g-got sick and had to change our plans. What did you mind? I never really asked did I?"

Jyuumonji shook his head quickly and I was ready to start apologizing but turned when I heard the heavy doors of the library burst open. Hiruma stomped straight towards my table not even bothering to look around.

"Fucking shrimp follow, now, hurry." He said and I instantly sprang up and started collecting my books. Why did he want to talk now? Jyuumonji was acting really confusing and I wanted to clear everything up before I just ran off.

However one look at Hiruma was enough to convince me to hurry it up. Giving Jyuumonji an 'I'm extremely sorry' look I hurried after Hiruma who was already halfway out of the library.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt, is this about Agon?" I asked striving to keep up with his long strides.

"Nope," Hiruma said his voice calm and completely at ease. Tightening my grip around my books I looked up at him, trying to read his expression. "Um, then what's happening?" I asked and he shrugged causally looking around the almost empty room.

"Nothing much," he said and I swallowed expecting him to add something among the lines of, _Well other than the carnivorous bear on the loose._ Well, not really that, but something like it. Sort of.

"Then why did you force me out here?" I asked and Hiruma gave me a cold look. "Because you two got really annoying," he said airy and I turned to look back at the doors to the library, we were already a good distance away.

"Um, what?" I asked softly and he stretched an arm behind his head not looking the least surprised. "You were eavesdropping on us?" I said, surprised to find myself as embarrassed and shocked as I was. It wasn't like we had been whispering or telling secrets, but still, that didn't mean that Hiruma could just listen into our conversations, right?

Well, maybe, I wasn't really sure.

"Trust me, I found it extremely painful." He said wincing at the memory. I frowned again and shrugged. "Would you mind if I ask why?"

Hiruma slowly lowered his arms and rubbed his temples shivering at the memory. "It wasn't really the talking that was bothering me; I've already come immune to fucking idiots talking. But his thoughts," Hiruma growled under his breath.

"The human race has seriously gone downhill." He snapped and I blushed glad that he hadn't been able to hear my thoughts. "That bad?" I asked with a sigh, Jyuumonji must have been thinking about just how much of a hassle I was to be friends with.

Understandable, I hadn't even said 'bye' when I left with Hiruma.

"Horrible, the dense minds of teenagers, fuck, when I was that age I wouldn't have bothered with all that crap both of you were spewing." I sighed again, of course Hiruma was right, I should have just told Jyuumonji straight out that I was sorry. Instead of getting all embarrassed and stuttering.

"Jyuumonji hates me now doesn't he?" I said feeling my stomach sink at the thought. Of course he did, he was just too nice to say it out loud. Unexpectedly Hiruma stopped short and I almost rammed into him.

"Are you fucking serious? You too?" Hiruma growled and I blinked not quite sure what he was getting at. "Uh…"

"Shrimp, sit," Hiruma snapped and I looked around the empty hallway. "Er, Hiruma-san there aren't any chairs or any-"

"Fucking sit," he repeated and I instantly dropped to the floor slipping my history book under me to sit on. Hiruma weaved his fingers together and for a moment wore a strangely patient look.

"He fucking wants you, in that strange slightly disturbing teenage human fashion, deal with it." He snapped before curtly walking away quickly. I blinked and stumbled to stand up and collect my stuff.

"Hiruma-san please wait!" I cried rushing in the direction he had headed, just to turn up empty. I blinked finding myself totally alone. Sighing I rubbed my eyes and headed in the direction to the staircase. I was too tired to study, and I probably would ace the test anyway.

At least I was caught up on all my classes, which were surely a plus. Glancing at Hiruma's door I amused the idea of marching over and demanding to know what he had been talking about.

But thinking it over, I didn't really have the energy to listen and comprehend everything he said, most of what would be insults of some kind. Unlocking the door I headed into the door, Monta wasn't in yet, thinking back, I couldn't even remember talking once during the week.

'I really must be a horrible friend' I thought with a sigh sitting on the edge of my bed to take my shoes off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ha, fear me, I updated. **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Monta had already left when I woke up to the sound of his alarm clock in the morning. I quickly took a shower before heading for the cafeteria. Except for that little talk the night before, Hiruma still wasn't talking to me. Wandering the halls I frowned in confusion. Everything looked… different somehow.

Even the other students seemed different. I haven't been at Deimon for that long, but other than Monta, Juumonji, and Yuki (wherever he was), I hadn't really talked or interacted with any other students. Meaning people who weren't vampires. Or Agon. Sure, I wasn't the most social person in the world, but still, surely someone would talk to me.

Not only that, but I was remembering what Monta had said when I first showed up about the school being designed for 'black sheep' rich kids whose parents didn't want to deal with them. That was really sad once I thought about it, but it just added to the school's strangeness.

Back in Japan I hadn't lived deep in the heart of Tokyo, but even suburban kids can get sort of mean. More than once I noticed graffiti around the school and surrounding neighborhoods. Here at Deimon even the desks were clean of any markings or scratches.

Sure, Tokyo was practically across the world, and didn't television always say that American kids were the worst? Shaking my head, I walked into my history class and noted something else that was odd; other than a few murmurs here and there, no one seemed to be talking much.

Keeping an ear open, I tried to listen in on two boys in front of me.

"Test today, there's a test today."

"Urgh, I hate tests."

Gaining up all my pre-lunch courage, I leaned forward across my desk. "Excuse me, um, what section are we testing for today?" I already knew, but that wasn't the point of asking. Both turned to me wearing dead fish types of looks as if I had spoken in Japanese.

I didn't, I could tell the difference by now.

After an awkward moment of silence I gave up and pointed to the board. "Never mind. It's right up there." They instantly turned back around as if I had never spoken. Frowning, I slid back in my chair.

What was going on?

In Algebra I did the same thing, sort of. I asked the person sitting to my left a light question. "Excuse me, what would be the formula for this problem?" However, instead of the vacant stare the other boys had given me, I got an even stranger reaction out of him.

First he blinked heavily as if he'd just woken up, and after I repeated the question he turned to me. Instantly he stiffened and his eyes widened. He refused to make eye contact and instead turned back to his math book and stared at it furiously.

I didn't have the heart (or the guts) to ask again, so instead I pondered over it all the way to workshop. I hadn't really done anything in the class so far, just held onto heavy power tools while Shin worked with a hammer and saw.

Even though it was only my third class of the day (and was a shorter one than the others), I was already feeling too tired to ask any other strangers innocent questions in order to gauge their reactions.

At lunch I hurried to the library and was met with a welcoming sight: Yuki was sitting in his usual spot.

"Where's Monta?" He asked casually.

I looked around, a little worried when I didn't see him. "Um, I'm not sure. He's usually here before me." I took a bite out of my sandwich. Yuki gave a thoughtful look before turning back to the book he had been reading. "Um, where have you been?" I asked tensely after a moment of silence. Yuki sat up straighter and slipped the book off his lap.

Quantum Physics, he was smart.

"I was going to wait until Monta arrived, but I have to tell someone before it's too late." He brushed his hair back anxiously. Yuki glanced over his shoulder, as if there was ever anyone in the library other than us.

"Um, too late?" I repeated.

He waved his hand as if to say 'wait'. "Never mind, I guess I've watched one too many action movies."

I nodded slowly, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Moving on. Sena, have you noticed anything… strange or off about Deimon?"

I looked down at my lunch. That had to be ironic for Yuki to ask that sort of question. I glanced at the quantum physics book. Yuki was a lot smarter than me, what if he'd been able to guess what I had learned?

"Er, a little I guess," I said as casually as I could.

Yuki stood up and began pacing. "Here's the thing. I've noticed that at nine o'clock sharp everyone heads to their second class. At one, it's lunch, and at four, classes end."

"So? This is a school. Um, everything is kind of on a schedule, you know." I pointed out.

Yuki spun to face me. "Exactly! But here's the thing: classes start at nine and everyone has lunch at one, like I said. That's three classes in four hours, except each class only lasts an hour. What do you do in that last hour, Sena?"

I shrugged, still not seeing what the huge deal was. "My homework mostly, or I go to Monta's and my dorm room."

Yuki nodded. "Now in that time period, how many people do you usually see?"

I frowned as I thought it over. Usually I hurried off to the dorm room or worked in an empty classroom. "Not many, I guess."

"The reason, Sena, is that from 12:01 to 12:59 _the school is empty_." Yuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" I blinked, confused.

His excitement faded. "Well, no. That's why it's so confusing. It's like this: I noticed one morning that I have never seen anyone come out of the dorm room across from me. Then seconds later, the door opens and this guy I've never seen before comes out. I've tried hundreds of times to get a headcount of how many students there are, but none of the teachers will answer the question and I can't get a good number."

After a pause I gathered the courage to ask another question. "So why do you say that no one is at the school at noon?"

Yuki pulled out a notebook from his backpack. Sitting back down he turned it to face me. "Just like that incident with the dorm room, once I thought 'where is everyone during noon,' I started seeing people. So I decided to start asking around, just casual stuff like 'what are you doing,' 'what's your dorm room,' even 'what's the time'?"

"And no one would talk to you, right?" I guessed, thinking back to my own tests this morning.

Yuki flinched. "No, at first everyone was really nice about it, but then I ran into Agon Kongo." He visibly shivered at the memory.

"So?" I demanded, already getting more curious at the mention of Agon.

"So, that pretty much ended my experiment. When Kongo threatens your life no one would even dare _think_ about continuing, even in the name of science."

My eyes widened and I gave him a disbelieving look. I knew that Agon was scary and threatening, but why did he care what Agon did? "S-so what did you do?"

Yuki chewed on a hangnail nervously. "Nothing yet. However, I would be extremely grateful if you would help me out."

I blinked, turning in my chair to see if Monta had come back yet. He hadn't, that meant Yuki was seriously talking to _me_.

"Uh, what do you think I could do?" I was already feeling a little nervous about this.

"Just maybe hint to him to not be anywhere near the east wing next Monday."

My stomach dropped to my shoes. "Wait, what?" I coughed into my hand. "Why do you think Agon would listen to anything I say?"

Yuki shrugged and stuffed his notebook back in his bag. "He's still talking to you like a human being, right? Just convince him somehow, none of this makes sense. It'll be in the name of science."

I sighed. I was really curious about what Yuki was saying – even if the way he was explaining it made no sense. At least I managed to catch the gist of it. "I-I-I'll try, but no promises. Just because Agon hasn't denounced my complete existence yet doesn't mean I see him on a daily basis."

Yuki nodded, looking excited again.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why Monday?"

Yuki blinked. "Well, today is Friday. It only makes sense that I start Monday." He pointed out.

"Wow, I really have to get better at keeping track of the days, this whole week passed by fast." I said.

Yuki looked at me curiously. "Hey Sena, was one of your parents American?"

I frowned, shaking my head. "No, why?"

"It's just that… your English is very impressive. You even use phrases like 'the week passed by,' something that would surely confuse someone who wasn't used to English. Excuse me, I guess my question was rather insipid. What I meant was, do your parents speak English on a regular basis?"

I shook my head again, blushing lightly. "N-no, not really. I haven't really thought about it much."

Just then one of the library doors blew open. Monta marched in looking a little tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, glad to get off the subject of my language skills. It made my brain hurt a little.

--

"Hey, sorry about earlier," I said to Juumonji as we walked into our science class. He shrugged and put his books down before pulling my chair out for me. "Thank you," I added.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Don't worry about it, what did that guy want anyway?"

I sighed, the last thing I wanted to do was try to understand what goes through Hiruma's head. "Hiruma, he needed me for, uh, a broken door," I said, the thought randomly running through my head.

Juumonji looked just as curious at that statement and I stumbled to explain, "Uh, my, er, roommate was locked in, uh, a closet and the door was broken! Hiruma fixed it, but my, er, roommate needed help getting out. Of the closet. Where he was locked."

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess. Now about what I was saying earlier-"

"Class," Takami greeted everyone and I turned my attention toward the front of the room. "From now on we're going to be moving on to a short session on quantum mechanics."

I thought of Yuki's book. Coincidence, surely.

I scrambled to take notes and waited until the end of class to finally relax enough and talk to Juumonji again. Having a vampire as a teacher will do that. It wasn't so bad in History because Riku hadn't been around for the majority of the week.

"Hey Sena, I know that I really have no right to ask this, but um… do you have any plans this weekend?" Juumonji smiled lightly at me.

I beamed at the idea. "Um, I'm not really sure yet. Why?"

He shrugged as we headed down the hall. "It's just that there's this movie that looks sort of good and I was wondering if you would…" His words trailed off and it took me a moment to realize that he was expecting me to answer. Juumonji suddenly ducked when he nearly got hit by someone opening a locker.

"What movie is it?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't know it.

His smile slowly fell. "Uh, yeah, it's called, um, well, it's a movie."

I laughed at his expression. "I'd love to go see a movie, but I really want to go over to Monta's house this weekend. I haven't been there in awhile," I explained just as something tugged at the back of my jacket.

I turned just in time to see the slight blur of a large arm before I found myself pulled backwards. "Agon!" I gasped, choked by the grip he had on the back of my shirt collar. He didn't respond, instead just leading me to…wherever he was dragging me.

This really wasn't good.


	33. Chapter 33

******Nowhere**

**Wow, I can't believe I actually got this far without someone yelling 'What's with these cliffhangers? FU woman!' 'Cause you all just_ love_ my cliffhangers, yeah don't try to deny it.  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Wh-what?" I asked once the initial shock wore off. I was already kind of getting used to being randomly dragged off by Agon. It was still as scary as the first time, but least I had already been through it once.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

I sunk lower, already starting to apologize when I realized that I really hadn't done anything that wrong. "Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, making sure to sound nervous. Oh wait, that just happened naturally.

"That fucking leech trash already told me, you're not allowed off school campus," he said.

My mouth dropped open. Oh yeah, Agon didn't know what really happened. Not that I should've expected him to. But seriously, after finding out that nothing was going to happen to me after all, I had been really excited to go out and enjoy my two days of freedom.

"B-but um, don't you think that the possibility of me seriously turning into a vampire on a weekend is a little… small?" I asked in a lame attempt to change his mind.

Agon's expression didn't change and he glared at me for a good couple of minutes. I was just about to agree to his horrible terms when something white caught my attention behind him. Turning when my eyes left his, Agon faced a rather angry Riku while I tried to slip out from behind him.

"Sena, you're still getting bullied?" Riku asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

I froze when Agon threw me a short glare before turning his attention back to Riku. "I'm just doing my job, now get lost," he growled.

But Riku didn't waver, not looking slightly intimidated by the obvious height difference. "And since when was it your job to terrorize Sena?" He challenged, leaning over to grab me by my shoulder and pull me next to him. "He's _our _business and has nothing to do with your kind," Riku snapped with a hostility he normally only used when addressing Juumonji.

"This school is my job, including all the freaks that are in it," Agon hissed, his sinister aura practically drowning the empty hallway.

"Well, what Sena does in his free time has nothing to do with the school, right? So get lost," Riku said rudely as he gave a sharp wave.

"Listen here brat, I can-"

"Do whatever, I could care less. And don't call me a brat, I was around before your grandparents had kids. Now Sena, let's leave. You're going to be late for your next class," Riku warned as he led me away from Agon.

I stumbled along wide-eyed. That had been really scary. Really, really, scary. "Y-you didn't have to go and say all that stuff," I stuttered.

Riku shrugged, his bad mood already evaporating. "Yeah, that probably wasn't that smart, but you've gotta stand up for yourself. He's only like that because he thinks you're weaker than he is," Riku scolded.

I stared at him unbelieving. "But he is stronger than me," I pointed out, as if the layers of muscle weren't a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you gotta go along with everything he says. I'm like your older brother still, right? If he ever bothers you again, just call me and I'll beat the crap out of him."

I laughed thinking he was joking, until I realized that his expression was serious. "O-okay but, um, do you mind me asking, what _is_ Agon exactly? He said something once about killing vampires…"

Riku snorted, not looking that affected by the news. "Yeah, he _wishes_ he kills vampires. This far up north there aren't that many wild vampires, if any at all." Seeing the curiosity on my face, Riku stopped walking to explain in better detail. "You know about the witch hunts, right?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so," Riku continued. "Anyway, it was back in early America mostly, even before I was around. There was this huge craze in America to kill anyone that was considered a witch."

"Agon's a witch?" I gasped.

Riku threw me a dry look as he shook his head. "No, but supposedly a famous witch hunter, can't remember the name, fell in love with a witch or something like that. Or maybe it was his daughter, I don't really remember. Anyway, someone claimed that they caught the woman practicing witchcraft and she was due to hang. The witch hunter tried to beg the jury that she was innocent.

"He failed, of course, and she died from hanging (or was she burned at the stake, I'm not sure). Swearing revenge on the town, he supposedly sold his soul to the devil or something like that," Riku finished.

I blinked. Well, that hadn't been the most descriptive story I ever heard. "That's not a very good story," I muttered, rubbing my arms to stave off the chill that Riku was giving off. At least, that's what I hoped was causing my rising goose bumps.

Riku gave my arm a quick pat. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd want to hear it. You don't have to hear the rest if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, I want to! I was just saying… what does all this have to do with Agon anyway?" I cut myself off, curiosity already on the rise.

"I was about to get to that. But first, back to the whole ex-witch hunter thing. Now, I'm not quite sure what he really gave his soul to, or if it was really his soul. But whatever it was, it gave him power. Not as much power as a vampire has, mind you, but enough that he was a nuisance to any vampire that he encountered. Whatever gave him the power told him that there was only one thing he had to do: kill vampires and he could do as he wished.

"So the guy did so, manage to kill at least a hundred. Even to humans that's a lot, to vampires that was practically devastating. A large number of vampires were sent out to find him, but probably realizing that he was in trouble, he vanished for a good decade. Everyone just assumed that he had died, and then out of nowhere he appeared at the doors of the Volturi coven with an army of followers, his children.

"For a good while, a war broke out between them and the vampires. It was probably the first time that vampires worked together as a whole. Then the ex-witch hunter disappeared again without a trace and the vampires started to get the upper hand. Realizing how futile the battle was, the newly elected leader decided to compromise.

"The children were to be the protectors of humans, with small groups placed all over the world. They provided the vampires with identification, birth certificates, and made sure that no humans got hurt in the process. But they like their secrets, and even Hiruma probably doesn't know everything about them. Part of their mystery is how they stay unnamed."

I blinked. It took a minute to realize that Riku was done talking, and another to see that we were standing outside my classroom. Huh, I didn't even remember walking, so caught up was I with what Riku was saying.

"Um, what's the Volturi?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"Look, there's still a lot for you to learn Sena, and that's another story altogether." And with that Riku walked off, leaving me at the classroom door.

I stumbled through, slightly started when it turned out to be my computer class. I don't even remember any of my other classes. The room, as usual, was deadly quiet. The teacher didn't often speak, too busy working at his own computer.

The computers themselves were somewhat outdated. Before coming to Deimon I hadn't even known what a modem was or why it had to make so much noise. The class was extremely boring, the computer didn't connect to the Internet and there are only so many times a person can play computer solitaire before begin to feel their brain slip away.

Pressing random buttons, I waited until the ancient computer started to hum to life. Instead of instantly opening a solitaire game though, I pulled out my black journal and flipped to a clear page before mindlessly writing down the story that Riku just told me. I didn't want to forget anything important while it was still fresh in my head.

I was still curious though. Riku hadn't actually explained what Agon was. Was he a part of some ultra-secret cult, perhaps? One of the ex-witch hunter's descendents? Both?

'I'm spending too much time on this,' I mused. I was about to shut the journal when the pages flipped randomly to a blank section near the back of the journal.

Or at least a section that should've been blank.

Startled, I stared at the book, half expecting it to jump up and bite. The writing was in thin, fancy, loopy letters, in what I recognized to be a cursive old-English style (as if one style wasn't bad enough). Comparing each letter to letters I already knew, I slowly began to decipher the entry that surely wasn't my own.

_January 3__rd_

_Father's in one of his rages again, he can get so mean. Mother says it's pressure from work. I think he's just moody._

_January 4__th_

_Juri said she met the love of her life. She's so lucky, I'm a total idiot when it comes to boys. Father is still brooding, but I think one of my brothers is going to talk to him about why. It's probably a good thing that I'm not in love, I'd be trying to convince him to run away._

_March 24__th__ (I think)_

_I can't believe it! I have so much to write about, I'm not even sure where to start. In the middle of the night, one of my brothers woke me up. Father was moving us! And in the middle of the night! He only let me bring a single bag of my belongings. We were traveling light. Mother said I wasn't to bring my diary, but I did so anyway._

_I don't know where we are, but I'm sure at one point we were all on a boat. It smelled horrible though. Mother got sick and it was a good thing that one of my brothers was a doctor or I'm not sure how we would have survived._

_I haven't seen Father in what feels like months, and Mother's been really angry lately. She doesn't like it when I ask questions. I know it is rude for a lady to do so, but there are so many things I wish to know! Oh, someone's coming, I'm not supposed to be writing!_

_May 26__th__ (or at least two days since my last entry)_

_Things aren't any better than they were on the ship. I actually have to work now, in a sewing shop. I miss my friends dearly, but I wouldn't dare to ask to send a letter. I'm beginning to think that Mother is pregnant again, she's getting quite large._

_May 27__th_

_I don't believe it, Mother actually slapped me! On the face! Never, never, has she ever laid a hand on me. It didn't really hurt that bad, it was more shocking than anything. I am not even sure what I did, one moment I was talking to a brother the next… Oh how I wish were back home, I'd give anything to see Juri again! _

_May 29__th_

_I can't believe it!_

_I spoke to Father, he actually came to visit us, and I told him everything that's happened lately, including all those times Mother had lashed out at me. And he decided that it would be best if I was to leave! I'm going to go to a private school out in the mountains. Oh, I can't wait! Even the name shows amazing, it's _

I blinked in puzzlement. The journal was blank after that, free of any lines. I turned back to the page before and studied it. The neat handwriting was extremely elegant, no misspelled words or crossed out sentences (unlike my entries in the book).

There was no way I could not have noticed that before. My thoughts turned to Nurse Oka. Should I ask her about it? Was it really that big a deal? It just sort of looked like the book had a previous owner.

Still studying the strange journal entries, something finally clicked for me:_ a private school out in the_ _mountains._ Why did that sound familiar? A loud crashing noise from outside the classroom broke me out of my train of thought.

What on earth had _that_ been?

A low mutter flew across the room and even the teacher looked up in surprise. Another heavy noise followed and four boys rushed to the door, heading out to see what was causing the commotion.

Sensing that it had something to do with Hiruma (or at least Agon), I jumped up and tried to push my way out of the room. Heading out into the hallway I met a sight I would never have expected to see in the silent murky hallways of Deimon.

Chaos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It's been awhile since I've seen real chaos, if ever.

The hallway was completely packed with guys, all fighting, screaming, yelling, or throwing something. Actually seconds after the scene sunk in, a math book was thrown in my direction; I leaped out of the way at the last moment but collided into three different people. Someone elbowed me in the ribs and I ducked down, stumbling even worst.

Burning fear blazed through me and I tried to stand mindlessly, instinct the only thing keeping me from getting completely trampled on. A large hand tugged at the back of my shirt and it took me less than a moment to realize who it was.

"Agon, what's going on?" I shouted unable to help crying out when he pulled me closer. Even when engulfed in chaos, everyone was smart enough to stay at least a couple inches away from Agon. He might have answered, but his voice was slow and my head was spinning.

To describe what was going on, a person would have to take a bird's eye view, look at the mob from above, because where I was standing, everything was happening. Doors opening, people fighting, boys shoving, laughing, kicking, screaming in rage. A joyful enthusiastic expression would vanish before being replaced with a livid angry face, then another before description could be placed.

And the heat, it was humid with the smell of hundreds of different sweats, a somewhat metallic razor edge, and something was surely burning, the scent of burnt hair was covering everything. The hallway shifted forever and I stumbled clutching onto Agon's arm, not even thinking about rudeness.

Where was Jyuumonji?

The thought stuck out and I instantly yelled out his name, but my voice was drowned out but the hundred others screaming and yelling. Why couldn't they be quiet? Why couldn't I breathe?

"Silence!"

A sudden chill surrounded me and at first I thought someone had actually thrown water on me, but looking up I met Hiruma's eyes. He was standing close enough that his chill would follow down onto me, but made sure not to touch.

I held eye contact and waited until my heart stopped beating so hard before my brain start functioning normally. Everything had stopped, a few discarded papers flowed uneasily to the floor and once and awhile someone would twitch or shift from one foot the other.

Racing with my eyes through the crowd, I trailed straight to the heart of the hallway where everyone was now facing. Three people stood there, each looking angry in their own way. The vice principal was the worst, wrath slipping off him; it had probably been him that had yelled.

"Yes, yes, silence please," the Principal repeated nervously next to him shuffling uneasily and even from where I was standing I would tell he was sweating hard. The third was none other than Nurse Oka, her head held high and regarding the surrounding boys with distain.

"All of you will head back to your dorm rooms in silence," she said softly, somehow her voice was clear even from where I stood. "Go now," she ordered with a wave of her hand and instantly the hallway started to empty, but in complete silence, each boy keeping his head low.

Apollo turned to us and made eye contact with me for a frightening second. My heart was still beating a little too hard for comfort, and my feet felt rooted to the spot. "What the fuck was that?" Apollo growled marching up his eyes switching off me onto Agon.

"How the fuck should I know?" Agon growled stiffening, and I realized while blinking rapidly that I still had both arms wrapped around one of his. Blushing darkly I jumped back, my chest pressing against Hiruma's icy cold one.

I relaxed lightly; the coolness was welcoming compared to the rest of the hallway. A thin fog was slipped over my mind; a part of me knew that I should be panicking, but I wasn't quite what over.

I jumped slightly in surprise realizing that Nurse Oka was speaking, "my fault," I caught before forcing all my attention on the conversation.

"What?" Apollo asked looking shocked, at if he hadn't even noticed her yet. Nurse Oka nodded once, before making serious eye contact with me. "My field was invaded by a strong force I needed to turn all my attention on it. Would either of you happen to know anything about this?" She asked her eyes still locked on me. Nervously I looked back and forth between Agon and Hiruma not sure who should answer the question.

"No, and stop staring at the fucking shrimp, you're freaking him out." Hiruma ordered and Nurse Oka shot her head up giving Hiruma a cold look. "Indeed," she muttered sounding angry but didn't stare anymore.

"I don't know, nor do I care, what the hell is going on with your _kinds,_ but don't get it messed into my school or I swear…" Apollo growled the threat somewhat lessened by the Principal bouncing around him repeating every third word. Personally my brain was slowly connecting back to my body and the expected questions were running through it.

The most important question that kept coming up was the most pressing one, what the heck just happened? I stared wide-eyed at all five of them hoping that some one would bother to clue me in. Nurse Oka had turned her attention off of me though, and a heavy tension was hanging in the air with the remainder of Apollo's words.

"It's fine, nothing happened, now get lost," Agon growled none too kindly, and not feeling like waiting until the grown-ups left, put an iron strong hand on my shoulder and led me down the hall, Hiruma following on the other side of me.

"Wh-what just,"

"Oka's a witch, it's her job to make sure that the school's trash stays under control," Agon growled before I could continue.

"But, wh-why,"

"Fucking shrimp, you shouldn't know anything at all; anyway it's a fucking rule to not expose others." Hiruma cut off, maybe he had been lying around not being able to read my mind, it wouldn't be that big of a surprise. After all he did lie about turning me into a vampire; I still wasn't quite sure the reason behind that one.

"We just went past my,"

"Fucking witch keeps a force field of types over the school, not even the trees can grow within the limit, it keeps unwanted humans and others off the campus. A vampire or something must have passed through without permission. If the fucking nurse needed that much power, the threat is probably died by now, but I'll send out the fucking fatass and old man just to make sure." Hiruma instantly said and Agon glared over me.

"Fuck that, I'll send out my brother, you're already over the limit for how many of those leeches you can drag in here." Agon said managing to sound both threatening and causal at the same time.

"Uh…yeah, um, I was just going to say we already passed my room, but I think I can find it this time around, so, er, thanks for taking me this far." I said slipping away from the two, feeling way over my head in information.

I kind of missed those old days were Hiruma would just give me a blank look as if he didn't have the slightest idea what I was talking about. Well, not really, what I miss are those old days when the entire school wouldn't flip out with the slightest warning.

Heading into the room I gave Monta a tired wave before realizing that once again I had came in the room, backpack-less. "Whoa dude what happened to you? You look like you were just trampled on." Monta said and I shrugged, not bothering to find out if he knew what had happened.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go take a shower then go…get something," I said not in the mood for being descriptive. "Oh yeah, Yuki wanted to talk to you about something, cool I didn't forget." Monta said squinting. "What's up dude, it's like I'm taking messages for you, like one of those sectary people." He didn't look that angry though, so I just smiled weakly.

"Sorry, that is sort of weird, um, I guess my shower can wait, why would Yuki look for me?" I asked making eye contact with Monta. He frowned looking thoughtful, after a good pause he looked back up at me.

"Oh wait, was that a rhetorical question or what?" He asked and I shrugged again letting him figure it out for himself. "Well Yuki had a question about something and the sectary-looking lady said your mom or someone called."

My head shot up and I felt strangely more awake. "Mihae called? Me?" I blinked amazed at the prospect and Monta nodded slowly. "Uh, I think so, is that your mom?" I nodded already heading back out into the hall, brain buzzing.

"Oh wait, before I go, Monta can I come over to your house this weekend?" I asked, not realizing I had spoken out loud until Monta agreed. "Sure, the bus comes in, uh, about an hour," he said before I walked out the door.

My stomach churned uneasily, I was still kind of dealing with the aftershock in the hallway. I couldn't help but to feel as if there was something that Hiruma and Agon weren't telling me, even though I couldn't say what it possibly could be. Maybe it was just my paranoia acting out again.

"Yuki!" I called spotting him heading out of the library carrying five rather heavy looking books. "Oh, hi Sena, I was just looking for you," he frowned nodding to himself to confirm something. "I know Monta just told me," I replied, it could have just been the lighting but Yuki looked a little…ill. Dark circles under his eyes, rather pale, or well, at least paler than usual.

"A couple days ago did I tell you about my, um, theory?" He asked and I started to nod but froze, going through my day. "Wasn't that, er, earlier today?"I questioned and he nodded furiously not making eye contact with me. "Yeah, yeah, of course it was, so, what did I ask you again?" He asked causally and I stared frowning.

"Are you okay? Um, I know it's probably none of my business but you seem a little…" My voice carried off, I really wasn't quite sure how to continue. "Out of it? That sounds about right, something definitely off." He sighed my heart instantly lurched, thinking back to not that quite long ago, Agon had said that it was Nurse Oka's 'job' to keep the students under control. Well, he had said 'trash' but I assumed that he meant students.

(I was purposely ignoring the 'witch' comments they had made, there was only so much I could take in at once.)

What if Yuki was unintentionally fighting against…whatever it was that Nurse Oka was doing? That would explain why he hadn't figured out as much as I had yet, he kept on forgetting. "Maybe you need some sleep," I offered softly to Yuki unable to help from feeling completely awful. I sort of knew what he was going through, not sure what was going on, probably feeling panicky that he kept forgetting stuff, no one would give him a straight out answer…Okay, now I was just sort of complaining.

"Maybe, yeah you're probably right, sorry for bothering you…what were we talking about anyway?" Yuki asked and I shrugged my smile thin. "I-I forgot, um, I have to go get my backpack…" I said pointing towards the general direction.


	35. Chapter 35

**Nowhere**

**Okay, hi everyone, thank you so much for your awesome reviews. **

**Now I wanta try something out, I'm not sure how influencing I am, nor how many of you really care what I say, but I'm hoping at least _some _of you are gonna listen to this and actually follow through. A friend of mine E r i c h could really use some reviewers, and since all mine are totally awesome I was hoping you'd spare, like, a little bit of your time and check out his Hiru/Sena fic. It starts out with_ Tearing,_ which is a little angsty (but soooo well written!) and goes into great detail about Sena's feelings for Hiruma. That's about six chapters of awesome-ness there, then the sequel continues in _Restoration and Maintenance _which is in Hiruma's PoV and on-going. Look, trust me, it will be completely worth it! Just check it out and leave a review!!! Please!**

**Now, let's get on with this chapter...  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Five **

"That was a… loud movie," I said after a moment of hesitation. Juumonji snorted, opening the door as we headed outside. A burst of cold air ran through me and I resisted the urge to run back inside the movie theater.

"When did it start getting cold?" I muttered, rubbing my arms together.

"About a week ago. You know, winter, it comes and goes," Juumonji said dryly. I gave a short laugh. Was it already time for winter? I wasn't even sure if I brought any winter clothing to America with me, packing wasn't really my strong point.

"Hey, you look really cold. Um, here." Juumonji stopped to take off his sweatshirt.

"Oh! I-I couldn't, I mean it's my fault for not bringing a coat, right?" I held up both hands in protest even as he handed the sweatshirt over.

"Nah. Look, I'm the one wearing long sleeves, I'll be fine."

I shivered as another cold wave of air blew past us.

"Hey, it's not like I'm saying to keep it, and it's not like we're not going to be seeing each other again," Juumonji pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Still, I mean, you already paid for the movie ticket, and the food. It would be really rude if I took your clothes, too," I stated off-handedly, blushing when I realized that sentence could be taken another way.

Juumonji decided to ignore it and instead held the sweatshirt closer to me. "It's really no trouble, seriously Sena. Hey, would it be rude if you refused?"

I blushed harder and instead of answering gratefully took the sweatshirt. It was already loose on Juumonji, but it pretty much hung off me. I didn't really care; wrapping both arms around my waist I soaked in all of the remaining heat from when Juumonji had been wearing it.

"Okay, but I will repay you. Agreed?" I said, keeping my expression as serious as possible.

Juumonji smiled but agreed with a nod. "Sure, when you have extra money you can pay me back."

I frowned at him reproachfully. "I'm serious. You're being really nice, aren't you tired of me yet?"

Juumonji's eyes widened slightly as if surprised by the prospect. "Are you kidding? Before I met you, my life here was so boring. I hated everything about this place, but you – well, your…" Juumonji coughed, turning away.

"See? You _are_ cold," I said, unable to keep a small bit of smugness out of my voice.

Juumonji laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Not really. It's nothing I can't handle."

I snorted, glancing up at him. For a moment neither of us spoke, then out of nowhere I had a sudden urge to lean up and just, well, kiss him. Or something like that. At the same moment Juumonji bent down and his nose hit against mine awkwardly.

"Ouch!" I cried out, covering my face with my hands. At least they were cold. Juumonji leaned back, his face a deep red, probably half the color mine was. "Um, you went left and I, um, went right," I muttered furiously pointing with my hands in random directions as if it would help prove my point.

"Er, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean, it was just sort of, um…"

"H-happened," I supplied.

He nodded, silence falling between us again. "Would you mind if, er … we try that again?"

I nodded slowly, feeling as if this was a dream. It only lasted for a moment, but afterwards my heart was practically jumping inside of my chest.

"Th-thank you," I gasped, still blushing.

Juumonji smiled, standing up a little straighter. "Yeah, um, we're at the house." He pointed.

I blinked, not even realizing that we had moved beyond the movie theater.

"O-oh, okay. See you at school Monday." I hesitated from moving off the sidewalk toward Monta's house. Juumonji nodded, not moving either. I leaned up, brushing my lips against his cheek before rushing for the front door. I had my hand on the doorknob when I gained enough courage to turn around.

"Th-thanks for the whole movie thing. See you at school Monday," I said.

Juumonji smiled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, you already said that. I guess I better get going," He turned in the direction we had just come from.

"Um, oh yeah. Monday then," I repeated, almost collapsing against the door. Juumonji waved slowly as he headed down the sidewalk. Turning the doorknob slowly, I took once last glance before opening the door. Our eyes met and I quickly turned away, almost barging inside the house.

Coming face-to-face with a younger, female version of Monta, I froze halfway through the door. Mona, yeah, that's her name. I nodded to myself, feeling rather proud of remembering it and all.

"You didn't tell me," she huffed, crossing her arms.

I frowned, wrapping Juumonji's jacket around me tighter. "I didn't?" I parroted, not even sure of what I didn't tell her.

Pointing a finger and pausing for dramatic effect, Mona stated, much to my horror, "you're gay."

My face blushed dark and she frowned, repeating her words to herself. "Uh, that didn't sound as mean when I said it in my head," she muttered by way of apology.

"I-It's okay. Um, what makes you think that I'm, er, gay?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Mona gave me a serious look. "What else would you call that scene out there?" She motioned to the window. Pausing, she whispered her words back to herself and winced again, giving me an apologetic look. "Sorry again. That wasn't supposed to be as mean sounding as it was."

"Don't worry, you're not acting mean," I promised, standing awkwardly in the front door for a moment.

"That doesn't mean you get to ignore my question!" She burst out, tugging me into the house completely and shutting the door for me.

"Well, um, I never really thought of it that way," I stuttered, my thoughts still on Juumonji.

She sighed impatiently but smiled. "That's sweet. I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone," she muttered as she crossed her arms again.

She was about to say something else, but Monta rushed down the stairs, taking the railing rather than the steps.

"Dude you're back, it's about time!" He scolded.

Mona smiled, perking up. "Oh! Are we going to break into someone's house again this weekend?" She looked far too hopeful.

Instead of answering, Monta turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly shook my head. The buzz that had been running through my brain the whole day with Juumonji was starting to slow down, and I realized that I was going to have to – yet again – lie to my best friend.

"Um, I-I don't think that would be a good idea. H-how about you show us, er, me where Pitt ran away?" I asked.

Mona deflated at the mention of the enormous dog. "I miss her sooooo much. Come on, follow me!" She yelled, already heading out of the room.

"Hey dude, where did you get the sweatshirt?" Monta asked in surprise.

I shrugged, deciding to play it casual. "Uhh, b-borrowed it," I stuttered. He nodded as he stuffed his feet into a pair of shoes.

"Remember to wear a coat!" Monta's mother, Garabina, yelled at us from the other room.

Monta muttered something under his breath, climbing up the stairs to retrieve one. I followed to keep him company. I didn't mind his mom giving us orders, it was a nice change.

As if reading my thoughts Monta frowned, pushing a pile of Mona's stuff off his bed. "Hey dude, I was wondering about your parents. What are they like?"

I shrugged uneasily. "Shuma and Mihae kind of keep to themselves. We were more like a group of three than a family, you know?" I said.

Monta's brow deepened as he frowned. "Uh, no. Is that one of those culture things mom keeps talking about?"

I shook my head, thinking back to all my classmates. "No, not really. It's more my parents' way of doing things. Neither of them really had over-emotional parents and are kind of socially… awkward," I said due to the lack of a better word.

"Like you," he said as he pointed at me before blinking, probably realizing how that could be taken. "No offence, though. It's just that when you first came to Deimon you were real quiet. You still are, but it's a little better."

I shrugged. Thinking back to Friday when the whole school went crazy, I shivered.

I really wasn't that good with large groups of people.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Your family is so different from mine… you have so many siblings," I admitted, finally showing how much it surprised me.

Monta laughed. "We're a little weird though. Not every family is like us, you know."

I laughed lightly at the understatement.

--

Waking up with a start, my eyes flew open. For a moment I thought I was back in Japan, but a couple blinks later I realized that I was simply laying on Monta's couch. He was in the armchair next to me, legs hanging over the side and some how looking oddly comfortable. I had offered to take the chair or the floor, but Monta denied me and I ended up on the couch, somewhat against my will.

For a moment I lay there and blinked as I tried to think of why I was awake. The moon shone through the blinds - it was almost full. Sitting up I sighed, blinking away the sleep from my eyes. I felt fully awake and alert. An odd feeling for two in the morning.

Writing it off as needing to use the bathroom, I quietly worked my way out of the living room and into the hall where I remembered seeing a bathroom. At least I hoped it was a bathroom. It only took me three tries, but I made it to the right room.

Silently, I mused over everything that had happened in what felt like a really short weekend. For one, I actually _kissed_ Juumonji. I seriously couldn't remember ever doing that in my life. But it felt… natural. Maybe I'll actually start calling him Kazuki like the hundreds of times he's told me to. I smiled at the thought and washed my hands.

It almost felt like Garabina had somewhat adopted me. She even offered for me to stay at their place for winter vacation if I didn't have any plans. Which I didn't. I loved the idea. Not that I didn't like Hiruma or Agon or anything mean like that, it was just nice to be around more normal people.

No wait, that sounded wrong. Normal family, my brain supplied. I sighed wistfully at the thought. It wasn't that I didn't like Shuma and Mihae; I just couldn't see them as my parents. And we were already really distant in a physical sense. A couple months had already passed and I haven't heard anything from either of them.

It stung a little that they weren't putting in the effort, but I had prepared for it and it wasn't that surprising, not really. I dried my hands for the third time. Having done nothing in the bathroom other than wash my hands repeatedly, I stepped out.

I shivered, not remembering the hallway being so cold. Maybe the heat had been turned off. I was about to walk back into the living room when I heard a high-pitch scream.

"Mona!" Monta yelled, bolting past me. I followed, confused.

As we raced upstairs the screams became practically inhuman, more like something animal. The hallway was already packed by the time we reached her room, Monta's father pounding on the door. Leaning back, he slammed his shoulder into the wood and the door gave way with a sick crack. Everyone flooded into the room.

"Oh, my baby!" Garabina cried, running forward and gathering the girl into a tight hug. My eyes were wide as I tried to understand the scene.

The window was shattered and it looked as if a tornado had blown through the room, but my eyes were frozen on Mona.

Noticing my gaze, she stiffened in alarm. "Mom, mom, Sena," she said, pointing a furry claw at me. Yeah, claw. Because while I was obviously looking at Mona, she looked drastically different.

Take the feathers for example.

--

"You know this is kind of hard to explain," Monta admitted, pacing back and forth across the room.

I nodded. "Your parents are both part of some sort of, uh, family tradition and can turn into a different type of animal. You are… a were-monkey, and Mona is a were-bird. You don't eat human flesh, and can change when the moon's out. The only time you can't is during a new moon." I recited back everything he had related to me so far. Strangely enough, I wasn't really that shocked.

Well I was, but not as much as I would have been before I met Hiruma.

I shook my head in amazement. All this time I thought Monta was one of my normal friends, but now… well now, that was obviously changed.

"Are you in shock or something?" Mona asked, looking up from where she sat on the top of the stair railing. Since it wasn't a full moon she wasn't fully a bird, but in some sort of frozen state between a human and a bird. Feathers climbed up her arms and circled around her face, her lips were thinner and her nose longer.

"A little bit, yeah, that sounds about right," I said just as Garabina walked, in shooing Monta and Mona away from me.

"Poor dear, putting you through that shock. You're holding up amazingly well. Mona! Are you trying to scare the poor boy? Change back this moment!" Garabina snapped.

Mona started to whine, "Sena doesn't care, he thinks it's cool!" She argued. I shrugged, not remembering saying anything on the matter.

"Now don't back talk me. Change right now or I swear-" she held up a threatening finger as her hair turned darker and thicker and her face lengthened a bit.

"Mom has bear in her. It can get really scary," Monta explained. Garabina shook her head, her face returning to normal.

"See! Sena's fine with it. I don't wanna change right now, it's almost a full moon!" Mona complained.

Garabina huffed, handing me a glass of tea. "Here dear, just drink this. Once you're ready to talk to Pops and I, just come in the kitchen." She gave me a comforting pat as she left the room.

"Wow, I seriously didn't see this coming," I muttered, taking a sip of my drink. However, another curious situation was bothering me. "Mona, who attacked you?" I asked.

She shivered. Suddenly Margo and the 'twins' appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The twins Nathan and Noah were completely identical from their appearance to their clothing. I wasn't even sure which was which.

"Seriously, what did happen?" Margo asked casually.

Mona shuffled uneasily. "I already told Mom and Pops, I can't remember. The last thing I remember is Pops breaking down the door, and the first is waking up to the sound of glass breaking."

I turned to Monta. "Hey, on Friday Nurse Oka said she felt some sort of presence at the school, and Hiruma said it could have been a strong vampire. Who do you think-"

Monta stared at me blankly.

My stomach dropped. Perhaps Monta just hadn't expected that I also knew about Hiruma being a vampire?

"Vampire?" The twins repeated.

Margo's eyes widened. "Yoichi Hiruma?!" She hissed.

Mona jumped down from the second story. "Who's Nurse Oka?" She asked.

I looked uneasily at Monta. He stared back at me in disbelief, then coughed sitting down. "Okay, you've got some serious explaining to do."

I swallowed. Doomed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Nowhere**

**It's great to hear everyone's opinion on the JyuuSena, hope you enjoy the chapter! A new character appears, so be happy!  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Hiruma's going to kill me," I chanted as we arrived closer to the school.

Monta swallowed nervously. "Hey, dude how about being a little positive?" He asked shakily. I gave him a blank look before bowing my head.

"Hiruma-san's going to kill me, but hopefully it will be quick and painless."

Monta groaned, sinking down lower in his seat. I threw Juumonji a look over my shoulder; he was sitting a couple seats away and gave me a small wave as we noticed each other.

"Oi, Sena, talkin' here." Monta waved a hand in my face.

Blinking, I sat up and turned to face him. "Sorry, I was just, um, what did you say?"

He sighed heavily. "I said we could just _not_ tell Hiruma that I know. I mean seriously, how would he find out?"

I could feel whatever color that was left in my face drain out. "He can read minds Monta. He probably already knows."

It was Monta's turn to start looking alarmed. "H-hey you know, um, you could've mentioned that before," he croaked, staring out at the passing greenery.

"Sorry, I was too busy dreading our impending doom." I sighed again, wrapping Juumonji's sweatshirt tighter around me. I was really going to be screwed when I had to give it back, it was the only warm thing I had in my possession at the moment.

"Urg, but vampire? Seriously? What do they look like, you know, when they change? Van Helsing, or more Underworld?" He asked curiously.

I blinked tilting my head. "I really have no idea what you're talking about," I admitted.

Monta groaned. "You don't watch vampire movies? Well, figures. My mom always gets angry when I watch Underworld, the werewolves are the bad guys."

I nodded. Ahh, so he was talking about movies.

I think, maybe, I wasn't really that sure with Monta.

"What did they do to you when you found out?" Monta asked, still curious. I sighed, knowing the answer wouldn't help calm him at all.

"That bad?" He pressed. I nodded with a shrug. Monta didn't look that put out, I guess it was the oncoming full moon tonight somehow making him more confident.

"They tried to turn me into a vampire," I decided to explain.

Monta's eyes widened. "Did it work?"

I frowned, scratching the back of my neck. "Do I look like I turned into a vampire?"

He shrugged, holding up his hands defensively. "Whoa, I was just asking. But seriously, what do they look like?" He frowned, still not sure what he was asking.

"What are you talking about?" Juumonji appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I held back a high-pitched shriek and spun around to face him with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Monta and I said in unison.

The corners of Juumonji's face fell slightly, and I felt guilty. I didn't like lying to him at all. "Uh, okay then," he said slowly, his frown growing.

"How was the rest of your weekend?!" I asked, moving away from any awkwardness I was totally causing.

The rest of the bumpy school bus ride was quiet with Juumonji and I making light talk and Monta getting paler and paler. When we finally did creep up the driveway, I half expected to see Hiruma standing there looking all sorts of angry.

Surprisingly, he wasn't there.

Shin was instead.

My stomach dropped. I was seriously beginning to think that Hiruma lied about not being able to read my mind. Shin was scary and at least five times more intimidating than Agon, probably because he rarely talked.

Monta noticed the panic on my face and then turned to Shin. Hoarsely he whispered under his breath, "Is he one of the… you know, soccer players?" He threw Shin a look and stiffened as Juumonji came up behind us.

"Uh, what's soccer again?" I asked.

Monta sighed. Slouching down, he started muttering my earlier chant of 'we're doomed, doomed, doomed' to himself.

"Well, um, grab you later Juumonji!" I said. He smiled curiously.

"Catch," he said, still not leaving our company. Luckily he didn't notice as Shin started to march behind us.

"Catch what?" I asked, forcing myself to stare directly at Juumonji and not back at Shin.

"The saying, it's 'catch you later,' not 'grab,'" He said. I nodded. Yeah, yeah, I knew that.

"Yeah, bye," Monta said, giving a simple wave that said leaving would be a good idea. Juumonji gave me a slightly hurt look but moved away, going down the hallway to his room.

"H-hi Sh-Shin," I gulped, finally turning to look at him.

He blinked twice, which I translated as 'you're doomed.'

Monta took a step away from Shin and frowned, standing up straighter. "Come on Sena, let's get this done with." He marched up the stairs. I followed more meekly. Why was I so good at getting in trouble? I didn't even like trouble, it wasn't like I did it on purpose…

"Uh, Monta, you passed the room!" I said, hesitating at Hiruma's door. He turned to look at our own room, checking the distance from Hiruma's to our own door.

"Th-that close?" He asked. I nodded, equally alarmed.

I quickly knocked on the door, hoping that by doing so Shin wouldn't break it down and Hiruma wouldn't be as angry and Monta and I wouldn't die. Yeah, I was putting a lot of faith in that door. No one answered, so I shared a look with Monta before slowly pulling it open. The door opened the other way though, so after a panicky moment I pushed it.

"Fucking shrimp," Hiruma greeted. I noticed the dread-head sitting on the far arm of the couch. Monta hovered outside the door for a moment before sneaking in behind me, probably hoping that no one noticed him.

I giggled nervously and was about to ask them both for forgiveness, but to my surprise I was pulled into a slightly painful hug. My brain froze for a moment as I tried to think of why I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, you poor thing!" A very female voice gushed into my eardrum.

Wait, Deimon was an all_-boys_ school. What was going on?

After another bone-crushing hug, I was yanked an arm's length away and met the owner of the female voice.

Well for one, it was a girl, and secondly, she was wearing the strangest outfit. Light blue jeans and a pink blouse underneath a heavy cloak, a pair of old-fashioned helmet goggles pulled up on her forehead, and thick brown gloves.

"Having to deal with Hiruma and Agon all at once, that's just horrible. You must be so confused. Ah! You look so pale, are they feeding you? I don't think they're feeding you. Damn it Yoichi, what's wrong with you?! Oh, are you okay, do you need to sit down? Here, here sit down." The girl ushered me to a white chair, pressing her hands against my shoulders to get me to sit.

"Okay, let's see. You must be starving," she said. I coughed and choked on my spit, not able to breath and listen to her talk at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, are you okay?" She crouched down to my level, staring at me with intense blue eyes.

"Um, Hiruma-san?" I asked turning to look up at him with wide eyes, hoping for him to explain something or at least say 'yeah, we hired her to scare you. That's what you get for breaking a promise'. Instead he snorted and moved to the other side of the chair to loom over me.

"Oi, fucking witch, you're freaking the kid out," he snapped.

She looked up, narrowing her eyes at him. "As if you can talk! To think of the things you've probably put this poor child through. I've been talking with Riku, is it true they locked you in the backroom for a week?" She asked, snapping her gaze back down to me.

"Uhhhh," I said, turning my attention to Monta who gave me a thumbs up for some reason.

"Huh, oh, I'm confusing you aren't I? Of course, since Hiruma probably wouldn't tell you anything. I'm Mamori, the Witch of Protecting." She gave me a slight curtsy.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Um, I'm Sena Kobayakawa. Did you just say you're a witch?"

She huffed, glaring at Hiruma. "No wonder he doesn't know anything! You probably didn't even tell him I was coming, did you? Yeah, I didn't think so. You're unbearable!" Hiruma shrugged, not looking all that troubled.

"Like I said, I'm Mamori. It's my job to make sure that all the prisons are in working order," she explained.

I blinked curiously. "Prisons?" I asked. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say, because she launched herself at Hiruma, intent on beating him with a broom.

I snuck a look at Agon and blinked in surprise. He lowered his chin in greeting, spreading as much dirt on Hiruma's white couch as possible. "Look, as much as I hate being here, which trust me I do, I came for a reason." Mamori flattened down her hair as her expression grew serious.

"There's been an… outbreak at Victoria Island," she said softly.

Hiruma and Agon both froze, turning to face her. Mamori blushed slightly and picked up a bag, digging through it. "Here, I have a letter," she muttered, holding up a thick envelope.

Hiruma reached forward and grabbed it at an inhuman speed. To me it just looked as if one second Mamori was holding the letter and the next Hiruma was. He pulled out some of the papers, scanning at them for a moment before dropping them in my lap as he moved on to the subsequent pages.

"Why the hell are we just now being informed of this?" He growled. Curious, I picked up the first paper.

A chill slipped down my spine. If possible the paper felt familiar, it was thick and the ink was rich. I slid my hands across the papers, trying to place the texture in my memory. Too quickly Mamori took them out of my hands and handed them to Agon.

She glared, making sure that Agon would have to reach farther than she to receive them. "Well for one, I'm the only one who can come here without getting killed by you two, and the report was just sent out a couple days ago. And I'm afraid that's not even the really bad news."

Hiruma snapped his head up. "What the hell?" He retorted. I immediately felt sorry for her.

Mamori crossed her arms, the cloak falling across her shoulders while Agon and Hiruma waited for her to continue. "It's not on the report, but my sources have informed me that Mr. Don is one of the escapees," she said softly. I jumped as Hiruma and Agon both started to protest. They were both really scary angry, and even scarier together.

"He should be die!" Agon snapped, speaking for the first time. I frowned again, something about him seemed… off.

"What the hell is going on, fucking witch," Hiruma growled.

She held her head, refusing to be talked down. "It's not like I purposely didn't tell you this before! As soon as I knew for sure this was the first place I came! And I'm not even supposed to know. I could get fired for this, but instead I risked my own neck to tell you two idiots."

I slowly started to admire her even more. It takes serious guts to call Hiruma and Agon idiots, especially when they were both really angry.

Both were still looked irritated, but didn't press the issue. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Mamori turned to face me again with a smile. "But, on to other topics. What did you say your name was?"

I was surprised to feel as relaxed as I was. "Um, um, Sena Kobayakawa," I said sheepishly.

She patted my shoulder. "Oh, okay. So Sena, do you know what got them so mad? Both were livid by the time I arrived." She turned to Hiruma for a momentary glare.

Uncomfortable with sitting I slowly stood, swallowing heavily. "Well, um, I accidently, kind of slipped the whole, um, vampire thing to my friend Monta."

On cue Monta waved, looked just as nervous as I was.

"Is that all? God. Yoichi, Agon, you two are utterly horrible. Let me see, you're Monta, right?" Mamori asked.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." he stood a little straighter.

"Well, you don't look like the type that would spill a friend's secret, ne?"

Monta nodded furiously. "Never. Uh, right Sena?" He leaned around her and I gave him a thumbs up. The gesture was kind of contagious.

"Y-yeah, and anyway I thought he already knew," I muttered, giving Hiruma a pitiful look.

Mamori took a step away from Monta, tapping a finger to her chin judgmentally. "However, there is something… off about you," she mused.

Monta nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah!"

Her eyes widened. "Are you a werebeast? I've read all about them, but I've never actually met one!" She gasped.

Monta, who still hadn't stopped nodding, broke out in a grin. "Uh huh, you could seriously tell? That's amazing!" He gushed.

Hiruma stooped down next to me. "See, that's what it looks like when you talk to Kazuki Juumonji," he muttered.

I blushed, moving away. "Is-is not. Um, hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning back to face him. But Hiruma had already moved across the room.

"Oi, fucking witch, aren't you supposed to go talk with Oka? What the hell are you still doing here?"

She huffed as she stomped over to him. "I was just about to go. Anyway, if you're going to have a Knowing here I wanted to make sure he wouldn't be tortured as soon as I leave!" She snapped before turning to me. "You're the 'Knowing.' That's what we witches call ordinary people who know about us."

"Uh, okay I guess," I stuttered.

She smiled, walking over to the desk where Hiruma usually kept his laptop. "So I'll be talking to you later Sena. I have some serious questions for you and I don't want these two influencing your answers. Hey, Mr. Monta, would you mind helping me carry my stuff downstairs?"

Seconds later Monta was carrying at least five heavy suitcases. The only thing Mamori ended up carrying was a wooden broomstick. I stared at it suspiciously but didn't comment. Hiruma waited until the door was shut behind them before turning to face me. The look on his face was not a pleased one. I swallowed, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Agon was making his exit.

"Hiruma, um, you can yell at me all you want, and I won't protest because I know I came really close to spilling your secret, even though I promised I wouldn't. But, um, could the, uh, scolding wait for a quick moment? Thank you!" I ran for the door. He didn't stop me, so I took that as permission to leave.

Looking both ways out in the hall, I spotted Agon and ran in his direction. "Agon! Um, pl-please wait for a second. Th-thank you," I said, almost sliding past him.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Sena?" He asked with a huff.

I looked a little closer. "Unsui?"

He stiffened, looking down at me with slight wonder. "What about him?"

I nodded, sure now. "Unsui, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Agon?" I asked, truly curious.

He shrugged. "Agon hates Hiruma and had a bad run-in with Mamori a while back. I always take his place for meetings. How could you tell it was me?"

"Um, you look a little younger than Agon. And anyway, he wouldn't ever call me Sena." I explained.

"That's strange that you could tell I was younger than Agon. How long did it take you?"

I shrugged. Even though I could now tell I was talking to Unsui, it was still weird to see someone who looked like Agon acting so relaxed. Wait, that didn't really make sense. Even though I was talking to Unsui, he still looked like Agon, and therefore I wasn't used to seeing Agon relaxed. Though it was really Unsui. Uh, never mind.

"Not that long really. I couldn't really tell because you were across the room. Probably when you started talking. H-hey speaking of Agon, um, is he really angry at me?" I asked, picking at a loose thread on my shirt.

"He'll calm down once he knows that you hadn't told that Juumonji guy," Unsui said, heading up a staircase.

"Um, Unsui, if you don't mind me asking, why does Agon hate Juumonji so much?"

"That's just… Agon. I'm just his twin, it's not like I can read his mind. That's Hiruma's area of expertise." He reminded me.

I nodded, realizing that I should probably head back. "Well, thank you. Don't worry, I won't tell Hiruma or Mamori that you're not really Agon," I promised as I headed back down the stairs.

"Wouldn't Hiruma know anyway?" He asked. I shrugged, not sure if Hiruma would want me telling people he wouldn't read my mind.

Heading back to Hiruma's room my stomach twisted. I was still panicked about talking to Hiruma alone, but at least so far nothing really horrible happened. Actually, compared to how I expected things to turn out, this was a lot better.

But what had Mamori been talking about earlier? About the whole prison thing? I'll probably have to ask her or Riku, surely one of them would clue me in. Sneaking into the room, I instantly noticed Hiruma.

He was taking a red bottle out of a mini-fridge. Seeing me, he grabbed another bag and threw it in my general direction. "Here, eat."

Catching it without that many difficulties, I looked down at it and blinked. Carrots, he got me a bag of carrots.

"Uh, thank you," I said, sitting down on the couch where Unsui's feet had been. I eyed the red bottle and my stomach dropped. "Is that…?"

He looked up, still typing on the laptop. "Blood, what else?" He snapped.

I nodded, biting down on a carrot. I wasn't able to chew it off right away and nibbled away at it, the slightly bland but sweet taste kept my mind off of when Hiruma was going to jump up and start yelling. Like I expected him to any moment. It was slightly nerve-racking.

"Um, Hiruma…" I said, not really in the mood for awkward silence. He looked up, his expression tense. "Er, what Mamori said earlier about prisons, was she referring to Deimon too?"

For a moment he was quiet, and I suspected he wasn't going to answer.

"Come over here," he snapped.

I stiffened, quickly standing up. "Um, sorry," I said as he shut the laptop.

"Stop that, it's fucking annoying. Just hurry it up."

I nodded, standing next to him. He continued to glare and I got smart enough to sit down on the edge of the couch, facing him. There was only an inch or so space between us, and my face started to warm up. Hiruma didn't seem to notice and roughly grabbed my hand, staring at me impatiently. After a moment I realized what he was trying to. Nervous but curious, I took my other hand and placed it on top of his. I looked up, worried about his expression-

_Past the library, a heavy iron door usually can't be seen, down stone steps, take a right. What the fuck did they think he was, an idiot? Hiruma gritted his teeth and behind him Musashi made a sound of amusement. He knew that Hiruma would be offended by the idiot-proof directions. _

_However, what really pissed him off was what the Hunters were being called. Protectors, who the fuck did they think they were kidding? A century hadn't even passed when they would run after Hiruma bearing weapons._

_But then again, at least he would be able to keep a closer watch on them. Couldn't do that when he was out roaming the wild. Next to him, Musashi nodded at the man Hiruma chose to ignore. Humans didn't hold the same appeal as they once had. In the back of his mind he could hear the fucking idiot complain. _

_Focusing more of his attention on the directions, he headed out of the room into the hallway. The 'students,' as the man had called them, were refreshingly mindless. Another reason he had decided to work here. Oka, an ex-Queen witch, didn't seem to have any trouble keeping the hundred or so children under control._

_Not that some of the humans could seriously be called children; the range in age was somewhat random. Kurita, who should have been watching the crap, damn it, instantly bent down to read over Hiruma's shoulder._

_The blond vampire flinched, coming deadly close to attacking the more idiotic one. After this much time, he should've known to stay the fuck away. Oblivious to Hiruma's anger, the fucking fatty tried harder to read the tight scrambled letters._

"_Hiruma, are you sure about this? There won't be any newbloods for you to attack, you know," Musashi said._

_Hiruma glared. "I fucking noticed. I'm not fucking doing this for the blood, asshole." He growled, coming to the right door._

_The door was invisible to the naked eye, Hiruma ran his hand over the area. Sure enough, his hand connected with a latch. None of the human students paid him much attention as he pretty much opened a wall._

"_It's just like New York," he mused as he headed down the stairs where the ex-Hunters were waiting._

"_I still don't know why you're going through with this, Hiruma." Musashi shook his head._

"A-are you saying that-?" I stared at Hiruma with wide eyes, not even sure how I had expected to end that sentence.


	37. Chapter 37

**Nowhere**

**I'm back in school...school doesn't deserve to have the word 'cool' in it. **

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

I walked into the bedroom feeling numb. Why was it that when I finally began to get the slightest notion that I was beginning to understand what was going on, something completely unexpected happened? Like a witch showing up out of thin air or Monta turning out be half animal. I shook my head in amazement, some week this was turning out to be.

Some part of me was completely panicking like it was supposed to, but through some untapped strength of will I managed to keep it from bubbling to the surface. Or maybe it was just a short circuit in my brain that couldn't work right and was the real reason to why Hiruma couldn't read my thoughts.

I shivered, shedding off Juumonji's jacket in what felt like the first time in days even though it was more like hours. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I tore off my shoes along with my socks. When had the room gotten so cold? It was only seven, not really an appropriate hour for sleeping.

However, I couldn't really think of anything better to do, any work I had to do was already done and I was feeling too cold to head down to the library. Not bothering to pick up my pants when they hit the ground, I sank back down onto the bed.

Crawling under the heavy covers that I had just decided to start using, I basked in the complete silence for a moment. I really wasn't tired and kept shifting around, desperate for something to do.

Irritated at my own impatience I sat up and reached for my journal, my brain on autopilot. Curiously I flipped to the back, anticipating seeing the neat feminine writing. I flipped through the book once, and when I didn't find anything I checked each page.

I groaned, finding nothing and shutting the book. Why was I going this far just to creep myself out? I should just forget the book altogether. If Nurse Oka was really an 'ex-queen' witch then it's possible that the book had something mysterious hidden behind it, right? Or am I just being paranoid?

I sighed as I traced the far corner of the book with my finger, keeping my eyes closed. 'Maybe I'm just over-reacting,' I thought. Feeling oddly calmer, I was about to open the book again when the door burst open.

Startled, I dropped the book and shot up in bed, a look of frustration washing over me for a moment. I blinked, shocked by its intensity. Monta didn't seemed to notice the anger as it flickered across my face.

Trying to shake the remaining chills that were running down my spine and landing with cold thuds into my stomach, I met Monta's eyes and raised an eyebrow. His face was blissful, his expression not even shifting when he tripped over the corner of the rug and almost face-planted on the floor.

Instead he did a cartwheel of sorts, landing with amazing grace on his bed. Noticing me he smiled, his eyes out of focus as they stared at something beyond the stone wall. "Hey Sena," he said casually, cradling his chin between his index finger and thumb with a thin smile.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice more snappish than I would've expected. Monta, however, didn't notice. I was getting the impression that I could sink through the solid wall behind my bed and Monta still wouldn't notice.

"Was it just me, or did Miss Mamori seem really, really amazing?" He asked.

I sighed, surprised at how suddenly weary I was. In the background Monta continued to prattle on while he prepared for bed. In my head I could feel a slight pressure right above my left temple.

'Why am I so tired?' I wondered as I slouched back down in bed. It didn't really make sense - one second I couldn't keep still, but now I was… so… In some far corner of my mind, I realized Monta had stopped talking.

Something sharp jabbed my leg as I attempted to turn over. Sluggishly, I realized it was just the book. I bent down to pick it up and…

'_Now I know I shouldn't be doing this, Mother would clearly disapprove,' I thought, gently rubbing the rough material between my thumb and index finger, slipping my palm under the cool denim. I quickly pushed the thought away, Mother wasn't here and there wasn't any reason to fret over what she would and wouldn't approve of._

_The other girls didn't even like me as it was. Compared to their strong independent natures I was a bothersome nuisance. Not that I blamed them for thinking so, it was completely understandable. After all, I was completely dense when it came to anything beyond how a girl should act. _

_Or at least what I was taught how a girl should act: proper, polite, never speaking out. But among these girls, anything that was considered stereotypical was instantly detested. Some of the girls don't even shave!_

_Now more than ever I wish Juri was here, I am so sure that she would be able to keep one foot in the tough feminist girls' world and another where I stood. The more I thought about it, Juri would do better here than me. Even though she grew up the same as me, I could see her being able to deal with all the hard labor we are put through._

_To me it almost feels as if I left one nightmare just to fall into another one. The private school my father promised turned out to be only a disappointment. At first I was stunned to realize that he had lied to me, but now when I think back I can't think of a time where I'm certain that he had told the truth._

_There are boys working here too. Some could even be considered men, with muscles that are almost frighteningly large. Despite how Juri always chided me on being modest, even I realize the other reason the tough girls are so harsh towards me. And surprisingly enough, this time it's not my fault. Well, it is, but not as much as me simply being raised differently._

_The boys will sometimes help me with my portion of work, since I'm so much slower than the rest. One of them - whose name I could never ask, any unnecessary talking is forbidden - has helped me to the point where without him I probably wouldn't be alive at the moment._

_But I can't blame them for my weakness, so in the end I guess I've earned all the hostility I am receiving. The pair of jeans slipped off the cot onto the floor and I quickly bend down to pick them up, my face a deep red._

_I hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room while I had been busy thinking. I turned to face her, expecting cruel words. Instead she snorts and rolls her eyes, carefully throwing a look around. Suddenly I was nervous, she entered the room as one expected a lioness would enter its own domain with a powerful air. _

_The lioness was not alone in her walk. Her eyes were sharp and even though her shoulders were narrow, they were taut and obviously muscled. Her hair was loose from the tight bun all the girls were instructed to wear and fell around her face like coils of deep copper._

"_You can have them if you want," she said with an almost challenging smirk._

_I blinked, realizing I was still holding onto the pair of jeans. "Oh, no! I couldn't! They would be too big for me anyway…" I clasped my hands over my mouth, shocked at myself. Had I really just said that? How stupid could I get? How many idiot mistakes would I make before it led to an early death? I swallowed in surprise at my own grimness, but it wasn't like any of the girls had shown mercy before. I had the bruises to prove it._

_Instead of lashing out at me the girl simply shrugged, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. I wasn't sure if she was amused or was simply waiting to strike out. "You are so jumpy," she said, stretching her arms up and hiding her face from me. "And timid, just like a mouse," she added as she dropped her arms, chuckling when I jumped back. I nodded, wishing desperately that she'd leave or that I could have the courage to walk out myself. "Do you have a name, mouse?" She jeered, smiling clearly for the first time._

_Her teeth were yellow and uneven, her canine teeth pushed in front of her other teeth from the lack of space in her mouth. I reached up and traced over my lips imagining the straight clean teeth I had._

_I stuttered something and almost choked, I haven't spoken loud out in months. "Fine then," the girl said, her eyes locked on the pair of jeans. "You'll just be Mouse then, names are overrated anyway." She paused._

_Feeling a mixture of fear and confusion I slowly nodded, gripping tighter onto the jeans I was still holding, clutching them like a child would a stuffed animal when frightened in the night._

"_Well, since you asked, I'm Liraz, and I pretty much lived here my whole life." She crossed her arms._

"_O-oh," I said searching my brain for something, anything, to say. Coming up empty I held out the jeans like a peace offering. "I-I'm sorry I took these without asking, it's just that they were already out and…" my voice drifted off. Liraz – what an odd name – was already sauntering out of the room, not even turning as I spoke._

"_Rule number one, Mouse," she said stuffing both of her hands in the pockets of her worn pair of denim jeans. "Never apologize for something you already did." She walked out of the room, leaving me with the pair of pants and her cryptic message._

I wasn't quite sure when I woke up. For a good couple of minutes I stayed in an awkward limbo, not quite awake nor sleeping. When I did finally sit up and look around, I was seriously confused. I wasn't my dorm room. I wasn't even in Deimon.

I wasn't even _indoors_.

Above me was a thick canopy of deep green trees and all around me was forest growth, complete with a small brook bouncing down into a deeper part of the woods away from where I sat. I wasn't scared yet, just sort of confused and a little too frozen for too much emotion. Seriously, I was freezing. I was still wearing what I had worn to bed - a button-down shirt and boxers - and it was icy cold. Had I mentioned that yet?

I coughed and rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes, part of me didn't want to fully wake up yet and for good reason. I would surely freak out and probably do something idiotic, like trip and break my neck. No, staying frozen and confused would be a lot better.

That didn't last long though, and my mind quickly started to overload as more and more questions arose. 'How had I gotten here?' was the most pressing one, every other mindless thought didn't last as long. There was no way I could sleepwalk down that marble staircase. And wouldn't someone, like Hiruma, have stopped me?

I entertained the notion that I was really still asleep and had fallen off the bed or something like that. But the pins and needles crawling up my legs proved otherwise. Feeling slightly nauseous, I jumped up and instantly moaned. Everything was stiff, my legs, arms, feet, neck, stomach, everything hurt. A lot.

I had woken up hunched in a tight circle, unconsciously preserving as much heat as I could. Standing up felt like getting dunked in arctic cold water. I took an uncertain step forward and winced as leaves and sharp twigs crunched under my bare feet.

I lived my whole life in a city. I don't even think before now I even walked barefoot on grass before, which wasn't great news for my soft unprotected feet. But then how could I sleepwalk all the way out here? I closed my eyes and pushed the thought away, I had to focus on the current moment or I wouldn't last too long.

At that moment I tripped over something, there was so much _nature_ around me it was almost expected. For a moment I almost managed to keep balance myself out, but then in a split second I felt something cold wash through me. I had managed to fall into the small brook.

Sputtering, I jumped up. Only my arm had seriously gotten wet, but it was enough to clearly wake me up. I gasped, feeling an almost burning sensation biting at the back of my arm. It was in a blind spot, but I could tell what had happened.

Deep, clean red trickled down my arm and dripped onto the dirt below. I choked on a scream and stumbled away from the water. My arm was still stinging, but it wasn't as bad as the amount of blood on my arm indicated. Curiously I wiped the blood away. Was it possible I wasn't bleeding anymore?

My heart started to calm down and I carefully took a step forward again. Something wet landed on my forehead. Slowly I raised my hand and wiped at it, my fingers came away dark red. Above me someone groaned.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ah! Sorry my dears, this took awhile to update but that's because...uh homework and stuff. (What a wonderful excuse!) I feel totally pooped, but long detailed reviews might help replenish my artist soul :D (please ignore the crap I'm spewing and enjoy my humble story) **

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

I waited for another noise, too frightened to look up even as another thick drop of blood landed on my arm. The groaning started up again, only this time it was deeper…more like growling.

Jerking back I forced myself to look up, expecting the worst and most gruesome sight. Instead I saw…a thick canopy of trees not looking like anything out of the norm. Taking another step away from the brook I bumped into trunk of one of the trees and thick sticky blood covered my back.

The blood was coming _out _of the trees!

"Sena!"

I didn't even bother to wonder, I bolted for the thick line of trees leading into the forest. I was lost in a forest of bleeding trees, I wasn't about to stop for anything. In the back of my head I heard Monta's voice.

"_You're like the guy in the horror movies that decides to not go into the basement - only to fall through a trap door and wind up there anyway." _

I wasn't even sure if Monta really said that or not, but it couldn't have been more true. If I had been running on concrete or at least semi-stable ground I might have been able to outrun my chaser. But instead I kept tripping over rocks, invisible stumps, and other small things that kept me from breaking out in a clear run.

Then something like a rope latched around my ankle. One moment I was stumbling, the next I was on the ground looking up at a slightly familiar face upside down. "Hey, hey, dude you're not dead are you?" He asked not really looking as if he cared all that much.

I groaned and winced hearing a loud thumping noise, for a moment I thought it was an earthquake. "Che, you killed it," the voice complained and I sat up slowly. The back of my head hurt along with my ankle, but other than that I was fine.

"I-I'm not dead," I said before swallowed and looking up at a man who strongly resembled a caveman and a shorter boy with some odd dot, or mole, or something on the middle of his forehead.

Wait, they both really looked familiar, slowly standing up I shot looks at both of them. The caveman like one grinned and my stomach dropped. He was very muscular and freakishly tall, worst than Agon even.

He shrugged almost looking a little disappointed and said "Good this was beginning to get boring."

I turned hearing loud thrashing noises to the right, my stomach clenched as Agon himself appeared. Suddenly it clicked; they were his friends or whatever from my first week at the school. "Where the fuck have you been?" Agon asked in a causal way indicating that he wouldn't care about my answer all that much.

Instead of replying I sneezed and the younger guy, I couldn't remember either of the twos names, spoke for me. "We found him in that grove over there, he just sort of bolted but," he paused for effect. "I was able to catch him pretty quickly."

Agon grunted not sounding that amazed, but I couldn't really think of a time that he had been. "Whatever, what's this?" He asked and I shuttered knowing that he probably meant the red covering me.

The short guy moved closer and sniffed my shoulder; I stiffened somewhat feeling as if my personal space was being invaded. "Just tree sap," he said looking proud again. I blinked and hesitantly wiped the side of my face.

"I-I thought it was blood," I admitted stumbling forward when the three started to head back to the grove. I still felt jumpy and skittish and could feel the affects of my adrenaline rush, my skin felt too tight and I was sure that I was probably twitching horribly.

"Blood? Don't you know how blood smells? These are Bleeding Cherry Trees they always to this, at least during fall." The boy said again and I nodded.

I wasn't really paying attention too busy trying to remain standing. My whole body ached and it seemed as if I was getting colder and colder. "Ikkyu, go tell the trash," Agon snapped motioning slightly with his head.

Without a second of pause the boy, Ikkyu darted into the woods leaving me along with Agon and the scary caveman guy. I was too exhausted to muster up enough emotion to care though. Instead I crouched against the tree truck I had awoken on and tried to conserve whatever lasting heat I had left.

What surely had to be seconds later Hiruma broke through into the grove, Ikkyu following him wearing an expression of mild annoyance. I wasn't surprised, he was the only one I could think of that Agon would use the level of loathe that he had when he spoke to Ikkyu.

Swallowing I looked up at Hiruma, he was obviously irritated and I winced sure that he would have at least half a dictionary of insults to through my way. Instead he looked up noting the trees that were obviously oozing tree sap. Not blood.

"Shrimp are you cold?" He asked and I nodded slightly. Walking past Agon he ripped the jacket the more muscled, physically stronger male was wearing. My eyes weren't able to even keep up with the movement, one second Agon was wearing it, and next Hiruma was walking towards me holding it out.

I didn't protest when he hung it around my shoulders and couldn't help but to sigh in relief. I always knew that Agon was strangely always hot, temperature wise, and the jacket warm from his body heat felt better than anything I could have imagined.

"Th-thank you," I said directing it to both of them before weary standing up. I inhaled knowing that both would probably want a detailed intelligent reason to what I was doing in the middle of nowhere.

But my sentence was drowned out by another, more high-pitch and alarmed one. "Sena! This is how you treat humans Hiruma? God I should have both of you reported no protection, nothing. Oh god what is covering him? Is that blood? If that is blood I swear you both will be in Lake Victoria prison forever."

The girl came stomping out of the woods from the same direction Hiruma had. Following her was Shin, Musashi, Riku, Kurita, and Takami. "I-It's not blood," I promised blushing darkly. She paused and took a step closer to investigate sighing in relief when I turned out to be telling the truth.

But seconds later her angry expression returned along with the screaming, "Oh my god he isn't even wearing shoes! Yoichi what on earth is wrong with you?" She snapped and I could feel myself die a little on the inside.

"It-it's not Hiruma's fault," I whimpered and Mamori, still facing him continued to argue. "He is your responsibility! How am I going to be able to return to DC when knowing this?" She shrieked and I could feel myself die a little in the inside.

"I-It really wasn't his fault," I stated weakly but Mamori didn't make the slight indication that she heard me. "Fine, whatever just get him out of here," Hiruma growled finally turning to face her. His expression was unreadable, as usual.

Mamori blinked though and twisted her wrist, somehow during the motion her broomstick from earlier appeared. I stared at it in awe; it wasn't every day I saw something materialize out of thin air. Not that it really should have surprised me, after all hadn't Mamori said she was a witch?

Silently she wrapped one leg around the broomstick she was still wearing the same outfit I had met her in and pulled the goggles over her eyes before turning to me expectantly. Truthfully she looked kind of ridiculous holding onto a broomstick. But that didn't stop me from climbing on behind her, swinging my leg to the opposite side.

My foot never touched the ground, seconds before the broom started hovering in the air. I reached out to grab the small area between us part of me had expected the broom to start flying, I wasn't a complete idiot.

But what I hadn't expected it to be so uncomfortable, not that I ever thought about it much. Near the base of the broom was a thin iron square on both sides, where Mamori's feet where. I had to place my own on top of hers or risk never walking again.

I wasn't thrown off so I guess she didn't mind that much.

It took me a second to realize that we were already a good eleven feet off the ground. I expected to be a little panicky but the only nervous I had were from the fact I still couldn't remember any reason to why I ended up in the wilderness.

The ride was extremely short and when we landed in the grassy mellow – which was now all brown – behind the school I slipped off. I cracked my jaw trying to muscle out the sudden change of air pressure that had left my ears aching slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, um; I should have asked before if you didn't like heights." Mamori apologized and I instantly shook my head. "Oh! Um, no I didn't mind at all!" I promised and bowed out of habit. Mamori giggled and led me to the front door; it was still too early for any classes to start so I didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

Mamori led me straight to Hiruma's room and I instantly headed to take a shower.

--

At first I couldn't understand why no one was asking how I ended up in the forest, even the one time I saw Agon he didn't ask in his usual blunt way what happened. But I realized everyone probably amused that Hiruma already knew and was used to the way Hiruma would keep information until needed.

For the rest of the week I stumbled through my classes under the watchful eyes of Mamori the witch who obviously took her job at protecting seriously. Before I thought that having a vampire in every class was slightly overbearing but now I was practically suffocating from Mamori's 'mother-like' nature.

It wasn't that I minded it was just strange to me. Having someone who would remind me to eat, shower, and change my clothes was practically a new experience for me. Actually it would have been rather nice, if I hadn't been worried that any moment she'd fly a new insult at Hiruma or Agon.

Somehow it was even more frightening when Mamori stuck a battle because it was usually about my_ health _or _safety _or something odd like that. It made it harder for me to object because when she wanted to be, Mamori was scary.

However by the second week I slowly began to really like her, it was hard not to like someone who was strong enough to stand up to a vampire…and whatever Agon was. And as the week pasted I learned more about her abilities as a witch which never hindered to amaze me.

But what was really amazing was Mamori's honestly, she probably explained more things to me than Hiruma and Agon ever had. What I was most curious about at first of course the 'prison' aspect to the school.

The memory Hiruma had for some reason showed me sort of made sense. But there was still a lot of stuff I didn't get, mostly about the whole Lake Victoria thing.

"There are twenty-one high sectary prisons for the 'supernatural' as humans tend to call our world." Mamori had explained, it had been two days since my adventure in the wilderness. She was helping clean the cuts that covered the bottom of my feet, arms, and face. When I say 'helping clean' I mean she was applying this green glob that smelled like a cross of mint and pine wherever I was mortally wounded.

The pain didn't just instantly disappear, the cuts did too.

We were in Hiruma's room, but he wasn't anywhere in sight, out of everyone I had seen the less of him. I was taking small nibbles of the cake that Mamori had made me; yeah she made me a cake. It was the weirdest and kindest experience of my life. And it turned out to be carrot cake.

"Each one is numbered for it's dangerously, one is the least and twenty-one is the worst. Deimon is only twelve," Mamori continued swallowing a bite of her own piece of cake before continuing.

"Um, who exactly is here?" I asked and Mamori shrugged. "That's way top secret; I don't even think Hiruma knows that one." She said somewhat smugly.

A week later I stumbled down the staircase wearing the sweatshirt I never returned to Jyuumonji. One of Mamori's powers was appearing out of thin air, at the exact moment that no one else was around. At first it kind of made me a little nervous, because she would practically appear at any moment.

But like most things of my current stage of life I just got used to it.

Anyway, Mamori appeared out of thin air and just as fast as it took her to materialize a thought hit me square in the face. It was painfully obvious and it was only due to my oblivious nature that I hadn't noticed before.

This wasn't going to be something I would just walk away from. In a couple years I wasn't going to be able to leave Deimon and go to college or anything like that. How would I? It wasn't everyday you met a vampire, witch, weremonkey…and whatever Agon was. (I still wasn't very sure with that one.)

With that came the usual wave of unanswered questions whizzing so fast that I collapsed on the bottom step and had to take a couple of calming breathes, or risk my first asthma attack in years. "Sena!" Mamori cried and sat down next to me her expression worried.

"S-sorry," I wheezed and between breathes explained my striking epiphany. It didn't take that long but it wasn't until a couple minuets that Mamori spoke next.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm surprised it took this long, you know, for you to realize that." She admitted and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered finally calming down. My head throbbed slightly; I think I was starting to come down with a cold. "Sena, I've been meaning to ask you," she said wringing the edge of her coat nervously.

"How…happy are you here?" She asked and I smiled instantly feeling touched but not quite sure what she was asking. "Huh?" Mamori sighed not pleased with my answer.

Even through my headache I was impressed with her posture and felt myself sit up a little straighter. Mamori had her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands sat neatly in her lap. "Look Sena, I don't feel comfortable keeping things from you. I was actually the first one to find you not Ikkyu and Gaou. I could…sense this aura, magical, um, sense in that grove, it was so strong." She paused to shiver.

I watched her without a word; this was the first time in weeks that anyone actually talked to me about what happened. "Anyway, which leads me to believe that someone led you there and I can think of why." She said seriously.

I tilted my head slightly to the side not following.

Mamori crossed her arms and pressed her lips together tight. "Yoichi, I know that the whole immune thing is nonsense. And I know Yoichi he doesn't keep people around because he likes their personality, even if it is as sweet as yours." She added kindly. My head throbbed in response it almost felt as if my brain was repeatedly getting attacked by a paperweight.

But worst.

"Um," I said keeping to my one vowel answers, Mamori didn't seem to mind and continued to talk. Another reason why I liked her so much, she didn't mind my lack of social skills. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me I can see why you wouldn't want to tell on Yoichi," here she rolled her eyes. "But, back to what I was saying, um," she blinked frowning. "What was I saying?" She hummed and I smiled at her expression.

She recovered quickly and her face grew serious again.

"Oh yeah! I think that for whatever reason it's possible that someone could try to use you in order to attack Yoichi. Trust me Yoichi Hiruma has more enemies than there are stars in the sky." She said and instantly widened her eyes.

"Ah, I'm scaring you aren't I?" Mamori said covering her mouth with a light hand. I nodded meekly somehow unable to lie to her. "Uh, just a little bit."

"I'm so sorry! Okay, what I'm trying to say is that there's the possibility that you could be in danger here." Mamori deadpanned. A cold chill instantly ran down my spine despite the fact I should have known that already. "So what I want to know is how much do you want to be here?" She asked and I stared down at my feet.

Sensing my hesitation Mamori sighed and gave my shoulder a quick pat. "You don't have to decide right now," she said but her pause was awkward. I turned up and gave her a mystified look. "What?" I asked softly and slid a hand to my forehead; my hand was icy cold in comparison.

"Nothing, it's just…I'm going to have to end by the end of the week," she said catching me by surprise. Again, that shouldn't have, but even though I only knew her for a couple of weeks, I felt like I known Mamori forever.

After that shock pasted the next wave came, Mamori was asking me to leave Deimon with her at the end of the week. Recognizing my expression Mamori sighed and stood up lifting her hand off my shoulder and gently brushing against my temple.

My headache instantly vanished and I turned up to her in shock.

"Just think about it."


	39. Chapter 39

**So, I updated a good thing right? I am so, so, so sorry that this took so long but I was sort of in a funk. (Or as doctors would call it 'sick with swine flu' but pssh, what do they know?) I just want to say, thank you every one of my readers I love you all. **

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Hiruma?" It was barely a question; Hiruma was quite obviously standing in the middle of the room and turned seconds after I appeared at the half open door. His expression was mild, not quite readable but not completely blank of emotion.

Gripping the doorframe I tried to recall why my first reaction was to head straight to his room. Actually it was barely a reaction – more like a random indescribable impulse. Once Mamori had told me that she wanted me to leave Deimon I had come straight to him.

I couldn't remember having conscious thoughts while heading up actually it seemed more like one moment I had been at the bottom of the staircase. The next I was hovering right outside Hiruma's door.

"Your letting all the cold air out," he called dryly. I jumped thinking dryly that the door had kind of been open before I got there. Not that I mentioned it, my mind was still too meshed up for that. "Sorry!"

But I moved forwards and shut the door behind me, swallowing down at the same moment it clicked shut. Turning my attention back to Hiruma I instantly avoided eye contact, he seemed angry now.

A jolt of energy rushed through me I hadn't even seen that coming, the sudden wrath in his eyes. Air clogged my throat and I flittered away from the door closer to the couch area. I sat down and clasped my hands over my lap.

"What now?" Hiruma asked and I flinched at the anger in his voice. I didn't like people angry to start out with, but even less when it was at me. I tried to search my mind for a reason to why. But like Agon, Hiruma was an utter mystery to me and I could only squirm in my seat while he glared at me.

"Um, nothing much," I said softly and bit down on my bottom lip. It was beginning to become swore from me doing that. "I just-"

"Then why are you here?" His voice was sharp as glass. Shocked I fought against my natural meekness and met his eyes. Irritation, anger, annoyance, and other emotions that would make me slouch and want to crawl under the nearest rock focused directly onto me.

And I couldn't look away it was like being a witness to a car crash or something equally as nasty. A small whimper escaped my throat and something flickered behind Hiruma's eyes. They softened within a blink and a thin smile stretched across his face, he flexed his hand out towards me. It was snow pale against his black attire, his face almost merged completely in with the white walls behind him.

Expect for his eyes, green as sharp as the scent of spearmint they blazed with a fire I never seen in his normally self-entertain, calculating and sometimes introspective expression. Almost like a moth I felt drawn to them, I shuffled forwards – but couldn't remember ever standing up – and suddenly was engulfed in black.

He even smelled like spearmint, faintly but surely. His eyes hung above me with an expression that was both exhilarating and uncanny. Cold breath fell over my face and made me shiver I brought my chin forwards and closed my eyes.

In my ears my heat drummed at a rate that surely couldn't have been healthy. Icy cold hands gripped onto my wrist as if to hold me in place. Good because I was wavering my knees threatening to buckle underneath me at any second.

An icy hand brushed against my cheek the thumb pressing down on the corner of my jaw bone while in the background my heart continued to throb-

_Urg, fuck, again. In distain he pulled back and she slipped out of his arms collapsing like a limp doll. She was already reeking of death but the mere sight of wine red against ink blue skin craved out to- _

And he was pulling back again furious this time, whirling me so hard I crashed against the back of the chair and dragged it a good few feet forwards. We were both silent, me breathing heavily while Hiruma seemed to have been turned to stone.

I wasn't sure what Mamori had done to me earlier that had taken away my headache and coughing must have still been working. I didn't feel any of the expected pain that comes from being thrown at thick objects.

Hiruma made a strange growl that grew from the back of his throat and spread through to his lips which curled back in distain. It took me a moment to actually realize he was speaking. "You should leave with her." He hissed turning his head away from my view.

It was almost an odd sight since otherwise he was completely frozen; it was like seeing a marble statue move freely.

What was he talking about?

Ah, Mamori, leaving, me.

Making some incomprehensible wet noise I shook my head furiously suddenly thinking of a thousand reasons why I couldn't leave.

Odd, I knew I should be scared – I'm pretty sure I was scared at one point. But it would go against my being to leave Hiruma like that, so, so…_lifeless_.

"Why?" I managed to muster the noise but it came out too squeaky and high-pitch. Either a shutter pasted through Hiruma and he trembled or I was shaking and it was blurring my vision. "You can't be serious, are you seriously this stupid?" Hiruma snapped.

Suddenly he was livid and animated.

Clasping his hands together he started to pace with a furious step.

"I'm not stupid," I said feebly but he only raised an eyebrow in response. Hiruma's silence was practically frightening as if he were thinking of a thousand ways to prove me wrong. And I had the slight feeling that at least one of them would be painful.

Standing up I licked my suddenly dry lips and consciously checked the left side of my ribcage. The lack of pain was becoming slightly unnerving, but when I pressed my hand down sure enough a wave of pain followed.

Okay maybe lacking wasn't such a bad thing. "It's not like your safe here," Hiruma said and I realized sheepishly he had been watching me the whole time. A warm flush ran through my face and I dropped my arms. The pain died instantly, okay that was odd.

"I'm Sena – apparently I'm not safe anywhere according to you guys."

Uh, I _thought_ that was being said in my head.

Instantly something flickered beyond Hiruma's eyes and to my surprise he took a step forwards. "Damn straight," he grunted with a sigh. I smiled thinly and chewed softly on my bottom lip. "Um, but do you want me to leave?" I asked surprised to how much dread the question was flooding me with.

Hiruma's answer was sharp and quick, "of course not." If he had just left it as that I probably would have had enough to ponder over for a good couple of years. "You need to be here." He said breathlessly. He hadn't stopped moving yet and I was slowly going dizzy just trying to keep my eyes on his sleek figure.

"What?" I asked my mouth surely aping open horribly. Hiruma _tsked_ and brushed a pale white hand through golden hair. I couldn't tell if he was actually trying to put together an answer for my question or just one of his sarcastic comments but I had stopped breathing.

He was still moving – but not as fast and turned to give me a deep calculating look. I could sense thick questions but couldn't otherwise understand his expression.

"You need to be here," he repeated slowly nodding to himself his eyes leaving me to stare intently at something beyond my shoulder, beyond the room.

"What?" I echoed myself and rubbed my neck worried. In the middle of a blink his eyes had changed becoming focused again. His shoulders relaxed and he regarded me with a flawless smile looking almost…angelic. Like he had just managed to discover all the secrets to the universe behind my shoulder.

"Trust me – you can't leave with her," so much for angelic. The smile had morphed into a confident smirk like a leering opera mask. As if he physically attacked me I stumbled backwards my mouth gapping open.

He couldn't just say that – well, he could and already did, but he really shouldn't have! It just wasn't right. I gasped for what felt like a few hours while he stood across from me arms crossed and wearing an arrogant smirk. I could have mistaken him for Agon.

"I can't?" I parroted still not able to form any thoughts of my own. His eyes hovered above my hair and tilted his head down letting bangs curtain his expression. I had a sudden urge to reach out for him, to make sure that he was the actually there, that this wasn't just some twisted illusion.

I took a step forward and even though he swore he couldn't read my mind, Hiruma was a step ahead and moved faster than I could follow. At first I thought he had simply disappeared. But a semi-polite fake cough turned me around to face him.

He was resting against the back of the couch his elbows on his knees and returning to his normal facial expression of looking a mixture of bored and amused by some complex irony. "But then again maybe you should – you wouldn't have brought it up if the option wasn't a possibility." He mused more to himself than me.

"Uh, I didn't bring it up – you did." I pointed out more bluntly than I usually would have. But I was starting to feel slightly irritated by his behavior. Despite everything I was learning from Mamori, Riku, and even Hiruma I felt as left out of some important loop. Like usual.

Hiruma blinked and shook his head as if to fight off a twitch and sat up straighter. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door, opening it to the eerie quiet hallway. I stepped forward ready to protest if he tried to kick me out.

But he glided smoothly out into the hallway his expression changing yet again, this time to the unreadable blank one. No anger, no arrogance, no amusement, just an unpainted mask. "Where are you going?" I demanded wincing when my voice cracked damn my nerves.

"Out, don't…" He paused almost looking like he was struggling to find words. "Don't do anything stupid." He muttered and my face warmed up probably turning a nasty red.

Without a backwards glance Hiruma left and even when the urge to follow him came I knew it was too late. If I ran out into the hallway, he wouldn't be in sight, already disappearing for whatever reason.

The door closed on its own accord and I didn't bother to wonder how, my brain was too fogged up for such thinking. Pulling my legs into my arms I pondered if I was angry with Hiruma. I had every right to. I was beginning to think that he was making everything more complicated than necessary.

Why had he pretended to switch my blood when he knew that it was impossible for a person to constantly remain normal after such a change? The question had been beating in the back of my mind for the last couple of weeks. I had pressed it back, pretending that it wasn't that important, or believing that it was just simply a 'Hiruma thing'.

I closed my eyes and for a moment pictured what it would be like if I knew everything that was going on. If everything was connected.

My odd trip in the forest, were-animals, books that disappear, Die Kalten, Yuki's disappearances, Nurse Oka the witch, Agon and his reckless driving habits. For a moment I felt like something was about to click but the moment pasted and everything became as it had always been.

Random strange events most of which I reacted with passiveness and panic. Still stuck in my thoughts I mussed over it all. I had lost count how many months had passed, but it seemed that they had been my only life so far.

In a matter of months I had made a friend who turned out to be a were-monkey, broken into a vampires' house, gone to a rave with another boy and end up in a motel room, almost get turned into a vampire, and met a witch. Along with a million other countless things I had never done in my life beforehand.

Surprisingly my thoughts turned to Shuma and Mihae.

They didn't fit into this new random world of mine and – I realized with a surprising sting in my chest – they hadn't even tried to. I couldn't see myself returning to Japan after all of this. Returning for college or a job.

Never had we really been a family, more like three causal strangers than friends even. In a way I suppose I did miss them both. But I couldn't really think of anything that made me miss them. I hadn't really known Shuma or Mihae well. I knew that neither had much of a social life and that I had no direct or distant relatives.

But I didn't know where they went to school, if they had known each other through school romance that had evolved into a marriage. I wasn't sure if they had wanted a child or why they named me Sena.

I didn't know what colors they liked. And remembering Hiruma's burst of questions weeks before I didn't even know mine.

I didn't know if our apartment was their first home or if they had ever lived out of the city. My eyes were closed and for a moment I pictured a huge large white house. Long columns stood in front of large windows. A white picket fence protected a pleasant enough garden…

"Are you dead?"

I jerked back my head hitting the cushioned chair, I think it was the first time I've been surprised and hadn't hurt myself. I wouldn't last very long in a horror film.

Standing in front of me was a semi-familiar face. He was tall and lean like Hiruma but with slicked back black hair and a strong face.

"Wha? N-no!" I rasped almost swallowing my tongue surprising myself on how dry my mouth was. He was standing over my chair and feeling rather nervous by it slid forward in my seat indicating that I was going to stand.

I had to clutch both of the armrest due to how weak and shakily my knees were. It was slightly alarming the physical affects of my thinking.

"Okay, if you say so, how long have you been sitting here?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. I blushed guilty by how tired my legs were I could judge that I had been sitting there long enough to miss at least one class.

"Not that long," I whispered and he raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. "Well, like I asked twice, do you know where that blonde menace or one of his followers has run off to?" He asked airily. I was sure I knew him now, he was one of Agon's 'friends' and if I remember clearly, I had sat next to him in lunch on my first day.

It really sucked being so horrible with names.

"Menace?" I questioned innocently only realizing afterwards that he was referring to Hiruma. "Is that really what you call Hiruma?" I gasped and he chuckled dryly. "He reads minds, there's not much one can get away with now is there? I'm simply a victim of my own consciousness as we all are in such pretence." I blinked not really following to what he was saying.

It kind of sounded important though.

"Do you all hate vampires?" I asked my thoughts on Agon and the first day of Deimon. If I remember right I could have cut tension with a butter knife whenever the two groups at mingled even slightly.

He sighed a little and slipped down to stretch out on the couch crossing his long legs in front of him. Feeling obligated to explain I continued, "You know it seems like…you know, um, there's something…" I stuttered failing at my explaining plan.

"Like we hate each other," he repeated curtly with a slight smile. I nodded swallowing dryly. He rubbed his thumb against his chin humming something slightly to himself under his breath.

"So, before I start to bore you I must ask – how much has been explained to you?" He asked and I bit on my lip thinking back. "Riku, um, do you know him? Well yeah, he told me a story- er he explained to me that you're all descendents of a witch hunter." I explained. Somehow saying 'story' kind of made it seem like I hadn't believed him. Well, at least it did to me.

He groaned and pressed a hand against his face. For a second I stiffened alarmed but he turned to face me more and there was a wiry smile on his face. He shook his head slowly before exclaiming, "_C'est triste_!"

Which I thought to be either Italian or maybe French, or some new cuss word I hadn't learned yet. "How sad, how sad," he muttered to himself chuckling to himself. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

I thought back to the time in the hall when Riku had listed off the story to me as if it was a movie he had seen the night before. A witch hunter deeply affected with grief for the dead of a woman he loved, set out to kill vampires assisted by some mysterious power. He ended up killing a hundred vampires in total, putting the vampire world in frenzy to find him and, gulp, kill him.

So he disappeared for a decade, then struck an attack on a vampire coven and started a war. But then he disappeared again and the 'children' surrendered.

It wasn't a very good story I thought personally and by the black haired boy chuckling to himself across from me, it wasn't the only version.

"See the problem with vampires is that their so sure of themselves. They believe the same thing they knew centuries ago. The only truths they have are the ones they took with them out of their origin of Egypt." He shook his head as if this was a terrible inconvenience.

"To them, a witch-hunter is something they understand something that they can defeat," he paused to roll his eyes. I tilted my head; there was something rather odd about him.

"But in fact we are decadences of Angels." He said with just sudden grave seriousness that I didn't even feel a flicker of disbelief. "Our version of the story as it goes is that an Angel, had – in everyway – fallen for a simple American child. In the higher planes this is very much a horrifying act. The heavens casted their judgment; blinding and deafening the poor girl, so that while she can be with the said fallen Angel until the Earth ended. She couldn't neither neither see nor hear him. And this was the cause of the Angel's wrath," he said wistfully and I sighed.

It still was as horrible of a story, but in a more depressing sense. "And we are the children of this Angel, god, or whatever supernatural being you wish to call him by." He said and I nodded. For a moment we were both quiet, well he had turned to his earlier humming but it was soft enough I could hear the silent hum that ruled the room.

Then from the doorway- "That's crap."

I didn't need to have turned; I had already recognized Agon's deep rather harsh voice. The black haired boy – who's name I just randomly remembered to be Marco, paled to the point where if I hadn't known him would have thought him to be another vampire.


	40. Chapter 40

**Guess who's back? Back again. I'm back tell a friend.**

It had snowed – a lot.

I coughed sending a cloud of white into the air in front of me.

I remembered with a gossamer smile the first time that I had seen snow. Sure, I still had some stubborn memories of when it snowed in Japan. But the heavy white cotton falling from the heavens was real, more real than any of those "memories".

It was lonely in a way rain wasn't, at least during a rain storm there was lighting crashing and the sound of buckets of water slapping against the ground.

But the snow landed silently without even the gentlest patter as it sank into the layer before it. I shivered inside of a coat pulling the fur lined hood over my damp hair. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. My brain felt hazy as the view of the barren field in front of me.

I stood at the thin line of forest where the trees were an odd few. In front of me was the snow covered field, then the back of the school in the distance. It felt like I had been waiting for hours, but the annoying built-in clock, forever ticking in the back of my mind stated that it hadn't even been ten minutes yet.

Bile formed in the back of my throat as I started up at the school. A wave of unexpected nostalgia hit me from seeing the school in its former glory. A blue/gray mass in a sea of green, it stuck out like a sore thumb. I could practically feel the darkness drawing me inward and sending goose bumps down my covered arms.

This was dangerous, more unsafe than anything before; the stakes higher than ever before. I hadn't been this nervous in forever – I blamed Deimon, back then I was always nervous. Those were the good old days, being confused, anxious, frightened, and confused all the time. Every time I felt like I was on the brink of figuring out some grand mystery another would just jump up to take its place. Not to count that I couldn't tell truth from lies, always following the first thing said.

What was to expect though? I was an Innocent, still full of those pitiful memories and no idea what my case was. I know now though, I realized what I failed before. Part of me knew that this second chance was going to be harder than before. But the rest didn't care; this was my chance to fix something. Fix before it's too late.

Again.

--

I woke up with a bad stomachache and instantly threw myself out of the bed, my first thought before I was even aware that I was awake shot through my very core like lighting. But before my brain could even process it, I was running towards the bathroom.

Unknowledgeable food passed though leaving me empty with a nasty acid taste in my throat. Trying to keep my eyes averted from inside the toilet I flushed it and placed the top back on before sitting down. I was coated in sweat but couldn't muster the energy to go take a shower.

I stared without actually looking at the design tiles on the ground, tracing them without thinking with my foot. I closed my mind thinking back to the last week all while trying to figure out what went wrong.

--

"That's crap," Agon slurred leaning so hard on the doorframe I feared for its safety. "You, come," he grunted and instantly turned, out of sight, without a backwards glance. I turned to Marco slightly hoping Agon had actually been talking to him instead. He crossed himself and muttered something to himself so fast I couldn't tell if it was English or not. Kind of sounded like Spanish.

Swallowing hard I existed just in time to see Agon head down the accursed staircase, I followed more slowly and careful than any normal journey. I had learned that if I were to fall to my death it would be while in the grace of Agon.

By the time I had made it to the last step I could hear from down the hall the sound of the heavy front door being forced open. Part of me wanted to run back upstairs, there was something…off about Agon, it wasn't something I could name but I could feel it in every fiber of my being. So I continued, bruising my elbow on a sharp corner and tripping over a fancy carpet but otherwise being my normal sophisticated self.

By the time I made it out of the building, Agon was already in his car and waited for my first foot to touch the floor of his car before breaking out in a neck breaking speed. Somehow I managed to get the rest of me inside, shut the door, and put on a seatbelt within seconds. My instincts had been right; Agon's anger was washing off him in poisonous waves. Any words I imagined died in my throat and I tightened my seatbelt some nagging part of my brain wishing he would wear his.

He drove in silence but seething, furiously jerking the wheel whenever he seemed to think I wasn't getting bruised enough. My stomach was flipping and I tucked my head between my legs instantly getting a wave of reminiscence from my last experience, drunk on something and puking. Not much had changed, well expect the drunken part.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Agon snarled at last and I slowly puked myself up, adjusting my seatbelt. It would be pointless to suffocate myself from it, better to just keep it as an if-all-else-fails backup plan. My mouth was too dry and I only managed a weird animal-like croak before Agon continued. "Running about trying to figure out every fucking thing – what do you expect? Answers? To understand it all? Or do you want to be like one of them, one of us, immortality?" Agon shot every word like he was lacing it with venom.

He swerved sharp and I let out a small scream for a moment believing he was going to run us off the road to a death in shape of a large tree. Instead he plowed through an old dirt road still fresh while the last snow fall. "You want to know the truth? You want to understand it all? Well fine, everything is bullshit. We don't know fucking shit, I can't die I've drank bleach, been stabbed, burned, skinned. But I don't know a goddamn thing about a war or angels, they make it up.

"We're alone all of us without the slightest idea of what the hell we are; demons, vampires, witches, its just titles born in dumbass's imaginations. We use them to as they fit, but we aren't shit, monsters if anything. You want in? You want to be part of it, follow me." Agon jumped out of the car and for an insane moment I thought about staying put. But in a numb state I stood up and followed after him shutting my door noting that not only did he not shut his door but he left the car on.

Looking around though, it didn't seem as if any car thieves were going to come sneaking around in the middle of nowhere. Tall anorexic pale trees surrounded us and I joined close to Agon not wanting to get lost in a bleak place. Surprisingly I was able to keep up even though he was walking in long strides on long legs.

"Agon you're scaring me," I said just as my voice decided to crack. Huffing as if a dragon Agon looked down at me wearing an expression so intermixed with emotions I could only breathe it and look weaker than normal. He asked more to trees than me, "So? Why does that matter to me?" I swallowed before sharing my answer.

"I-I'm not going to follow you." I stated realizing that I sounded ridiculous but couldn't do anything about it. "Never mind that, I will Agon I want to understand-"

Wrong thing to say.

"Why? Why the fuck do you need to understand?" He hissed and I lowered my eyes to the snow staring at an Agon-sized footprint in front of me. When it didn't sneer or glare like the real Agon was I explained my reasons more to the shoeprint than to the real Agon. "I-I want to understand you, I want to understand why you guys are always worried. B-b-but I really want to understand me, I can feel it Agon in here," I gave my chest a pat, "my life doesn't add up. Maybe if I can understand you, I can work my way into understanding myself. I know that sounds selfish and I know it is but…it's true."

After what was surely an hour of staring at Agon the Shoeprint, I looked up at the real Agon, wincing a little. He unclenched his jaw and opened to say something but changed his mind shaking his head.

"Then follow me, I'm not sure how this will help you," his voice trailed off and he faced away from me tromping through the snow. I followed and instantly tripped over Agon the Shoeprint of all things. Agon instantly shot out for my arm taking my hand into his and not letting go spreading his abnormal heat throughout me. And he didn't let go.

I tried not to think about it, but couldn't help but to throw him a couple confused looks that he ignored. We stepped into what might have been called a grove if there had been more trees.

Suddenly I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees feeling as if something was slowly digging its way through my vital organs. I screamed for Agon but-

_We were escaping._

_For the first time in months I felt alive, awake. I could smell the dirt, taste the moldy bread and cheese they fed us first thing in the morning. Even though I dressed in the worn jeans and heavy flannel, wound my hair up in a bun I kept shooting looks at Liraz. She appeared calm and collected two things I probably would never master. _

_I am different now remembering back, I sometimes long for the girl who believed she was being sent to a boarding school. I miss the girl who used to wonder what they were building, why they were building it what her dear friend, oh whats-her-name, was doing. She used to worry about her brothers and sisters, about Mother. And every night her last thought was why father had sent her to such a dreadful place without a glimmer of guilt. _

_But I am not her anymore, I see what we have built and I've seen what they plan to put in there. Horrible, mutilated things that I couldn't call people but walked on two legs and had burning eyes. I don't give it a passing thought, the second my head falls upon the pillow I wake up into the next day. _

_Maybe it's because we realized that we have no future here that Liraz and I are willing to challenge winter dead. Chances are that we will die within the first night, surrounded by snow, assuming that we make it out of the camp borders. So maybe that's what altered the most from my old persona. I don't fear anymore, I would rather die with Liraz and Shoji the only two people I know I love, Liraz as my sister and Shoji as the father of the small fetus growing inside of me. _

_Ah, yes our forbidden child I can hear her in my mind and at night she whispers to me, wanting freedom and love. And I do love her, with all my being as I love Shoji so much at times I fear it feeling as if I will burst with all the love contained within me. That is the only thing that saddens me of our death; my beautiful daughter will die too and know nothing of it. _

_But maybe this will be a true act of my love taking her away from a world so terrifying and sick that even the purest of children get soaked with sins. At least this is what I remind myself to stop a flow of tears. _

_Shoji thinks she's a boy and I let him almost wishing she was if only for his happiness. But we will never know, unless the next life after this is a kinder one. What has called us for such drastic measures that we plan to end our unborn child's life? _

_The obvious – the project, as they call it, is almost done we can all sense it and no one had a single doubt what they will do to us once it is. While Death isn't a common visitor he sits on the doorstep, the unmentionable cuss word on everyone's lips. At least five have already attempted to flee only to be caught then fed alive to them. The things we've locked up. _

_I don't know how I could tell, but – I'm quite sure on this – the day before I realized of my pregnancy I began to notice how tightly locked we are within what we are building. Not that any of us like the work, quite opposite on that approach. But slowly we are becoming the work, our souls slipping into the brickwork itself. Everyone knows that if you get too close to the borders the tug starts, drawing back towards the building. _

_I don't care about that I plan on forcing my way through and even though Liraz can't even remember a time before the camp she has informed me that she has a talent for living but to not get my hopes up. I can't help it though, even though I don't fear death I want to live desperately. _

_The plan was simple but dangerous, we would head out during lunch sneaking as much food as we could carry and head to a piece of the border Shoji had noticed to be particularly weak. I believed the reason to be the small creek that led through the unknown moving even though it was the dead of winter. _

_And that's all we had for a plan. _

_Sure we knew that we would use two blankets for carrying the nonperishable foods we had collected in the last two months and Shoji knew how to make tents out of sticks, while Liraz stole as many matches as she could. _

_It was me, who didn't really have any place of importance in the plan that managed to mess everything up. Pushing cold sweat off my face I headed with Liraz to the bunks as if we were about to grab something on our way to the pit. _

_"Mouse," A girl snapped giving me a weak shove, still too tired for abuse. Even though we weren't actually doing as much rough labor as before everyone was drained as I suspected from the building itself. "Gratf," I grunted shifting to move out of her way but she only mirrored me before pointing to the building. "I'm not saying hey Mouse the boss wanna's see you," she raised a bushy eyebrow and I winced turning to Liraz with wide eyes. _

_Her taunt green eyes were narrow and sharp calculating our next move. Meanwhile I made a dreaded trip back down to the building; I have never met the boss before. So far I had always managed to keep to the walls appearing quiet to the watchers, hostile when needed but usually leaving that to Liraz._

_Slowly I made my way through the finished hallway, in some bitter irony the building does look like a boarding school now. Not a finished one by any means too clean and empty but closer than ever before. _

_I knocked twice on the door before taking a step back and fixing my bun, if only to appear more innocent. A voice sharp with a cruel humor washed over me. _

"_Enter Ms. Oka," I froze at the use of my old name almost forgotten. But that was nothing compared to another wave of emotion that flooded through. _

_An emotion brought on from hearing the voice of my father. _


	41. Chapter 41

**And one more chapter down! If - for some unfathomable reason - you haven't read my Pro of late Nowhere is coming to an end. Not in a "screw this story, please forget it ever exsisted the end" but in a "and everyone died the end," sort of way. (Excluding the everyone dies part...) ****Holy crap, it's been over a year I've been undating this story since November - of 2008. That's like - forever ago! (Random thought)**

**Oh and since I have no shame, I don't feel embarresed to do this: please review! It's because of you guys I lasted over a year writing, rewritting, and uploading chapters for this story. I seriously love you guys thank you for every favorite story and story alert, every author alert. But seriously review :) **

**Chapter Forty-One**

_So many emotions! How is one to react to the sound of their father, who abandoned them for a life of death? I knew my father wasn't "the boss" for even though I have never spoken to him before, I knew of those who had and the description was anything from the tall imposing man I called father. _

_I was aware that I had entered the room, even though I had no memory of doing such a thing. _

_The room was lavishly decorated with heavy paintings on the walls and thick carpets overlapping the floor. A marble statue of a naked woman's torso sat in one corner while a long sleek desk rested in the middle of the room. _

_Sitting in the large leather chair behind the desk was the boss as his description fit; a non-descriptive man one could say. He wasn't tall but wasn't quite short, neither thick nor thin, a face easy to lose among a crowd for there was nothing distinctive about it. _

_For that reason, it was not he I was looking at but the three figures, two sitting and one hovering over. I could not make sense of what I was seeing and wanted to vomit on the spot might have if the bread they fed us at lunch wasn't so tough. _

"_I-I don't understand," I managed out pressing what little bodyweight I had against the door. "There is much to explain my dear daughter," Father said his voice holding the only smile. The rest of him was cruel and spoke angry. "I must say I am deeply disappointed of you, if it weren't for Megu here I'm positive you would have perished long ago." _

_I turned to the girl and my legs instantly gave out, I fell to the floor for a moment unable to breathe. I whispered my voice hoarse, "Liraz?" She pressed her lips tight draining them from color throwing her long blonde hair behind a shoulder. "Ah you are quicker than you look Mouse," she jeered her sharp green eyes piercing me. _

_Her uniform was gone replaced with a long dark coat that pressed against her lean frame and thick boots; she held a long thing metal pole and wore a sneer. I looked at her, eyes wide so many things whirling around my mind I could only find one for an answer. _

"_Where's Shoji?" I whispered my hand clutching my stomach and the child within. Liraz's – or Megu as my father had addressed her – smirk widened but her eyes were cold. "He's dead – or at least he will be in five minutes from now." _

_The total lack of any empathy in her voice hit me first but I gained the meaning to her words and it was this moment my heart stopped. Ice crawled through my system and I choked down my last sob wiping tears I didn't notice away from my eyes. "No," I said turning to father. "If one must die, I will. Kill me, just not Shoji." I wasn't above begging. My best friend was false and I couldn't bring any child into this cruel monstrous world. _

"_He is nothing; there is no reason to switch his death with your precious life my daughter." Father said and fueled by the ice that rested in my heart I instantly shot back venom. "You are no father of mine, only a monster could call the man who gave me my child nothing. He is everything I have left." I said this with a glance at Megu. I didn't know this girl; she wasn't Liraz but a stranger who wore her hair and face. "I offered to kill him myself," She said feeding on my anger. _

_I gasped; she might as well have slapped me. My eyes jumped back and forth between the two evils and if he were not to have spoken I wouldn't have noticed anyone else in the room. I recognized the boy; short, not much older than me, muscular in a way. It was the gourd of Sake I recognized him from all else. "Doburoku!" Shoji's trusted friend, he was one of the first to try to escape from this place and we had assumed him dead._

_It was then Shoji agreed to Liraz's plan on running away, but here sat his dear friend. He looked clear than I ever saw him and was wearing a fancy green suit. "Ah you recognized me, I don't want anything to do with," he waved the gourd between Megu and me "this 'you betrayed me' crap. I did what I had to." He slurred but don't look completely drunk yet. _

"_You haven't – just Shoji, he thought of you as a brother, but you're nothing but a disgusting pig." I hissed but Doburoku just waved me off taking another swing from the gourd. Or at least I believe that's what he meant to do, but with a scream of pain he doubled over. _

_Pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig. _

_And there he was, a pink farm pig squealing while it tried to fight its way out of the torn remains of the green suit. The gourd had shattered and the cheesy rice smell flooded in the air. Megu instantly jumped back flipping the chair along with her. "You are stronger than I would have imagined daughter." Father said smoothly while Megu and I gasped in horror at what used to be Doburoku. _

Agon never liked graveyards.

Being around soulless bodies of rioting flesh, only creepers like Hiruma were into that sort of thing. But here he was and with the little spaz of trash, feeling more fine than he had in years. He couldn't help it; there was something about the kid that made everything more…tranquil. It had started to snow again and he shifted the kid in his arms.

Agon was leaning against a grave with the shorty limp in his arms, only there because it wasn't like he could just let the kid freeze to death or something. Yea, right. He had expected something like this to happen once Sena had 'sleep-walked' into the woods just a little south of here. Agon couldn't explain why he took the kid to the graveyard of all places; it was almost as if he hadn't had a choice in the matter.

He grunted, realizing another one of his reasons for flipping out on the kid. The grunt turned into a groan that was the worst part of being fucking immortal, he actually had time for realizing that he was indeed a dick. Moving away from that, Agon's thoughts kept going back to what the kid said about understanding himself. He wasn't sure why he was stuck on that.

Probably because the kid looked so damn…honest and hopeful. He hadn't even known what Agon was taking him to, just that he was willing to follow. The kid wasn't going to get through life that long living like that. The thought made Agon frown but he didn't bother to think of why.

"You have feelings for him?" His head shot up and he growled again this time with anger. "Who the fuck are you?" He hissed sliding Sena off of him to stand. The girl's expression didn't change from her one of teenage annoyance. She stood a good ten feet away wearing a long dark cloak with her head tilted down.

She sighed and said, "I'm not your enemy, at least not yet. I do not wish Sena any ill harm, has he woken yet?" She asked before casting a look at the still unconscious boy. "Apparently we still have some time to spare, we could fight mindlessly or you could admit what you already know to be the truth." Agon gritted his teeth and tightened his fist, fighting sounded like a pretty damn good idea.

But he wasn't an idiot; the stupid kid hadn't even bothered putting on a jacket before following Agon. "If what you want me to do is admit something that you think is already true what the hell can you get from outta hearing me repeat it?" Agon asked grinding his teeth. The girl moved closer and shrugged under the heavy cloak.

Keeping her head bowed she said, "I just wanted to know if you also knew." Agon threw a look at the kid. He doubted the kid even considered such emotions, the little twerp just managed to trip through life never planning ahead.

"Interesting perspective," the girl said.

"To wh- fuck you're one of them." Agon hissed the vampire grinned and slid off her hood reliving two sharp green eyes and pale, slightly bluish bruised skin. He instantly clicked the resemblance between her and Hiruma. "Yes, we are more or less related despite how much Hiruma might resent the fact." She explained with a dramatic wave of the hand.

"Do you have a name?" Agon asked more out of habit than anything else. He crouched down next to Sena instantly trying to warm the boy. "I am Megu," she said.

_A year has come and went. _

_The love of my life has died and our beautiful son has been born and spends his days as any newborn does. He is all I have left of Shoji and is the only candle I have left in the darkness of my life. Large brown eyes adore me while small hands reach out for me and me alone. I wish to spend my days doting on him my sweet baby. _

_But instead I work, on becoming a witch of all things. I work when I must and they praise me for skills I could care less about. All I want is to spend time with my precious son. It is so like me to have expected a girl, but I believe I can see why. He is so sweet and soft qualities I believed could only be held by women. I see so much of myself in him and I yearn so much for Shoji when I do, he would adore Sena just as much as I. _

_I try my best to keep magic and Sena as far from each other as possible, my reasons for continuing in the art are clean but I refuse for my son to be put through the same trials as me. They call me brilliant, a prodigy even. I think little of 'them' in return. At least we are away from that horrible place, living in a little flat in London. It is everything I could want for Sena, a normal life away from America and the secret I harbor there. _

_Anyway the magic itself isn't that bad, just the fuss everyone is making over me. I've learned in weeks what it takes years for a normal witch to do in years. I've even have myself an apprentice already, a sweet smart girl by the name of Mamori. She watches Sena while I'm away and coos over him like anyone in their right mind should. I hate leaving Sena but the pitiful truth is that witchcraft pays well and I love lavishing money on anything under the sun for him. _

_I don't plan on lying to him about anything soon a day will come where Sena will decide for himself his life and I don't want to keep this away from him. Until then he is totally in my care, I'm not saying it's a breeze to take care of a child even one as easy as Sena who only cries when I leave out the front door. _

_I am only 19, without Mamori at times I'm not sure what I would do. The moment she laid eyes on Sena I knew she would help protect him. But that doesn't mean I like leaving any more than necessary._

_--_

_The High Witch? Really? I know this should be a good thing – but due to the fact that the last High Witch has been murdered I barely can even muster up enough energy to even look like this is a good thing. _

_This is the worst time for this to happen, the Koigahama prison has been overthrown – as I predicted. It's because of those stupid vampires; they lived for so long that even the prospect of change is unknown. They believe that since they cheated Death that nothing can touch them and worry on nothing. They either do not acknowledge us or see us only as food, we all shall be dust. Just a couple days ago the well-known vampire Hiruma set off for America. _

_He amuses me in a way, for his simple reason was to unsettle their unspoken law towards never leaving Europe. But frankly I also find this troubling; the cards have come up blank whenever I tested this future. Could it be that he has denied a destiny by leaving for the new land – a place, I have sworn never to attend._

_But troubles of the vampires still grow a new clan of worrisome ex-Romans has arisen. With gifts not documented since accident Egypt gods they hold the powers of the sun. Troublesome enemies for the creatures of the night; but their numbers are small and so far they remain too rash. They worry me though – as any being that can control fire has the right too._

_The main trouble though still remains the outbreak at Koigahama, no real dangerous criminals were kept there but plenty of able-henchmen were. No one in court seems to understand, that dangerous criminals only become that way because of the weaker souls they use in their plots. They might aim the gun, but these men make the bullets. _

_I have not been sleeping well, dreams of that day still pollute me haunt me. I feel as if living on the edge of a dream one that can be shattered at any moment. Sena is two years old now, I believe he worries about me – and I worry that he will grow up to know Suzuna better than me. _

_Yes, Suzuna – it would have been unfair of me to keep Mamori around just to watch Sena. She has so much talent, that I hold very high hopes for her future. She is being sent to Koigahama to rebuild the shields other than my own, I know of no one who holds such a high ability. Suzuna though sweet has no abilities as a witch. _

_At times I feel sorry for the girl other times I envy her, I worry that she spoils Sena but he's such a sweet boy that it seems so unlikely that he's grow up snotty. Every night I come home haggard and beaten he wraps tiny around my legs and won't let go for at least ten minutes. _

_And like that I change, from the empowered High Witch to a mother. _

_--_

_For the second time in my life, I wished for death. _

_I came home and instantly realized something horrible. My son was missing; I almost didn't even notice poor Suzuna lying dead on the floor. For all this time, it was he that I lived through and for a moment I should there wondering how I would kill myself. _

_But then I noticed her, the poor Suzuna lying on the floor her neck twisted the wrong way her face pale and drained of blood. Vampires, at least two would be needed to drain a whole human dry. I kept my strongest shields at my house only someone with a great power of magic would be able to dismantle them, someone even stronger to make it so that I hadn't known._

_They only people that strong were part of the court. I didn't think, just walked out of the house – without my son it meant nothing to me. Too numb and in the wrong state of mind I walked, instead of flying or even catching a taxi. And that's how I found him, waiting for me at the end of the street corner._

"_Apollo," I spit out and he smirked raising his hands in greeting. "Oka you look even more lavishing while infuriated," he said in a bored tone. "I can rip you from the inside out without moving any closer Apollo. Give me a good reason to why I shouldn't," I hissed with poison._

"_Because if I don't arrive at a safe destination by 12 a.m. then the order will be living out and your son will be dead." He said with cold causally. "Now onto more impression issues," Apollo said raising an eyebrow. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I hissed anger slipping from my every pore, I didn't dare move though. I knew my anger well enough to know what I could do. "Exactly! Right answer on the first try. See Oka my dear I am as they say a double-agent. I come to you with information that would have been lost otherwise. My reasons are selfish but I can insure you that your son will be returned – unless you kill me. Then he will die. _

"_All I ask from you is that you listen to what I say next then you will decide between two extremes. The first being that I return your son from a certain clan of vampires now and we forget this ever happened. But in a good few years time a revolting party sets off a bomb that will take out the majority of Europe at the High Court. _

_Or you join us, join this revolt and in the meantime keep your son safe away from harm – but also from you." _

"_You bluff," I growled but his smile was so calm that I could feel my heart race. "Listen and you can decide for yourself Oka. For witches prisons are your greatest worry right? That is where you keep the last of dragons, werewolves, the marble bodies of the first vampires, and the demons that this world could never understand. And if my sources are correct then you know better than most Oka, were you or were you not part of the building of the Deimon Prison?" _

_Oka barely tilted her head shivering at the shock that passed through her. "Ho-how," _

"_And you have sworn Mega Tsuyumine as an enemy for the death of your child's father. By your expression I believe I was rightly informed." Apollo said with a chuckle and I shook my head. "H-h-how?" _

"_I believe you have met Yoichi Hiruma – a flea of a vampire with the ability to read minds. He seemed rather inquired while spying for the last week, told me to send his regards," Apollo said. I had been followed? _

"_Hiruma…isn't he the vampire that left for America?" I asked and Apollo only smirked. "He owed me a favor, but that's really not our main worry at the moment dear. As I can guess you've chosen to forget about Deimon, instead moving back to your country of origin. You lesson to orders and follow them as needed. You've become the High Witch, you own a beautiful house, and love your son. However you never understood what happened that day and probably don't even know how your boy died." Apollo announced and I realized that I was visibly shaking._

_"And you do?" I whispered my voice hoarse. _

_H_


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter Fourty-Two**

_"__Are you sure that this is what you want?" Apollo asked but his tone was dull, he might as well been reading a script. Instead of replying I slipped off my broom onto the school campus, yes that would be Deimon's cover – a school of all things. _

_Gravel crunched under my heels and with a wave of my hand the heavy oak doors flew open with such force that they cracked the walls and a horrible noise of shattering glass rang through the dead silence. A cloud of dust swirled through the air and I threw a glance back at Apollo. _

_"This is pathetic," I hissed clutching my broom tight and entered the building. It was worst inside; I had to kick my way through piles of trash just to make through the front entrance. With distaste I looked around not impressed with the surroundings. _

_To the right was a long spiraling staircase with dark marble steps and a cracked worn railing. The debris littered across the floor hid the designed and elegant flooring tiles. A foul smell – rotten food, molding wood, and old blood – covered everything. I would have a lot of work to do. _

_Despite the appearance the sense of great power was soaked in every rock, power laced with a horrible sense of dread. _

_"Ah Gunpei-san it's a pleasure to finally meet you," a too-pleasant voice greeted and a woman, short, thin, with purple eyes emerged from out of the shadows. She bowed first to me then to Apollo. When neither of us replied she looked around nervously and bit down on her lip. "Shuma wished to meet you too but since he's already been released, he took the first plane with Sena." _

_I then decided that I hated the woman and Apollo probably sensing my changing aura moved between us knowing better than to reach out for my shoulder or something of that nature. "He isn't needed for this, Oka?" He asked throwing me a sharp glace._

_"I'll release her later – where is the vampire?" I asked sharpening my eyes. _

_"Behind you," a voice replied laced in boredom. I twisted my wrist and an invisible rope grabbed around the vampire flinging him in front of me. He managed to land on both feet looking no worse for wear but a smile cut across his face. _

_"You're more powerful than you look and you've learned to lock your thoughts. So impressive," he jeered and curled his white lips back for a better look at his teeth. The mouth was almost alarming and not for the teeth, other than a shock of blonde hair and black eyes he had no color to him. His smile cut red against his skin too abnormal for a sane vampire. _

_So this was the vampire whom informed Apollo and promptly ruined my life, maybe along with Sena's. And here he was mocking me. I gritted my teeth but kept my expression blank; instead I stared into the dark eyes pressing a sharp pain through his brain. _

_He managed not to move physically but didn't say anything else. _

_"Where are they?" I asked the woman softly and she squirmed under my dead stare and quickly led us down the hall. Not wanting anymore of the trouble all the trash was causing I simply raised a hand and brought it down with a sharp motion. Everything in my past burnt in white holy light, next to me the vampire hissed. _

_It was that same light I had pressed into his brain; if I left it there he would die by the end of the night. Not wanting to have to find another vampire I called the light back and he instantly vanished from my side. _

_The woman opened a door that led into a large room, which I assumed would be turned into a cafeteria or something of the sort later on. At the moment, it held at least three hundred young children – the future students of the school. _

_It was them that built the school years ago. _

_Brushing a hand through my hair I approached one, a young male, placing a hand on the side of his cheek. Instantly a spider web of frost bite crawled up my hand almost reaching my arm. I let my hand drop and flexed my hand making the ice vanish. _

_"You're rather skilled," I mused, the woman – Mihae – instantly bowed at the compliment. Her freezing powers were second only to mine, not only were the children completely frozen but age hadn't touched them at all. For more than 40 years she had managed to keep them from I defrosting at all. _

_"It is my only talent, but I believe I do it well," she said knowing better than to be modest. The unspoken truth was that she had also frozen my son and any compliment I gave her should be treated like gold. While I still hated her it was nice to know that my son wouldn't die while stuck in this state. _

_"Now for the prisoners - vampire led the way," I ordered as he reappeared at my side this time with two others. _

_They led us out of the room and to a door that would have been invisible to the naked eye. The second we reached the bottom step of the wet stone step Mihae coughed and blood splattered on the sleeve of my cloak. _

_"I can't…go…any…further, too-too much," she wheezed and collapsed on the step placing her head between her legs. "Do you need to stay with her?" I asked Apollo and he gritted his teeth at me. The heavy magic clung to everything and would have crushed the bones of a moral human. _

_It was only due to the force field I had wielded around myself that kept me alive. Apollo's was noticeably weaker and a line of sweat had broken out on his forehead. The three vampires stood around impatiently; lacking auras they couldn't sense magic and weren't affected. _

_"I'm fine," he slurred so I gave his a shove using some of the magic that was attempting to crush me for some good use. It flung him halfway up the stairs and Mihae screamed. "If you weren't able to stop that then you are no use." I explained and headed down the hall. _

_The vampire glanced at his two companions and nodded at the larger fatter one to stay with the two and he followed me down the dark hall. "Hard to believe that you're Sena's mother," his friend said and I turned sharp eyes to him. _

_He was gruff-looking and wore his immortally as if it were a heavy weight. Seeing my expression he shrugged but lacking pity. I instantly liked him better than the other vampire, he reminded me of Shoji. Not saying that to taunt me, just to state a simple fact. _

_I nodded and looked between them. "You both knew Sena?" I said not as a demand but just to hear news of my son. The blonde vampire was still brooding so the other replied, "Yes it was us who tended to keep him out of trouble. It had a habit of finding him; it was nice protecting a witch who didn't see us as devils or criminals." He explained and the other snorted. _

_Gritting my teeth I threw them both a glare, "don't call my son a witch. I've read it in the stars – that's not his path."_

_A lie, but not even the mind reader would be able to tell. Actually I couldn't read Sena's future, it was so intertwined and overlapping, as if…it was constantly being repeated. "Sorry ma'am and ignore Yoichi, Sena adored him - probably was the first ever to." I turned curiously and while I couldn't read minds, I could pick up strong emotions and images. _

_Sena – a confused child of seven crying at age seven, referring to Yoichi as 'big brother', constantly asking questions, playing with a small kitten – Pitt the name stabbed at me -, learning to read. _

_I turned away sharply from the two of them. _

_Now I realized why Hiruma had left Europe; these two didn't fit with the theatrical and melodramatic vampyres of London or the romantic grave robbers of Paris. I swallowed ignoring my own emotions and decided instead to focus on the task on hand. _

_--_

"Oh so you got out of that hex I see," Agon chuckled darkly but the girl's expression didn't change. Instead she walked past him and crouched down next to Sena. "I once had my fortune told me by the Head Witch – no not Oka, the one before her. She told me 'you will live to see the causes of your actions.' At the time I thought it was bull and thought nothing of it."

Agon didn't respond keeping his arms crossed and instead stared at Sena. She sighed and took off her cloak wrapping it around Sena. For some reason she was wearing a heavy wet suit underneath. "I didn't even care when I killed Shoji. That's what the fire does Kongo, it hides your emotions for you," she said with a sigh.

To explain she snapped two fingers together and instantly a bright blue fire crawled down her arm. The snow around her instantly started to melt and sweat broke out on Sena's forehead. Noticing she extinguished it with a whispered cuss word.

He didn't respond.

--

_Above ground Apollo was quick to heal himself from a bleeding wound I had caused. How he made it into the court was beyond me, mostly likely from pure determination and killing those who got in his way._

_Seeing the prisoners had given me the hope I needed in this plan, one of them Mr. Don would have the power to take out all of North America. Releasing them wouldn't be that difficult either, I could break the spells with ease. _

_Mihae sneezed probably more to remind me of something than for good reason._

_"I want to see him, after that we will release the students, and then you." I explained forcing her to make eye contact. She was smarter than she appeared and didn't argue instead gave a short bow and led us down the hall. I was enjoying her suffering though, more than I should have. _

_The vampires walked on opposite sides of me and Hiruma warned me seconds before we entered the room. "Oh by the way, she couldn't freeze him." The next second I was hit by a wave of heat and instantly threw up a force field around us, realizing that Mihae wouldn't be able to do so herself and the vampires were easily perishable._

_"It's okay ma'am," Gen told me waving a hand in front of us. I blinked then realizing that a plate of solid green glass was keeping us safe against the blazing fire. Pretending not to feel as foolish as I was, I dropped the shields. _

_Even Apollo didn't mention it; he was probably in shock that I hadn't left him out of my reflexive shield. "That's him?" I asked instantly switching gears and the embarrassment fell away replaced with my anger. _

_"Yes ma'am, that's him – Megu's son." _


	43. Part 3 Chapter 43

******PART THREE: REGRETS AND WAR**

**Please vote on my _POLL _via profile. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I'll be refreshing my email constantly for more (no seriously, I will). **

**Chapter 43**

Sena had started to shake.

Agon stiffened and turned away from Megu placing a hand on Sena's arm. The heat inside of him threatened to burn the boy's skin but with practiced effort Agon kept it at bay. He frowned when it didn't stop Sena's shivering.

"He's in a different place right now; I'm not surprised that she would have her memories pressed into his mind." Megu explained jumping on top of an unmarked grave. The snow covering it melted instantly and she shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Mouse was always a tad bit of a drama queen."

Agon shot her an annoyed look, glancing at the girl again. Her face was tough with a sharp jaw and a dark scar cut from her ear in a straight line to her chin. Blonde hair lay dead on her scalp but her eyes crackled with energy.

Obviously she was like Agon – the fire was all the proof he needed to realize that. But he didn't have the slightest idea to why she was there. "I have to ask – why did you bring him here?" Megu pressed after hacking a wet cough. Her eyes were unfocused for a moment but she shook it off with effort.

"None of your business," Agon grunted but in reality he wanted to ask the same damn question. It had just been that damn feeling as if he was obligatedto bring Sena there, it pissed him off. The girl growled at him but otherwise ignored the comment.

The snow was growing heavy more falling than he could easily dusk off Sena. For a moment Agon considered leaving, the girl could keep the brat warm and it wasn't like he was being forced to stay. But Sena did manage to easily fall in shit, he would stay – but just because he didn't want the kid to get himself killed.

Then as if on cue, Sena stirred moaning in his sleep.

"A-Agon?" He stuttered then coughed. There was something wrong with the kid.

His eyes were wide and the shaking had turned furious. His eyes trailed over to Megu and he gasped crawling away from the girl. She bowed her head in expectance otherwise seeming unaffected.

"Y-you?" He gasped hoarsely and Agon crouched behind him. Sena's back hit against his chest and he turned to look at Agon with curious eyes. "H-how do you, did you?" His eyes lost focus and he continued to babble on aimlessly.

Agon growled as Sena finally went limb, fainting yet again. "What the hell was that?"

At the same moment another figure, one Agon somehow missed before, stepped out into the cemetery grove and shook off his own hood realizing a pained expression on his face. "I think I can explain," Jyuumonji said.

--

"_Are you going to kill him?" Hiruma asked boredom laced throughout his sentence and posture. I licked dry lips squinting to see through the tinted glass. The boy was indescribable simply a human torch, there was a head, arms, legs, torso, hollowed eyes and mouth. Flames lanced through his body attacking the stone around him. _

_The two vampires shuffled uneasily faced with destruction. To survive they needed the cool, they wouldn't last a minute on the other side of the glass. And by the look of it Mihae wasn't doing much better a sweat had broken out on her forehead and she swayed in the heat. _

_Apollo surprisingly looked no worse for wear and I realized – of course, if anything the heat would slightly empower him. _

_"No," I said slowly responding to Hiruma's question. The prospect was tempting more than anything had ever been before. I could feel his curiosity perk if only slightly, it was enough to convince me to explain a little bit more of my plan. "I will not kill him – despite the temptation. I have read the stars and this would lead only to my demise. Instead I will change him into a student and take his memories as I had to do with my own son." _

_Apollo snorted stopping when I flexed my wrist in warning. I met his eyes and he asked nervously, "And how do you expect to do that? The boy is a powerhouse; he's been burning like that ever since he woke up even you can't walk through fire." _

_I was finding it hard to believe I ever took Apollo seriously and wore it without hesitation. "Once again you doubt me Apollo," I said with a sigh before turning my attention to the green glass. "Please remove Mihae and the vampires from the room. I would hate for the vampires to die and Mihae is still needed for unfreezing the students." I stated not bothering to check if any of them were listening. _

_Staring intently at the glass I held my breath before walking through. For a moment I was consumed by the boy's fire as it snaked down my throat and through my lungs. _

_But I breathed it out smoke and concentrated on repairing any of my limbs that burned away from the force of the fire. Slowly I walked until I was standing over the boy; I was nearly blinded by the fire but could feel his hatred coming off in waves. Raising a hand with slight struggle I reached low searching for the river that flowed underneath us down in the prison cells. _

_Water was not my specialty if anything it discharged magic – which was why the prison was here in the first place. But through pure willpower I called it out into the burning room and the ground turned to mud which quickly evaporated. It settled onto the ceiling before gravity threw it back down mimicking rain._

_The boy groaned and the fire coating over his body died until he was nothing more than a wearily looking child. He was young – around the age I was when Sena was born – with bags under his eyes and short blonde hair lighter than his mother's. Under the layers of detestation and loathing I could sense fear within him and smirked. _

_Apparently he hadn't gained the same cold-hearted nature from his mother. In his mind I could see a father, friends, and a life that had nothing to do with my world or my revenge. Anger and bile choked my throat – how was it that Megu's son got everything that I had wanted for Sena? _

_Through my anger the water level had risen and I sighed softening my hold of it. Instantly it started to sink left us with only slightly damp ground. I hesitated not entirely letting the water leave in case the boy decided to fight again. That didn't seem likely, his face was worn and haggard tired from his effort. _

_"Who are you?" He asked and sure enough his voice was hoarse and weary. I realized from years of watching these people that they needed a direct source of sunlight for the energy to start a fire. This was almost too easy._

_"No one you'll remember," I promised placing a finger on each of his temples. _

_--_

_Stepping out of the room I stroked slightly burnt hair and hardly had to work to bring it back to its previous luster. Turning to Mihae I waved a hand to the future cafeteria inferring that she was to led the way. "Now to unfreeze the rest of the students, oh Apollo please go fetch the 'Principal' for me. This is starting to get boring." _

_For once he didn't argue and instead stumbled away whispering under his breath, "M-monster," I made eye contact with Hiruma. He grinned in reply obviously impressed; it would sadden me when I would have to kill him. _

_Mihae practically raced into the cafeteria having waited for this moment even before I arrived. Turning to Gen I motioned him closer, "Now I must ask, what is it that you vampires desire?" He didn't break eye contact but tilted his head in a slight bow. _

_"A good air conditioner of course, a private room away from your influence, and a supply of blood," his eyes swept over my students. "Not them," I said before he could even ask. "It would be like poison for your type – I have seen it happen before. Let me think of something for that," I mused perhaps I should start a village close by? "As for everything else, it is done." _

_In my mind's eye I decided the room making a mental note to keep my magic away from it. Around us the students were being to stir they were still too sluggish to be any sort of alarm but if I didn't start working now they might become aware. _

_The last thing I need was for this to become a catastrophe that would lead to a mess. Closing my eyes I raised both hands but kept my mind's eye opened wide. Instantly I stared at the auras in the room and sent a spider web of purple string-like power through every awakened mind. Flexing my hands I instantly set them all to work. _

_This place was depressing so when I brought Sena here I wanted everything to be perfect. I frowned as a couple of the students dropped dead on the spot and knew that to the vampires an d Mihae it would seem as if they simply vanished. _

_I knew that was to happen, their auras were too weak and couldn't stand the touch of my own. Sooner or later more would vanish as my power burned down their auras like fuel but for the strongest ones this would take years. _

_With my mind open I curiously turned it to the vampires – I wanted to know more about Sena and his time here. Sure enough Gen had told the truth, I could easily see that Sena had adored the vampire Hiruma. And I didn't need to infer that he too cared for my child. _

_If I didn't have complete control of my emotions, I would have been jealous; instead I was grateful that even if he couldn't remember it Sena had a little bit of happiness in his life. _

_When I did open my eyes I could see by the pained expression on Hiruma's face that he hadn't enjoyed me pressing into his thoughts. Oh well, his suffering was nothing to what I could have done. _

_The students had already started to work; some cleaning the cafeteria while others left to go work in the rest of the building. I turned as Apollo pushed past them coming back with the 'Principal' who was still in the current state of a pig. _

_"Doburoku change out of that form," I snapped and the boar instantly did as told. He had gone crazy over the years – to the point where I almost felt that killing him would be kindness. He was no longer the man that brought to my love and his best friend's death. _

_A shell of that man remained, his eyes were unfocused and he giggled for no reason other than he was insane. Not wanting to listen to any of his babble I simply weaved my mind around the shredded remains of his own mind. Molding it to fit the ideal for the school I saw a glimpse of his sister which sparked the idea of my village. _

_"Oh vampires – Gen actually, could you go get the boy? You have nothing to fear I have frozen him. Drag him out here will you, I have plans for that child." Around us the cafeteria was already beginning to change as the students worked in silence. _

_Mihae sneezed tactlessly attempting to grab my attention. "You may leave Mihae you are no more use here. If my son is hurt please remember that I plan to draw all your blood." I smiled at her paled expression. She bowed and probably not able to trust her voice simply bolted out of the room. _

_Gen returned with the limb body of the boy in his arms. His expression was serious and by the pained emotions lying under it I could tell he was hungered for blood. _

_Ah, I had so much work to prepare for! _

_Dropping the boy careless at my feet he moved back as if it would bit. I crouched down tilting his cheek to the side. Taking out a vial from my cloak I unscrewed it before quickly running a sharp nail over his cheek in the shape of an X. Collecting the blood into the vial I tightened it ignoring the soft gagging sounds of the vampires. This blood would be poisonous for them. _

_Hiding it I considered erasing the scar but decided against it, this way I could remember him, and simply stopped the blood flow quickening the healing process. _


	44. Chapter 44

**It's good to be back, working on _Nowhere _(which, surprising is going somewhere) I worked on this and I'm really happy with this chapter (so I hope you enjoy and stuff) we get closer and closer to the end...sigh. Please review, I love you all! (Unless you kick puppies or burn Harry Potter books then I don't really like you that much)**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"I think I can explain," Juumonji said removing his hood. An icy sensation, different than anything caused by the snow, hit Sena. Icy wasn't even the right word, it was as if for a moment, his soul cringed and Sena gave a small yelp of shock tripping backwards. Of course, of course Juumonji was also wrapped into this, everyone was. Sena closed his eyes and for a shocking moment could actually see it, the winding golden chain that connected everyone together. Everything, from his 'parents', to Hiruma, Agon, Juumonji, Monta, the rave Agon saved him from, Hiruma sitting him down and asking him strange questions about himself, sneaking into Hiruma's house, hearing Agon inside, breaking his arm even.

His mind started to buzz but if it was from the overusing or just the snow starting to freeze he couldn't tell.

Still thinking of the chains, linking everything together, Sena opened his eyes and blinked. Despite everything he had learned so far, he couldn't grasp what was in front of him. Underneath him was a golden trail, racing across the unmarked snow into the distance. It wrapped around the small graveyard, through the trees, close to where Agon and he had arrived.

And standing on this golden path, was a boy.

Unable to comprehend what he was seeing Sena started to shake, the headache wasn't going away, instead it pressed at him threatening to break through. He groaned and looked up, his vision blurred but he was able to place the distorted smudge of Juumonji. He was so indistinct compared the other boy on the golden path who was bathed in life.

His eyes rolled and Sena started at a darker, bigger shape. A name slipped through his lips and Sena's brain exploded drawing his eyes back completely in a show of formless shades of nameless colors.

00000000000000

I stared at him.

His expression mimicked my own, weary and curious, hesitant to make the first step. I smiled tears clogging my eyes as I realized that he was an older version of me, the same face, eyes, and body shape.

This was him, Shoji, my real father that died before I was even born. Heart pounding I inched closer, we were surrounded in a blanket of white, not unlike the winter I just left but it lacked the cold and other than us there was nothing.

"I'm not Dad Sena," The young man said and my momentary happiness was crushed. I stopped short, still outside arm length. "O-oh then, um, are you my older…" I could hear my voice traveling off into echoes as he shook his head. "No not Dad, not a brother," he said before running forwards and slamming into me with full force.

The world exploded in a green flash.

00000000000000

I knew what's going on.

I don't think I ever thought that before, ever. Back when I first arrived to Deimon I didn't understand why Hiruma and Agon hated each other. I didn't know what the Die Kalten was or why the school wanted me in the first place. When Monta, his sister Mona, and I broke into Hiruma's house I didn't understand why Hiruma would keep a huge dog locked in one of the rooms.

I didn't know why Juumonji took me hours away to a rave or why Agon felt obligated to save me and even drive me back to school. I didn't know why Apollo let Agon and his group to get away with breaking expensive cars and leaving the school, or why Hiruma's room was so cold. I didn't know who to believe, the vampires, the witches, or Agon about their existence.

I don't know why Oka, my mother, wanted me to come to Deimon and why Agon brought me here or why she had suddenly explained everything but nothing at the same time. I didn't understand if Juumonji's mother and my own were sworn enemies why he would like me. Couldn't – almost didn't – want to know how long he had been free of my mother's brainwashing powers (or whatever that aura thing did).

But the second I (that _other _older me) collided it was as if a barrier had been torn out of my mind illustrating raw memories I didn't know existed. Memories of Mamori, Deimon, Shuma and Mihae, and Hiruma, a lot of Hiruma induced memories flooded me, mixing and confusing the dulled memories I had of a dull childhood. The Hiruma memories surprised me, when I was younger I had adored him. He had been my whole world when life had been so confusing.

I also, however knew what Oka was planning to do (I still couldn't call her _mother_). I didn't understand completely _why_, but I know knew _how_.

She was going to release the prisoners of Deimon.

And she was going to kill Megu.

Along with a lot more people.

I wasn't sure when my shock finally wore thin enough for me to take in my surroundings, but for one moment I could only think of the horror of what she planned to do. Then sound clicked in and Agon was shaking me hard enough to snap my neck.

I gasped and tore myself out of his grip blinking the world back into focus. My hands rested on the thick frozen earth and I heaved my stomach empty. Above me the pale trees spun in the dark sky, had it been dark when we first came here? I couldn't tell but from the sky and my empty stomach – long enough.

Slowly growing more aware I blinked finally focusing on Juumonji and the woman next to him. Concern covered his face and I frowned trying to understand what he was doing there. Struggling I thought back, getting only the first blurred couple seconds after Agon and I came to the begrimed graveyard. I flexed my hands against the ground; they were starting to lose blood flow.

The snow had thickened sense we had arrived and had hit the ground without resistant from the bare silver trees. Eerily enough the graves seemed fairly clear of the snow but the ground was frozen solid.

I was warmer than I would have expected, for being outside so long, then noticed the discarded blanket next to me. "Juumonji – wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely and he tried to smile, but couldn't through his worry. "I came to check if you were okay Sena," he said pressing his hand against my cheek.

And it clicked, looking behind him I recognized the lady as Megu, Oka's sworn enemy. Expect now she wasn't sneering, her face was pale and from under the shadows cast from her hood her expression was once of wincing.

"You're like them," I wheezed and he nodded softly his eyes searching mine for something. I turned back to Megu as she came closer, throwing her hood off. Her jaw was clenched and I couldn't help but to stare, she was so different from Oka's memories. Her bright brassy blonde hair lay dead on her shoulders; she was thinner and pale as Hiruma.

Her eyes, cold cut blue, but almost as intense as Agon's and for whatever reason both she and Juumonji were wearing wet suits. That didn't quite fit in with everything, really.

A smile breezed across her face but I might have just imagined it for her expression was the same as before. "Whaa…" I breathed my brain befuddled the change. "I'm….what you…might call a…hybrid." She said as a way of greeting, her voice quite but with a razor edge hidden at the end of each breath.

"A-a hybrid?" I repeated and she gave a curt nod. "I…wanted power…and I got…it. Both fire…and ice in one soul. Less…cool than it…sounds," she rasped her expression twisting for a moment before she got her breathing back under control. Juumonji turned his worried look to her, reaching out and touching her arm. "You're normally not this bad Mom," he pointed out and she sighed.

_Mom, _I repeated to myself not sure what to do with the thought or where to place it. Sure I knew that Megu was Juumonji's mother…but it hadn't stuck until now.

"That damn…Oka, a curse…she had it that…I can't be…too close to her…son or my pain…grows," she explained and took a step back, leaning on Juumonji's arm. I blushed mortified and pushed myself up, ignoring the slight brain rush.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried leaping backwards my back slamming Agon's arm, who didn't so much as flinch. I pretended it hadn't hurt as much as it really did and didn't so much as whimper.

"Fine…child, its fine. I'm…use to it," she explained, the same distance already starting to mend her. "Um, I know what Oka plans to do," I announced and Megu turned to look up her blue eyes piercing through me. She rested against one of the stone graves and crossed her arms.

"And what are you planning to do about it?" She inquired and I coughed nervously my face reddening. "I-I don't, um, there isn't really anything – I mean a guy like me, what could I…even do?" I asked more desperate than I meant to sound.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her nails. Not that it was much use, other than the light that Agon was making by flipping and closing a lighter it was too dark. She said, "You could always run away. I think that's what she wanted you to do, to get a chance to leave all this behind." She flexed her wrist motioning around the graveyard.

However I could guess what she really meant – leave Oka's world entirely. "But…if those things get loose, it wouldn't matter. Wouldn't they de-de-destroy, um, e-e-everyth-thing?" I stuttered and pressed my hands over my mouth, as if that could stop the stuttering.

"Maybe, Oka probably believes that she has enough power to keep them under her control. I wouldn't know if she could or couldn't - it's been ten years since I last saw her." She explained with a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

I lowered my head, looking at the ground, thinking over Oka's plan; did I even have any right to get involved in the first place? "Don't be stupid – of course the kid's leaving, there's no way he should even be part of this stupid shit." Agon stabbed and pressed his hand against my shoulder.

"I can't just leave Agon, I – I might just be a stupid kid, but what Oka's planning on doing, it involves a lot of my friends. If I just turn away now and if anyone got hurt," I swallowed unable to continue with the thought. Seconds before, I hadn't even been sure if I should stay but now energy coursed through me.

This was something I had to do.

Megu nodded with a smile of approval.

"But Agon, um, if you don't want to go that's okay, I don't, er, mind because it's your choice like this is my choice." I explained and he snorted lifting his hand off my shoulder to give me a gentle whack on the head. It didn't hurt, which was more surprising than the hit itself.

"Like hell I'm coming," he snapped and I nodded feeling a little relieved. "Well then, Sena you'll need these," Megu said and bent down ripping off her shoes. "Oh I couldn't," I instantly denyed even as she threw them over to me. Thick combat boots that covered the ankle, like the type of shoes that Hiruma wore.

"Take them, your shoes are worthless." She pointed out and I looked down at my beat up sneakers. "Sorry," I muttered and slipped out of them, stuffing my feet into her boots. They were a little too bit, but only by half a size.

"Th-thank you," I said again and then bowed, out of habit now. To my surprise Megu did the same, bowing just as deep as me. Standing straight she huffed blowing out icy mist. "I'll accept that when you stop Oka," she replied and started to walk away from us, the snow melting away around her. She didn't even seem to notice the ground on her bare feet.

I nodded hesitating for a moment before heading back the way Agon had lead me hours before. "So what's this big evil plan that trash Oka's planning." Agon asked calmly and I shook my head.

"Oh er, um, sorry but I don't really have time to, um, explain." I said apologetically, but he glared at me until I finally gave in. "But, um, we need to get to the town – please." I add and started tromping through the snow headed through the trail of earlier footprints that were already starting to cover up. Agon followed within seconds, followed by Juumonji who marched up to me, grabbing at my shoulder and forcing me to make eye contact with him.

I avoided it to the best of my ability; I didn't have the mental strength to consider what to say to Juumonji at the moment.

"Sena we really need to talk," he urged and I smiled weakly with my other hand rubbing at the back of my neck. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but, erm, th-this is really important can we talk later?" I whispered too aware that Agon was _feet _away from us. Following my glance Juumonji glared but continued walking with us. I couldn't help but to think I made things worse somehow, that it would have been better if we had just talked.

But it was already too late for that, so I continued moving, wincing when Agon pushed forwards, in front of us, and lead the way to the car with ease. It was exactly as he left it, running and all. Without thinking I climbed into the tiny backseat, pretty much placing myself in the middle of the two.

Juumonji slid into the passenger seat in front of me and seconds later my head was being whipped back from the force of Agon's driving.

"Shit man, there's ice on the road," Juumonji snapped and I blinked momentary seeing a flash of gold in front of us. Not sure what to make of it I drew my attention back to Agon who was driving just as threatening as normal. "So what the fuck does it matter?" He snapped and I could see the muscles on Juumonji's arms tighten.

What had suddenly gotten into the two?

"Sena's here, if you hurt him," Juumonji threatened but was cut off by a sneer from Agon. "Yea can't let the _precious _Sena get hurt now, shut the hell up and mind your business trash." He ordered and the car swerved sharply the back wheels drifting momentarily before Agon gained complete control of the car.

"Um, guys," I squeaked my head banging against Juumonji's seat from the anger-fuelled turn. "What the hell is wrong with you man leave Sena the fuck alone – and don't call me trash," Juumonji retorted, neither of the two acknowledged that I even spoke.

"I'd do whatever the hell I damn well please trash," Agon hissed angry injecting his rage into the driving and I tumbled around in the tiny space available in the back seat. At one point I think I might have even scratched my arm on the edge of my boot.

"What the hell made you think you could come here anyway? This is my fucking car."

My elbow smacked painfully against something and I yelped in pain, seconds later my head wacked against the same thing. The world went blurry for a moment, but I had been unconscious too much in the last couple hours and shook the feeling away with the best of my ability.

"Er, g-g-guys," I stuttered, but was continued to be treated like wallpaper to the blind. "Like I would leave Sena alone with the types of _you _I'm not stupid, I don't even know you and I can tell. You're the one who doesn't have anything to do with this," Juumonji snapped whispering to himself under his breath, "jerk-off." Which was enough to make Agon snap and his hands flew off the wheel.

"Will you both just shut up?" I screaming throwing myself forwards between the two seats. Seconds before we collided into a tree and blew up into an oblivion, Agon grabbed hold of the wheel and turned it sharply, back onto the road, and I sank back down into my seat. My face nearly purple from all the blood rushing through it, I choked on air for a moment, shocked at my own outburst.

"He started it," Juumonji grumbled to himself and I could see another fight starting. "Please, please don't fight guys. Let's just get to the town, um, in one piece. Okay Agon?" I asked holding my breath, half expecting him to just throw me out of the car.

Instead he stared coldly at the road in front of him; we were still going at neck-breaking speeds that probably weren't even allowed in German, but without all the unnecessary dramatic turns or sudden brakes.

I took that for a yes and smiled weakly at Juumonji asking him silently to stop, he smiled back quickly before also turning away. Finally taking a breath, I looked between them, something itchy working its way through me.

It took me a moment to understand what it was – guilt.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry for yelling," I muttered and they both snorted at the same time. "No, really, I shouldn't have yelled, I-I just…" I caught myself before continuing and instead clicked on my seatbelt and closed my eyes.

It seemed hard to believe that not so long ago I had…I frowned trying to remember back, before Agon tore me away from Deimon into the wild. I had been talking to someone…Marco was it? I didn't like how my brain was fizzing up on the memory; it seemed so much longer ago than just that day.

And I couldn't shake out this other memory, one that didn't make sense at all, of being back in the dorm room, thinking this through already. My eyes started to burn and I tried my best to shake it away, into the back of my mind.

"So…Megu is your mom?" I ventured out to Juumonji and he flinched before giving a quick nod. "H-how long did you, um, realize what was going on?" I pressed, wanting anything to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"Remember back when that huge riot randomly broke out in the hallway?" Juumonji asked and I nodded, it had been the first time I received memories from Oka visa the diary. "Ever sense then, it's been coming back in pieces, like I started remembering this whole 'nother life I had and my memories of Texas really don't match up with modern times. Then I remembered how to do this," he crackled his knuckles and sparked flew.

I yelped back with wide eyes as one of the sparks nearly hit my face. Agon jerked the wheel and Juumonji slammed against the car door and for a moment I worried that it was going to burst open. "Agon, Agon, its okay," I gasped and he gave me a sharp look through the review mirror. "Stupid up trash, you kid, don't be just a fucking show off." Agon snapped at Juumonji who glared but luckily didn't take the bait for another fight.

I pressed my lips against each other, it seemed like whenever I tried talking, they started to start arguing.

00000000000000

The town was different.

I hadn't been there often, but I could still sense a difference. A thick layer of snow covered everything and Agon's car churned along slowed by the snow shoved against it, until it simply stopped moving completely. Agon swore a couple times and finally gave up when the engine started to smoke, with a mutter of "piece of shit trash," he kicked his door open.

Juumonji did the same and I crawled through his door and gave a cry of alarm when my feet instantly disappeared into the snow. The snow was already midway to my calf and ice froze my pants to my legs as the snow melted stealing the heat and I was instantly thankful for the boots Megu gave me.

Other than a few flickering streetlights everything was dead, all the blinds drawn on the houses, their chimneys shut and the snow piling up on the empty driveways. We stood in the middle of the street, me shivering. Juumonji noticed and took off the long cloak he had picked up from the graveyard, wrapping it around my shoulders and tying it around my neck.

His hands were warm, fat snowflakes melting on contact. I shuffled, packing the snow under my combat boots trying to avoid any more slipping up my pant legs. "Where is everyone?" I asked automatically whispering for no reason.

Agon grunted, cracking his knuckles and releasing a small volley of sparks – probably trying to bait Juumonji again – and they hissed the second they made contact with the snow. I tried not to stare and wrapped Juumonji's cloak tighter around me. "Doesn't matter, where now kid?" He asked and I looked around trying to find what street we were on. "Um, we need to get to Monta's house," I said still not willing yet to explain why.

I started marching forwards in what I hoped would lead to the right way and they followed making less noise as they moved more through the snow that melted at their footsteps. Soon exhausted I followed behind Juumonji trying to step wherever he did. It was hard because his legs were longer than mine but it was easier than trying to clear a path myself. Agon followed behind me once catching me when I was about to fall, by grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand up.

"Which way Sena?" Juumonji asked as we came to a crossroad and I swallowed choosing a path at random. It led us down another row of empty houses with the snow getting even thicker. "Is this much snow normal?" I asked, now having to yell over the howling wind and watched as Juumonji's shoulders tightened.

The road led to a dead end which made my stomach sink, here we were lost and cold while Deimon was still in trouble. I turned around facing Agon and instantly cast my eyes down, "I-I didn't really know what way to go," I admitted blinking hard not; even knowing of it was tears of just melted snow running down my face. I could feel anger radiating off Agon but it was warm and I almost didn't mind.

I looked up and flinched in surprise. Standing in the middle of the road, back in the way we just came, was a figure. I couldn't really make out who it was but could tell it was a guy, another human.

For a moment I flashed back, to seeing the boy standing in a golden road. But I blinked and the man continued to stand there. No magical lights surrounded him and I sighed in relief. "Guys look Someone, um, Excuse me! Hello, we're lost!" I called out, cupping my hand around my mouth and waved around Agon.

Agon turned his head sharply squinting at the man, who hadn't moved yet. "Sena stop," Juumonji ordered and I lowered my hand giving him a confused look. "What's wrong? Maybe he's…" My voice caught in my throat as he moved closer. I didn't see him move, before I turned he had been so far away, but now he was closer.

Standing still, hands at his sides and head bowed, he didn't look like he had moved – other than the distance. Suddenly the wind changed, hitting us with a hard, metallic scent. I gagged putting a hand over my mouth to block against the scent. "What is that?" I asked and Juumonji moved in front of me, next to Agon.

"No way…" he said and I turned to look around them, using the cloak to cover my nose. "What's that smell guys?" I asked watching as they stiffened and I managed to look around Juumonji…and the man was gone. "Wh-where did he go?" I asked and Juumonji threw up an arm pushing me behind him.

"Don't move Sena, I don't like the smell of that thing. Just stay behind us and don't move."

I gasped as something _cold, _so cold it burned, wrapped around my neck, like snakes covered in oil and a sharp piercing sensation pressed against my neck not quite drawing blood but would be able to with the slightest twitch. A foul smell, like cold dirt and something sharp like metallic or rust along with something rioting surrounded me. My stomach flipped and I had to resist the urge to gag or risk pressing against the sharp knives.

Then Agon turned and didn't even bother swearing, just raised his hand and jumped forwards. I could hear it press against something, the sickly sound of bones crushing and then the knives drew away with the slightest touch of the blade and it brushed against my throat slicing through skin.

Agon grabbed me with his arm, still moving forwards and managed to spin me backwards and Juumonji wrapped his arms around me, catching me. I screamed staring at the…beast Agon had just killed with a single gesture. The skin was a bruised shade of blue and the face looked like it was in the process of morphing into a bat or dog, the slightest indication of a snout.

But it was hard to tell completely because Agon had crushed the face in and a burn mark in the shape of his hand covered its face. Its clothes were ripped and torn, soaked in red. I brushed my neck; the cut was small and didn't explain the blood on the other side of my neck.

The beast hands were long and curled into claw-like shapes, the black nails sharp like talons. Its ears were long and pointed, hair sprouting out of them. "What is it?" I asked softly keeping my hand pressed against my neck. Juumonji had released his grip and I inched closer to it.

The beast jumped up, opening its mouth to show a detached jaw and it make a wet noise, blood oozing out of its mouth clotted and thick. Agon's expression didn't change and he turned sharply, grabbing the creature's neck and fire burned off him and the creature died, more or less (It was reduced into ashes). The blood on my neck turned flaky and I managed to rub it off like cheap paint.

"That," Agon growled, looking none the worse, "Was one of your precious vampire friends." He bent down looking at my neck carefully, pressing a thumb against the cut. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he continued when I was still too horror stuck to speak.

I looked down at the burnt ashes trying to place it with everyone I knew from Hiruma's group. "Impossible," I whimpered hating my voice for coming out so weak. "Not really, looks like they finally snapped, stupid pieces of trash," Agon muttered pulling away and drew his glance over my head.

On reflex I looked up too, but it wasn't another vampire gone wrong, just Juumonji. His jaw was clutched and face slightly red. Turning back to Agon I sighed watching as the air in front of me turned white with mist. Juumonji must have felt bad, Agon reacted so quickly.

I was about to say something – what I wasn't sure, just hoping that the first thing my mouth came up with wouldn't be stupid or offensive. But Juumonji turned sharply, heading the way the vampire had come from. "Let's go, I think I know the way from here," he snapped and we set off again, Juumonji in the front, me stumbling my way through the middle, Agon behind.

I brushed my neck where Agon had pressed against the cut, it was gone a small scar already forming where the cut had been.


	45. Chapter 45

**Not the longest chapter, that's to come next! I promise! **

**Chapter Forty Five **

It only took five more minutes until we ran into more vampires.

We were standing in line, me in the middle, Jyuumonji in front, Agon behind. Jyuumonji stiffened the second they came in view, two dark blurs in the sea of white, hunched low. I caught a whiff of the same scent as before and my stomach flipped, chills rolling down my spine.

The snow had only gotten worse, so thick that it felt like every other minute I was rubbing away snowflakes from my eyelashes. I heard a ripping, wet noise coming from the two vampires and tried to look over Jyuumonji to see what they were doing. He instantly moved in front of me, completely blocking my view.

Fighting away irritation I turned to look at Agon, who didn't acknowledge, his attention completely on the vampires ahead of us. "Are this many normal?" Jyuumonji asked softly over his shoulder to Agon. It was then that I caught a glimpse of something to my right. A flicker of movement from inside a house, and my heart jumped.

"Did you?" I started to ask and was about to point but Agon caught my hand holding it down to my side, still not looking at me. "Don't move," he grunted to me. I froze and stared at the spot where I thought I saw the blur before. Jyuumonji took a step forwards, we were standing in the middle of a four-way intersection, the two vampires in front of us.

Suddenly Agon and Jyuumonji snapped into action, Agon shoved down on my shoulder and I collapsed into the snow, he raced forwards and chopped a hand against a vampire's stomach. Seconds before contact, his entire arm exploded in flames and it cut through the vampire. It stumbled forwards for a moment and I could see the upper half slide forwards, not connected to the rest, but then it dissolved into red ash.

It happened in a split second, if I had so much as blinked, I would have missed the whole thing. Feeling the throbbing from where Agon pushed me, I shivered, I had always known from the start that Agon could easily kill someone like me, but the fear had always been 1-dimentual. Sure, it was possible for Agon to kill me, but only in theory.

My action was torn away from him though, when I noticed that Jyuumonji was standing over something, his back towards me. He bent down and seconds later a fire erupted, burning blue for a few seconds before fading to a bright red that lit the area better that the weak street lights.

"What's that?" I asked breathlessly, Agon watching me stand up. He followed my glaze and grunted, "that was what they were eating," he muttered and shoved on his glasses, ignoring my expression. He might as well punched me in the stomach, I coughed and for a moment choked on my air. "So, the people, the people that were living here?" I asked weakly and he grunted again.

I stared at him in shock, my attention shifting from him to Jyuumonji several times. "Why are these vampires so…" I whispered, feeling my heart race and Agon finally turned to face me his expression one of disgusted and slight exhaustion, if only from me. "Murderous? What vampires aren't?" He snapped flaming with hatred.

Sensing that something was wrong Jyuumonji stomped towards us and gently moved me back, away from Agon. "What the hell man? Stop fucking with Sena," he ordered and Agon's jaw clenched. I was about to say something, tried to reason with them like I did in the car – even if it meant yelling again.

But something, cold and completely solid, slammed against me, and for a moment I was sure that I had died. There was no noise and there was nothing to see, the world a blur of white and red. But then I crashed my back hitting something, I hadn't even realized that I had been in the air.

I flipped against the hard thing, and I flailed out wildly something metal connected with my waist and I dropped again, I saw something black and it felt as if I was going to fall forever, but my back connected with something and I slammed against the snow.

For a minute I didn't know what to do, instead just wait for everything to stop spinning. I contracted on my breathing and groaned for Agon or Jyuumonji, anyone to help me. Even with my eyes closed I could still feel the spinning sensation, and didn't dare open them until the spinning was almost gone and my curiosity took the best out of me.

And for a moment I truly believed that I had died. I was surrounded in white, freezing, mind numbing white. Then I tried to breathe and inhaled snow. Panicking I sat up and stared at my surroundings. I was in the middle of what looked like someone's backyard, with no sure memory of how I could have gotten there.

I looked up and my throat went dry, on the roof was a streak of black, apparent against the white snow. Had I really fallen off the roof? Shivering I looked around at my bleak surrounds, I tried to stand up but somewhere Jyuumonji's cloak had ripped off and other than my feet I felt completely freezing.

"That was pretty amazing Sena," a voice behind me commented and I managed to leap up with a small scream. Riku shoved his hand over my mouth cutting it off, his intense blue eyes staring into mine. I coughed lightly, blinking in surprise. "Riku?" I asked, my voice muffled by his hand. He pulled away slowly and when I didn't start screaming again, relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm totally sorry about that Sena, but when did you learn to do that? Really nice," he commented before sliding off the thick parka he had been wearing and wrapped it around me. His tone was causal and I slid my arms into the jacket, finding two gloves in one of the pockets. "What are you talking about?" I asked and he sighed.

"That cool move you did when you were on the roof, nothing's broken by the way is it?" He asked and I shook my head resisting the urge to sigh. Apparently I had done something cool and couldn't remember or know what it was. "Well then let's get outta here, ever wanted to go to Nevada?" Riku said and I frowned, not sure if he was trying to be funny or serious. His tone was causal and he didn't seem to realize that bloodthirsty vampires were running around killing _people. _

It took me a moment, I had already let Riku led me into the house – the back door was already opened, but it stuck like lighting. Riku was a vampire. Instantly I tried to push rising emotions away, Riku was my friend and none of the Deimon vampires were _like that. _I touched my neck and felt the slightest scar, from a cut Agon had somehow been magically able to heal caused from when the first vampire we ran.

It was as long as my index finger and was slightly curved, but very real and a soft reminder. "Could we turn a light on?" I asked and Riku turned on the kitchen light, looking normal and not at all threatening.  
I was over analyzing. Yes, that was it, after all I had just seen three vampires been killed and I watched, well from a distance, Jyuumonji burn a body. I tightened my grip on my parka and sat down at the table, watching as Riku did the same. "Why did you take me away from Agon and Jyuumonji?" I inquired forcing myself to make contact.

For a moment I thought I saw something flash behind him, but ignored it. "They were bickering too much, if I was able to get you then so was…one of them," he said with a shiver and I nodded, smiling. "Have you seen them yet?" He said obviously not understanding why I would smile after that. "Only for a couple seconds," I admitted, not wanting to explain my real reason for smiling. I was just glad that he was acting normal.

"Okay, well, I think we should leave soon, maybe even the Baja Californian gulf, doesn't that sound cool?" He asked and I frowned. "No, Riku, I really have to get to…" For a moment, I had let my eyes flicker off his and down to the floor. It was fast, but long enough for me to notice the red blood under his nails and the dark stains on his shoes.

My words got tied in my throat and Riku tilted his head sideways slightly, giving me a curious look and asked, "everything alright Sena?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Lately I've been having trouble with my time skip/scene change dashes showing up. To avoid confusion, I'm just going to start saying (break) from now on. **

**Also, I've finally got to check out how many lovely souls alerted this story, I'm over 200! Yippee! **

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

I leapt back, the chair crashing to the ground, stopping only when my back hit against the wall. After the clatter, the room was uncannily quiet and Riku stared at me with an innocent look, which clearly said, 'now why did you go do that for?'

"Riku…you're hands…" I wheezed, my throat had gone dry and I couldn't swallow right. He glanced down and his eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn't even realized that his hands where there. He flexed a couple times; sure enough under the nails was a thick dark coloring. Heart beating irregularly I inched slowly towards the door.

Maybe this wasn't the real Riku sitting across from me, just a cruel trick that vampires could pull though methods, complex and not comprehensible for someone like me.

I could feel sweat collecting on my back as I stared at Riku across the table. He looked so normal, other than the blood, and through the dim lighting I could almost pretend that we weren't sitting/standing in a stranger's house in the dead of night, Riku examining the blood that clotted under his nails.

But my racing heart was reminding me politely that it didn't matter if this was the real or a fake Riku in front of me, I just needed to get away from him. And find Agon and Jyuumonji, fast. I scooted another inch towards the door sweating in my heavy parka. Suddenly I felt an iron grip on my arm, strong enough to snap the bone in half if I moved.

"Sena you've got the wrong idea here," Riku said and I only managed to whimper my vision blurring with the pain. Riku didn't seem to notice. "I'm not gonna hurt _you_ Sena, but we have to get you out of here, away." He said and I could feel my legs shaking. I wanted, no needed, Agon, Jyuumonji, Hiruma, anyone. I needed someone strong to save me - because between the pain in my side and arm, I was near passing out.

"I was going to get you then, Sena, when you were at that were-monkey's house. Take you far away, but no," He muttered and my stomach churned. "That was you? You-you attacked Monta's sister!" I said and he frowned. His eyes flickering to the dark hall, muscles tensing up, he said, "we have to hurry."

And in an act of desperation I dropped to the ground in a crotch, surprising even myself when I managed to rip my arm out of Riku's stone grip. A flash of gold blinded me and without thinking I slammed into Riku's legs using my momentum somehow to knock him down.

I scrambled up throwing a chair down and pushing the table, trying to at least slow him down as I ran away. The dark hallway was lit only by the crazy golden light that was intense against the grayscale surrounds. I managed to reach the door and slammed my shoulder against it, and for a moment I black out from the pain.

That had been stupid.

"Sena no! Not again!" Riku screamed but I unlocked the door and was already almost outside, slamming the door behind me, it muffled out the rest of his sentence. I bolted down the abandoned street making random turns and twice jumping over fences. Only when my lungs felt ready to burst did I finally collapse. I was dizzy and hot, the snowfall had reached its worse and my face stung from sharp ice crystals. Squinting I looked around at my bleak surroundings and managed to see a house, only a couple of feet in front of me.

I laughed, the sensation hurting my chest and I inhaled snow, weakly I crawled forwards feeling completely numb. Something warm and furry wrapped around me and I could feel myself being lifted up but my eyes were unfocused and damp.

"Mom! He's here!"

**(break)**

I woke up screaming. Whatever my dream had been it still engulfed me with fear and an acidy feeling raced up my throat. "Whoa, whoa, dude," someone said, the voice coming from my right. Something pushed against my chest and I collapsed back into the bed, waiting until the last of fear ebbed away. Once sure that I wasn't going to puke, I slowly opened my eyes wincing from the bright light. Monta stared down at me his eyebrows so buried together it almost looked like he had an unibrow, and if it weren't for my exhaustion and the expression in his eyes, I might have found it humorous. "Well," Monta said crossing his arms, and I winced, seeing anger in his eyes, but also something far worse.

"Where is Mona?" He asked and I flinched sensing his desperation. I was too late. My stomach churned and I motioned to the wastebasket a couple feet away from his bed. Arms still crossed Monta dragged the bucket over, using a long brown tail. I almost missed the sight though because seconds later my stomach emptied itself, at least whatever was left in it. "I'm so sorry," I whispered feebly pushing the wastebasket away.

"Sena, dude, don't tell me you have something to do with this!" He yelled and I flinched, as the room staring to twist and black spots started to clot the edges of my eyes. Reminding myself how to breathe, I waited until I felt a little more rooted to start talking. "U-uh-um, I think I know, but I came as soon as I could." I explained my breath choppy and brain still fuzzy.

"Leave Sena alone Monta, jeeze," Margo snapped entering the room. I stared shocked by her appearance. The last time I saw her, she had her long brown hair thrown back into a tight ponytail near the top of her head. Now she was wearing a buzz-cut and had several bandages on her face and neck along with a reveled scab above her forehead.

Strapped to her back was a metal staff of some sort and she was wearing completely white, perfect camouflage for outdoors. "Anyway Mom wanted to be the first to start the Spanish Inquisition, soup?" Margo asked handing me a hot earthy bowl with a lighting style crack working its way across one side of the cup.

I sipped it, and my stomach growled, hungry I hadn't even noticed suddenly consumed me. I slurped the soup down in a matter of minutes. As if she had been hovering just behind the door, Gabriel appeared the second the last of the soup was gone.

She stared at me for a frightening moment and I could feel angry radiating off of her, and I could sense that she was struggling to keep herself from tearing out my throat. She was fighting against a primate instinct, one that was itched into her very soul. I lowered my head gripping the sides of my empty bowl, my stomach churned and I instantly regretted inhaling all that soup at once.

That really wasn't good.

"Explain," she growled and in a stumbling fashion I did, I explained about how Agon took me to the graveyard, about how Oka was my mother, how everyone had been frozen, the little I knew of the school, and of Oka's plan to cast revenge on Megu along with the rest of the world.

I told her how Agon and Jyuumonji had been protecting me, but Riku had managed to tear me away from them. Still shocked from the experience I debated not telling her about how Riku reacted. In the end I didn't have to.

"I was afraid this would happen," Gabriel said with a sigh and for the first time, I realized that her hair – like Margo, had been reduced to a military buzz cut. "Mom what are you talking about?" Monta pressed and she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "I should have realized when you three brought that dog, but I just chose to ignore it." She muttered to herself, not bothering to answer Monta.

Weary from talking so much, and so fast, I cupped my head in my hands and cramped my eyes shut. I was just worried for Agon and Jyuumonji; they were still out there, probably still looking for me. Of course they were both cable of taking care of themselves, along with a small country each, but I had a nasty feeling about the two of them out there in the snow. Knowing their personalities, neither would be willing to work with each other.

Suddenly I glanced back at Margo, the cut on her forehead, the strange outfit. "You guys are fighting them, aren't you? The…vampires?" I asked and Gabriel nodded, a pride flooding her tired face. "We're not part of this war Sena; old grudges mean nothing to us. I'm surprised though, you don't seem to hold the reasonable hatred against Megu. Isn't she the reason of all your grief?"

I sighed, not sure how to explain what I was feeling. "You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this," I said staring into the empty bottom of my bowl.

Monta snorted and pointed out, "dude, we already think you're nuts, you just walked here during a blizzard _and _a vampire apocalypse." I managed to smile weakly, Monta's anger had vanished, he was back to the same guy that I befriended.

"I just feel like, if Megu hadn't done what she did – for whatever reason she had, then I wouldn't know the people I do. I wouldn't make the friends I have, Monta it's possible that I could have never met you. I wouldn't have met Jyuumonji, or Hiruma, even Agon, it would be really bad, to imagine what it would be like to not know them. I know that what Megu did was wrong, but the friends I've made, I couldn't blame her for that." I smiled, staring at my hands.

"I take that back – you're not just nuts, Sena, dude you're mental to the _max,_" Monta said shaking his head in amazement. "No he's mental to the _extreme_," Margo corrected and I licked my lips eager to explain.

"I met Megu, at the graveyard, she gave me my boots. If I didn't have those I would have frozen to death in the first couple minutes I got here," I was instantly cut off from Margo who sputtered at me waving at me to stop. "How can you talk like that Sena? The woman totally betrayed your mother,"

"She gave her false hope, pretended to give a young woman, a _young mother _a chance for freedom, only to take it away," Gabriel swallowed, obviously finding the mere thought emotionally painful. Monta looked at me, a remorseful expression worn for his next words.

"She mu_rdered your father,_" I stared at the ground, that part still stung. That I had lost the chance to ever have a father, even before I was born hurt. "That's pretty weird to say, after claiming to have put grudges in the past," I said. Gabriel stiffened and for a moment I worried that she finally had enough and was going to finally kill me. Instead she bent down in front of my chair and stared me intently in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling us Sena?" She asked, her voice deepening into a growl. I ignored the goose bumps running up my arms and instead prepared myself with finally admitting what had been worrying me since understanding what happened.

"I think Oka – my mother didn't tell me something or at least it never accorded to her. I kinda doubt she didn't notice it though, because I already thought of it and I've only known for a couple hours at least and she's had years." Monta gave me a light punch on the arm, raising an eyebrow. "Dude, you're rambling," he said and I sighed fighting the anxiety building in my stomach.

"Yeah, that's because, Megu has a son – Jyuumonji." Monta blinked surprised but other than that, no one seemed all that shocked by my discovery. Feeling antsy I jumped up, pacing from Mona's bed to Monta's. "Apollo somehow managed to capture Jyuumonji, who was still around fifteen. I don't think that Mihae – my, er, fake mom – would be able to freeze him, they couldn't even get near him before Oka came. She said that he was around her age when she first came to Deimon, which I think was around 15. If it took her longer than 15 years to finally come back to Deimon, then I would be a lot older right now, right?"

The three shared a confused look and Gabriel finally said, "Sena, darling, I think I get the gist of what you're saying, but it's possible that you were just frozen," she said and I nodded not arguing with her logic. "I thought so too, but here's the thing. Jyuumonji's 15 right now, he was never frozen, just had his memories taken." Gabriel frowned shaking her head.

"That's impossible; I've lived here for several years, ever since I learned about what happened to my brother. The curse we carry, Doburoku, do you know him? Good, yes, he was my brother, for whatever reason Oka's curse spread through the whole family. It's sheer consequence that she happened to have cursed him on a full moon."

"What a sausage," Margo muttered shaking her head. "Margo!" Gabriel snapped before turning back to me, "so much has happened; I met their father in this town. All those memories, the children, even the most powerful witch can't produce other peoples' children."

I sighed trying to find a way to explain for her. "I didn't realize it at first either, but then something struck me as odd. Before, I used to live at Deimon, back when I was seven, with Hiruma. I found a kitten and named it Pitt." Monta frowned before widening his eyes and giving me an alarmed look. "Sena dude, that's Pitt's name!" He said and I nodded.

"I think Oka can…change memories, she probably took your memories and rearranged them to fix in with this place. You and your husband could have easily done everything, got married, had children, but then she changed the memories to fit Deimon." I said and Gabriel brushed her hands across her scalp gripping onto the little hair that was there.

"But why?" Margo hissed wrapping an arm around her mother. I shrugged, brain too fried to try to think much of anything else. Suddenly Gabriel jerked her head up, her mouth open, making small gasping noises. "This boy, Jyuumonji, he's 15?" She asked and I nodded.

Closing her eyes Gabriel did the math, finally realizing what I had been trying to explain. "It's possible then, to assume, that Jyuumonji was…conceived a few months before you were." She said and Margo jumped, following our train of thought.

"That means that Megu was pregnant with Jyuumonji while they were building Deimon!" She screamed and Monta echoed her seconds later coming to the same conclusion.

Suddenly we heard something slam downstairs; it took me a moment to realize it was rhythmic, like a password. Gabriel flooded out the room, Margo following close behind her. "Dad's not like us – obviously – but the twins are really good trackers, they're both wolves." He explained and I nodded feebly. "They instantly chased whatever got Mona, the only reason they'd be back is if they found her." He said cheerfully and I sighed, finally putting the bowl down on the ground.

My hands would probably smell like chicken soup forever, but that was the least of my worries. Monta let out a long stream of air and patted me on the back before collapsing on his bed. "Sena you know how I was totally cool with you being gay?" He said, obviously bringing up what we were both worried about.

"Monta…"

"Wait, just listen, I know we're both thinking it. The reason Megu betrayed your mom, at this point, seems like because she was betrayed. You do realize that there's a chance that Jyuumonji could be your brother, right?" I let the sensation sink in. It was worse than I could have imagined. To think that there was even the possibility made my stomach twist and my eyes water.

"Why does everything have to be so freaking complicated?" I asked and Monta could only shrug.

….

I fell asleep, still tired from my trial with Riku, and talking was more exhausting than I would have imaged. My heart skipped when I realized that _he _was in the room, sitting up as if energized with lighting I looked around the room, stupidly looking at the floor last.

Lying there causally, hands tucked behind his head, elbows touching the ground, strangely exposed was Agon. I felt my stomach lurch and my face flushed, not just due to the abnormal heat he sent off in waves.

His shirt had been completely stripped off reveling mountains of muscled skin. His eyes were closed but the second I seemed to swallow too loud, his eyes flew opened. He sat up, so tall that he was almost at eye level with me by doing do.

"How did you get here?" I asked and he smirked leaning over the bed. "I followed a really annoying bird," he said swallowing, "and a dumb dog." I frowned, that was hardly an answer. "Do you mean Mona?" I gasped, smiling and he shrugged. It was strange to watch, and I struggled to keep my eyes on his face not trusting them to go any farther.

Realizing fully the effect he was causing Agon slid onto the bed, it creaked under his weight. Suddenly I flashed back to when I first met Agon, how he had seemed so perfect but I had been able to just tell that there was something off about him. I almost wished that sensation back, because…

I didn't even realize that I had done it; it wasn't a conscious decision more like something that I needed to have happen. One moment I was giving Agon a judgmental and wary glance, the next my lips were pressed against his.

My eyes clamped shut I could feel the room spin around me, could hear a heartbeat pounding into my ears. I could feel Agon's chest solid and almost burning hot, but I pressed myself against him, as if trying to collide.

"Shit," Agon spat and stood up, pushing me away from him. Probably not realizing his own strength I ended up slamming into Mona's dresser, a hair dryer hit me on the forehead making me see stars. "Shit, fucking shit," Agon growled standing on the other side of the room arms crossed against his chest.

I sat up slowly, feeling my side; it was amazing that I hadn't been snapped in two yet, with being tossed around so much. "I'm sorry," I said and Agon whipped around, nearly breathing fire at me. "What the hell was _that _all about?" He said and I looked down, frowning at the ground. "I-I don't think I'm right in the head right now. Um, j-just forget it happened okay?" I said and he reached forwards grabbing my wrist.

"No, never, Sena," he said and despite the sweat that covered my body, I felt a cold chill. He pressed his lips against mine again, but the pain in my side had been the wakeup call I had needed. His lips against mine felt like fire and I didn't close my eyes this time, I could see the red burn creeping from his skin onto mine.

I hissed but still caught in the moment Agon used the leeway into my mouth, and even that burned. He was going to kill me; this fire was going to burn me to a crisp. For a moment I wondered if it even mattered. The first boy I ever liked could easily be my brother, my birth mother was going to try to release hundreds of dark dangerous monsters into the world, just for revenge, and my best friend was a vampire who wanted to send me to Baja California.

The last thing struck me as funny, in the driest way. But it was enough, all that stuff was true, but this wasn't about me. Jyuumonji, Monta and his family, and maybe even Hiruma, were counting on me. I couldn't just get caught into this heat. Suddenly a thought snapped me, shaking me to the core, was this how my father had died?

Without thinking I kicked Agon, with all my might, which turned out to be more than I could have thought. Suddenly the room flashed in gold, I took a step away from Agon, and he moved forwards, to grab hold of me again. I frowned easily stepping out of the way. For all his strength and reflexes, Agon was suddenly slow.

I stared at the gold around me, there were several paths, and they seemed to go on forever, one going straight through the dresser behind me. I chose the one leading out the door, racing out into the kitchen where Monta's family was crowded around Mona, who was packed behind several thick blankets. But they were all frozen and for a second I thought about moving closer to look at them.

Somehow though, I knew that stepping off my path wasn't a smart idea, so I continued down it, somehow breezing through doors, and in several occasions I was sure that I ran straight through houses. But I felt at ease, somehow I was positive that I was safe, that nothing would hurt me.

I tore through the forest, managing by some strange power not to get slashed into ribbons from the branches and vines. For a moment I saw a humungous dog, instantly recognizing it as Pitt. She was frozen, but as I raced away, I felt sure that she was after me.

Not even slightly out of breath, I stood in front of Deimon.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sometimes even _I _wonder how I am so evil. **

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

A small laugh bubbled out of the back of my throat. It was just so crazy.

I glanced behind me, it looked as if the snow had been parted by a blaze of fire; a path zigzagged all the way back through the forest. This was no hallucination though, I was back in Deimon.

For the first time, I figured that I could do this – I could stop Oka before it was too late.

Then the effects hit me.

It was as if someone swung a hammer into my back. I stumbled forwards and somehow ended up on my knees. Sweat poured out of my every pore and I felt acid bubbling in the back of my throat. My vision blurred and my eyes stung.

The worse feeling however, was in my legs. There was a moment of indescribable pain, so blinding and atrocious that it wiped my mind clean. Then it felt as if my bones had been shattered and were slicing the muscles around them.

My feet cramped and the world started to spin around me. I heaved, using all my will to keep from puking as warm soup slid back up my throat. Minutes passed, years, eons. My ears rang and my nails cut crescent moons of blood out of my arm.

Slowly the pain in my legs lightened up – or I had just grown accustomed to the point I could stand it. I raised my head and blinked snow out of my eyes.

Standing a couple feet away from me, staring at me were three tall figured.

Vampires.

It was final. I was going to die.

But I really didn't want to die, I groped for something but my legs were worthless and refused to budge. _I can't walk. _

A dark shape hovered over me and I closed my eyes, hoping that I reached a point to where I wouldn't even feel the vampires ripping me apart.

"Are you okay there, son?" I glanced up and shouldn't have been surprised. After everything that happened so far, after being sucked into Oka's memories, after getting attacked by Riku, after being kissed by Agon, after running at the speed of light – nothing should have surprised me.

But standing there, looking causal, was probably the greatest shock of all time.

"D-d-d-dad?" I croaked. The man chuckled, "What about him?" Shoji looked a lot different from the boy in Oka's memory. His brown hair was cropped short and his eyes darker than mine. Other than that, he hardly looked like the same guy.

At least 6'4 he had a strong, sharp face, the kind of guy who would play a superhero or FBI agent on TV. His shoulders were broad and he wore a gray jacket and white pants, blending in well with the surroundings. His hands were large and callused.

"You're Jyuumonji's dad," I said without any hesitation and my heart fluttered. He nodded and gave me a thin smile. Behind him a woman stepped forwards. "Sena!" She cried and my brain, which was already in meltdown, committed suicide.

Impossible, surely impossible. She reached towards me but Shoji grabbed her shoulder, drawing her back. "Give the kid some space Mihae; this is probably a lot to swallow." No kidding. Mihae gave a small sob, which didn't make sense. She never cried just by doing that she was showing more emotion than the years I ever knew her.

I looked back at Jyuumonji's dad and could instantly tell he wasn't my father. He was staring up at Deimon with a dark thoughtful glare. He stood like Jyuumonji did, if Jyuumonji ever one day started to ooze self-confidence.

"Sena," Shuma said, appearing behind Mihae. His smile was thin and dark circles hung under his eyes. Actually, Mihae's face looked just as worn out but the tears streaming down her face make it less noticeable.

A horrible thought hit me and my stomach flipped. "A-a-am I died?" I asked in a tiny voice and Mihae shook her head furiously. "No, of course not," she promised but I wasn't completely comforted. "B-b-but he's dead," I said before wincing, "sorry," I added to Shoji and he just shrugged. "A-and you guys are supposed to be in Japan…or somewhere." I stuttered and Mihae helped me up.

"Let's get out of here," Shoji announced. My mom easily supported my dead weight, the pain in my legs was a soft throb now but I still couldn't walk. "No, I have to stop….Oka," I wheezed as blood rushed through the pile of mush that used to be my brain.

"Why would you want to-"

"Mihae! Save that for later!" Shoji barked and stepped up to the doors of Deimon, one of them was already parsley open.

Shuma helped Mihae carry me up the stairs and despite everything, I felt embarrassed having to be carried around by my parents. Well not really parents, they weren't my parents any more than anything made sense.

An idea bloomed in my mind, what if this was all a clever ruse some sort of magic done by Oka for whatever reason. I realized halfway that Shoji was leading us to her office and I braced myself to the best of my abilities.

If I could just see Oka then maybe there would be a chance that I could…do something. What, was up for grabs. "I'm so sorry Sena, we should have been better parents, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," Mihae whispered.

And I couldn't imagine what on earth she was talking about. Sure, she and Shuma had been less than perfect parents, but they _weren't _parents.

The school felt different somehow, less dark and threatening, and smaller somehow too. Or maybe I was just about to pass out again. There was becoming a threatening pattern of me passing out. It surely wasn't safe.

We reached Oka's office much too fast and Shuma let me down, my legs still hurt but I managed to stand without collapsing. Shoji didn't bother knocking and barged into the room. "Ahhh! Oh. It's you. You've returned with the boy." Oka glanced up.  
She didn't look as I would have expected. In my mind's eye, she was sitting on a throne, ready to release monsters upon humanity for the woes of her life. I wouldn't have expected her to be sitting on her desk surrounded by heavy spell books.

Her eyes were watery and several crows were flying around holding papers. Candles flickered everywhere and as Sena stood there, a candle tipped over on a book catching it aflame. One of the crows flew over it with a pitcher of water and extinguished the fire.

Sena frowned confused. This wasn't what he expected. His legs nearly gave way but Mihae wrapped an arm around him as if sensing his weakness. Oka glanced up and gave him a momentary glare. "What is he doing here?" She demanded before looking back at her books.

"I-I-I'm here to stop you!" Sena burst out and Mihae gave him a surprised look. "Sena dear, don't be silly Nurse Oka's going to fix everything," Mihae said nervously. Oka didn't even look at him. "Ha! Stop me, I'll curse you, foolish mortal," Oka muttered but her heart didn't seem into it.

"Um," Sena said and Mihae wrapped him closer. He turned to look at her and ice ran down his spine. She was crying. "Um, a-ar-are you okay Mihae?" He stuttered but that only made it worse. "I'm so sorry Sena! I know we never were the warmest of families, bu-but, if we knew that you were going to run away…" she pulled away from Sena who had to clutch onto a table to stay standing.

Shuma stoked her hair and gave Sena a sad look. "We found the letter from the school in your room. I-I never wanted for you to come to this place. But," Shuma turned his head away.

"Um," I stared at the two of them like they were another species. "What are you talking about?" I asked, too tired to be horribly confused. I had reached my limit when I saw Shoji. My brain had been reduced to scrambled matter.

"Your note Sena – and the acceptance letter from here," Mihae explained and I shook my head. "I never left a note," I said and Mihae exchanged a look with Shuma. "Son, this is not the time for games," Shoji advised and Oka snorted. "I know a curse that could fix any brat. Turn 'em into an animal," she explained muttering to herself.

One of the crows made a mournful sound. "I didn't run away to Deimon you guys sent me here – sorta," I added, having enough sense to register the hurt on their faces. "Remember? You noticed the letter in the pile and thought it looked important," as Sena spoke, the memory appeared in his mind blurry and shakily like an old movie.

Mihae shook her head, and Sena frowned, strangely, there was another memory, hidden under that one. Him, checking the mail, finding the important looking letter and…slipping it into his bag to read later. "We would never send you here Sena, we moved to the opposite side of the world to get away from this place," Shuma explained.

"His memories have been altered," Oka said and I gave her a bewildered look. "You-you-you're supposed to be my mother!" I burst out and Mihae broke down in sobs. My heart throbbed but my legs and head hurt more. I turned to Shoji, "you're supposed to be dead!" I cried and he glared at me. "And neither of you guys are su-supposed to be here, you should be glad I'm gone!"

One of the crows flew dangerously close to my head, other than flapping wings, the room was deadly quiet. My breathing was haggard and I realized that at some point I must have been yelling. Mihae was done crying and was staring at me pale faced.

My anger slipped away and I hung my head. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered. And I was, but I was also confused and scared. I hated this; the complete uncertainly of what was what. I thought I had everything understood.

Looking at him, I could tell that while it was possible for Shoji to be Jyuumonji's father, I was as different from him as possible. And just listening to Oka talk made me realize how wrong I had been about the voice. It had sounded nothing like Oka's crazy ramblings.

But was it really? The earlier fear returned to me, what if this was just a hoax she was pulling? I had no way of telling the truth. Could my pain only be an illusion of the mind?

"Explain to us everything that has happened to you, since your disappearance two weeks ago," Oka ordered and I stuttered. "I've only been gone two days at least!" Or had I? I couldn't remember the time of day it had been when I left with Agon, the snow hid all signs of life. And just how long had I slept at Monta's house? Well surely not two weeks' worth.

"Children make my life so miserable – cursing them would be far more pleasant," Oka muttered before making a dramatic wave. "Tell us then, the first thing you remember," She ordered.

So I explained in a stumbling fashion, being dragged to the graveyard, hearing Oka's voice, realizing that Monta was in danger, going into town to find it abandoned, being cornered with Riku, escaping to Monta's house, and running to Deimon from there.

(Of course I left out the kiss with Agon, or whatever that had been.)

Even as I talked, I hardly believed myself, it sounded like a strange journey, one done by a much braver stranger. When I finished I felt the need to add that everything had happened in a blur and none of it was amazing as I made it sound. But I held my tongue; I had already talked more than my fair amount and instead gave them time to digest the information.

For a moment everyone was quiet and I fiddled with a loose string on my shirt. I had been so worked up, I didn't even notice I was still wearing my night outfit, with bare feet. How had I run barefoot through mountains?

Not that anything that happened made sense. How could it be that I had a memory – Shuma and Mihae standing awkward at the plane station waving me away to another country – but when I stared to seriously study it, I could feel it slip away?

Instead I saw me, glassy-eyed and not surrounded by a cloud of adoring fans or awkward family members, but alone. I could see myself calling for a taxi, packing my own bags, and writing a simple note to my family, before slipping out of the house completely calm.

My house, without any of the gifts from fans, without any camera men watching my every move. "Mihae, did I save the American President's life?" I asked but even as the words formed in my mind, the memory disintegrated.

Instead, there I sat, eating a half-stale donut alone in the park. Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I worried momentary that it was a bully, but I looked up and a smile instantly spread across my face. _This guy seems alright, _I found myself thinking even though he didn't look anything of the 'alright' category.

I groaned. Of course. He had kept me close, the whole time I was at Deimon.

Because he had planted me in Deimon.


	48. Chapter 48

**No, you read it right. This is Chapter 48, again. I'm a real jerkface for doing this - but please! Hear me out! I was already halfway done with the next chapter (yay) when I happened to glance back at this chapter online. And I started to swear. **

**Because, **_**I uploaded the wrong freakin' file! **_

**At one point Word saved two documents, chapter48 and chapter48(2). Guess which one I uploaded? The wrong one. **

**I'm so terribly sorry for this crap, feel free to throw dead birds at me. I probably deserve it. The big difference is at the end, Jyuumonji's part. **

**Chapter Forty Eight**

_"He's not!"_ The sharp hiss cut me out of a foggy state and my eyes flickered open for a moment. On reflex I closed them, sensing someone moving closer. Hopefully, this wouldn't count as eavesdropping.

"Ha! You've always been a foolish woman, the child has been hexed." I could easily identify that voice as Oka's. "And you're not? You promised, _promised, _that as long as there weren't any…triggers that Sena wouldn't be drawn into this." Mihae's voice was sharp and accusing, so strange for her.

Oka was quiet.

The last fragments of sleep blown away, I checked in my surroundings. Their voices were directed at least seven feet to my left. I was curled into a small ball on a thick leather loveseat. My neck felt nearly ready to snap bent for so long at an odd angle. I didn't dare move though; whatever they were talking about was worth the discomfort.

A warm thick blanket had been laid on top of me and when I opened my eyes the slightest bit, I couldn't see beyond the dark blue flower pattern. My empty stomach forcibly growled.

"I never promised on oath, there couldn't have been a full guarantee. He probably could have met one," Oka stated and I resisted a shiver. The way she said _one _was as if speaking about a vile creature not worthy of a title.

I heard something creak and a long sigh. In my mind I could see Mihae sinking down into a chair covering her face with her thin hands. "But, we tried _so hard, _we avoided things she liked – foods, holidays, w-w-we didn't even let him have a kitten – because we were so sure that's what she would have wanted."

Oka didn't say anything and Mihae continued. "I mean, he found this little black runt of a kitten, named it, and even spent all his savings on getting her food and a litter box. I, well, we had to practically tear it away from him." A tug in my stomach, I remembered that, she had a peculiar shade of blue eyes, practically purple.

How I could have forgotten such a memory, only to have it relished by Mihae's words didn't surprise me. At this point, I couldn't entirely rely on the tattered remains of my mine though. I felt sure that this was real, that I wasn't being tricked into anything.

Seeing Oka bent over her books magic flying around her, was so different from the ice queen bent on revenge built from my mind's eye.

"I am not good with mortals, even more so when applied to stupid foolish ones, but I know that if he's anything like her, and I do believe it is appearing so, despite my hard work, then he will forgive you," Oka said. Her tone wasn't comforting, her words confusing, and she spoke awkwardly occasionally throwing in a gypsy sort of accent in for no reason.

But something about her words rang true.

A tingling sensation appeared in my ears, sort of like when a limb falls asleep.

From a distance I could hear some sort of commotion. "They're here!" Mihae gasped and I could hear a chair being dragged across the floor. "Go ahead," Oka muttered and I swallowed somehow sensing that she was approaching me.

A door clicked shut and my heart started to beat off-beat.

"This will not do," she muttered and my muscles stiffened. Oka made a sound, not quite a word, but crude like an animal. It was almost sweet, like a warm breeze, and I felt my eyelids instantly weight down on dry strained eyes.

What felt like seconds, later I was abruptly woken up, again.

By a small golden brown hawk screamed in my face.

The constantly sleeping and being aburptly awoke was starting to get old. The ear-splitting cry sent me half way across the room and I somehow ended face down on the ground. A small monkey instantly started chattering at the bird and the bird hopped around the monkey, challenging it.

I watched for a dull moment while my ears rang. How I wasn't deaf was amazing all by itself. Abruptly it clicked for me and feeling foolish for just realizing that I was being greeted by Monta and Mona.

"I don't think they can change back," I glanced up and Jyuumonji was giving me an odd look. It instantly caught me off guard. He was studying me, as if looking for something significant or unworldly. I didn't know what to make of it.

There was a small cut above his left eyebrow that was bleeding.

But I could barely look at it, his glare setting under my skin.

I quickly shifted my attention to the room around me, ignoring goose bumps. A blurry memory told me it was the Principal's office. I had only entered it once, odd I could remember that and not running away from home. "O-oh, um, what?" I asked realizing that Jyuumonji just spoke.

"They can't change back, I guess there's like in the nude or somethin'," Jyuumonji said slowly. His eyes clicked, having decided something and I felt an instant chill run up my back. He looked away.

The monkey, Monta, chattered, as if to say, _Not cool man _and Mona chirped something too.

Despite how glad I was to see them, alive and somehow here, my smile felt thin and a small spark of irritation set in my stomach. I wanted to be alone; just alone, not in blind sleep, but in a comfortable room, by myself. Jyuumonji's strange attitude wasn't helping either. Regardless of my nap, all my muscles still ached and my stomach was shirking with every passing moment. It felt like eons sense I had just been left alone, while conscious.

"I-is, um, who else is here?" I asked, a mental wall clogging my throat, refusing to ask about Agon. "The lot of them," Jyuumonji said quickly and Mona flew at him, shrieking something at him. "I guess they want to know how you got here," Jyuumonji said blocking her attack and I instantly lowered my head. Hopefully that wasn't how he got his cut.

Somehow I had managed to forget about that. On some instinct level, I knew how the golden paths worked, but couldn't manage to explain it in words. Anyway, I wasn't completely sure that even if I had the words I could get myself to explain the experience.

Besides, that tale was intertwined with Agon, who I couldn't think about at the moment without sweaty palms.

Luckily the door opened and Oka entered holding a thick silver tray. My stomach complained, begging that it contained food. She frowned glaring at the three of them. "Ha! Away from my patient, before I curse you all!" She growled and after a moment of silence, Jyuumonji headed for the door, looking slightly uncomfortable with Mona sitting on his shoulder.

Monta gave a serious look, strange coming from a monkey, and patted my head while making some odd grunts.

The door instantly slammed behind them, faster than it should have. Oka dropped her tray on the principal's desk, not facing me. I crawled back onto the couch dragging the blanket with me. The desire to sleep was gone, but my stomach was growling, practically eating itself.

Oka turned around holding a small teacup. My heart lowered, hoping that it would have been food. I drank it anyway, just for something to have in my stomach and she swiftly turned away. I found myself clearing my throat an impulsive sensation taking hold.

"You gave me the diary," I said and her shoulders started to sink. For a moment it didn't look like I was talking to a woman around 35, but a creature, much, much older, with a hunched back and brittle white hair.

Oka turned around, her appearance restored.

"Yes," she stated, "I did."

I licked my lips and asked softly, gently, "was it true?" Again, the change, I could swear that I saw liver spots grow on her face, only to instantly be restored with taunt, flawless skin. "On some things, there was truth. As others, the magic in your mind blocked it and it came as lies," she explained.

Sipping more of the flowery tea, which tasted a lot like roses, I asked slightly braver, "why did you tell me that you were my mother?" I could tell, from the hunching of her shoulders that this was a bad question.

"The diary, I bought to it a part of my own memory, and what you heard wasn't essentially meant for you. It fashioned itself to your memory, adding where you lacked." She poured herself a cup and I watched as once again, her youth was replenished.

"So you have a son out there somewhere?" I asked and she shrugged, not even bothering to give a confusing answer. I tried to think back, to her conversation with Mihae earlier. It returned to me, only slightly foggy. "Do I really have a hex on me?"

"I am fairly never wrong and I can see my magic, the binding spell that is mine has weakened considerately, yet still holds fast. There's different magic too, it is blurred and hidden. Another witch obviously gained access to your mind and have changed things. Do you have any idea how you got here?" She asked and I nodded.

I wanted to tell her about the golden paths, was desperate to know what they meant. However, the thing blocking my mind wouldn't leave. Maybe this was part of the hex she was talking about.

Yet, the paths, I could tell they were mine. I would die before being able to explain them, or even comprehend how they worked.

But I knew they were mine, above all else.

More questions burned my tongue; I wanted to know why Riku had attacked me, why the vampires were acting crazy, why Agon kissed me, how Jyuumonji could make fire from his hands, why my parents suddenly cared about me, why I thought I saved the President, why I ran away.

Wait, I knew that last question, but from it only erupted more questions. In the back of my throat the rose tea started to rise.

I glanced up, realizing that I still hadn't vocally answered her question. I fought to get around my invisible barrier. "There was this way that I…managed. It wasn't magic, but me." I felt stupid, with such a lame answer. Oka stared at me with sharp eyes and muttered something under her breath.

The diary appeared on the table behind us, looking basically pure and innocent.

Oka picked it up and with a flick of her wrist pages flipped.

"Why did you want me to think that you were going to kill Mona? Use her as a sacrifice to the prisoners?" I asked and she slammed the book shut before releasing her grip of it. It never touched the ground, instead vanishing sometime in midair.

"Because, you foolish human," her earlier manner appearing again. "Someone rewrote my work," she declared and I gave her a wearily look. "What?"

"Wrong, I rewrote it, part of me, a subconscious wanted you to hate me, turn me into the enemy," she said. She wasn't making any sense, again. "Why did you…show me all then? If you were just going to change it anyway," I felt a spark of dry anger. I was frustrated, aggravated even.

It had given me such purpose, knowing that all I would have to do was save Mona. Now, now my mind was tearing itself apart. To only add more lies into the perplexing world I was engulfed in, it was practically cruel.

Wrinkled spread across her face, only to be instantly smoothed out.

Despite her obvious discomfort, I could feel my panic rise.

Another question came to mind and burst before I even thought it all out.

"And, why, oh, _how_ did Hiruma bring me here?"

Oka stiffened.

"He needs to know," Oka declared.

The color instantly left my face as I stared at the people around the room.

My earlier anger had deflated and I was trying not to barf rose tea everywhere.

We were in the cafeteria, but all the circle tables had been replaced with a single stone one that stretched across the whole room. Sitting around the table were a few familiar faces that looked wrong and out of place in contrast with the bizarre ones I didn't know.

At the end of the table, closest to us was a huge throne seat. I couldn't see beyond the back if anyone was sitting there, but everyone else at the table shifted to look at us. Oka's youth had returned, she looked 20 years old now and held her head high and long cascading black hair framed her face.

On the right side of the table I caught the worried glance of Mihae and Shuma, next to them was a man covered in scales with huge green hair. Oh dear.

Further down the table sat the pump little principal and I dimly recognized four of the lunch ladies, only because they were still wearing hairnets and aprons. One was even holding a spoon covered in macaroni and cheese.

I swallowed catching sight of Agon surrounded by the usual meatheads, including his brother who gave me a bland nod of the head. Gabriel and Monta's dad sat in their animal forms, Gabriel a huge grizzly bear and the father an enormous ape. (At least, I assumed it was them.)

"About time you joined us Oka," a tall man said standing up. He was thin and reminded me instantly of a needle. Thin in a silver tux, tall wasn't the right word for it, he was at least eight feet, looming over the rest of the table.

Even his skin appeared to be silver, blending in with his thick beard. He pierced me with a dark black glare. I lowered my head, trying to resist the urge to bolt out of the room. Most of these people couldn't even completely be declared human.

For a moment I could sense a flicker of gold, the paths were close by.

Remembering the aftereffects of running on the paths was the only thing that kept me from instantly following one. Even despite that I could sense Agon watching me. That made the blood rush back to my face and goose bumps rose on my arms.

"Hmpt, be thankful I showed at all you wizard fool," she retorted and a soft mutter spread around the table. Staring at my feet for so long I realized that I was still wearing the same flannel pants and thin t-shirt as before. Luckily the ground was warm so my bare feet didn't freeze.

However, I still felt horribly foolish, with everyone staring at me.

"We all knew this time would come. I am positive that he found the vampire," Oka declared and suddenly the room was chaos. People jumped up shouting, the needle-like man had a sickening pinkish shade to his gray face as he yelled, pointing at me.

I felt frozen, rooted to the spot. While I felt a little frightened, shock had nearly stopped my heart. Nothing said made sense. She had to be talking about Hiruma. I didn't know where he was, no more than I knew where Jyuumonji or the Chez Republic was!

Oka made one of her noises, a strange whispery thing, and instantly everyone in the room fell silent. Staring around the room with razor sharp eyes, I realized something about the memories she gave me, she really was the most powerful witch. Even the sharp, dangerous needle man avoided her incisive glare.

The silence wasn't any assurance, I still felt close to puking Oka's tea.

"Hiruma has betrayed us and he has magic on his side this time," she said solemnly and I could see a thin trail of dark smoke coming from Agon's direction. "The boy has seen it and before your foolish comments, I fed him _veritatis, _and as you can all see he is not dead."

I swallowed alarmed by the thought. The tea had been poisoned, isn't that something I should have known?

A woman with four diamonds probably glued down the bridge of her nose and wearing a yellow turban stood up. She clapped her hands and made a strange sound like _ja _mixed with a bird call_. _She cleared her throat and said, "We shall speak, remove the boy," she waved her hand and for a movement it felt like I had been smacked in the face with a frying pan.

I opened my eyes and found myself back at the bottom of the grand staircase standing in mid-flinch. "Ah," I breathed, trying to decide how to panic to this new addition of things I didn't understand. I sighed and plopped down on the bottom stair. Running my fingers through my hair I focused instead on simply keeping bay a throbbing headache.

Had I just got Hiruma in trouble?

But what if he did have something to do with this? All the vampires I met so far had been acting crazy, who was to say that Hiruma wasn't the same? And I could see it purely in my mind, Hiruma had given me the letter to Deimon.

My stomach growled. Thoughts of steak, candy, rice, anything really flooded my vision. I was seriously starving. Out of the blue I remembered the little fridge in Hiruma's room. Hadn't he had carrots in there once? Surely they would be rotten by now, but if he had anything else in there, I was ready to eat it.

I climbed up the stairs and relying on instincts found my way to our hall.

For a moment I was nervous, Hiruma was the one to bring me to Deimon, there wasn't much that I could trust about him. Of course, I didn't know his reason, but the worse was always possible.

Facing the door I caught myself from knocking and instead twisted the knob.

It was pitch dark and freezing cold, neither of which was comforting. But my huger tempted me, and I pulled the door as far open as it would go. The light filtered from the hall transformed the eerie darkness into soft gray.

I slowly scooted into the room my eyes darting to the corners. Approaching the mini fridge I flung it open and surprisingly found a fresh bag of apples along with a chuck of cheese in a plastic bag.

For a moment I searched for a knife to cut the cheese, but the kitchen was depressingly empty and I was starving. I bit into the cheese too hungry to even identify which kind it was. After four large bites the taste finally set in and I nearly gagged from how sharp it was.

I grabbed one of the apples and was about to take a bite but decided to check it in better light. Didn't want to get stomach poisoning on top of everything else. Stepping out into the hall I held the apple up for inspection. It was perfectly portioned and had a thick red skin that wasn't slightly marked. It even had a stem.

I bite off a piece and felt a warm sensation sit in my stomach. I smiled chewing slowly, mixed with the cheese, the sweet taste kept the overpowering sharp cheese at bay. I took a second bit and I headed back into Hiruma's room for the other apples. I almost tripped and grabbed hold of the doorframe.

A dizzy euphoria made me giggle and I took another bite out of the apple.

In the back of my mind, panic sparked. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I headed towards Hiruma's white couch and with the stark whiteness of everything along with the chill, I felt as if I was back in the snow again.

I slipped half way to the couch, something crashed next to me but my head wouldn't turn to see what it was.

The apple rolled out of my hand. Everything faded to black.

"Ouch!"  
"Well then stop moving!"

Jyuumonji apparently shared the same patience level as his mother.

She was closing the cut above his eye with heat, a tricky healing technique that twice singed his eyebrow. His jitters refused to listen to her and his foot tapped against the floor. It had been years since he seen his mother and they were already started to squabble.

In his haziest dreams, he had remembered a young woman with thick curly hair, not this toughened street chick. She looked like she had spent too long in a biker gang and had toughened beyond years.

"How long is this going to take?" Jyuumonji demanded. Something in the pit of his stomach was nagging at him and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with Sena.

But then again, most trouble had something to do with Sena.

His mom made a short barking laugh, her eyes narrowing. "Not long enough," she said and Jyuumonji crossed his arms. Half of him was demanding to stay tough, not care what she was talking about. But, really he kinda needed to know what garbage she was spitting.

"What garbage are you spitting?" He asked and she sighed through her nose, creating a dragon effect when she breathed dark smoke. "Hmm, so that witch messed with your memory too? Figures," she grumbled darkly.

Surely she was stalling, how long could it take to fix a freaking cut? True, ever since the vampire clawed him it felt like there was a chunk of ice on his face, so it couldn't just be the average knick. "Son, we're not allowed to leave this room," his mom said finally peeling away.

Jyuumonji's whole body stiffened.

"What?" He snarled and stood up. They were in a spare classroom, over brimming with random crap forgotten over the years. Broken desks, buckets of chalk, and odd furniture were cramped into the room.

At the moment, he was laying down, face up, on an old mucky couch, while his mom sat in a wheeled chair next to him. "I've been banished long ago, stepping within 500 miles of this godforsaken place instantly set out a warrant for my arrest." She explained with a bored look.

From some invisible pocket she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and instantly lit one on fire. "So they're going to have their little skirmish of what to do with me before accepting that if they want to fight vampires, their gonna need me."

She grinned and while Jyuumonji previously didn't have much of an opinion of her a few seconds ago, instantly decided that she was cool. Most of what everyone was talking about; werebeast, witches, vampires – was totally over his head. Kicking ass was another issue.

If only he was able to hold the same demeanor, but the gnawing sensation in his stomach was growing. If only he had been able to talk to Sena for a little longer earlier. But he had been too busy being a speechless ass.

At first glance Jyuumonji didn't recognize Sena. He looked almost older, taller even, and his usually pale skin a shade tanner.

Even his hair was lighter than the normal dark brown. However, the guilty, convicted expression was the most noticeable change. But then he was swept away, into the small room which apparently was masquerading as a jail cell at the moment.

"Can't we just, burst through the walls or something?" Jyuumonji asked. His mom blew smoke and squinted through the gloom to the wall connecting to the door. "Not worth the effort unfortunately, I helped build this hell. These walls are fire and magic resistant through and through. Can't burn 'em can't transfigure 'em." She said a bitter tone melting into her voice.

Jyuumonji sighed and tried to tell his stomach to shut up.

"It was worth askin'," he said and she grunted, staring with keen eyes at the door. Not wanting to deal with silence Jyuumonji backpedaled their discussion. "What were you talking about earlier – a witch messing with my memory?" he asked and she snorted.

"Oka – the bitch," she swore and took another hit of her cigarette. "You can't trust a witch son, remember that," she said and he shrugged. Wasn't planning too. The monkey and bird kids had been weird enough. "Anyway, your friend Sena he's…special to a certain group of people out there. Sorta like a peace trophy for the Vampires, Mages, and Fire-Breathers," she said.

Jyuumonji shook his head, "well then they got the wrong kid, Sena's great and all, but he isn't a peace anything. Get's into more trouble by himself," Jyuumonji explained. Not that Sena didn't have help, but it seemed that whenever there was trouble, it was following Sena.

"Really? That's interesting," his mom said with a smirk. She stretched her arms over her head before continuing. "But I'm being serious here. As long as little Sena is safe, the great powers wouldn't spill blood." Jyuumonji frowned.

"Sena? That can't be right," he said and she made a soft humming noise. "Why?" he asked and she pulled out a new cigarette and dropped the burnt filter of her first onto the once posh carpet underneath them.

Crushing the flames with her boot, she was visibly struggling with how to explain. "Without something to stop them, the three great powers would be at each other's necks until we all died out. Sena is part of a rare bloodline, which happen to have powers beyond our pitiful flames and magic tricks. The peacemaker is always the same reincarnation.

"He or she is meant to watch us, remind us to stay in line. For centuries, the peace was kept with this method. The peacemaker controls the prisons from afar, but was always able to put a swept end to any trouble. Never to take part of it though, never to plummet to our level."

For a moment, sadness washed through her, making her worn expression even homier. But she snapped out of it and gave Jyuumonji a sharp grin. "However, near the end, things started to change, the strength of the peacemaker was legendary by word of mouth. But for anyone who knew Karen, she was anything but."

"Karen?" Jyuumonji asked, the name meaning nothing to him.

"Yes, she had a gentleness to her that matched the peaceful times. Strange enough, she was the one that ruined it," she said and Jyuumonji was starting to wonder where she was planning to get with this.

"When an underground group of anarchist attacked her home, the peacemakers awe-striking powers were nowhere to be seen. This wouldn't do for the top heads of the great powers. While greedy, they knew that war would be bad for business and assigned Karen bodyguards better wise known as the _Miles militis of_ _Helenum_." She paused, checking to see if Jyuumonji was still paying attention.

"Anyway, five were chosen to guard for life, two witches, two fire-makers, and…a vampire," she said and shook her head.

"Why only one vampire?" Jyuumonji asked as she lit, yet another cigarette. "They have a nasty habit of being immortal. The bodyguards hid her here, right after it was finished being built. I talked to her, before I even knew who she was and we were easy friends.

The great powers had been right, if everything had gone as planned, they probably could have pulled off keeping her in the far shadows out of reach for another century or so. But, trouble is a sneaky beast and had found a way to worm itself straight into Karen.

"She fell in love with her vampire, um, I think his name was…"

Jyuumonji collapsed to the ground, both hands around his neck and tried to gasp for air. "About time," his mom said, her expression not changing. She flicked ash off her hexed cigarette, watched with mild interest as Jyuumonji reached out towards her.

He had no way of understanding that the smoke had been poisonous and had tightened his lungs, barely letting him breathe. And without air, a fire-breather was worthless.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Asked Agon, entered through the door. He was carefully wearing half a gas mask, knowing better than Jyuumonji.

She shrugged and dropped the last cigarette. "Hiruma will know," she said with a smile.


	49. Previously in Nowhere

**Previously in**_** Nowhere**__: _

After receiving Oka's warped memories, Sena felt sure that he knew that Oka was planning to use Monta's sister in some demonic ritual to unlock one of the monsters under the school.

(Oka's memory log is basically: she was supposed to escape the newly built school with her best friend and lover, Liraz and Shoji. She was prego ((and the baby wasn't Sena)) Liraz betrayed her, was really Megu. Shoji's been killed and Oka turned Doburoku into a pig. SCENE CHANGE! The warpness takes toll and Sena thinks that it's him Oka's talking about when she's describing her new parenthood. She talks about Mamori, who's nice to NotSena. Oka comes home, finds Sena's babysitter dead and is blackmailed by Apollo. After another scene change, she's at Deimon and meets up with Apollo, Sena's real parents, Hiruma and his posse. Oka finds the students frozen in the cafeteria, freezes Juumonji, threatens Mihae, and gives Juumonji his cut. THE END.)

After that whole italicized venture, Sena sees _himself _and suddenly thinks he knows what's going down. (But we know that already!) Sena and befuddled Agon and Juumonji scramble to the town in Agon's sport car. Vampires are going crazy, but it's cool because Agon and Juumonji are both crazy awesome fighters. Sena manages to get separated from, and after realizing his old friend is nuts, runs away from a crazed Riku who wanted to "save" Sena.

He wakes up in the Monta household, and enjoys a hot & sexy make out session with Agon (after an agonizing convocation with Monta and family). Worried that Agon's going to burn him to a crisp, and way too over his head, Sena finds one of his golden paths and runs away.

Sena ends up at the school and meets up with some shockers. Shoji – JUUMONJI'S father and his parents. The golden running took its toll and Sena's totally exhausted. He realizes that some of the memories Oka gave him, along of some of his over ones were fake; he's not Oka's son, Shoji's not dead, and his parents think he ran away to Deimon. Sena realizes that someone he knows planted him in Deimon but wakes up the next chapter. Sena eavesdrops on Mihae and Oka talking about him becoming "like her." Oka magically puts him to sleep, and he wakes up again to the arrival of Juumonji and the Monta Squad. He feels like Juumonji's giving him an odd look and is relieved when the three leave.

Later on, Oka realizes that someone had been rewriting her memories decides that it's time to bring Sena up to date on everything. She brings him in front of the Court and they decide to fight about it longer, but to get rid of Sena first. He's forced into to the hallway and is starving. He runs upstairs, into Hiruma's room and eats an apple out of the mini fridge. He passes out – THE HORROR!

Juumonji's also having problems, as the POV changes to him long enough to learn that Sena's part of some royal clan that keeps the peace between fire-breathers, witches, and vampires. Then he also passes out due to the poisonous smoke in Megu's cigarette. She doesn't seem fazed as Agon enters the room, wearing a gas mask.

**And, now that we've got everything figured out, let's get back to **_**Nowhere**_**! **


	50. Chapter 49

**Wow. I can't believe Harry Potter finished before this story. Wow.**

**Thanks to everyone for support and the demand for another chapter. PLEASE review, it would mean the world to me. (No seriously, it would.)**

I woke up slowly.

An ache hung on every bone of my body, begging me to lie back down. But I couldn't – there was something.

Something. That, I. Needed to…do.

Blinking away darkness, I stared wide-eyed at the room around me. It was simple; across from me sat a single white candle, which offered the room's light. The ground was stone, the walls covered in pealing wallpaper. I sat in a lush canopy bed, with thick red and white sheets. Outside of these sheets, the air was chill.

My stomach growled a pained empty noise.

The simplicity of my mind was torn away as my memories came flooding back. The Court. My hunger. The apple. Swiftly I glanced down at my hand, as if expecting to see the bright red apple still there. Of course, it wasn't.

Now, I took notice of my attire, I wasn't wearing my shredded pajamas anymore. No – instead, I wore a white collared shirt, that buttoned an inches down from my elbows, with a ruffled front and a black ribbon tied around my throat, loosely. Over it I wore a black vest, which felt slightly too tight and a pair of black pants of the same fabric.

Right when I was about to start freaking out, a door – which I hadn't noticed before, because it had also been covered in the wallpaper – creaked open. I stared gapping at it, before brushing my hangs across my face and into my hair.

I had to get a grip of myself.

Now wasn't the time to freak out. I needed to be clearheaded and prepared from now on. I was tired of being tossed around like a frayed ragdoll. It was right about time that I started to gain control of my situation. And the first step to even attempting that was to get a grip on myself.

Yes, a secret door had just opened, but that was my life now. My life involved secret doors being opened. Okay? No…Wait, breathe. Okay? Okay.

After my mental prep talk, I realized that I couldn't stand staying in the room for another minute, I hustled of the bed, and outside the door. The hall was dark, too dark for me to see.

I sneaked back into the room and gathered the candle, after prying it out of a pool of chilled wax. The wall was covered in the same faded wallpaper as the room, the ground the same stone. The hall continued straight and I never ran into any noticeable turns, but after awhile I felt certain that I was headed downwards. Which was never a good sign.

Thinking that I should head back to the room and look for a better mystery door, I nearly ran into a black door. I fumbled momentarily with the candle, before realizing that I had no choice but to continue onwards. My stomach groaned, not wanting me to forget about it. I realized momentarily that the door's handle was bright red, before entering the new room.

And into another hall.

I sighed, before heading down it. My mind drifted, to before the Court, to Juumonji. His expression came to mind, cautious and weary. Before that, I had run from Agon – at this point my heart started to beat faster. My lips were still slightly burnt from a delusional kiss that _I _had started.

I passed through two more doors, white with a green handle, and red with a black handle. I was beginning to feel that I was actually traveling upwards, instead of down.

Why had the whole Court been at Deimon?

Where was Monta and Mona anyway? He wanted to talk to them, to know how they got to the school. Hopefully, Monta's mom didn't drive; she was horrifying when she drove. That could explain it though; they had managed to avoid any of the vampires because she just ran them over.

Something was starting to drive me crazy, as I journeyed down the hall; I was starting to hear something. At the moment it was too far off, a simple buzz in the whisper of my eardrums. But since it was the only other noise than my breathing, I couldn't ignore it.

My candle was starting to flicker and my heart tightened at the prospect of being completely blind in the uncanny hall. More than twice I had nearly dropped the candle, due to the hot wax I kept splashing myself with.

It was a warm sight, when I glanced up.

I stopped in front of it, the last door – a part of me knew it was the last door. Whatever was behind the door, I had to remain calm and collected. Fear crept into me, but I pushed it against. Now wasn't the time for being afraid.

I shifted my hold on the candle, which was ready to burn out, and opened the blue door.

Soft piano music flooded my ears and I shielded my eyes from the lights, far too bright for my sensitive eyes. "I see you're awake," a voice said, and I dropped the candle – startled. Wax splattered on my expensive pant leg and dried instantly.

"H-Hiruma," I stuttered, the sound strange in my ears. It was a name I was so familiar with, but so odd at the same time. My eyes cleared and I instantly realized where I was. The room around me was covered in mirrors, reflecting my scared and paled expression back at me a million times. The ground was slick wood and in a far corner sat a large grand piano.

I heard the door slam shut behind me, and instantly yanked my head around. The blue door was gone, in its place stood Hiruma; I instantly took a step back from him. It felt like eons since I seen him, but as he was forever frozen in time, nothing about him had changed much.

Expect, maybe the intensity of his stare. Minty green eyes bore into me, forcing my heart to hammer against my ribcage.

"It's been awhile, Sena," he said, before moving forewords. In a single breath, he was centimeters in front of me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, the other hand entwining my hand in his. "I-I can't," I muttered but my complaint died in the back of my throat. I was going to warn him that I couldn't dance, but we moved with ease across the room.

A memory shot out at me, Hiruma had taught me to dance.

Despite my current circumstances, I could feel myself calming down; I even rested my head, momentarily against his chest, letting Hiruma lead me around the ballroom. I happened to glance up, at the mirror and gasped.

"Your reflection," I said and he slowed, glancing around the room. "Don't worry Sena, I've never had much of one," Hiruma frowned and I muttered a quick apology. "Yes, yes. It's no fucking problem. We can dance later, Sena, it's time for you to eat," he said, leading me out of the room. _He called me Sena. _I said as that struck a chord. More memories, memories that just felt so, _right. _

Hiruma would take me to visit a small pond, just north of here, and let me play in the water. During the winter I was always too frightened to go ice skating because, well, even know I'm sure that wouldn't be a great idea, as I could hardly manage walking up and down a flight of stairs.

I gasped as we entered the living room. On a long wooden table sat an array of delicious foods; a turkey, potatoes, steamed eggplant, steak, pudding, curry, wonton soup, and more food that I didn't couldn't even recognize – it was overwhelming.

My stomach choice now to release a painfully long moan and Hiruma smirked. "You can eat Sena," he said, and I slipped into a chair piling my plate with food. It wasn't until I was halfway through my second helpings that I realized that not only wasn't Hiruma eating – but my being at his house was rather odd.

So much for me being in control of my situations. Letting Hiruma blindly lead me around wasn't the smartest idea.

His home was hours away from Deimon. I hadn't ran down any of my golden paths – just ate that apple. I dropped my fork, a realization flooding me. "You poisoned that apple, and brought me here, didn't you?" I said and the rich food in stomach seemed to expand instantly and my fear stared to creep back.

"Yeah."

The gentle expression on Hiruma's face vanished and his usual half sneer, half smirk took its place. From some invisible hiding place, Hiruma drew a gun. "Oh," I said as my body started to shake, something about that gun, a silver pistol, made my golden paths shoot up instantly, it made ever cell in my body scream in fear.

Hiruma aimed the gun at me, his arms loose and eyes keenly focused. I was frozen in my chair. No, wait. I was strapped to it, by thick bondages, probably achieved through magic. I heard the gun go off, and winced, a small cry escaping.

After a brisk pause in which I struggled to wrap my head around the fact that I hadn't died, Hiruma said, "interesting." It was enough reason to get me to pry my eyes opened. The barrel of his gun was still smoking and I was still living.

"W-what did you do that for?" I cried as the bindings on the chair disengaged. I tore myself out and stumbled away from the chair. I scanned the room, before realizing what I was looking for. Oh yeah, bullet, where had Hiruma's bullet gone?

Completely nonchalant, Hiruma cleaned the gun off with a cloth, apparently unaware of my peril. "That was simply a quick experiment, I'm terribly sorry for any discomfort during the process," Hiruma said and I couldn't help but to scoff.

"Seriously? Hiruma, experiments don't usually involve being shot at. A-a-and why are you talking so weirdly?" I asked, my hands clenched at my sides. This polite, well behaved Hiruma was even more frightening than the crackling and jester-like Hiruma. In response, Hiruma put the gun down, and swiftly stood up. His hair covered his eyes, and expression.

I took a worried step away, not sure what to make of Hiruma's mood swings. "Well, fucking excuse me, pipsqueak," Hiruma said raising his head high enough so that I could see the sharp grin on his face.

"Um, sorry?" I said, but my heart fluttered, and a small smile threatened to cover my face. "I said, fucking excuse me if I wanted the last fucking memory you had of me to be amazing," he growled and I shook my head. "Oh, is that what this is all about then? H-Hiruma, why would you think that shooting me would be nice – actually, um, no. What makes you think that this is going to be the last time we're going to see each other?" I switched thoughts halfway through talking.

Hiruma leaned against the table and finally shoved his hair out of his eyes for me. His expression was the same, bright and concentrated. It made sense though I understood the intensity behind it now; he was trying to imprint me into his memory through force.

"What do you think pipsqueak? This is the end," Hiruma said and my stomach flipped. The honesty in his words hit me like stones and I gasped weakly at him. "The end?" I said and he shrugged. "Well, more like the beginning of the end, or at least part of it," he said and I shook my head.

"Hiruma," I said and he cut me off.

"Stop interrupting me, I don't have a lot of fucking time. And you're messing me up," he ordered and I could only manage a feeble nod. "This is the end of Deimon Sena, after this, you'll have to decide, but you can't chose me," the sudden pain in Hiruma's voice shocked me.

"Why is it so hard to give a straight answer?" I asked and Hiruma laughed. It was quick and sharp, but loaded with much pain. "Because the answers aren't nearly as satisfying," Hiruma said and I sighed, sensing some underlining irony.

"I need you to promise me though Sena, you wouldn't choose me," Hiruma said and I shook my head. "How can I promise you something when I don't even know what you're talking about?" I asked and he crossed his arms tightly.

"Just, chose that stupid scarface – or that fucking dreadhead if you must. But, Sena, trust me, I will fucking _kill _you if choose me," Hiruma said, his voice low and as threatening as he could force it. A week ago I would have been frightened, hell, seven seconds ago I would have been scared.

But something he said finally had locked into my mind and I couldn't help a small laugh. "You're kidding me, right? You want me to choose between Agon, Jyuumonji, and you?" My disbelief was not lost to him, but it didn't strike Hiruma's funny bone like it did for me.

"And what's that got to do with anything?" I asked and Hiruma shook his head with a sigh. "Everything you fucking pipsqueak," he said and took a step to me. "Now if you're done yakking your fucking mouth off, I'm going to ask one more dance out of you," he said. I slipped up next to him. Dancing with Hiruma was easier than my first stumbling attempt.

All my earlier memories were finally sticking and I could clearly remember him teaching me to dance. I didn't even stumble as he led me back into the ballroom. A familiar feeling rose in my gut, and I realized that I had to kiss Hiruma.

If he was right, and this was the last time I would see him, then I wanted just that. A kiss.

Even though Hiruma couldn't read my mind, he could easily read my face and slowed down. Perhaps it was simply my brain shutting down, but even the piano seemed to soften as his lips tenderly brushed against mine. A chill instantly flashed through my system and I gasped when I felt his hands run up to my shoulders.

For a moment, my mind was blank. Then my eyes flew open and I caught the silent agony in Hiruma's eyes as he pushed me into the glass mirror.

It seemed that I was finding the most bizarre ways to travel lately. Sport cars through the mountains, golden paths that I couldn't talk about, a mysterious hallway, and now I could add mirrors to the list.

So far, traveling through the mirror was by far my least favorite so far. Well, actually, being in that car with Agon and Jyuumonji hadn't been most enjoyable experience either, but the mirror was a close second.

Once I got over the shock that I was _inside _the mirror, I realized that I no longer Sena. Well I was, but just not in the physical sense. It was like that feeling you get when you're between awake or asleep, not conscious enough to be considered awake, but no longer sleeping.

However I was completely aware of the experience, and it made my phantom gut ache, because I was just too weightless. That was the last thing I felt a guy like me needed.

When I was finally thrown out of the mirror, I decided that despite the slightly painful effects of the golden paths, they were my preferred method of travel. After making sure that I had all limbs where they were supposed to be, I analyzed my surroundings.

Back in Deimon, I realized with a groan. Had anyone even noticed I had disappeared? I blinked as my surroundings seemed to solidify. Even though I knew I was in Deimon, I realized that I had no idea exactly where I was.

Yes, the stone patterns on the ground were right, and that was the same wooden panel found elsewhere in Deimon, but for the life of me, I couldn't tell where exactly I was. It was a large circular window and door-less room and I spun around in a complete 180, before abruptly, I noticed her.

"Pitt?" I croaked and the huge dog lumbered to me, I flinched expecting to get attacked by dog slobber. Instead, I heard a girl say, "well isn't this odd."

I blinked and opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit with large purple eyes. She seemed just as surprised by me as I was by her. "U-u-u-um, weren't you a dog?" I asked weakly and she nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too," she said with a giggle. Her eyes locked on me and she nodded. "Thanks," she said causally and I frowned. "Oh I didn't do anything," I stuttered and she shook her head. "Oh shut it Sena, you did plenty. For one, you took this horrible, horrible curse off of me," she said and I blinked.

After all the strange occurrences I had lived through lately, Pitt changing into a petite cheerleader was hardly that shocking. Seriously, I had just traveled through a _mirror_. What wasn't impossible at this point?

But, there was something more to the girl, something I couldn't place. Wait – I knew, she looked familiar, not just familiar since she used to be Pitt, but something far more in depth than that.

"Since I'm not in that icky form anymore, I guess you found her, huh?" The girl said, stretching out her arms and flexing her thumbs. "Umm, who are you?" I asked and she froze in surprise.

"I'm Suzuna, um, are you sure that you've got your memory back?" She asked and suddenly I remembered it. "You're her! The President's daughter! I remember you!" I gasped and she groaned, pressing her hand against the side of her face with a groan.

"Oh sweet blind mice, you're still stuck on that?" She said her expression completely exasperated. I gapped at her, and to my surprise, the girl took a step closer and pressed both her hands on each side of my head.

"WAKE UP SENA!" She screamed viciously rocking my head back and forth. Since I didn't want my neck to get snapped (she was surprisingly strong) I yanked away. She narrowed her eyes at my befuddled expression. "This is so troublesome of you, Sena, if you were gonna mess up your memories, you should have at least given me the backup plan," she complained.

For a moment I just started at her stupidly.

Then I felt my blood leave my face.

I swayed a little as nerves started to freeze other.

"Wh-what?" I managed and she threw her hands into the air. "You're such an idiot," she condemned me.

But I wasn't listening.

I was too busy trying to digest the prospect of what Suzuna had just hurled at me.

I had been the one to mess up my memories.

Suddenly, everything that happened to me so far was flung back at me. It had been my doing all along. I actually had run away from home, it wasn't a lie. All my wondering and franticly searching for questions – I had been an idiot dog chasing for a tail that I had cut off.

"The thing I don't get is why I am back to being drop dead gorgeous. It's not that I'm complaining, but you said that it wouldn't happen until you were back on track," Suzuna continued to yak still flexing her thumbs.

Her voice sounded far off in an echo-filled tunnel, and I crouched down.

If it was true, that I had been the one to change my memories, then what kind of person did that make me? Was I really the type of guy who would willingly run away from my parents and willingly come to Deimon?

Thinking back to how I had kissed both Hiruma and Agon, it made me wonder – kissing them felt like instinct. Was that the kind of guy I was, one who went around kissing people? After all, I hadn't even had an excuse for kissing Hiruma. At least with Agon it had been completely spur of the moment.

Oh god, was I some sort of…kissing insane person?

And – just how was I able to change my memories? An-and turn Suzuna into a freaking dog?

"Uh oh, Sena are you going to blow chunks again?" Suzuna asked gently and even though she was one of the last people I wanted to around at the moment, I didn't mind when she bent down next to me for a comforting hug.

At least I was the kind of guy who hadn't disliked hugs.

"Hey, speaking of chunks, where's that crazy pirate?" Suzuna asked, staring around the empty room. I gapped at her. I had to deal with witches, vampires, and fire-makers there wasn't any room in my mind for a completely new genre. Suzuna seemed to realize this, and was quick to explain. "Oh, I mean Kazuki, um, Jyuumonji," she corrected herself.

"The last time I saw him was here," Sena said and Suzuna looked around judgmentally. "Are you sure about that Sena? Cause I don't see any trace of him," she said and Sena shook his head. "Well not here, but at Deimon," he said and she shook her head.

"You need to go get him, if anyone were to know how to get your old memories back, it would be the pirate," she said and stood up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to do the same. "I guess I'll wait here until you get him," she said with a smile.

I gave her a blank look.

She replied with a dark. "Don't tell me you already forgot about your paths," she complained and my stomach jolted at the mention of them. How did Suzuna know about the paths? Wait – she had seen me, when I had been running the first time to Deimon. Back when she was Pitt. And a whole lot less confusing.

"I-I know about the paths, but where should I go?" I asked and she tapped a finger to her chin. "My best guess would be to go back to the last place you remember him being at. And hurry, I don't like being the one in charge. It's way too stressful," she said and I sighed.

She had just told me to go _back. _Even though the process of going back in time with my paths should've come as a shock, I couldn't dig up the emotion. Out of everything, the paths were the most deep rooted thing I had; it was more than ability. It was an instinct, just as natural as breathing or stumbling down flights of stairs.

I closed my eyes, and urged the paths to appear, thankfully it didn't take long. I wasn't sure how much Suzuna I could handle.

Suzuna dulled in comparison. There was a surprising few paths within the room, about six to be exact. I easily found the one I needed, but instead of stepping on it, I turned around, and followed the path backwards.

At first, it seemed that I was fighting against a horrible strain, like something was tugging me back; time wanted to keep moving forewords.

However, it was a rubber band affect, and finally it snapped. I sped down the golden path and almost instantly ran into a wall. I managed to skid for a little while and jogged off the rest of the momentum.

Stopping was going to get some getting used to.

To the right of me, I could hear Oka's voice shrilly threatening to curse someone. I slunk into the wall, praying that she wouldn't round the counter and caught me. My heart beat against my chest, because something in my gut knew that I didn't want Oka finding me.

If I had more time to reflect, I probably would've gone mad, as I had just suffered two large mind explosions. Instead of losing my mind, I decided to work more towards finding my memory.

I heard a bird call and carefully headed in the general direction. Oka must've just kicked Jyuumonji, Monta, and Mona out of the room. I peeked into the hallway just as Oka slammed the door on them. Monta and Mona instantly started to snap at each other, and Monta rushed after Mona, leaving Jyuumonji in the dust.

"Jyuumonji!" I hissed and he jerked his head, obviously hearing me. I was about to jump from behind my corner, when another voice washed out my own. "There you are son," my heart sunk recognizing Megu as she rounded the other corner.

Part of me wanted to ignore my gut feeling – that no one other than Jyuumonji should be seeing me. However, apparently I had more self-control because I never moved.

"Oh, hey there," Jyuumonji said and I covered my mouth, as if he could possibly hear me breathing so far away. "What's up, you look bad," Megu said and I heard footsteps approach down myself.

"It's…nothin' I guess," Jyuumonji said softly. "Hey follow me kid, I should clean that bad cut on your forehead anyway," Megu said and they headed down the opposite way.


End file.
